


Чужая война

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Заморские гости [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Если пренебрегаешь законами и правилами общества, в котором живешь, не удивляйся, когда оно ответит тем же. А если «по молодости и глупости» встреваешь в чужую войну, со временем она может стать твоей.





	1. Уважаемое семейство из Новой Англии

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На самом деле, персонажей/пейрингов больше. Рейтинг - R. И не говорите, что вас не предупреждали:)  
2\. Мнение автора не всегда совпадает с мнением персонажа.  
3\. События первой части происходят в 1956-м году, второй - с 1970 по 1981-й.  
4\. Фик написан в 2009-2010гг. "Вас предупреждали".

> **Часть 1. Игры в любовь.**  
  
**Июнь 1956 г.**  
  
  
Дом вдовы Бишоп был одним из самых старых в Салеме, построенным еще до «Разделения».* Трехэтажный, величественный, он стоял на вершине высокого холма, открытый как холодным зимним ветрам, так и жаркому июньскому солнцу. И сейчас оно вовсю изощрялось, стараясь хоть одним лучиком заглянуть за плотные шторы, закрывающие окна дома. Зато балкон принадлежал ему безраздельно, и оно щедро делилось теплом, заливая медово-янтарным светом деревянные перила, витые столбики, поддерживающие крышу, и стоящую на балконе девушку. В лучах солнца ее длинные волосы казались золотыми. Девушка раскинула руки, будто собираясь взлететь, зажмурилась, наслаждаясь теплом и покоем, а потом заговорила, полуобернувшись к балконной двери:  
  
– Линн! Посмотри, какое сегодня солнце! Кажется, что можно слиться с ним, раствориться в его лучах... и взлететь! Эй, Линн! – девушка отодвинула кружевную занавеску и заглянула в комнату.  
Ее сестра сидела за длинным, покрытым накрахмаленной скатертью столом. Темноволосая макушка едва выглядывала из-за разложенных учебников и свитков пергамента. Услышав оклик, она досадливо отмахнулась:  
– Сара, отвяжись.  
– Возможно, госпожа зануда не заметила, но позавчера был выпускной вечер! Больше никаких уроков, заданий, зачетов и экзаменов! Мы школу закончили! Повторяю по-буквам для лучшей выпускницы колледжа Магического Права: «З» – как «зануда», «А» – как «абсурд», «К» – как «канючить», «О» – как...  
– От-вя-жись!  
– Точно – «Отвяжись»! – Сара легко поймала брошенный в нее учебник. Она вошла, оставив балконную дверь распахнутой, и уставилась на склоненную голову сестры.  
  
***  
  
Внешне девушки были почти неразличимы – темно-каштановые волосы, (распущенные по плечам у Сары и забранные в тугой пучок у Линн), серые глаза. Но, в отличие от многих других близнецов, сестер Бишоп с детства никто не путал. Очень уж непохожими они росли. Никто даже не удивился, когда закончив Энигму, Салемскую школу элементарной магии, девочки подали заявления в разные колледжи Вудворда. Линн стала учиться в колледже Магического Права, а Сара – на факультете Научной Магии, выбрав в качестве специализации даже не более-менее подходящие девушке Гербологию или Чары, а сложное и требующее полной отдачи Зельеварение.  
Для тех, кто знал ее с детства, это не стало сюрпризом: она с двух лет любила наблюдать, как работает отец, а, став чуть постарше, начала ему помогать. Сначала следила, как тоненькая струйка песка в старых часах пересыпается из верхней части в нижнюю; переворачивая их сразу же, как только падала последняя песчинка, и громко сообщая об этом отцу. Потом нарезала корешки и цветочные лепестки, а годам к пяти уже помешивала, замирая от оказанного ей доверия, простейшие зелья.  
К счастью, она была в школе в тот день, когда Саймон Бишоп, эксперт из Отдела по Борьбе с Использованием Запрещенных Артефактов, а также – зельевар-любитель, в свободное время увлекавшийся изготовлением «чего-нибудь новенького», покинул этот мир. Как он потом объяснял с портрета в гостиной: «Я был уверен, что сварил этот антидот правильно!»  
Дочери он оставил лабораторию, множество книг, большую часть из которых она прочла еще до школы, и уверенность в том, что новые зелья надо проверять на ком угодно, но не на себе.  
  
***  
  
– Мне надо все систематизировать, – терпеливо, будто разговаривая с маленьким ребенком, объяснила Линн. – Тебе бы тоже не помешало достать книги из-под кровати, куда ты их зашвырнула сразу после экзаменов, и аккуратно расставить на полках. Хотя понимаю, тебе ведь некогда. Если каждый вечер сбегать в магловскую деревню, прыгать там всю ночь под их глупую музыку, а потом отсыпаться до обеда...  
– Ну вот, завелась...– тоскливо перебила сестру Сара. – Придет приглашение в Университет – тогда и достану.  
– А ты что, подавала заявление? – удивилась Линн.  
– Еще весной. А ты? Разве нет?  
Линн покачала головой:  
– Не думаю, что это было бы своевременно. А как же результаты экзаменов? А если бы ты что–нибудь провалила?  
Сара только вздохнула. Такой пессимизм пополам с занудством всегда ее поражал. Дорогая сестричка действительно не понимает, что невозможно провалить экзамены после семи лет отличной учебы!  
– Знаешь, Линн, многие не верят, что мы с тобой – близнецы...  
– И меня это совсем не огорчает! – Линн рассерженно выглянула из-за своей баррикады. – Я даже рада, что меня не путают с сестрой, у которой на уме только квиддич и мальчишки! Которая на последнюю игру надела такую короткую мантию, что весь стадион смотрел не на игроков, а на ее чулки!  
– Но ведь никто не жаловался! – снова перебила Сара. – Квиддич – игра зрелищная. Все бы со скуки померли, наблюдая, как наш ловец в пятый раз промахивается мимо снитча! После того, как Джесс так некстати подалась в прорицательницы...  
Но Линн продолжала, не обращая на сестру внимания:  
– ...Из-за которой на выпускном двое студентов устроили дуэль, а она в это время учила профессора Трансфигурации танцевать... как называется этот отвратительный магловский танец?  
– «Чарльстон»?  
– Неважно! И, кроме того...  
– Ты еще вспомни, как я тебе на первом курсе докси в портфель подложила! – фыркнула Сара.  
– Так это была ты?!! – Линн даже подпрыгнула. – Я же тогда наслала чесотку на Эвана Кори!  
– Правда? А я думала, ты догадалась... – растерялась Сара. – Бедный Эван!  
– Да если бы я только догадалась! – возмущенная Линн вскочила и забегала по комнате. – Я бы тебе такое устроила! У меня потом царапины от этой твари месяц ныли!  
Сара подошла к столу, заглянула в учебники сестры, полистала несколько.  
– Слушай, это вы на последнем курсе такие примитивные зелья варили? Ой, а Трансфигурация! Мы по «Законам Трансфигурации» от Альторио еще на пятом курсе учились! А это что? – Сара выудила из стопки учебник по Чарам, но Линн выхватила книгу раньше, чем она успела отпустить очередной ехидный комментарий.  
– Чем рыться в моих учебниках, лучше бы ты проводила больше времени за своими!  
– Да если бы я столько времени торчала за книгами, уже была бы министром магии. Между прочим, мне «квиддич и мальчишки» совершенно не помешали прекрасно сдать все экзамены. В отличие от некоторых, которые...  
– Это невозможно! – Линн взмахом палочки собрала разложенные учебники в одну стопку, подняла ее в воздух и с видимым усилием начала левитировать прочь из гостиной.  
– Помочь? – доброжелательно поинтересовалась Сара.  
– Обойдусь, – буркнула сестра, и ядовито добавила: – Кстати, на твоем месте я бы вернула мантии прежнюю длину. И сняла эти блестящие магловские тряпки, которые ты натянула на ноги вместо нормальных чулок!  
  
***  
  
– Хмм... – Сара приподняла и без того короткую мантию так, что она открывала колени, обтянутые серебристо–серыми шелковыми чулками. – И что им не нравится?  
Она закружилась по комнате, напевая недавно услышанную песенку: «Hold me close, hold me tight... make me thrill with delight... let me know where I stand from the sta-a-art...» Обернув мантию вокруг бедер так, чтобы та стала похожа на узкую и короткую магловскую юбку, она вертелась, любуясь отражением в большом зеркале.  
  
– В мое время девушки из благородных семей вели себя более подобающе... – начало зеркало.  
– «Силенсио» наложу! – пригрозила девушка, и оно обиженно умолкло.  
– Сказать по правде, я с ним согласна! – проворчала сурового вида дама на одном из портретов.  
– Отстаньте от ребенка, бабушка Бриджет, – хмыкнул моложавый колдун с портрета напротив. – Она просто играет. Не вижу ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы поднимать шум.  
– Спасибо, папа! – улыбнулась ему Сара. Отец с нежностью посмотрел на нее.  
Но старая ведьма не унималась:  
– Это ты во всем виноват, Саймон! Ты ее разбаловал! Где это видано, чтобы маленькой девочке на день рождения дарили котлы и старинные манускрипты по зельеварению?! Сначала она занимается неподходящим для девушки из хорошей семьи делом, потом поет магловские песни, а дальше? Что она еще придумает, я вас спрашиваю?! – бурчала она, но никто ее не слушал. Сара продолжала вертеться перед зеркалом, мурлыча себе под нос песенку, а ее отец, подмигнув на прощанье своей любимице, и вовсе ушел с портрета, пробормотав, что наслушался нравоучений еще при жизни.  
Вдоволь натанцевавшись, Сара плюхнулась на диван, еще выше подняв мантию. Она вытянула ноги, чуть приподняв одну и покачивая ей, как актрисы в магловских фильмах: «I want you, I need you, I love you, with all my hea-a-art!»  
  
***  
  
– Извините... – послышался от двери робкий голос.  
Сара так и застыла с задранной кверху ногой. Впрочем, ее растерянность прошла, как только она обернулась и увидела юношу в форменной мантии супермаркета «Маджикленд». Он, не отрываясь, уставился на ее ноги, а чуть оттопыренными ушами можно было освещать дорогу в темноте не хуже «Люмоса».  
– С-служба доставки, – запинаясь, выдавил он . – Миссис Бишоп утром сделала большой заказ...  
Сара плавно взмахнула рукой, с удовольствием отметив, как взгляд посыльного, на секунду оторвавшись, чтобы проследить за ее жестом, тут же вернулся к коленкам.  
– Поставьте там, – указала она на стол. – Мама скоро подойдет и расплатится с вами.  
Мальчишка отлевитировал коробки к столу. Сара даже пожалела его: немудрено заработать косоглазие, пытаясь одновременно уследить и за грузом, и за тем, как она покачивает полуснятой туфелькой.  
  
– Я скоро поеду в Англию, – девушка развлекала мнущегося у двери посыльного светской беседой. – Мама сказала, что у нас там чертова уйма родственников. Конечно, она сказала об этом по-другому, потому что настоящая леди не должна даже в мыслях произносить слова «чертова уйма», не говоря уж о слове «дерьмо»... – С этими словами Сара подняла мантию выше края чулок и расстегнула одну из застежек.  
– Безобразие! – сердито буркнула бабушка Бриджет и тоже покинула свой портрет.  
– Д-дерьмо... – прошептал посыльный, прожигая взглядом полоску белой кожи с розовым следом от застежки.  
– Это вы о чем? – строго спросила девушка.  
–Я...М-мне...Из-звините... – похоже, мальчишка совсем потерял дар речи.  
Сара подергала вторую застежку:  
– Не получается! – она подняла глаза на посыльного, – Вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
– Э...э-э...  
– Ну, пожалуйста! – Сара умоляюще взглянула на окончательно растерявшегося юношу. – Мама будет очень недовольна, если увидит меня в этих чулках. Я бы хотела их снять.  
Посыльный на негнущихся ногах приблизился к дивану и коснулся обтянутого шелком бедра. Руки у него так дрожали, что магловские приборы наверняка зафиксировали в окрестностях небольшое землетрясение. Девушка прикрыла глаза и прикусила губу, стараясь не рассмеяться. Было щекотно, да и дрожащие руки и покрасневшее от смущения (или от усердия) лицо мальчишки невероятно забавляли.  
  
***  
  
– Сара Бишоп!!! Что вы себе позволяете?! – в дверях стояла средних лет ведьма в строгой черной мантии с кружевным воротником.  
– Мама, тут...  
– Молчать! Мистер...Джонс! – обратилась миссис Бишоп к посыльному, взглянув на бэйджик.  
– Д-да, м-мэм?  
Женщина на секунду задумалась, переводя взгляд со своей непутевой дочери на посыльного...  
– Обливиэйт!  
  
Выпроводив ошалевшего от небывалых чаевых посыльного за дверь, Миссис Бишоп обратилась к дочери. Та уже стянула злосчастные чулки, вырвав «с мясом» застежку, и теперь прятала их за спиной.  
– Дай! Это! Сюда!  
– А-а... Что?  
– Не притворяйся идиоткой! Ту магловскую дрянь, что ты имела нескромность нацепить на ноги! Быстро!  
Сара протянула матери смятые чулки. Та швырнула их на пол, быстрое движение палочкой – и там осталась только горстка пепла, которую она убрала следующим заклинанием.  
– Но, мама... – растерянно пролепетала Сара.  
– Молчать! – вдова Бишоп взмахнула палочкой, как дирижер на концерте. На покосившуюся картину и упавшую со стола вазу она не обратила внимания. – Сегодня мне пришлось применить «Обливиэйт» к сыну миссис Джонс. А все потому, что моя дочь ведет себя, как шлюха!  
– Мама!  
Миссис Бишоп размахнулась и влепила дочери пощечину. Домовой эльф, бросившийся было наводить порядок, с тихим щелчком исчез из комнаты.  
– В вашей школе вам дают слишком много воли. Конечно, лучшим выходом было бы не брать тебя в Англию...  
Сара ахнула.  
– ...но уже поздно что-либо менять. Ромильда Грэхэм ждет всех троих, и мне не хотелось бы объяснять, почему именно тебя я оставила дома. Но запомни: никаких магловских песенок, хождений в это... как его... «кино». И никаких юбок, из–под которых видны коленки! Или ты обещаешь вести себя, как положено представительнице одной из самых уважаемых семей Салема, или... я найду, как объяснить Ромильде твое отсутствие! Я жду!  
– Хорошо, мама, – чуть слышно прошептала Сара.  
Миссис Бишоп удовлетворенно кивнула и вышла , захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Сара осталась стоять посреди комнаты, прижав руку к покрасневшей щеке. Она очень старалась не заплакать, уговаривая себя, что все могло закончиться еще хуже – например, матери ничего не стоило и вправду оставить ее дома, лишив первого в жизни «настоящего» путешествия. Только слезы все текли и текли...  
  
___  
*В 1693-м году (после печальных событий, описанных в «Мировой Истории Магии» и повлекших за собой аресты и смерть нескольких волшебников и множества маглов) магическая община Салема, до сих пор игнорировавшая «Международный Закон о Секретности», одобрила его. Магический Салем, наконец, отделился от магловского. К сожалению, многие пункты закона постоянно нарушаются, особенно во время больших праздников, а руководство города смотрит на это сквозь пальцы. (Из книги «Салем: Разделение, или К чему приводит пренебрежение Законом о Секретности».)  
  
---


	2. Высшее общество Старой Англии

> **Июль, 1956 г.**  
  
– Ммм... а пе’едайте мне еще та’талетку! – повернулась Сара к соседу по столу.  
Светловолосый волшебник поморщился, но тарелку с бутербродами левитировал поближе. Она быстро, не дожевав, проглотила предыдущий и продолжила: – Ой, извините! Я знаю, что разговаривать с набитым ртом неприлично, но тут все просто необычайно вкусное!  
Блондин взглянул на нее, как на любопытный, но довольно противный экземпляр бандимана.*  
– Откуда вы, такая, взялись?  
– Из Салема, – Сара постаралась сделать вид, что не заметила чуть презрительного недоумения, с которым он задал вопрос.  
– И почему я не удивляюсь... – пробормотал он. А вслух добавил: – Вы – родственница Грэхемов?  
– Седьмая вода на киселе, – махнула рукой Сара, но тут же исправилась: – Хмм... довольно дальняя родня по материнской линии. Сара Бишоп, – она протянула блондину руку, собираясь закрепить знакомство рукопожатием. Тот удивленно взглянул на протянутую «ребром» ладошку, осторожно, как нечто опасное, поднес к губам, символически-невесомо прикоснулся:  
– Абрахас Малфой.  
– А-а... очень приятно... – растерянно ответила Сара.  
  
Она и без того чуствовала себя не в своей тарелке, весь вечер путаясь в непривычно-длинной мантии. К тому же выяснилось, что заказанные у лучшей салемской портнихи модели здесь давно вышли из моды. А еще этот Абрахас-чертов-Малфой испортил настроение, дав понять, что ее манеры годятся только для деревенщины.  
  
Сара подумала, что для поднятия боевого духа было бы неплохо выпить. Она ведь больше не школьница, поэтому можно позволить себе что-нибудь покрепче сливочного пива! Заметив снующего между гостями эльфа с подносом, она помахала ему, подзывая.  
  
– Что пожелает юная мисс? – спросил эльф противным скрипучим голосом.  
– Юная мисс желает чего-нибудь покрепче! Вот, например, что в этих бокалах плещется? Оранжевое такое?  
– Кричер очень сожалеет, но если юной мисс не исполнилось двадцати одного года, ей положено только сливочное пиво.  
– Ха! А зачем тогда было спрашивать?  
– Кричеру положено спрашивать, чего желают дорогие гости.  
Сара наклонилась к эльфу, почти коснувшись покрытого редкими волосами уха:  
– А я тебя прокляну, паршивец лупоглазый!  
– Кричер очень сожалеет, но не может ослушаться приказа. Если госпожа гостья проклянет Кричера, он будет сожалеть еще больше, но и тогда не нарушит приказ госпожи Ирмы.  
– Ну-у, заладил! – вздохнула она. – Ладно, давай пиво!  
Сара взяла пенящийся бокал, пригубила и обратилась к Малфою:  
– А может, на брудершафт? Надо же отметить знакомство?  
– В другой раз. Извините, я спешу, – он поднялся и мгновенье спустя исчез среди гостей.  
– Хмм... эй, Кричер, а почему он от меня так шарахнулся? – Сара огляделась: эльфа тоже не было видно.  
– Куда они все исчезают? – удивленно протянула она и встала, разыскивая взглядом своих. Мать обнаружилась за карточным столом, а Линн возле окна беседовала с каким-то мальчишкой. Сара оценивающе взглянула на него: худощавый, чуть выше среднего роста, темные волосы зачесаны назад, открывая высокий лоб. Решив, что юношу вполне можно назвать симпатичным, (а, стало быть, ему нечего делать рядом с Линн) Сара стала пробираться среди гостей, стараясь никого не облить из бокала. Почти получилось.  
  
– Как вы понимаете, Бартемиус, современная политическая ситуация постепенно подводит нас к мысли о том, что...  
«Та-ак, похоже, это надолго! Если сестричка оседлала любимого конька – «современную политическую ситуацию» – ее не заткнет даже «Силенсио». А бедный... как там его? Барте... (черт, и не выговоришь!) уже минут пять так тоскливо смотрит, что мухи на подлете дохнут!»  
– Линн, дорогая, а тебя мама зовет!  
Сестра раздраженно взглянула на Сару. Та в ответ состроила приличествующую моменту огорченно-озабоченую мину: «Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы тратила свое время на глупые розыгрыши?»  
– Извините, мистер Крауч, я скоро вернусь! – Линн улыбнулась собеседнику и направилась к столику, за которым сидела мать. Сара мысленно пожелала ей подольше не возвращаться и решила не терять времени:  
  
– Привет, я – Сара. А вас как зовут? – руку она, наученная горьким опытом с Малфоем, протянула не для рукопожатия, а для поцелуя, чувствуя себя при этом полной идиоткой. Но оказалась права: юноша удивления не выказал, облобызал протянутую конечность, слегка поклонился и представился:  
– Бартемиус Крауч. Очень приятно, мисс!  
Сара изобразила тот самый взгляд, от которого у однокласников «шерсть дыбом становилась», и притворно-удивленно спросила:  
– Что, так и зовут? Бар-те? Ми? Ус?  
«Мистер Крауч» тоже среагировал правильно – смутился, покраснел, запонку задергал, вот-вот оторвет:  
– Вообще-то, можно – Барти!  
– О-о, так намного лучше! Барти, вы не проводите меня на балкон? Здесь немного жарко...  
– Конечно, с удовольствием!  
  
***  
  
Барти тоже оказался любителем поразглагольствовать о современной политической ситуации. Сара даже пожалела, что увела его у Линн – похоже, у них точно была интересующая обоих тема для беседы. А скучал юный мистер Крауч только потому, что когда говорят пушки... то есть, Линн Бишоп, остальным безопасней помалкивать.  
Сара внимательно смотрела ему в переносицу, стараясь с умным видом кивать в паузах, пока лекция о послевоенных проблемах магической Европы не закончилась, и не началась «История Хогвартса». Это было куда интересней. Она почти ничего не знала о старейшей в мире школе магии (короткая глава в учебнике по мировой магической истории – не в счет).  
  
– А сами вы на каком из факультетов учились?  
– Я, конечно, учился в лучшем из них – Ровенкло. Вы же знаете о Ровене Ровенкло, умнейшей из Основателей?  
– Слышала что-то. Но, поскольку у нас история магии – необязательный предмет, успела многое позабыть.  
– Это неосмотрительно – так легкомысленно относиться к знаниям. Никогда не угадаешь, что может пригодиться в жизни.  
Сара подумала, что из «почти поклонника» Барти окончательно превратился в невероятного зануду, и очень захотела как следует стукнуть его по аккуратно прилизанной макушке. Надо или возвращать его сестрице, или...  
Девушка хитро прищурилась:  
– Не стоит путать «легко» и «легкомысленно». А что мне пригодится в жизни, я знала еще в третьем классе, поэтому и подала документы в колледж Научной Магии.  
– В вашей школе студенты сами выбирают факультет? – удивился Барти.  
– Только там, где учатся с четвертого по седьмой класс. Первокурсников директор распределяет. А после третьего курса можно подавать документы в один из трех колледжей высшей школы. Я выбрала Научную Магию, потому что... Да просто это ужасно интересно! Да и от Линн хотелось быть подальше, а для Магических искусств у меня особых талантов не нашлось.  
– А куда пошла ваша сестра? – заинтересовался Крауч.  
– А черт ее знает, – усмехнулась девушка. – Мама-то ее на самом деле не звала...  
Барти тоже улыбнулся:  
– Я имел в виду факультет. Но зачем же вы тогда...  
– Захотела похитить вас, – перебила его Сара. Барти хотел что-то сказать, но она прижала пальчик к его губам: – Тсс... Это похищение... Если будете вести себя благоразумно, то... – она слегка запрокинула голову, прикрыла глаза и почувствовала, как Барти несмело положил ладони ей на плечи. «Надо же, и у этого руки трясутся! А как же «крепкие объятия», от которых, если верить одноклассницам и романам в ярких обложках, должно захватывать дух?»  
  
Сара вздохнула и чуть отодвинулась, освобождаясь. Кажется, очень вовремя:  
– Барти! Как хорошо, что я тебя нашла! – дверь приоткрылась, и на балкон проскользнула светловолосая девушка. Болезненно бледная, с несколько тяжеловатым подбородком, но миловидная. «К сожалению», – отметила про себя Сара.  
– Элеонора, дорогая! – засуетился Барти. – Познакомься, это – мисс Сара Бишоп, родственница Грэхемов. Мисс Бишоп, позвольте представить Элеонору Крэбб, мою невесту.  
– Очень приятно, – довольно кисло ответила Сара и замешкалась, не зная, как принято здесь здороваться с девушками. Не целовать же руку, в самом деле? Или целовать? А кто кому должен целовать? Или по-очереди? К счастью, ее недоумение разрешила сама Элеонора, протянув руку для рукопожатия. Сара осторожно стиснула прохладную ладонь.  
– А вы действительно приехали из Салема? – заинтересовалась мисс Крэбб.  
– Да, – стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно приветливей, ответила ей Сара. – «Неужели это не заметно по моей дурацкой мантии и плебейским манерам?»  
– Это так далеко... Как бы я хотела путешествовать!  
«Только светской беседы мне не хватало», – мысленно застонала Сара.  
Если Барти любил поговорить, то его невеста – позадавать вопросы.  
«Какая гармоничная пара, докси им обоим за шиворот!» – сердито подумала Сара, сдерживая желание посоветовать мисс Крэбб купить путеводитель. С другой стороны, вопросы Элеоноры были так не похожи на равнодушные фразы, которые обычно произносятся только для поддержания разговора! Похоже, ей действительно было интересно.  
«Все равно вечер пропал», – решила Сара, и принялась рассказывать об Америке, Салеме и общих знакомых, постепенно увлекаясь, припоминая забавные истории и анекдоты. Некоторые из них были довольно «бородатыми», но, судя по восхищенному взгляду Элеоноры, та их слышала впервые.  
Зато Барти снова заскучал:  
– Дорогая, здесь сыро. Тебе не стоит долго находиться на балконе, пройдем лучше в зал.  
– Вы очень занимательно рассказываете, – улыбнулась Элеонора на прощание.  
  
***  
  
Оставшись одна, Сара тяжко вздохнула. Определенно, сегодня не ее день, вернее, вечер. Возвращаться к гостям не хотелось, и девушка стала медленно спускаться по лестнице, ведущей с балкона в сад. В идеально распланированном саду, где, казалось, каждый камешек знал свое место, ей удалось отыскать уединенную скамейку. Ее почти заслоняло огромное дерево, так что с дорожки нельзя было разглядеть, есть ли там кто-нибудь. К счастью, скамейка была пуста, и Сара откинулась на резную спинку, положив руки под голову. Над самой головой ветви расходились, и в образовавшийся просвет был виден кусочек ночного неба с золотистыми искорками звезд.  
Она с удивлением узнавала знакомые созвездия – почему-то ей казалось, что здесь, за тысячи миль от дома, и небо должно быть совсем другим. К сожалению, ее любимого созвездия, Близнецов, в это время года видно не было. В детстве, когда Линн еще не была кошмарной занудой, считающей, что то, что она появилась на свет на десять минут раньше, дает ей право командовать, они могли подолгу рассматривать звездное небо. В отличие от небесных близнецов, ей с сестрицей не слишком повезло. Значит ли это, что настоящая половинка тоже где-то скучает без нее?  
Сара даже оглянулась, проверяя, не ищет ли ее в эту самую минуту счастье.  
  
***  
  
Никто ее не искал. Гости в большом доме веселились, а она сидела в ночном саду, на будто специально созданной для влюбленных скамейке... одна. Решив, что раз никто не видит, можно чуть погрешить против правил хорошего тона, Сара поставила ноги на скамейку и, обняв коленки, погрузилась в размышления о том, почему романтическая сторона жизни обходит ее стороной.  
  
***  
  
_Когда же это началось? Наверное, еще на пятом курсе, когда ее первый роман так неожиданно и неприятно завершился.  
Вернее, началось все еще раньше, на четвертом, когда она не попала в команду по квиддичу.  
В том году в команде было только одно вакантное место – ловца. Надо ли говорить, что пробоваться пришел весь факультет? Удивленный капитан, посмотрев на четыре десятка идиотов с горящими глазами, разделил их на пары и объявил, что соревноваться будут так: он выпускает снитч, двое наперегонки ловят его, проигравший выбывает, из победивших формируются новые пары – и так до тех пор, пока не останется кто-то один. Она прошла два тура, а в третьем Джесси Диллс выхватила снитч прямо у нее из-под носа. Диллс, кстати, в итоге и победила.  
Сара уговаривала себя, что совсем не скучает по тренировкам, и вообще – учебная программа четвертого курса настолько сложна, что не оставляет времени на всякие глупости... но без полетов не могла.Не могла без ветра в лицо, без пьянящего ощущения свободы и без тяжелых серых облаков, которых, казалось, можно было коснуться, стоило протянуть руку. Она часто вечерами кружила над стадионом, будучи одновременно и небом, и ветром, и облаками. А еще – лучшим игроком своего факультета, за чьим полетом, не отрываясь, следили восхищенные зрители.  
  
Там она и встретила Мэддока, капитана их команды.  
– А ты здорово летаешь! – крикнул он, поравнявшись с ней. – Ты раньше играла в квиддич?  
– Да, – ответила она, и добавила: – Два года была загонщиком у «Единорогов».  
– А я тебя помню. Ты ведь пробовалась на ловца?  
– Туда весь факультет пробовался, – пожала плечами Сара.  
Сильный встречный ветер мешал разговаривать, и Мэддок направил метлу вниз, жестом пригласив Сару следовать за ним.  
– У тебя неплохо получалось, но Джесси и правда была быстрей, – продолжил он уже на земле. – Она молодец, с таким ловцом у нас есть шанс на кубок в этом году. Уже лет пятнадцать не выигрывали.  
Сара молчала. Обсуждать успехи Джессики ей совершенно не хотелось.  
– Кстати, в следующем году нам понадобится загонщик... и два охотника тоже. Не хочешь тренироваться уже сейчас? – неожиданно предложил он.  
Еще бы она не хотела! С тех пор Сара приходила на каждую тренировку, надеясь, что к началу очередной игры один из загонщиков заболеет, и она сможет вылететь на поле. И дождалась... Вернее, не совсем «дождалась», а немного помогла одному из игроков оказаться в школьном лазарете... Но не могла же она пропустить финальный матч! И они выиграли – впервые за полтора десятка лет! Конечно, Джесси тоже была чудо как хороша, но и остальные не подкачали. А Сара после этого стала основным, а не запасным игроком.  
  
Что Мэддок ей симпатизирует, она заметила еще в начале пятого курса, но считала, что он просто считает ее хорошим загонщиком. Полученная на День Влюбленных «валентинка» заставила ее пересмотреть свое отношение к капитану команды. Они стали, как говорили старшие девочки, «встречаться». То есть, забирались в уединенные уголки, которых, к удивлению Сары, оказалось немало на территории школ, и разговаривали. Сначала обсуждали последние тренировки и спорили до хрипоты о лучшей тактике ожидаемой игры, а потом... Потом вдруг выяснилось, что общих тем, кроме квиддича, у них нет. Сару не слишком интересовала трансфигурация, в которой специализировался Мэддок, а его начинало трясти, стоило ей произнести слово «зелья».  
Но если учесть, что кроме нее, никто из пятикурсниц на свидания не бегал, можно было послушать и о том, какая из пяти схем двойной трансфигурации предпочтительнее с точки зрения магических затрат, а какая – оптимальна для обладателей той или иной волшебной палочки.  
  
А потом он ее поцеловал... и на этом все закончилось. Ей не понравилось, о чем она честно сказала. После, конечно, старшие девчонки объяснили, что «мужчинам такого не говорят»... Но откуда же она знала?  
Потом Сара встречалась со многими: и с одноклассниками, и с магловскими мальчишками из деревни. И всегда было одно и то же – либо они робели до дрожи, что только смешило, либо форсировали события настолько, что становилось противно. Она пробовала снова и снова, зарабатывая репутацию легкомысленной разбивательницы сердец. Сначала это смущало, но ко всему можно привыкнуть. Не объяснять же каждому, что, наслушавшись рассказов старших девочек и прочитав пару книг с изображенными на обложках томными красавицами, тающими в объятиях мужественных героев, она чувствовала себя обделенной? И просто пыталась понять, что с ней не так. Ей казалось, что хорошо помогающий в любимом зельеварении научный подход должен распространяться и на другие сферы жизни: если результат не совпадает с ожидаемым, значит, по крайней мере одно из необходимых условий не соблюдается. И она изо всех сил пыталась понять, какое именно._  
  
***  
  
– Вы позволите?  
Задумавшаяся было девушка вздрогнула. Высокий волшебник появился будто из ниоткуда. Ни шагов, ни характерного хлопка аппарации – словно из воздуха материализовался, вопреки всем законам магии.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, гость присел рядом.  
А еще Сара ни за что не смогла бы рассказать, почему от звуков его голоса вдруг захотелось «позволить» ему что угодно. Для начала – подвинуться, уступая немного согретого ее теплом сиденья... или, хотя бы, опустить ноги на землю. Если бы еще в его фразе было чуть больше вопросительных интонаций и чуть меньше уверенности в ее согласии!  
  
– Нет, – буркнула она. Но ноги с сиденья убрала.  
Кем бы незнакомец ни был, отказа он явно не ожидал.  
– Почему? – удивился он.  
– Потому что, как только я решу, что вы мне нравитесь, явится ваша невеста, И, в лучшем случае, мы обменяемся приветствием, а не парой проклятий.  
– У меня нет невесты, – улыбнулся мужчина.  
Сара повернулась к нему. В полумраке она не могла рассмотреть черты лица, но что-то в его облике было... завораживающее. А до чего неслышно он появился!  
  
«Такой должен хорошо танцевать», – подумалось вдруг ей. А представив себе, что еще, согласно тайным девичьим приметам, он должен делать хорошо, Сара покраснела.  
Мгновенье спустя она поймала себя на том, что, не отрываясь, смотрит ему в глаза, в красках представляя... именно! «То, что он должен делать хорошо». И делал он это с ней... И, кажется, ей это нравилось!  
  
«Эй, да что вообще происходит?!»  
  
Конечно, она была не настолько глупа, чтобы не узнать вторжение в ее разум сильного легиллимента, но откуда это дурацкое нежелание даже попытаться выставить щит?!  
  
***  
  
_«Наиболее сильный мастер ментальной атаки не тот, кто сумеет пробить вашу защиту, – вспомнила девушка слова своей преподавательницы, – а тот, от которого не хочется защищаться». Она тогда еще решила, что у профессора Кавендиш, про которую говорили, что она «помнила Мерлина в пеленках», просто поехала крыша. Да разве можно, почувствовав, как кто-то копается в твоих мыслях, не постараться защититься?_  
  
***  
  
Но почему тогда невозможно отвести взгляд от карих глаз незнакомца? На мгновение Саре показалось, что в их глубине мелькнул багровый отсвет, но она отнесла это на счет своего разыгравшегося воображения.  
  
Чертов легиллимент первым отвел глаза и насмешливо улыбнулся. Сара была готова сквозь землю провалиться.  
– Ну что, насмотрелись? – сердито спросила она.  
– Не сердитесь, иногда это получается само собой. Особенно с людьми, которые мне интересны.  
– А я вам интересна?  
– Да, мисс... – он сделал паузу, ожидая, что она представится.  
– Просто – Сара. А вас как зовут? Готова поспорить, что у вас, как и у всех англичан, кошмарно-непроизносимое имя?  
– Возможно. Но вы можете звать меня Том.  
– О–о, Том – это чудесно. Это вам не Бартемиус, – обрадовалась Сара.  
  
***  
  
Разговаривать с Томом было на удивление легко. Он, как оказалось, недавно вернулся из путешествия по разным странам, названия большинства из которых ничего ей не говорили, где изучал давно забытую, древнюю магию. Сара рассказывала про школу, свой любимый предмет, про который могла говорить часами, если бы не видела, как собеседники сникают и начинают подыскивать повод сбежать уже на третьей минуте. Но Том сбежать не порывался, внимательно слушая.  
  
Сара и не заметила, как небо заметно посветлело. Теперь уже можно было как следует рассмотреть того, кто скрасил ей унылый вечер. Темноволосый, с тонкими чертами лица, он был гораздо привлекательней того же Барти. «Интересно, а я ему нравлюсь?» – подумала она.  
  
– Все же я удивлен, что такая красивая девушка выбрала своим занятием зельеварение.  
– Да не вы один, – кивнула Сара. – Считается, что это не слишком хорошее занятие для женщины. Слышали пословицу о том, что у зельевара одна привязанность – его котел?  
– Не слышал. И, признаться, она не вызывает у меня доверия. Например, мой бывший профессор зельеварения любит жизнь во всех ее проявлениях.  
– Так и я о чем! – согласилась она. – То, что мне нравятся, как говорит моя сестрица, «квиддич и мальчишки», совсем не мешает ценить красоту кипящего котла. И осторожную, но непобедимую силу зелий, прокрадывающихся по венам... околдовывающих ум, порабощающих чувства... – Девушка выпрямилась, красивое лицо вдохновенно засияло, голос стал глубже и выразительней.  
Том с удивлением наблюдал за ней.  
– Я всегда была уверена, что когда-нибудь смогу создать нечто, о чем другие даже не мечтали, разлить по бутылкам славу, храбрость, удачу и даже... – она вдруг смутилась и оборвала оду любимому предмету на полуслове.– А что вы на меня так смотрите? Не верите?  
– Верю. Вам сейчас невозможно не верить.  
– Только не спрашивайте меня о ядах, ладно?  
– Почему?  
– Потому что об этом все спрашивают. А мне кажется, что вы не такой, как все.  
  
***  
  
Из окон доносились тяжелые аккорды старинной музыки и шарканье ног по паркету, которое в «чистокровных магических семьях Старой Англии» по–традиции считали танцем.  
Сара вскочила со скамейки. Прислушавшись, она состроила похоронное выражение лица и сделала несколько па.  
– Кошмар! Вы не представляете, как я хочу танцевать! Только не этот ужас, а нормальные танцы! А вы умеете танцевать?  
– Нет, – холодно ответил Том. Он явно был недоволен тем, что девушка сменила тему, и, похоже, был не против поговорить о ядах. Саре вдруг стало неуютно в его присутствии. Сад показался слишком английским, звезды в небе – чужими и льдистыми, а чуть заметный ветерок – пронизывающим.  
– Хотите, научу? – робко предложила она, подумав: «Откажется – пошлю к черту и пойду к гостям».  
– Хочу, – ответил Том. Он тоже поднялся и подошел к ней. Кажется, даже трава под его ногами не сминалась...  
Сара положила его руку себе на талию, а сама чуть коснулась ладонями его плеч. «Теперь, кажется, у меня руки дрожат» – рассердилась она. Даже через мантию она почувствовала, какая холодная у Тома ладонь. И поймала себя на мимолетном желании согреть ее, положив сверху свою; передать ему часть своего тепла... часть себя самой.  
Он обнял ее, прижав чуть ближе, чем полагалось для танца. И Сара почувствовала, что готова стоять так вечность. Стоять, уткнувшись носом в позолоченную и успевшую чуть облезть пуговицу, вдыхая его запах, неповторимый, уникальный, не смешанный с резкими запахами парфюмерии, которой в последнее время увлекаются и маги, и маглы... С некоторым усилием она отодвинулась:  
– Начнем...  
– Это совсем не трудно, – приговаривала девушка, пытаясь успокоиться и сосредоточиться на движениях. – Просто повторяй за мной и запоминай... Ага, вот так.  
Том действительно оказался очень способным, и вскоре он повел танце. «Вперед, назад, поворот, – шептала Сара, с удовольствием подчиняясь сильным рукам. Казалось, нет ничего прекраснее, чем двигаться с ним в такт, тихо напевая:  
– Hold me close, hold me tight... Назад, поворот... Make me thrill with delight... Let me know... Поворот... where I stand... Да, правильно... from the start...  
Его губы были так близко... красиво очерченные, не тонкие... правильные такие губы...  
– I want you, I need you, I love you...  
Том слегка наклонился к ее лицу, и Сара потянулась к нему, чуть прикрыв глаза.  
– With all... my... heart!  
А потом он ее поцеловал. И это тоже было... правильно. Именно таким должен быть поцелуй, и больше всего ей хотелось, чтобы он продолжался как можно дольше... Всю жизнь. Воздух зазвенел от стихийной магии... Время остановилось.  
*  
– Ого! – Сара удивленно оглянулась. Куст роз, который не должен был распускаться примерно месяц, сиял в полумраке золотисто-голубыми лепестками. – Это что, мы сделали?  
– Ты, – ответил Том, задумчиво-изучающе разглядывая ее. – А ты – сильная ведьма.  
Сара смущенно молчала, думая, что скажет хозяйка на такое вмешательство в продуманную планировку сада.  
– Хочешь навсегда принадлежать мне?  
«Он так шутит, правда? – подумала она. – Что может быть глупее, чем связать судьбу с тем, кого знаешь пару часов? Но ведь я...»  
– Хочу...  
– Дай мне руку.  
Девушка протянула ладонь.  
– Другую.  
Том сдвинул рукав мантии, прикоснулся своей палочкой к белому предплечью девушки:  
– Повторяй за мной: Я, Сара... – Том запнулся, вспомнив, что так и не узнал фамилию спутницы. Но теперь она поняла его правильно.  
– Я, Сара Бишоп...  
– Клянусь.  
– Клянусь...  
Воздух снова сгустился от присутствия магии. Но это уже была не та магия, от которой распускаются розы. Как будто плотный темный кокон опутал то место, где стояли они с Томом, отсекая их от остального мира. Преодолевая страх и растерянность, девушка продолжала повторять слова клятвы:  
– Всегда хранить верность...  
– Всегда хранить верность...  
– Лорду Волдеморту.  
– А кто это? – Сара оторвала взгляд от кончика палочки, от прикосновения которой кожу начало ощутимо припекать, и взглянула в лицо Тома.  
  
Магический кокон распался – похоже, своим дурацким вопросом она сорвала ритуал.  
А еще, похоже, Том был в бешенстве. Глаза его теперь уже явно отсвечивали багровым, а зрачки стали продолговатыми, как у кошки... или змеи. Девушка вдруг вспомнила картинку из книги сказок: окровавленная ведьма лежит на полу, а над ней склонился чародей, сжимающий в руках два сердца – сморщенное, покрытое густой шерстью, и обычное, горячее и трепещущее. **  
  
Собственное сердце замерло от ужаса, и ее точно ветром сдуло из сада. Очнулась она только, прибежав в гостиную и схватив, несмотря на вялые протесты домовика, бокал с огневиски. Трясущимися руками девушка поднесла бокал к губам, вдохнула запах алкоголя и трав.  
Послышался тихий щелчок.  
Сара отхлебнула немаленький глоток, внутренне обмирая – все же до сих пор она ничего крепче сливочного пива не пробовала, и...  
– Тьфу, мать твою ушастую! – девушка, чуть не поперхнувшись, выплюнула тыквенный сок.  
– Мисс, Кричер очень сожалеет.  
– Да чтоб тебя! – она запустила бокалом в противного эльфа. Тот снова щелкнул пальцами, и бокал исчез на полдороге. А следом за ним исчез и зануда-эльф.  
  
  
Как ни странно, но глупая ссора с домовиком успокоила ее, и к тому времени, когда рядом появилась сердитая (впрочем, как всегда), сестрица, она почти забыла о происшествии в саду. Но Линн не была бы собой, если бы дала забыть окончательно:  
– С кем это ты была в саду?  
– С Томом.  
– С каким еще Томом?!  
– Тебе-то что? – фыркнула Сара, но, наткнувшись на возмущенный взгляд сестры, сочла нужным пояснить: – Мы разговаривали. О зельях там, о магии разной... тебе не понять.  
– Сара, ты совсем дурочка? – возмущенно прошипела Линн, стараясь при этом улыбаться всем, кто попадался навстречу.  
– Дорогая, а с чего ты взбеленилась? – шепотом ответила Сара, тоже одаривая окружающих ослепительными улыбками. – Я имею право поговорить с интересным мне колдуном, или нет?  
– Нет.  
– Не поняла...  
– Если помнишь, это было условием, при котором тебя вообще сюда взяли.  
– А–а, что-то припоминаю. «Не слушать магловскую музыку, не ходить в кино, не носить прозрачных чулок и коротких юбок». Это всё! Запрета разговаривать с уважаемыми гостями благородного семейства Блэк в договоре не было.  
– Разговаривать и целоваться – немного разные вещи, не находишь? Только не надо обвинять меня в подглядывании. Здесь для этого эльфы имеются.  
– Я придушу эту ушастую скотину… Чудесная мантия, миссис Малфой!  
Светловолосая ведьма удивленно взглянула на сестер и отвернулась.  
– Линн, а это точно миссис Малфой?  
– Это мисс Розье, тупица! Неужели три десятка имен сложней запомнить, чем несколько сотен ингредиентов? И, кстати, запрет на вульгарные выражения в «договоре» был.  
Девушки почти столкнулись с высокой ширококостной ведьмой средних лет. Казалось, что на ее брыластом, чем-то напоминающем бульдожье, лице, навсегда застыло презрительное выражение.  
– Прекрасный вечер, миссис Блэк! – улыбнулась чуть ли не до коренных зубов Линн.  
– Прекрасный вечер, миссис Блэк! – эхом повторила Сара.  
Хозяйка ответила снисходительной улыбкой и удалилась – гости уже начали разъезжаться.  
*  
Недалеко от входной двери домовой эльф в пестром полотенце пытался успокоить ревущего младенца, а молодая ведьма распекала двух девочек лет четырех-пяти:  
– Белла, Андромеда! Как вы могли додуматься накормить мылом младшую сестру?  
Сара прыснула в кулак и взглянула на провинившихся.  
– Смотри, Линн: прямо как мы в детстве! У той, что поменьше, такой виноватый вид... совсем как у тебя всегда был после наших проделок.  
– Зато старшая наверняка такая же бессовестная нахалка, как ты когда-то!  
Сара показала сестре язык и подмигнула девчонке. Та в ответ зыркнула черными глазищами из-под густой челки и улыбнулась, чем вызвала новую волну материнских причитаний.  
  
«Прекрасный вечер, миссис Блэ-эк!» – передразнила Сара сестру, когда они, расцеловавшись с множеством незнакомых и смутно знакомых дам, спускались по широкой лестнице.  
– Но ты сказала то же самое!  
– Потому что мне, в отличие от тебя, действительно было весело!  
– Тогда почему ты прибежала из сада с таким лицом, будто за тобой гнался дракон?  
Сара нахмурилась.  
– Тебя не касается.  
– Кстати, Вальбурга, дочь хозяйки, порасказала мне кое-что об этом твоем Томе... – Линн выдержала паузу, ожидая, что сестра заинтересуется и начнет расспрашивать. И, не дождавшись, продолжила: – Сначала работал в подозрительном месте, затем мотался по Европе десяток лет, изучая какое-то древнее колдовство. По всему выходит, что он обыкновенный проходимец, с которым девушке из хорошей семьи общаться не следует.  
– Что, Вальбурга так и сказала?  
– Вообще-то, нет. Они тут от него все в полном восторге, особенно молодежь. Вьются возле него, называют каким-то лордом... Но я из любого рассказа могу сделать правильные выводы! Надеюсь, ты сама понимаешь, что эта ваша встреча должна быть последней?  
– Конечно-конечно... – Сара несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, стараясь унять раздражение. Какого черта эта дуреха Линн лезет не в свое дело? Да она бы и сама не стала встречаться с тем, кто напомнил ей страшного чародея, заточившего свое сердце в ларец. Но теперь... она почувствовала, что больше всего на свете ей хочется еще раз увидеть Тома. Оказаться в его объятиях, заглянуть в темно-карие глаза... Что за чушь ей привиделась там, в саду? Она оглянулась, стараясь разглядеть Тома среди гостей. Его не было. Сара сама удивилась, как вдруг стало больно и обидно. Только что видеть его не желала, а теперь, при мысли, что не увидит больше никогда...  
  
– Юной мисс записку передали, – нарисовался возле колена знакомый эльф.  
Сара быстро развернула клочок пергамента: «Простите, что напугал вас. Мне бы хотелось увидеть вас снова». Время, место. И подпись: « Том Марволо Риддл». Буквы подписи вдруг расплылись перед глазами, а когда они опять стали четкими, удивленная девушка прочла: «Я лорд Волдеморт».  
– Что передать господину? – никак не желал отвязаться Кричер.  
– Передай господину, что я... – Сара запнулась. Картинка из сказки про мохнатое сердце снова встала перед глазами, – не приду, – закончила она, берясь за портключ.  
  
  
_____  
*Неприятный на вид представитель волшебной фауны. Cогласно «Продвинутому Зельеделию», используется для приготовления семи зелий, включая два запрещенных Международной Магической Конвенцией.  
  
** «Мохнатое сердце», одна из самых печальных историй из сборника «Сказки барда Биддля».  
  
---


	3. I want you, I need you, I love you

> **Июль 1956 г.**  
  
Плоский камешек зашлепал по воде, разбивая отражающиеся в реке огни фонарей.  
– Три–четыре–пять...семь, – забормотала Сара. – Восемь, де...  
Том взмахнул палочкой, подхватив камень почти на излете, приподнял в воздух и отправил на другой берег. Секунду спустя послышался глухой удар, вопль и череда ругательств. Девушка тихо засмеялась:  
– Похоже, ты попал!  
– Этот тот глупый магл «попал», – ответил он. – Не будет в следующий раз подглядывать.  
– А есть за чем подглядывать?  
Вместо ответа Том обнял ее, а Сара закрыла глаза и потянулась к нему – так, как это делали героини магловских фильмов, если по сценарию предполагался поцелуй. Но, почувствовав прикосновение его губ, мигом выбросила из головы все эти глупости. Вернее, они сами исчезли, прихватив стремление порисоваться и оставив только безмерную радость и мечты о том, чтобы эта ночь не заканчивалась никогда.  
  
***  
  
Сказав эльфу, что она не собирается встречаться с Томом как-его-там Риддлом, Сара почти не кривила душой. Конечно, ей нравился тот, в чьих объятиях она впервые почувствовала себя нормальной девушкой, а не глуповатой студенткой, раз за разом проваливающей экзамен по предмету «Любовь, Совершенно Обыкновенный Уровень». Впрочем, разве то, что она чувствовала рядом с ним, можно было назвать нормальным?! У нее подкашивались ноги, сердце то замирало, то начинало трепыхаться, как только что пойманный снитч, стоило ему приблизиться! А их поцелуй?! Да она с восьми лет умела контролировать стихийную магию, а тут...  
«Розы, с ума сойти! Почти бесполезный цветок, используется только в нескольких косметологических зельях. Иногда его, правда, в Амортенцию добавляют, и напрасно», – думала Сара, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Происходящее немного пугало. И нравилось. И она никак не могла решить, что больше.  
Но встречаться с Риддлом все же не стоило... Как ни грустно было признавать, но Линн была права.  
  
«Так тебе и надо, дурехе! – ругала себя Сара, аппарировав в назначенное Томом место на два часа позже указанного в записке времени. – Ты действительно думала, что он будет ждать, пока ты в своих чувствах копаешься?»  
Она вернулась домой, размышляя о том, что ничего у нее с романтикой не складывается. Сначала ищет человека, чьи прикосновения вызовут у нее желания, отличные от «расхохотаться» или «отодвинуться», а найдя...  
  
***  
  
Впрочем, скоро у нее появился новый повод для волнений. Как сообщила за ужином дорогая мамочка, они приехали в Англию не только посмотреть достопримечательности, но и найти девушкам «подходящую партию»!  
– Вообще-то, раннее замужество в мои планы не входит, – возмутилась Сара. – Я еще весной подала документы в Университет. И результаты моих экзаменов позволяют надеяться...  
  
Чего ей только не наговорили!  
Если верить словам тети Ромильды, научная степень для девушки – вещь необязательная и даже вредная. А мать напомнила, что внешность – явление преходящее, и через пару лет она и рада будет подцепить хоть самого завалящего мага, но кто на нее, такую, посмотрит! Хорошо, если какой магл к себе в дом приведет, из жалости. На слова Сары о том, что ей всего восемнадцать и вряд ли что-то изменится за пару лет, никто не обратил внимания.  
Заодно и ее страстной любви – зельеварению – тоже досталось.  
Вдруг выяснилось, что если они еще соглашались терпеть в доме эту дрянь, пока она училась в школе, то сейчас...  
Что ни одна мать не сможет смотреть, как ее дочь несколько лет проведет, уткнувшись носом в котел...  
Что зелья в принципе – не женское дело. «Ладно бы была страшней дементора, так ведь такая красавица!» – при этих словах тети мать сердито поморщилась.  
Что, наконец, девушке из старинной магической семьи не пристало...  
  
Тут Сара почувствовала, что еще немного – и стихийная магия снова выйдет из-под контроля, на этот раз – из-за поднимающейся тяжелой волной злости. Ив этот раз распустившимися не в срок цветочками не обойдется. Еще раз упомянут великих чистокровных предков – и у нее получится невербальная «Авада».  
  
– Извините, мне нужно в туалет! – вскочила она. Оскорбленные в лучших чувствах дамы объяснили, в чем она не права, но отпустили.  
Девушка выскочила на веранду и там прислонилась с стене, тяжело дыша и чертыхаясь вполголоса:  
– Оказывается, настоящие леди в туалет не ходят! – бурчала она. – Они, значит, только носик пудрят! И зелья они не варят! Они вместо этого чистокровным мужьям наследников рожают! Такие, значит, правила «среди людей нашего круга»! Да чтоб его черти унесли, круг этот!  
– Добрый вечер, Сара, – услышала она, когда на секунду умолкла, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
– Том! – девушка бросилась на шею неслышно подошедшему волшебнику. Кажется, вечер действительно становился добрым!  
  
***  
  
С тех пор они встречались каждую ночь. Целовались, разговаривали, снова целовались. Том все же задал вопрос, интересовавший всякого, кто хоть краем уха слышал слово «зелья»: существует ли яд, который нельзя обнаружить никакими средствами? И Сара честно ответила, что такого нет. Потому что большинство ядов распознаются даже в магловских лабораториях, а там, где их возможностей не хватит, у аврората всегда найдется пара-тройка заклинаний. Но, в отличие от всех остальных, которые огорченно цокали языками и теряли к сложной науке зельеварения всякий интерес, Том пошел дальше:  
– А ты бы смогла придумать такой?  
Сара начала вспоминать, сравнивать, прикидывать... И в этот вечер они уже не целовались. Том заинтересованно смотрел, как она чертит на земле смутно знакомые ему схемы, заполняя их столь же таинственными формулами и аббревиатурами. Но, услышав результат, он пришел в полное изумление:  
– На основе яда лобалуга?! Но от него даже муха не сдохнет!  
– Это смотря с чем смешивать... и как готовить, – покачала головой Сара.  
– И как ты собираешься добиться всего этого без помощи магии? Ведь, как я понял, магического следа тоже быть не должно?  
– Не должно. Добиться этого можно... теоретически. Но нужна хорошая лаборатория, время и чертова уйма денег на ингредиенты.  
– Рано или поздно я смогу тебе это предоставить, – пообещал Том.  
  
Рано или поздно... Когда-нибудь, в будущем. От этих слов кружилась голова, все вокруг казалось прекрасным и удивительным. И пусть это не было похоже на вычурные признания в любви, которые произносили герои романов, но ведь он говорил о будущем? Об их общем будущем. Значит ли это, что он надеется, что они будут вместе? И если так, то... Он любит ее?  
Она даже не спросила, зачем любимому понадобился необнаружимый яд. Сара вообще старалась не затрагивать темы, относящиеся к «темной» сущности Тома. Ее пугали те редкие (но лучше бы их совсем не было!) моменты, когда нежность сменялась отчуждением, и от него вдруг начинало веять холодом. Понимая, что есть вещи, которые она не в силах изменить, Сара решила не обращать на них внимания, чтобы не портить волшебные ночи, скрашивающие не всегда радостные дни в Англии.  
  
***  
  
А дни могли бы быть прекрасны, если бы не желание матери выдать дочерей замуж как можно скорее.  
Они навещали многочисленных родственников, знакомых и «знакомых знакомых» пытаясь найти того, кто окажется достаточно богатым и чистокровным, чтобы соответствовать материнским запросам, и при этом не настолько снобом, чтобы счесть простоватых и по-американски демократичных Бишопов деревенщиной. Вынужденная развлекать светской беседой кандидатов в женихи, Сара сначала злилась, едва сдерживала ехидные реплики и очень хотела предложить матери не мучаться, а просто устроить аукцион. А потом успокоилась и даже стала находить в происходящем забавные стороны.  
Как выяснилось, не так уж представители благороднейших семейств Старой Англии отличаются от ее одноклассников ( да и всяких Джонов, Питов или Сэмов из соседней деревни). Такие же предсказуемо вспыльчивые, обидчивые и ревнивые. А еще – готовые по взмаху длинных ресниц превратиться чуть ли не в домовых эльфов. Конечно, не все, далеко не все попадали под ее обаяние... Но больше таких глупых ошибок, как на первой вечеринке, она старалась не делать, выбирая подходящие и не обремененные супругами или невестами «жертвы». И аккуратно, но методично доводила их в течение вечера до белого каления – так, чтобы они испытали огромное облегчение, отделавшись от капризной девицы. И чтобы ни у кого даже мысли не возникло жениться на той, которая за несколько часов успела надоесть.  
  
И которая любит другого.  
  
***  
  
В том, что она его любит, Сара не сомневалась с первого же вечера, который они провели вместе. Когда снова почувствовала вкус его губ и поняла, что именно этого ей и не хватало с тех пор как они расстались. И когда вдруг стало не по себе при одной мысли, что, если бы не его настойчивость, могли бы никогда не увидеться. Она смеялась над этим страхом – запоздалым, бессмысленным – и обнимала того, кто вдруг стал самым желанным на свете.  
Сара наслаждалась звуками его голоса – часто не вслушиваясь в слова, но чутко улавливая интонации... И удивлялась, как ему удается угадывать каждое ее желание, никогда не делая того, к чему девушка не была готова, но и не замирая от робости, когда ей хотелось большего.  
  
А ей хотелось чувствовать, как прохладный ночной воздух охлаждает кожу, когда неведомо как расстегнувшаяся мантия сползает с плеч... И гладить его волосы, оказавшиеся чуть более жесткими, чем она думала. А еще – выгибаться и мурлыкать, стоит ему осторожно провести кончиками пальцев по спине. И таять от каждого поцелуя, и целовать в ответ, царапая нос о чуть колючие к утру щеки.  
Она удивлялась, что может так чутко отзываться на ласки, готовая в ответ на нежные прикосновения совершенно забыться и позволить любимому... всё. Послав к черту тех, кто считает, что лишаться невинности надо в супружеской спальне, а не на полу в старом доме, когда-то роскошном, но давно заброшенном, пропахшем пылью и мышами.  
  
Ожидавшая то ли ужасной боли, то ли неземного удовольствия, Сара была несколько разочарована, не испытав ни того, ни другого. То, о чем было принято говорить только полунамеками, оказалось скорей приятным, чем нет... К тому же, это ведь была новая ступенька в их отношениях, не так ли? Теперь она для него не просто девушка, с которой приятно поговорить и провести вечер. Но кто она ему теперь, Сара не знала, и, если честно, предпочитала об этом не задумываться.  
  
Домой она в тот раз проскользнула тихо-тихо. Заперла дверь заклинанием, впервые пожалев о том, что в домах волшебников нет таких же замков, как в ячейках гоблинских банков. Ей бы сейчас не помешало нечто, что нельзя открыть простой «Аллохоморой», потому что ни капельки не хотелось ни с кем встречаться. Она была уверена, что каждый с одного взгляда догадается о том, что произошло. Особенно Линн – все-таки, они не просто сестры, а близнецы. А что сделает мать, узнав... лучше даже не представлять.  
  
Сара подошла к зеркалу, несмело (опасаясь потока комментариев) заглянула в него. Кажется, никаких изменений – мало ли отчего у человека может быть невозможно-счастливый взгляд! А вот синеватые тени под глазами – это плохо, хотя и ожидаемо – столько ночей почти не спать! Надо бы утром убрать заклинанием, а то обязательно начнут спрашивать, все ли с ней в порядке.  
  
***  
  
Никто ни о чем не догадался, и Сара решила, что чувствительность одного близнеца к тому, что происходит с другим, сильно преувеличена. Или просто Линн было не до нее. Кажется, сестрица вполне поладила с сыном каких-то сверхдальних родственников, «подающим надежды дипломатом». Этот Роджер Прюэтт, высокий рыжий зануда с россыпью веснушек на вытянутой бледной физиономии, торчал у них все время, когда мать и дочери Бишоп не разъезжали с визитами, а по вечерам то и дело присылал сов с записками. Сара только удивлялась – неужели за день они не успевали наговориться о современной политической ситуации?  
Впрочем, влюбленная Линн была невероятно комичным зрелищем. Сара не верила своим глазам, видя, как сестра в сотый раз перечитывает написанную аккуратным почерком ( как будто не мужчина писал, а девчонка-пятикурсница) записку. И лицо у нее при этом такое...  
  
Сара не сомневалась, что у нее никогда не бывает такой глупой физиономии. Несмотря на то, что она безумно любит Тома и постоянно о нем думает, вспоминая каждое прикосновение, каждую минуту их встреч. Только это и помогало ей переживать нудные дни, особенно тогда, когда на нее нашелся «покупатель». Как и положено, представитель старинного рода, корнями уходящего во времена столь отдаленные, что о них не осталось ни письменных свидетельств, ни устных воспоминаний. И обладатель огромного счета в Гринготсе, чуть ли не более древнего, чем сам банк. Все это Сара выслушала, кивая, и тут же забыла, так же, как и имя жениха. Но неприятный осадок все же остался. Если до сих пор она относилась к попытке найти ей мужа, как пусть и глупой, но игре, то теперь ей казалось, что мать и тетя, восторженно ахающие при упоминании имени и состояния жениха, несколько заигрались. Они же не всерьез, правда? Она не может выйти замуж за кого бы то ни было, она любит Тома!  
  
Но разговоры не утихали, и постепенно Сара стала к ним прислушиваться и даже задавать вопросы:  
– А сколько ему лет?  
– Кажется, чуть больше тридцати, – ответила тетя. – Я припоминаю, что он учился вместе с сыном госпожи Эйвери.  
– Такой старый!  
– О чем ты говоришь, деточка?! Тридцать лет – самый подходящий возраст для мужчины!  
«Конечно–конечно! С другой стороны, и Тому должно быть примерно столько. Но ведь это же Том!»  
  
– А как он выглядит?  
– Милая, я последний раз видела его больше десяти лет назад. В любом случае, внешность – не главное!  
«Еще и урод...»  
  
А еще оказалось, что этот тип десяток лет безвылазно жил в своем замке. По крайней мере, после того, как через полгода после свадьбы умерла его первая жена.  
«М-да, угробить жену за полгода – это надо суметь. Мама, если я тебе настолько надоела, может, мне просто отравиться? Обойдется дешевле».  
– Если он не женился за это время, – вздохнула до сих пор не обращавшая внимания на их разговор Линн, – значит, он так и не забыл о своей утрате?  
«Ни за что бы не поверила, что даже умная девушка, влюбившись, становится такой дурой!» – удивилась Сара и предложила свою версию:  
– Или ему вполне хватает гулящих девок.  
– Сара! – у матери даже книга из рук выпала.  
Но тетя рассмеялась:  
– Знаешь, Агнес, а ведь она, скорей всего, права.  
– И вы считаете, что это самый подходящий для меня муж?  
– Но ведь ты его еще не видела? – снова подала голос Линн.  
«Конечно. И видеть не желаю!»  
  
***  
  
Но познакомиться все же пришлось, и об этом она предпочла бы забыть и не вспоминать никогда. Хотя огромный замок ей даже понравился. «В таком можно неделями не встречаться, – усмехнулась про себя Сара, – А может, все-таки выйти за него? Необязательно ведь брак должен быть настоящим. Будем жить в разных комнатах, изредка обмениваясь письмами по совиной почте... Раз в год приглашать друг друга в гости... Это может быть довольно забавным!» Так она фантазировала, поднимаясь по длинной лестнице в гостиную... или столовую... черт их, английских аристократов, разберет... Фантазировала ровно до тех пор, пока не увидела жениха.  
  
Он действительно был лет на десять старше нее... На полторы головы выше и чуть ли не вдвое шире в плечах. Лестранж, вспомнила она имя, стоял на вершине лестницы, без мантии, в черных брюках и белой шелковой рубашке. Поднимаясь по ступенькам в компании матери и сестры, Сара бросала на него быстрые взгляды, отмечая новые и новые подробности. Две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты, видна загорелая грудь с черными завитками волос... Лицо грубое, словно высеченное из камня... умело, прямо скажем, высеченное. Назвать его некрасивым язык бы не повернулся, но находиться рядом с этим человеком было не по себе. Что их брак пробудет фиктивным недолго – ровно столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы добраться до спальни, не вызывало сомнений.  
  
Тот, кого прочили ей в мужья, взирал на поднимавшихся по лестнице женщин безо всяких эмоций. «Интересно, оно вообще умеет разговаривать?» – подумала Сара, стараясь справиться с неприятным чувством.  
Оно умело. По крайней мере, с матерью они неплохо побеседовали о приданном. На такую маловажную его часть , как невеста, он даже не взглянул, что ту совсем не огорчило. Как только позволили приличия, она выскользнула сначала из-за стола, а потом и из комнаты, решив, пока все заняты, просто сбежать.  
  
Где точно находился выход, она не знала, но рассчитывала спросить об этом первого встречного, будь то домовик или портрет. Кто же знал, что этим встречным окажется ее жених? И что в пустом коридоре он проявит к ней гораздо больше внимания?  
Лестранж вразвалку подошел, возвышаясь над ней, как дуб над орешником. Сара уставилась на матово–белую пуговицу на его рубашке, морщась от резкого запаха мужского и лошадиного пота.  
– А ты хорошенькая, – сообщил он, бесцеремонно ее разглядывая. Это даже не было обычным раздеванием взглядом... скорей, попыткой мысленно ее отыметь. И он был не прочь перейти от фантазий к реальности:  
– Мы же не будем ждать брачной ночи?  
Сара дар речи потеряла. Такого она не ожидала даже от этого типа. Он что, ненормальный?! Она отступила на шаг, почувствовав, как спина коснулась холодной каменной кладки. Он приблизился, провел ладонью по груди, то ли грубо лаская, то ли пытаясь найти застежку...  
– Тебе понравится... – прошептал на ухо, чуть прикусывая мочку.  
  
***  
  
«Какое счастье, что удар коленом в пах моментально сводит на нет желание, а волшебная палочка – разницу в росте и телосложении», – думала она уже дома, рассматривая в зеркале лохматое и перепуганное создание, которое еще утром было самоуверенной юной ведьмой, отправляющейся с визитом. Зато «Ступефай» получился впечатляющим. Если бы на экзамене по «Темномагическим заклятьям и Защите от них» такой удался, ей бы сразу «П» поставили, даже не задавая дополнительных вопросов. «Всего- то и надо было – хорошенько испугаться!»  
  
Зеркало вздохнуло:  
– Если зачесать волосы чуть набок, это придаст больше выразительности твоим глазам.  
– Мне бы твои проблемы, – ответила Сара болтливой стекляшке. Она с удовольствием бы вернулась в то счастливое время, когда единственное, что ее волновало, это наиболее подходящая прическа. А не необходимость объяснить матери, что за Лестранжа она в жизни не выйдет.  
  
Как и предполагалось, та не стала даже слушать. Чего Саре не привиделось бы в самых фантастических мечтах – на ее сторону встала Линн. На секунду даже показалось, что проигнорировавшая просьбы младшей дочери, мать все же прислушается к мнению старшей, которую всегда считала разумной. Тщетно... сообщив, что ничего менять не собирается, и что лучше все равно не найти, она удалилась, оставив сестер наедине.  
  
– Линн, – дрожащим голосом произнесла Сара, – я не могу в это поверить! Ты же его видела! Так нельзя! Я живой человек, как-никак...  
– Я, конечно, понимаю тебя... – начала сестра.  
– Что ты понимаешь! Я не смогу жить с ним, я с ума сойду! Он... он пытался изнасиловать меня в коридоре! Хорошее начало знакомства, а?  
  
Линн пришла в ужас. Но только поначалу.  
Потом она предложила сестре «взять себя в руки» и начать «рассуждать логически». По ее словам выходило, что делить постель с мужем рано или поздно придется, так что нельзя его винить за то, что он позволил себе некоторые вольности. И не выйти замуж она тоже не может – волшебников, особенно представителей старинных чистокровных семей, и без того мало, и надо использовать каждую возможность, чтобы... К тому же, подобные браки помогают упрочить отношения между английским и американским магическими сообществами...  
  
– Ты соображаешь, что говоришь! Я не собираюсь быть символом дружбы между магическими сообществами в постели этого типа!  
– Сара, мне очень жаль...  
– Да вы тут все чокнутые! – девушка бросилась было к двери, но сестра удержала ее за руку:  
– Сара, послушай, – тихо сказала она и замолчала, будто подыскивая слова. Сара с удивлением смотрела на нее – таким тоном Линн не разговаривала с ней лет с двенадцати. Неужели все еще может измениться в их отношениях, и они станут настоящими сестрами?  
– Постарайся вести себя, как положено, и не наделать глупостей.  
– Обязательно, – сквозь зубы прошипела Сара. – «А я-то надеялась!»  
  
***  
  
К счастью, у нее был Том. Отдушина, позволяющая выжить в этом сумасшедшем доме. Этой ночью, в его объятиях, ей показались смешными все связанные со свадьбой переживания. Какая разница, то будет когда-нибудь, главное, что сейчас они вместе и счастливы! Сара взглянула на любимого из–под ресниц. Он тоже рассматривал ее... спокойно-изучающе. На мгновенье она смутилась – разве так должен смотреть влюбленный? Но быстро утешилась тем, что все люди разные... Если бы он ее не любил, зачем бы стал встречаться с ней, выполнять любое желание и выслушивать болтовню?  
  
В кармане обнаружился клочок пергамента с именем, которое она в жизни не собиралась носить, и надеялась сделать для этого все возможное. Сара вспомнила, как мать, знающая об ее особенности моментально забывать имена, всунула его в руку, чтобы дочка не опозорилась, попросив жениха напомнить, кто он, собственно, такой. «Прощайте, мистер Лестранж!» – девушка скомкала злосчастный пергамент и подбросила его как можно выше. А пока он падал, они с Томом наперегонки старались попасть в него «Инсендио».  
Быстрей оказался он – впрочем, как обычно. Том почти всегда выходил победителем из их шуточных поединков, а если проигрывал, так мрачнел, что она мало–помалу привыкла уступать ему во всем.  
  
I want you, I need you, I love you... More and more...  
  
***  
  
До чего незаметно пролетел месяц!  
Последняя ночь... Сара спотыкалась на слове «последняя», стараясь заменить его на «наша» или хотя бы «эта». Но гадкое слово не сдавалось, всплывая в мыслях и отравляя их совместные минуты... последние? Нет, конечно! Она вернется, и у них будет еще много минут, дней, ночей... Или даже лет.  
– Я, Сара Бишоп... Клянусь... Всегда хранить верность... Лорду Волдеморту...  
Острая боль, и на предплечье проявляется черный череп с выползающей из него змеей. Черное и белое... дни и ночи. И боль... Засевшая в сердце тупой иглой боль расставания.  
– Теперь я всегда смогу найти тебя.  
– Да, Том...  
Конечно, Том...  
Я люблю тебя, Том...  
More and more...  
  
---


	4. Изменения в судьбе

> **Август – начало сентября 1956 г.  
**  
  
Вернувшись домой, Сара первым делом бросилась разбирать скопившуюся за месяц почту, надеясь отыскать среди газет и рекламных проспектов приглашение в Университет. А когда нашла, долго выслушивала поучения от бабушки Бриджет, которую она, видите ли, «перепугала до смерти» своим восторженным воплем. Впрочем, она была так счастлива, что не стала ни перебивать въедливую старушенцию, ни указывать на то, что непросто «перепугать до смерти» того, кто умер давным-давно.  
  
Но радость Сары была недолгой – мать наотрез отказалась платить за обучение, заявив, что раз она скоро выйдет замуж, то и обсуждать вопросы своей дальнейшей карьеры ей придется с мужем. Представив, как доказывает Лестранжу, что ей необходимо четыре года провести «уткнувшись носом в котел» ради получения научной степени, Сара сильно поскучнела. «Впрочем, кто сказал, что я собираюсь замуж?»  
– рассуждала она, надеясь, что все разрешится само-собой, и что за год она не успеет позабыть слишком много.  
  
***  
  
Обе свадьбы назначили на декабрь, а пока все в доме готовились к этому волнующему событию. Даже портреты вносили свой вклад в общую кутерьму, то громко вспоминая свой «самый счастливый день», то переругиваясь, то рассказывая, как все изменилось к худшему за последние двести лет. Будущая миссис Лестранж, надеющаяся никогда не стать настоящей, тоже посильно участвовала. Сначала – устраивая всем мелкие пакости и без нужды дергая занимающихся приданным эльфов, а потом – выполняя просьбу матери: «Найди себе дело и не путайся под ногами». Как водится, в пример ей приводили будущую миссис Прюэтт, с начала августа работавшую в Министерстве Магии курьером, или, как порой шутила Сара, «совой».  
  
***  
  
Для нее же работа нашлась в Вудворде – преподавательнице зельеварения понадобилась ассистентка. Помимо небольших денег и уважения окружающих, это давало неограниченный доступ в лабораторию, чем она и пользовалась, пытаясь создать то, что когда-то пообещала Тому.  
Первый же опыт показал, что казавшееся ей правильным сочетание ингредиентов и реакций не дает нужного результата. Сара пробовала вновь и вновь, штудировала по ночам старинные манускрипты и современные книги, но не могла понять, в чем ошиблась.  
  
Еще и организм, измотанный постоянным недосыпом, заявил о своих правах. По утрам было невозможно оторвать голову от подушки, а сразу после полудня хотелось закрыться в лаборатории, свернуться калачиком в кресле и спать, не обращая внимания ни на бегающую по коридору малышню, ни на постоянно возникающих на пороге и задающих дурацкие вопросы старшекурсников. Сара даже пожалела, что вышла на работу, особенно когда ей стало дурно во время такой рутинной процедуры, как разделывание тысячезубок. Конечно, от вида оскалившейся десятью рядами мелких острых зубов тушки кому угодно могло поплохеть, но чтобы она, видавшая и более отвратительные ингредиенты, едва успела добежать до туалета...  
  
Ее начальница, взглянув на зеленоватое лицо помощницы, разрешила пару дней посидеть дома, и Сара с благодарностью согласилась. Сама она не стала бы просить выходной всего через две недели, но очень хотелось отоспаться и отдохнуть, в том числе и от лаборатории. Работать ей нравилось, но очень мешала накопившаяся усталость. Из-за нее даже начали раздражать привычные запахи – вплоть до того, что от некоторых хотелось снова метнуться к раковине.  
  
Два дня спустя она, выспавшаяся и посвежевшая, вернулась в школу. А еще через час стояла перед зеркалом в туалете, пытаясь с помощью холодной воды и косметических заклинаний вернуть побледневшей физиономии нормальный вид. На этот раз всему виной был мерзкий запах протухшей рыбы – совершенно нормальный для чешуи плимпов. И на который она никогда раньше не обращала внимания.  
  
«Нет, этого быть не может!!!» – Сара вцепилась в край раковины, стараясь выбросить из головы мысль о том, что может быть причиной ее недомогания. И очень желая поверить, что право болтливое зеркало, что-то рассказывающее о несвежем тыквенном соке.  
– С утра уже несколько человек прибегало, и все такие же бледненькие, – рассказывало оно.  
Согласиться мешало только одно – она не пила тыквенный сок.  
  
***  
  
Даже зная, как сварить зелье, позволяющее точно определить не только наличие или отсутствие беременности, но и пол будущего ребенка, Сара несколько дней не могла на это решиться, сомневаясь, что лучше – быть уверенной или только догадываться? А потом задвинула фиал на самую дальнюю полку еще на неделю, в течение которой танцевала с вечера до утра под быструю музыку в магловской деревне и выписывала немыслимые пируэты на метле. А еще, к удивлению и восторгу начальницы, почти без использования магии вычистила лабораторию и склад ингредиентов. В общем, делала все, что, по ее разумению, беременной женщине было бы не под силу. И почти успокоилась – настолько, что решилась открыть фиал и капнуть туда пару капель крови – чтобы в дальнейшем не оставалось повода для волнений. Зелье порозовело, потом опять стало прозрачным.  
– Раз, два, три... – отсчитывала она секунды. Всего пятнадцать. – Семь, восемь... – жидкость оставалась прозрачной. «Вот, а я-то навыдумывала! Хорошо, что просто ошиблась. Спать надо по-ночам, тогда голова кружиться не будет!» – Десять, одиннадцать... – Зелье помутнело, на глазах меняя цвет.  
– С ума сойти... – Сара швырнула фиал в корзину для мусора. Она не помнила, сколько просидела, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Потом встала, чувствуя себя отяжелевшей и какой-то неуклюжей, и поплелась к выходу.  
Почти закрыв за собой дверь, она вдруг вернулась, склонилась над корзиной и зашарила среди пустых склянок и кусков ветоши. Найдя фиал, вытащила его и поднесла к глазам, пытаясь в полумраке комнаты разглядеть цвет зелья.  
Темно-синий.  
Мальчик.  
  
***  
  
Дома она запечатала дверь всеми известными ей заклинаниями и долго лежала, разглядывая потолок. К тому времени, когда часы на магловской церкви в деревне пробили семь раз, Сара успела доказать себе, что ничего ужасного не произошло. Просто все это... неожиданно. Конечно, она знала, что от того, чем они с Томом занимались, бывают дети, но почему-то казалось, что это может случиться с кем угодно, но не с ней. Что ж, она ошиблась, и теперь у нее... вернее, у них будет сын. «Это же хорошо, правда? Значит, и думать тут не о чем!»  
  
Она и не думала. Ни о женихе, теперь уже точно «бывшем» – она не сомневалась, что свадьбы не будет. Ни о ребенке, до рождения которого еще слишком долго. Ни о домашних, которых предстоит обрадовать этой новостью. Их реакция не слишком волновала – подумаешь, поскандалят немного, расскажут в очередной раз о правилах приличия. Кто бы говорил! Судя по равнодушию, с которым они отнеслись к попытке Лестранжа чуть приблизить дату брачной ночи, можно делать что угодно, если это не выносится за пределы семьи. Они с Томом и не станут рассказывать всем, что их сын был зачат несколько раньше. Сара очень надеялась, что ее любимого новость обрадует, ведь рождение ребенка – счастье для любой чистокровной семьи. И, конечно же, такой волшебник, как Том...  
  
Такой...  
«А какой, собственно?» – задумалась она, поняв вдруг, что не знает о нем почти ничего. Сара пыталась вспомнить, что он рассказывал о себе во время ночных свиданий, и пришла к выводу, что говорила всегда она. Том внимательно слушал, а она, впервые в жизни встретив того, кому интересны ее слова, болтала без умолку, прерываясь только на поцелуи и ласки. «Что ж, у нас еще будет время узнать друг друга» – решила Сара, подведя черту под своими страхами и сомнениями.  
  
Тем более, что этим вечером у нее было куда более важное занятие – проверка студенческих сочинений. Как оказалось, это тоже входит в обязанности помощника преподавателя. Дело было несложное – главное, вовремя удерживаться от комментариев вроде: «Будьте добры объяснить, кто такой «огнекрыс» и кому он приходится родственником – огнекрабу или акнерысу?». В прошлый раз начальница просила ее ничего подобного не писать, объяснив, что это может негативно повлиять на самооценку учеников. Почему на их самооценку не влияет неспособность запомнить дюжину названий, Сара понять не могла.  
  
***  
  
– В колледж Магических Искусств в этом году две прорицательницы поступили, - сообщила как-то ей начальница. – Вроде не дуры, хотя одна вчера на уроке одуванчик с бересклетом перепутала. Хоть бы третий глаз открыла, раз два других не видят! Не хочешь сходить, про будущее узнать?  
– Не хочу, – ответила Сара, и это было правдой. Она терпеть не могла предсказательниц с их расплывчатыми формулировками, походящими всем и никому. «Временные трудности», «изменения в судьбе»...  
А того, кого она хотела бы спросить, рядом не было.  
  
– Странная ты. Чего же ты хочешь?  
– Не знаю.  
А тут уже девушка лукавила. Она отлично знала, чего хочет. Чтобы зелье, наконец, получилось. И чтобы Том был рядом. И чтобы их сын был самым лучшим.  
Она вдруг стала присматриваться к детям. А присмотревшись, поняла, что они ее невыносимо раздражают: мелкие, пронырливые, шумные. Впрочем, взрослые были не лучше – тупые, чванливые, занятые своими мелочными дрязгами.  
  
А больше всех досаждали мать и сестра. Одна – слишком бурной деятельностью по грядущему выдворению дочерей замуж, другая – железной уверенностью в своей правоте по любому вопросу. А еще, если быть до конца честной, счастливой физиономией, особенно при виде очередного письма из Англии. Сара же получала только записки от начальницы со списком зелий, которые студенты постараются испортить во время следующего урока, и ингредиентов, которые следовало приготовить или заказать. И ей было... обидно.  
Она стала меньше времени проводить дома, стараясь уходить пораньше и возвращаться затемно. Впрочем, оставались еще выходные, когда найти повод исчезнуть из дома не получалось. В одно из воскресений это и случилось.  
  
***  
  
– Сара! – раздраженный голос матери вырвал ее из полудремы, куда она, сама не заметив, провалилась прямо за столом.  
– А? Что? – девушка очнулась, машинально поправляя рукав мантии. И, по наступившей за столом неестественной тишине, поняла, что опоздала.  
– Что. Это. Такое? – мать указывала на ее левое предплечье, где на белой коже выделялась метка Тома.  
– А-а, это... – лениво протянула Сара, стараясь не выдать голосом волнения. – Обычная татуировка. Надоест – сведу, долго ли?  
– Обычная, говоришь? – Сара никогда не помнила, чтобы мать разговаривала с ней таким голосом... К раздражению, к металлическим ноткам она привыкла. Но такого презрения не слышала никогда. – Сведешь, говоришь, как надоест? А ты попробуй, сведи! Давай, начинай, что сидишь?!  
– Я не понимаю... – начала она.  
– Она не понимает! Нет, вы слышали, она не понимает!!! – мать швырнула Саре лежащую на столе газету. – На, читай!  
Девушка быстро пробежала глазами газету. Выборы нового министра магии... вечная реклама, куда же в наш век без нее... светские хроники. Ага, вот, в зарубежных новостях: «Кажется, в Англии начинается новая магическая война?» Дальше корреспондент доказывал, что нет, ничего подобного нет и быть не может, потому что заокеанская магическая общественность не может так быстро забыть развязанную Гриндевальдом бойню. Что никакого Лорда Волдеморта не существует, а знак смерти над разрушенной детской площадкой (никто не пострадал, случайному свидетелю-маглу изменили память) – просто глупая шутка пары недорослей. Кстати, оба недоумка уже в Азкабане... просто, чтобы неповадно было... Не отрицают возможность выхода под залог. Дальше мелким шрифтом сообщалось, что победитель Гриндевальда Альбус Дамблдор комментировать статью отказался. На фотографии на фоне неба четко выделялся знак мрака. Так же четко, как он выделялся на ее руке...  
  
– Вот черт...  
Но вдова Бишоп даже не обратила внимания на вырвавшееся у дочери ругательство:  
– Дочитала? Ну, что теперь скажешь?  
– А что тут говорить? Ясно же написано – простое хулиганство...  
\- За простое хулиганство в Азкабан не сажают!  
– И что мне теперь делать?  
– Видали? – вдова Бишоп обернулась, будто обращаясь к несуществующим зрителям. – она спрашивает, что ЕЙ делать!!! А что нам делать прикажешь? Ты же нас перед всеми опозорила! Наша семья всегда поддерживала Министерство. А моя дочь... Моя дочь!!! – голос женщины, и без того высокий, сорвался на визг, – связалась с каким-то темным магом, о котором в газетах пишут всякие гадости!  
– Можно подумать, что в нашем роду ни одного темного мага не было...  
Вдова Бишоп перевела дух и заговорила спокойней:  
– Темные маги, может, и были, а подобных дур до сих пор не встречалось!  
«Ну, хватит!» – Сара вскочила со стула и... Черт! Как же она могла забыть, что уже несколько дней при попытке резко поменять положение начинало темнеть в глазах?  
  
***  
  
Очнулась она в своей кровати от материнских воплей. И поняла, что теперь всем известно не только про метку на руке, а и о том, что от ее летнего романа осталось нечто более существенное. То, из-за чего ее свадьба с представителем одной из древнейших и благороднейших чистокровных семей точно не состоится. Ее саму это ничуть не расстраивало, но для матери невозможность распорядиться судьбой дочери по своему усмотрению наверняка стала сюрпризом. «Что ж, – несколько цинично думала Сара, – придется ей понять, что лучше смириться со всем этим. А уж если невмоготу будет видеть дома меня с... да как она смеет называть моего сына «ублюдком»?!! Возможно, это станет поводом отправить меня в Университет? С глаз долой – из сердца вон?»  
  
– Юная госпожа очнулась... – один из эльфов ( Сара не помнила его, наверное, кто-то из новых) угодливо склонился в поклоне, чуть ли не подметая острыми ушами пол.  
Мать оборвала свои причитания и подошла к кровати, на которой лежала провинившаяся дочь. Сара ожидала потока брани, или даже очередной пощечины... но то, что услышала, повергло ее в шок.  
  
– Я долго терпела твои выходки, но всему есть предел! – спокойно заявила вдова Бишоп. Слишком спокойно для женщины, которая только что орала так, что даже предки с фамильных портретов поразбегались. – Хочешь знать, что тебе делать? Убираться! Собирай вещи и проваливай отсюда!  
– К-куда? – заикаясь, прошептала девушка.  
– Мерлин, да куда хочешь! Хоть к Волдеморту, хоть к гиппогрифовой бабушке! – мать, похоже, окончательно взяла себя в руки, но от этого произносимые ею слова звучали еще страшней: – Сара Бишоп, за недостойное поведение ты изгоняешься из семьи. Твое имя будет выжжено с фамильного древа, как нашего, так и тех родственных нам семей, где в данный момент присутствует. И пусть оно навеки исчезнет из памяти потомков!  
  
***  
  
– Сара? – дверь приоткрылась, и сестра проскользнула в комнату.  
Сара исподлобья взглянула на застывшую у двери Линн и продолжила укладывать вещи. Она аккуратно складывала книги, уменьшала и небрежно швыряла мантии, связывала котлы, чтобы не гремели в пути. «Кто бы мог подумать, что за восемнадцать лет можно нажить столько барахла?» – думала она, крутя в руке свою старую биту, валявшуюся под кроватью еще с тех времен, когда они с Линн были загонщиками в квиддичной команде «Единорогов». Здравый смысл предлагал оставить давно ненужную игрушку, но девушке почему-то стало жалко этот символ счастливого и беззаботного детства. Уменьшив биту, она бросила ее в один из сундуков.  
– Сара? – еще раз позвала сестра.  
– Ну, чего тебе?  
– Ты можешь хоть раз меня выслушать, не перебивая?  
– Запросто. Тем более, я точно знаю, что этот раз будет последним. – Сара повернулась к сестре и в упор взглянула на нее. Под недружелюбным взглядом Линн замолчала, но, преодолев смущение, начала:  
– Мне очень жаль... Правда, жаль, – быстро заговорила она, не давая сестре вставить ехидную реплику. – Как бы меня не раздражало порой твое поведение, я бы полжизни отдала, чтобы не случилось всего этого! К сожалению, я ничего не решаю, но... – Линн подошла и всунула сестре в руку нечто, оказавшееся тонкой пачкой банкнот. Сара присмотрелась: на каждой стояла цифра «сто», а толстый лысеющий магл с длинными волосами презрительно смотрел с неподвижного портрета.  
– Линн, откуда у тебя магловские деньги?  
– Это все, что тебя интересует? – устало спросила сестра. – Возьми, пригодятся. Как ты понимаешь, доступа к семейному банковскому счету у тебя больше не будет.  
– Спасибо... – Сара спрятала деньги в один из карманов мантии. Она выудила из кучи вещей фотографию. – Помнишь?  
Линн кивнула. Девушки молча рассматривали фото.  
  
_На зеленой лужайке позировала их квиддичная команда. В центре группы – ловец, невысокий веснушчатый мальчишка. Он радостно-обалдело смотрит то в объектив камеры, то на пойманный снитч, будто не веря, что именно он, Эван Кори, только что принес победу своей команде. Вратарь, он же капитан, размахивает кубком и что-то радостно кричит. Трое охотников картинно улыбаются в камеру, наверняка произнося про себя слово «сыр». Только стоящие по бокам от ловца загонщики, две совершенно одинаковые девочки с распущенными по плечам каштановыми локонами, не смотрят в камеру. Они смотрят друг на друга._  
  
– Почему ты ушла из команды? – спросила Сара.  
– Не будем об этом...  
– Будем. Потому что еще одна возможность поговорить нам вряд ли представится.  
Линн вздохнула и нехотя начала рассказывать:  
– Я тогда, со всеми этими тренировками, сильно запустила Трансфигурацию. Я же не могла, как ты – один раз прочитать, и запомнить. Приходилось заучивать, разбираться во всем. Я ночами сидела над учебником, пока не поняла – или учеба, или квиддич.  
– Почему ты мне ничего...  
– Я думала, ты поймешь. Мы же во время игры чувствовали каждое движение друг друга. Разве я могла представить, что в жизни все будет иначе! Как же я тогда на тебя обиделась!  
– Взаимно... – вздохнула Сара. – Я твой уход из команды посчитала настоящим предательством.  
– Значит, мы просто не поняли друг друга, – подвела итог Линн. – Ладно, что было, то прошло. Надеюсь, тебе удастся без проблем добраться до Лондона и разыскать своего Тома-Волдеморта. Из того, что я прочла в газетах, у меня сложилось не очень благоприятное впечатление о нем, а я редко ошибаюсь, работая с источниками информации...  
– Линн...  
– Ты его любишь?  
– Да.  
– Что ж, надеюсь, что твое чувство поможет ему измениться. – Линн ободряюще прикоснулась к руке сестры и ушла.  
  
«Надеюсь, твое чувство поможет... Я тоже надеюсь», – думала Сара, продолжая бездумно скидывать вещи в сундук. Она вдруг поняла, что никогда не задавалась вопросом, а любит ли ее Том? И дело даже не в том, что он ни разу не заговорил с ней о любви – для многих проще ведро костероста выпить, чем рассказать о своих чувствах. Но почему за полтора месяца разлуки он ни разу ей не написал?  
  
***  
  
Лунный свет почти не проникал за плотные шторы, но Сара не стала зажигать свечу. Она и так знала каждый уголок в доме, где родилась и выросла. И который обходила сейчас в последний раз. Она спустилась в лабораторию, в которой теперь было пусто – все успела упаковать. Попрощалась с фамильными портретами – теми, кто пожелал с ней разговаривать. Провела кончиками пальцев по старинному зеркалу, неоднократно разбитому и снова восстановленному после стихийных выбросов магии, которые у большинства детей в их семье случались именно в столовой. Хотела пройти в гостиную, чтобы немного постоять на балконе, но услышала доносящиеся оттуда голоса и остановилась, приложив ухо к двери:  
– Агнес, как ты могла это сделать? – донесся до нее возмущенный голос отца. – Какой бы она не была, она – наша дочь.  
– Да что ты? – зашипела в ответ мать. – Ты вспомнил о том, что у тебя есть дочь?  
– Я никогда об этом не забывал!  
– Конечно! Наблюдая с портрета в гостиной за тем, как она растет! Ты хоть знаешь, что она натворила?!  
– Она ждет ребенка. Нашего внука, между прочим.  
– Надо же! Я сейчас расплачусь от счастья! «Она ждет ребенка!» Через три месяца ее свадьба, а она ждет ребенка от кого попало! И что я должна сообщить ее жениху? Ты хоть представляешь, какой будет скандал?! Ты понимаешь, что либо мы откажемся признавать эту дуру нашей дочерью, либо от нас отвернутся все? О чем она вообще думала? Я уверена, что у нее даже мысли не возникло о долге перед семьей! А мы должны расплачиваться?  
– О долге перед семьей? Какой семьей, Агнес? Которая выдает ее замуж за того, к кому она не чувствует ничего, кроме страха и отвращения?  
– Ну, знаешь! Меня тоже никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я замуж за того, кто никогда ничего ко мне не чувствовал! И даже не считал нужным скрывать этого от «навязанной» ему жены! Кто, едва узнав, что я беременна, навсегда забыл дорогу в мою спальню! Кто днями торчал в своей вонючей лаборатории, а по ночам задирал подолы деревенским девкам! Ты никогда не думал, каково мне было?!  
– Агнес!  
– А я сорок лет «Агнес»! И могу только повторить: если твоя дочь хотела сама решать, что делать со своей жизнью, то теперь у нее есть такая возможность!  
– Агнесс, – тихо повторил отец, – прости меня...  
– А тебе не кажется, что ты поздно спохватился? Впрочем, дело ведь не в этом, верно? А в том, что очень хочется оставить свою ненаглядную девочку? Так я повторяю – нет! У меня есть еще одна дочь, и я не допущу, чтобы перед ней закрылись все двери из-за глупости ее сестры!  
– Пожалуйста... Отмени обряд изгнания!  
– Ни! За! Что! – отчеканила мать, выходя из комнаты.  
  
Сара стояла за дверью, глотая слезы. Второй раз за вечер она чувствовала, как то, во что она долго верила, рассыпается в прах. «Отец был добрым и хорошим, а мать все время придиралась к нему по пустякам», - с этой мыслью она выросла.  
– Сара? – услышала она. – Заходи уже, не прячься.  
Она тихо вошла в гостиную, не в силах встретиться взглядом с отцом.  
– Все слышала? – спросил он.  
– Да, папа...  
Она присела на диван, закрыв лицо руками. Все она слышала, даже больше, чем хотелось бы. И больше ничего знать не желала. Но отец, видимо, считал нужным объясниться:  
– Мне было восемнадцать. Я был влюблен... в другую девушку. Но мои родители решили, что твоя мать – более подходящая пара для «представителя одной из самых уважаемых семей Салема», чем... грязнокровка.  
«Я. Не хочу. Ничего. Знать!»  
– Спасибо, что попытался меня защитить... – выдавила она, только для того, чтобы прервать его рассказ.  
– Извини, что не вышло.  
– Не волнуйся за меня. Мама права – я хочу сама решать, как прожить свою жизнь. Значит, надо учиться самостоятельности.  
  
---


	5. "Меня не устраиваете вы..."

> **Конец сентября–октябрь 1956 г.**  
  
Тесная, похожая на клетку каюта сразу показалась неуютной. А когда поскрипывающий всеми переборками лайнер вышел в открытое море, Сара возненавидела и низкий потолок с пляшущими по нему зеленоватыми бликами, и узкую койку с неудобным матрасом, и проникающие из кухни запахи. Они-то и досаждали больше всего, заставляя чуть ли не поминутно ломиться в низкую дверь с надписью «Lavatory».  
Она не представляла, как продержится до прибытия парохода в Европу, и жалела, что не воспользовалась магическим транспортом. Конечно, аппарировать ей не стоило, а добираться с кучей чемоданов через камин или с помощью портключа было еще сложней. Так что магловские средства, хоть и безобразно медленные, казались безопасней. Сначала Сара подумала про самый быстрый из них — самолет, но потом испугалась. Полеты на такой высоте без метлы, доверив свою жизнь непонятной магловской железяке, ее не прельщали, а морское путешествие казалось привычней — именно так они, будучи студентами, добирались до школы и обратно.  
Зато теперь, лежа на жесткой койке и периодически сползая с нее, чтобы склониться над умывальником, она готова была даже аппарировать, надеясь, что багаж доедет и без нее. Останавливало только явное безрассудство задуманного. Нет, дело даже не в расстоянии — это как раз не имело значения, главное — четко представлять цель. Если бы не беременность...  
  
_Сара хорошо помнила одно из занятий, которое проводила инструктор из Министерства, потратившая целый день на объяснение правил аппарации с «магически зависимым объектом». Этим неуклюжим словосочетанием назывался любой, кто не обладает магией или неспособен ее контролировать, будь то магл, ребенок или развивающийся плод. Самой сложной оказалась аппарация беременных. У Сары даже рука устала записывать способы концентрации, физические и магические ограничения, возможные осложнения... Наиболее частым, конечно, было расщепление, последствия которого могли быть довольно серьезными для матери и фатальными — для ребенка. Закончила лектор тем, что предложила студенткам, будучи беременными, пользоваться другими методами передвижения — может быть, не столь быстрыми, но более надежными._  
  
Так что оставалось только ждать. И надеяться, что когда чертова посудина доберется до места, у нее хватит сил хотя бы встать с кровати.  
  
***  
  
Англия встретила моросящим дождиком и длиной очередью на таможне. Пришлось убедить апоплексического сложения дамочку с кучей чемоданов, что Сара давным–давно стояла прямо перед ней. А потом объяснить укоризненно ворчащей совести, что «Конфундус» — это не «Империо», а выдержать больше получаса в очереди она не сможет.  
  
— С вами все в порядке?  
—Да, да, конечно, — заверила Сара молодого магла в форме, пытаясь вспомнить, что значат странные слова «паспорт», «виза» и «таможенная декларация». Кажется, при посадке у нее спрашивали о чем-то подобном?  
«До чего все сложно у этих маглов», — подумала она, доставая из рукава палочку и протягивая ему свой блокнот и стопку пустых пергаментных листов:  
— Пожалуйста!  
Таможеник полистал блокнот, глядя то на записанные торопливым почерком рецепты зелий, то на стоящую перед ним девушку. Внимательно просмотрел каждый листок, сложил их и просунул обратно в окошко:  
— Все в порядке, мисс! Добро пожаловать в Великобританию!  
  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Лондон! — сказал на прощанье таксист, высадив ее на Черинг-Кросс Роуд.  
  
  
— Добро пожаловать на Диагон-Аллею, — пробормотал хозяин таверны «Дырявый Котел», объясняя, где в магическом Лондоне лучше остановиться, где поменять деньги, а куда лучше не соваться.  
  
  
— Добро пожаловать в гостиницу! — улыбнулась пожилая ведьма, открывая дверь просторного и светлого номера. Сара улыбалась в ответ, мечтая, чтобы милая дама поскорей ушла. Потому что ее во всем номере интересовала только кровать. Хотя нет, сначала — ванная комната. «Черт, а я надеялась, что на суше этот кошмар прекратится!»  
  
***  
  
Самостоятельная жизнь оказалась полна сюрпризов.  
Первый из них Сара мысленно назвала: «Законы Гампа работают». Конечно, они и раньше работали, только ее это ни капельки не волновало. Потому что деньги появлялись из банка, когда туда ходила мать, еда оказывалась на столе, как только наступало время обеда, а чистая и выглаженная одежда была в шкафу всегда. Теперь же деньги надо было экономить, еду готовить, а одежду — чистить или стирать. Конечно, можно было найти того, кто будет этим заниматься, но... «Смотри пункт первый, про деньги».  
  
Как говорил тот зануда на вечеринке у Блэков? «Никогда не знаешь, что именно из школьных знаний может пригодиться?»  
«Вот уж никогда бы не подумала, что мне понадобятся заклинания для ведения хозяйства», — Сара листала привезенные из дома книги, стараясь среди заклинаний те, что помогают управиться с кастрюлями и сковородками, а среди формул множественных преобразований—способ превратить сырую курицу в жареную. Нет, не горелую, как вышло после применения «Инсендио», а такую, как подавали на стол дома — тающую во рту, с вкусной хрустящей корочкой.  
  
Еще в чемоданах обнаружилось множество работ по зельеварению, начиная со старинных трактатов и заканчивая последними номерами журналов. Все они могли быть украшением любой библиотеки, но совершенно не помогали выжить в чужом городе. А при мысли продать часть своих сокровищ Сару передергивало, несмотря на то, что многие книги дорого оценил бы любой специалист или антиквар.  
  
Изучение блокнота с «магловскими зельями» тоже не прибавило оптимизма. Да, у маглов тоже были зелья — примитивные и содержащие в качестве ингредиентов обычные растения, но на удивление неплохо работающие. Будучи в деревне, Сара записывала все, до чего могла дотянуться, надеясь со временем выпустить книгу, включающую этот любопытный раздел, о котором до нее никто не задумывался. Теперь она просматривала эти заметки, удивляясь, на кой черт ей были нужны настойки для лечения мигреней, сапа у лошадей и несварения желудка у коз. Лучше бы узнала, как готовить те потрясающе вкусные вещи, которые можно было купить за несколько центов на ежегодной фермерской ярмарке.  
  
Напечатанные на коробках с магловской едой рецепты ей не понравились—по сравнению с рецептами зелий они отличались поразительной неточностью. Например, ничего не говорилось о том, какого цвета и консистенции должен стать продукт. Что означает странная фраза «варить до готовности», она так и не смогла понять, и после пары неудачных экспериментов решилась купить вовсю рекламируемую книгу «Заклинания, необходимые молодой хозяйке», хоть за нее и просили двадцать галеонов, а экономить и без того приходилось на любой мелочи.  
  
***  
  
«Как в чужом городе найти человека, если знаешь только имя?» — раздумывала Сара, разглядывая из окна неспешно прогуливающихся по Диагон-Аллее волшебников. В первую очередь она решила проверить, не пригодится ли оставленная Томом метка. «Кажется, он говорил, что всегда сможет найти меня?» — вспоминала она, так и этак прикасаясь палочкой к изрядно побледневшей и теперь действительно напоминающую полустертую магловскую татуировку отметине. Ничего не происходило — то ли метка или не работала в этом направлении, то ли нужно было заклинание, которого она не знала.  
  
Продолжить поиски Сара решила там, где они когда-то познакомились — в доме Блэков. Сначала она долго доказывала старому домовику (надоевший в прошлый раз Кричер по сравнению с ним был просто лапочкой), что ей позарез необходимо поговорить с хозяйкой. Потом так же долго выслушивала, какая она неблагодарная дрянь, опозорившая семью. Про Тома не спросила — старая карга даже слова вставить не дала до того, как захлопнула у нее перед носом дверь.  
  
Сара начала осторожно расспрашивать волшебников, которых встречала в кафе и на улицах. Недели две спустя она выяснила, что никому из окружающих имя «Том Риддл» ничего не говорит. Зато ей сказали, что можно поискать Тома в Хогсмиде, и объяснили, как туда добраться. Теперь каждый день она через камин в «Дырявом Котле» попадала в маленькое кафе в Хогсмите и распрашивала людей в деревне. Там тоже Тома не знали, зато некоторые знали Волдеморта. Но где никто не мог или не желал сказать, где его можно найти.  
  
Время шло, денег не прибавлялось, и даже наоборот. Пора было подумать о работе.  
  
***  
  
Сара понимала, что поздновато спохватилась — проще было бы устроиться в августе–сентябре, а к началу октября почти все места были заняты выпускниками местной магической школы — но все равно просматривала газетные объявления и ходила во все места, которые ей казались подходящими. К сожалению, неизвестный зельевар без опыта работы и рекомендаций никому не был нужен. Одних потенциальных работодателей не устраивал ее слишком юный вид, другие с подозрением смотрели на диплом, где вместо разноцветного герба с символами факультетов красовалась летящая на метле ведьма. «Извините, мисс, но это место уже занято». И Сара, поблагодарив за потраченное на нее время, уходила. А на следующий день, листая свежий номер газеты, снова натыкалась на объявление о том, что на «занятое» еще вчера место требуется работник.  
Нет, пару предложений она все же получила, но каких... В первой лаборатории, куда она пришла на практическую часть собеседования, была такая вентиляция... вернее, ее совсем не было, при том что убирали там в последний раз еще до рождения Фламеля. «Разгребать эти Авгиевы конюшни за пять галеонов в неделю... да ни за что!»  
  
В другом... конечно, надо было насторожиться, еще читая объявление, где на работу приглашали не зельевара, а «привлекательных ведьм любых специальностей». Рассудив, что мало ли почему такие требования — может, приходится часто встречаться с заказчиками — и решив, что она вполне привлекательна, Сара отправилась на собеседование. Спустившись по выщербленным ступенькам, она попала в темную и не очень чистую комнатенку. Там ее встретил невысокий и какой-то дерганый тип, который быстро и доступно ей объяснил, какого рода работу придется выполнять. Даже продемонстрировать пытался, заперев дверь и поставив заглушающее заклинание. От демонстрации она отказалась, и наниматель молча согласился. Молча — потому что сломанная челюсть очень мешает разговаривать. «А Линн еще утверждала, что от квиддича никакого толку», — думала Сара, закрывая дверь комнаты, где остался валяться хозяин борделя.  
  
С тех пор она игнорировала объявления, где уточнялось, какого пола должен быть претендент. К сожалению, подходящих попадалось все меньше и меньше, и, в конце концов, она решила сходить туда, где требовался «зельевар – мужчина». Это оказалась обычная лавчонка, торгующая всем понемногу, в том числе и зельями. Только хозяин ее был убежден, что место женщины — у плиты, а не у котла. Заявив, что из множества зелий, которые ей приходилось готовить или наблюдать за их приготовлением, ни одно не требовалось помешивать членом, Сара выскочила на улицу.  
А после жалела о своей вспышке, считая, что если бы она спокойно объяснила все хозяину магазина, рассказав о своем образовании и работе в школе, может он и согласился бы взять ее, пусть и с испытательным сроком. И недоумевала, что происходит — всегда веселая, спокойная и приветливая, она в последнее время срывалась из-за любого пустяка.  
  
Она стала ходить по улицам, присматриваясь в висящим на дверях некоторых магазинов объявлениям «Требуется...» , и даже сунулась на прилегающую к основной улице Дрянн-Аллею, но там с ней разговаривать не пожелали. Сара решила, что это только к лучшему — работать в этом месте не тянуло... пока. Пока есть надежда найти что-то более приличное. Но запомнить адреса некоторых лавчонок все же стоило...  
  
***  
  
«Требуется продавец-консультант».  
Сара стояла перед витриной роскошного парфюмерного магазина, разрываясь между остатком снобизма и здравым смыслом. Первый говорил, что парфюмерия — это область, к которой настоящие зельевары всегда относились с некоторым презрением. И что должность продавца — весьма незавидна и ничего общего с ее специальностью не имеет. Второй твердил, что денег хватит еще на месяц, а потом...  
  
Дверь распахнулась, выпуская покупательницу и провожающую ее девушку.  
— Всегда рады вас видеть, миссис Блэ-эк! — пропела тоненькая ухоженная блондинка, поддерживая клиентку под локоток.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз все доставят вовремя, — услышала Сара знакомый недовольный голос. «Вальбурга».  
Она накинула капюшон, не желая показываться ей на глаза и притворяясь, что рассматривает выставленные в витрине образцы, пока миссис Блэк не аппарировала.  
Продавщица скорчила рожу, обращаясь к тому месту, где только что стояла Вальбурга: «Вот стерва!», затем поправила перед зеркальной витриной прическу и скрылась в магазине.  
  
Сара хотела уже пойти за ней, но глянула на свое отражение... и передумала. Глядящая на нее из витрины нищенка вызывала желание разве что кинуть пару кнатов, но никак не предложить работу. Осунувшаяся бледная физиономия, тусклые волосы, слишком широкая мантия висит мешком... Нет, сначала привести себя в порядок, а потом — устраиваться туда, где наверняка встречают по одежке. Она не может упустить это место, ей так нужна работа!  
  
Новая стильная мантия и хорошая прическа обошлись недешево, но Сара надеялась, что оно того стоило. По крайней мере, хозяйка магазина оценила ее вид, а в своих знаниях Сара никогда не сомневалась. Без запинки отвечая на вопросы, она уже готова была праздновать победу, как вдруг... Черт бы побрал дурацкую смесь аниса с апельсиновым маслом!  
— Извините-где-у-вас-туалет?!!  
Когда пять минут спустя она вернулась, хозяйка уже не была настроена благодушно.  
— Мисс Бишоп, как вы сможете работать, если вам становится плохо от запахов?  
Пришлось объяснить, что чувствительность к запахам для нее — временное явление, и примерно через полгода...  
— Вы замужем, мисс Бишоп?  
— Нет.  
— Вы не замужем, но ждете ребенка? К сожалению, я не могу вас принять. Репутация нашего магазина не позволяет...  
Сара слушала и кивала, соглашаясь с тем, что репутация старейшего на Диагонн-Аллее парфюмерного магазина не позволяет... не дать ей сдохнуть с голоду. Хозяйка встала, давая понять, что собеседование окончено.  
— Но вас же устраивала моя квалификация? — уже ни на что не надеясь, спросила Сара.  
— Мисс Бишоп, — мягко, будто растолковывая прописные истины недоумку, ответила хозяйка. — Да, меня устраивает ваша квалификация. Меня не устраиваете вы.  
  
***  
  
Разрыдалась она уже дома, стянув оказавшуюся ненужной мантию и швырнув ее через всю комнату.  
— Черт побери, но почему?! Почему меня не могло стошнить на полчаса позже, после заключения контракта?!  
  
Сара положила руку на живот — такой же плоский и подтянутый, как летом:  
— Почему ты постоянно портишь мне жизнь?! — обратилась она к тому, кто, если верить выявляющему зелью, жил там уже третий месяц.  
И замерла, прислушивась, ожидая. Ничего.  
— А может, тебя не существует? — прошептала она. — Может, я все придумала? Ну, отзовись, если ты есть!  
Ничего.  
— Может, я не беременна? — бормотала она, вглядываясь в зеркало и приводя в порядок покрасневший нос и опухшие веки.  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — удивилось зеркало.  
—Отстань, — только и сказала Сара.  
Она не спрашивала, она просто старалась убедить себя... В чем? В чем можно сомневаться, когда собственноручно сваренное (а значит, качественное) зелье давно ответило ей на все вопросы?  
Зелья никогда не лгут. В отличие от людей, которые врут всегда, даже самым близким. Врут, скрывают свои настоящие чувства и показывают те, которых у них отродясь не было.  
  
«Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, гордость школы и звезда квиддича! — всхлипнула она, падая на кровать, — В мир, где умение попасть битой по мячу ничего не значит. И, кажется, умение правильно сварить любое зелье тоже не слишком ценно».  
  
«Меня устраивает ваша квалификация, мисс Бишоп. Меня не устраиваете вы!»  
  
***  
  
«Требуется помощник лаборанта в больницу Святого Мунго»  
Сара не имела ни малейшего понятия, кто такой «помощник лаборанта», и что он делает, но ей уже было все равно. В холле больницы девушка-регистратор равнодушно взглянула на нее,  
взмахнула палочкой, пробормотав нужное заклинание, и вынесла вердикт:  
— Третий этаж. Отделение патологии беременности в конце коридора, сразу за палатой драконьей оспы.  
— Я по поводу работы...  
— Специалист по подбору персонала в отпуске до десятого ноября. Следующий!  
  
До десятого ноября. Что ж, чуть больше двух недель она продержится. В конце концов, ужинать тоже необязательно. Перестала же она завтракать сразу после покупки оказавшейся ненужной мантии, и ничего — жива.  
  
***  
  
С Элеонорой она столкнулась в книжном магазине, где битых полчаса вертела в руках свежий номер «Вестника Зельеварения», выбирая, что ей нужно больше — обед или напечатанная там статья. Если бы она не знала, что во всех книжных магазинах не действуют копирующие и уменьшающие заклинания! Она уже готова была просто выдрать нужные страницы...  
  
— Мисс Бишоп?  
Сара обернулась, пытаясь вспомнить, где встречала стоящую перед ней молодую женщину —слишком бледную даже для потомственной аристократки, которой она, судя по осанке и квадратному (называемому некоторыми «породистым») подбородку, и была.  
В памяти всплыла звездная ночь, балкон, светская болтовня ни о чем.  
— Мисс Крэбб?  
— Уже больше месяца как миссис Крауч, — смущенно улыбнулась та.  
— Поздравляю,— машинально ответила Сара. «Вот принесла нелегкая! Не при ней же страницы выдирать!»  
— Как ваши дела? — и в голосе, как обычно, не вежливое безразличие, а искренняя заинтересованность. Таким людям и отвечать хочется искренне: «Спасибо, паршиво!»  
— Спасибо, хорошо,— с трудом выговорила Сара.  
— Вы не похожи на счастливого человека, — тихо сказала Элеонора.  
«Вам-то что за дело!»— Сара чувствовала, что еще немного — и она позорно разрыдается. Нельзя так с человеком, который давно сдерживается из последних сил, уговаривая себя, что скоро все неприятности закончатся! Она настолько отвыкла от внимания и сочувствия, что теперь была готова расклеиться от неравнодушного взгляда и пары добрых слов.  
— Приглашаю вас пообедать вместе, — продолжила ее удивлять миссис Крауч. — Здесь неподалеку есть довольно приличное кафе. Очень хочется угостить вас их фирменным блюдом. Уверяю вас, вам понравится.  
Сара в этом и не сомневалась. Ей сейчас нравилось даже то, что дома бы в рот не взяла. Она молча пошла за Элеонорой, прихватив по дороге заинтересовавший ее журнал. Даже понимая, что тратить деньги, не зная, что будет завтра, глупо, не смогла удержаться — больше всего в нынешнем полунищенском существовании ее раздражала не столько необходимость экономить на мелочах, сколько невозможность заниматься любимым делом.  
  
Что было потом, просто не укладывалось в голове. Сразу предложившая называть ее «Ленорой», миссис Крауч не только с легкостью вытянула из нее невеселые подробности ее лондонских приключений, но и пригласила немного пожить у них. И пока Сара обдумывала причины для отказа, отправила сову в гостиницу с поручением перевезти ее вещи в дом Краучей.  
И Сара дала себя уговорить, отодвинув сомнения как можно дальше. Несмотря на то, что принимать помощь от единственного человека в Англии, которому она, пусть по незнанию и недомыслию, умудрилась сделать гадость, было, как она считала, нечестно. Но не объяснять же это уверенной в своей правоте Элеоноре! Тогда придется рассказать и про дурацкие заигрывания с ее женихом, на которые тот поддался!  
«Ладно, пусть я не знала о том, что этот идиот Барти помолвлен, он сам-то он! Кстати, жить у них дома – значит, ежедневно с ним встречаться. Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота!»  
Сара почти решилась на объяснение, по сути, такое же глупое и отвратительное, как ее давний поступок. Но взглянула в лучистые, доверчивые глаза и поняла, что не сможет... Не сможет, в угоду своей внезапно проснувшейся совести, разрушить веру Элеоноры в то, что этот мир — прекрасен, и не все люди–свиньи. В конце концов, причину не соглашаться на слишком великодушное предложение всегда можно найти:  
— Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь! Меня вышвырнула моя семья, все родственники меня видеть не желают, знакомые и даже знакомые знакомых сочли своим долгом отказать мне от дома! Ирма Блэк захлопнула дверь у меня перед носом, а ты...  
— А я — не Ирма Блэк,— спокойно, но твердо ответила Ленора. — И я не могу видеть, как ты решаешь — купить книгу или поесть. Ты будешь жить у нас, и не спорь со мной!  
— А твой муж? Он согласится?  
— Барти ни в чем мне не отказывает, — улыбнулась Ленора. Когда она говорила о муже, ее лицо сияло, и Сара поневоле поймала себя на мысли, что завидует. Интересно, а у них с Томом будет такое же согласие? Внутренний голос подсказывал: «Возможно. Только уступать придется тебе. Всегда и во всем».  
Что ж, значит, придется... Она же любит его, правда?  
  
***  
  
Они сидели возле камина, слушая, как тихо потрескивают угольки и глядя на языки пламени. Ленора — в кресле-качалке, а Сара — свернувшись в клубочек на чуть потертом кожаном диване. Ленора вертела в руках кубок с зельем.  
— Обычно все зелья такие противные,— вздохнула она осторожно, будто боясь потревожить что-то внутри, как часто дышат люди с больным сердцем.— А это — приятное, вкусное даже... Мне от него уже становится легче.  
Она снова коснулась губами кубка.  
— Тебе только кажется,— лениво отозвалась Сара. После вкусного обеда и замечательного ужина ее клонило в сон. — Первый эффект можно будет заметить дней через пять.  
— И все равно оно чудесное...  
— Ленора, мне все же неудобно... ты не боишься, что все знакомые на тебя ополчатся за попытку мне помочь?  
— Не боюсь... Может, они уже привыкли к моему... «ослиному упрямству». Мне с детства приходилось бороться за то, что я считала важным.  
— Правда? — спросила Сара и тут же испугалась, что Ленора воспримет это, как недоверие к своим словам. Но та только улыбнулась:  
—Да. Сначала родители не хотели отправлять меня в школу, считали слабенькой и ни на что не годной... А теперь врачи наперебой доказывают, что рождение ребенка меня убьет, объясняют, что многие прекрасно живут без детей... Ну и пусть живут, если им прекрасно. А я так не могу. Ты представляешь, какой у нас будет замечательный сын?  
  
Сара из вежливости кивнула, но про себя только плечами пожала. Она и своего-то не очень представляет, а ведь ему уже... три месяца? А ведь и правда интересно, каким он родится? На кого будет похож—на нее, или на Тома? Чем будет увлекаться? Сара представила, как ведет его за руку на причал, с которого отходит паром. И тут же одернула себя — причем тут паром, он же будет учиться в Хогвартсе, а туда едут на поезде... На какой факультет отправит его таинственная шляпа? Она прикрыла глаза, представляя себе худощавого мальчишку с живыми черными глазами.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но на кровати спать удобнее, — она почувствовала, как Ленора осторожно дотронулась до ее плеча.  
— А-а? Н-да, — Сара спросонья завертела головой. — Я, кажется, задремала?  
Ленора тихо засмеялась:  
— Да, примерно полчаса назад. Идем, покажу тебе твою комнату.  
  
— Если гостье что-нибудь понадобится, она всегда может позвать Винки! — совсем юная эльфиня склонилась в поклоне.  
— Спасибо,— промурлыкала Сара, вытягиваясь на теплой простыне. «И кто-то еще смеет утверждать, что жизнь не прекрасна?!»  
  
***  
  
В семье Краучей Сара прожила четыре дня. Утром накануне Самайна она спустилась в кухню, где проверила зелье для Элеоноры и попросила Винки приготовить кофе, который у той получался просто изумительный. Никогда не понимавшая, что другие находят в горьком магловском зелье, она сама не заметила, как стала начинать с него день. Кивнула Барти, тоже явившемуся к завтраку. Они виделись только по утрам: молодой чиновник обычно уходил чуть ли не затемно, а Сара за время поисков работы привыкла рано вставать. В предыдущие дни их общение заключалось в обмене приветствием и разговорах «о погоде». Сегодня же он, сообщив о том, что утро доброе, а за окном с вечера сильно похолодало, ветренно и вот-вот пойдет снег, добавил, что им надо серьезно поговорить. При этом так старательно отводил глаза, что у Сары появилось нехорошее предчувствие. И оно не обмануло.  
Поговорили...  
Аргументы у него были примерно те же, что и у Ирмы. Только высказывал он их настолько вежливо и дипломатично, что Сара даже порадовалась за него. Определенно, из не слишком уверенного в себе юноши обещал вырасти настоящий чиновник. Она заверила мистера Крауча, что ни в коем случае не сможет допустить провала его карьеры, и съедет из их дома сегодня же.  
— Мне бы не хотелось расстраивать Элеонору — она, кажется, привязалась к вам... Буду признателен, если у вас вдруг найдется серьезная причина, — он подчеркнул слово «серьезная» ,— немедленно уехать.  
Сара заверила его и в этом.  
  
Причина нашлась уважительная — она получила приглашение на проводимый в Генуе ежегодный Конгресс Зельеваров. О конгрессе она узнала из журнала, в котором была заинтересовавшая ее статья, а приглашение, гордо предъявленное Элеоноре, написала сама, чуть подправив заклинанием изменения почерка. Ленора согласилась, что приглашение вчерашней выпускницы на конгресс — неслыханная честь и может быть полезно для дальнейшей карьеры.  
— Можно, я пока книги у вас оставлю? А как только устроюсь, сразу заберу?  
— Конечно! — заверила ее гостеприимная хозяйка.— Оставляй насколько потребуется!  
— Ты, главное, зелье пить не забывай! — уговаривала ее Сара. — Я тебе там все записала...  
— Не знаю, получится ли у меня...  
— Даже не сомневайся! Оно легкое, мы на четвертом курсе проходили. Справишься! Зато через месяц почувствуешь себя совсем по-другому, — Сара забросила на плечо сумку с парой мантий и несколькими журналами. — Мне пора.  
— Я буду скучать, — Ленора обняла ее на прощание.  
«Кажется, я тоже буду скучать...», — вздохнула Сара, выбираясь из камина в Дырявом Котле и отряхивая мантию.  
  
***  
  
Она сняла номер в гостинице... если узкий пенал с окошком под самым потолком и покосившейся кроватью в углу можно было назвать номером. Девушка бросила сумку на пол и растянулась на кровати, постаравшись устроиться на провисающей почти до пола сетке так, чтобы успокоить ноющую в последнее время спину. Она совершенно не представляла, что ей теперь делать. Денег не было, работы тоже...  
Повалявшись немного и пожалев себя, несчастную, на все лады, Сара решила, что пора прекращать это глупое занятие. «Под сидячую задницу галеон не пролезет», как говорила профессор Кавендиш, преподававшая Темные Искусства в то счастливое время, когда она была студенткой.  
Значит, надо вставать, как бы ни болела спина, и не хотелось еще немного полежать, и собираться в Хогсмит — искать Тома. А может, если повезет, и работу удастся найти. Сегодня же Самайн, или, по-магловски, Хэллоуинн*. В Хогсмите наверняка множество приезжих, среди которых могут встретиться и те, кто знает место, где нужен зельевар. Или знает того, кто знает. Девушка поднялась и побежала к Дырявому Котлу.  
  
***  
  
Приветливая ведьма помогла ей выбраться из камина и предложила стакан тыквенного сока. Сара с детства не могла его терпеть, но отказываться сочла неразумным. Девушка цедила приторно-сладкую дрянь и сочувственно кивала, соглашаясь с тем, что бизнес уже не тот, клиентов кот наплакал, половина поставщиков — необязательные раздолбаи, а остальные — криворукие неумехи. На улицу выходить не хотелось: было холодно, да и снующие вокруг разряженые детишки с тыквами не прибавляли хорошего настроения. «Дурацкий праздник — Хэллоуинн», - подумала она, напрочь забыв, что еще год назад она его обожала, и могла ночь напролет бегать по разукрашенному городу, где в толпе невозможно было отличить магов от маглов и никого не удивляло колдовство. Сара дала себе мысленного пинка, простилась с хозяйкой кафе и вышла на продуваемую ледяным ветром улицу — искать Тома.  
  
В небольшую гостиницу почти на окраине она еще не заглядывала. В отличие от центра поселка, здесь почти не было детей на улицах, зато было множество подозрительных личностей обоих полов. Сара поплотней запахнула мантию и натянула капюшон, стараясь сделаться как можно незаметней. Наконец она разыскала нужный дом.  
  
Из трактира напротив доносились пьяные вопли, а молодой колдун в расстегнутой, несмотря на пронизывающий ветер, мантии, что-то громко доказывал изображающей голову кабана вывеске.  
  
Сара хмыкнула и постучала в дверь. Открыла ей полная одышливая ведьма, сразу смерявшая девушку подозрительным взглядом.  
— Много приезжих сейчас, разве всех упомнишь? — ворчала хозяйка, постукивая по стойке кончиком пера.— Хотя... вот недавно молодой человек поселился, просто красавчик, и вежливый такой. Только дома его не застанешь... все пропадает где-то. Сегодня вот тоже с утра ушел. Да, высокий... волосы черные. Глаза... ах!  
— А как его зовут?  
– А вам зачем? — подозрительно прищурилась ведьма.  
—Я его...— Сара запнулась. Подумалось вдруг, что хозяйка гостиницы может быть из тех стареющих дам, у которых мужчины, особенно молодые и красивые, всегда правы. А место женщины — дома у плиты. А если кто-то считает по-другому, то хозяйка сделает что угодно, чтобы оградить несчастного постояльца от претензий подобной хищницы...  
— Я адвокат,— продолжила она.— По поручению моего клиента, богатого американца, который недавно почувствовал, что его дни подходят к концу, я разыскиваю его дальнего родственника, — вдохновенно врала девушка.— Описание похоже на вашего постояльца, но, чтобы убедиться, я должна с ним поговорить.  
— Конечно! — расцвела ведьма, будто сама выиграла в лотерею тысячу галеонов. — Хотите подождать его в номере?  
Сара кивнула.  
  
***  
  
Номер оказался запертым, и после нескольких попыток его открыть хозяйка предложила подождать внизу, но Сара отказалась. Неужели она нашла Тома?! И все неприятности позади? Развлекать пустыми разговорами хозяйку гостиницы не хотелось — лучше уж провести некоторое время под дверью. Впрочем, когда ноги устали стоять, а спина — подпирать стену, она почти пожалела о своем решении.  
— Как же открыть эту дверь? — Сара водила волшебной палочкой вдоль косяка, пытаясь определить, какое заклинание было использовано. Ничего не получалось, но недалеко от ручки, как ей казалось, было что-то, напоминающее сгусток магии. Не заклинание, нет...что-то вроде магической замочной скважины. Интересно, может ли оказаться ключом... Она закатала рукав и приложила тыльную сторону предплечья к двери, так, чтобы метка совпала с «замочной скважиной».  
Сработало! Дверь медленно отворилась, и не верящая своему счастью девушка зашла внутрь.  
Она взволнованно ходила из угла в угол. Скоро она его увидит! Прошедшие со дня их расставания три месяца казались ей кошмарным сном, и хотелось поскорей проснуться. Чтобы убить время, она рассматривала комнату. Она впервые была в жилище Тома, и сейчас пыталась по его вещам понять, с кем свела ее судьба, кого она полюбила. Конечно, гостиничный номер это не то же самое, что настоящий дом, но...  
  
Стопка книг на столе привлекла ее внимание. Ничего себе! Запрещенные заклятья, темные артефакты... темномагические зелья... (кстати, чушь редкая, им на уроках объясняли, что автор — обыкновенный шарлатан. Надо будет сказать об этом Тому). Если, конечно, это он здесь живет... В глубине души она боялась, что ошиблась, и в этой комнате живет совсем другой человек. Вытащив из стопки следующую книгу, она начала надеяться на ошибку. Потому что ужасная книга о создании хоркруксов не могла принадлежать Тому. Или могла?  
  
***  
  
—Том! — девушка услышала, как щелкнула открывающаяся дверь и бросилась навстречу вошедшему.  
— Сара?  
Да, это действительно оказался он. Но лучше бы она ошиблась номером, гостиницей, а лучше — городом. Потому что, увидев ее, Том совершенно не обрадовался.  
— Зачем ты приехала? Я тебя не звал.  
Сара остолбенела. Совсем не так она представляла их встречу! Присев на краешек кровати, она сбивчиво заговорила, сердясь на себя за то, что голос звучит так жалобно. В последнее время ее выводил из равновесия любой пустяк, а слезы, казалось, только и ждут небрежно брошенного взгляда или неосторожного слова, чтобы фонтаном хлынуть из глаз. Она изо всех сил старалась не расплакаться, рассказывая о матери, вышвырнувшей ее из дома, и об указавшей ей на дверь Ирме Блэк. О том, как долго она его искала. О том, как трудно найти работу, если за тебя некому замолвить словечко. О точно знающем, чем должна заниматься женщина, лавочнике. И об озабоченной репутацией своего магазина парфюмерше .  
Том слушал, не перебивая, но и не выказывая интереса. Когда Сара замолчала, он, задумавшись, уставился в камин.  
—Так тебе нужна протекция? — спросил он. — Это не трудно, но я должен кое с кем погово...  
—Том, мне не нужна эта чертова протекция!  
—Но тогда зачем?.. зачем ты приехала?  
—К тебе.  
—Сюда? — Том широким жестом обвел комнату, демонстрируя закуток с одной кроватью, столом у окна и умывальником в углу.  
—Мне все равно, — отмахнулась Сара, и выпалила свою главную новость: — Том, я ребенка жду!  
Она замолчала и выжидательно уставилась на обращенную к ней спину в черной мантии. Не оборачиваясь, Том спокойно сказал:  
—Это недопустимо.  
—Э-э-э? — чертов язык вдруг отказался повиноваться. — Что значит – недопустимо?  
—Ты должна избавиться от ребенка. Он никому не нужен. Это неправильно.  
Сара почувствовала, как обиду сменяет тихое бешенство. Она встала с кровати:  
— Знаешь, дорогой, если бы ты был беременным, это было бы неправильно! А в данном случае...  
— Повторяю, — не повышая голоса, перебил он ее, — ты должна от него избавиться. Он не нужен мне, да и тебе тоже, если ты возьмешь на себя труд подумать хорошенько. Ты даже на работу не можешь устроиться. Что ты будешь делать, когда он родится? Мерзкое, постоянно вопящее существо... Я даже слышать не желаю об этом! Уходи, и не возвращайся, пока эта проблема не разрешится!  
— Уже поздно что-то предпринимать, Том... Я... я не смогу... Я не представляю, что делать...  
— Ты это у меня спрашиваешь? Кто из нас зельевар? — Он распахнул дверь: —Тебе пора.  
— Можно, я останусь? — робко попросила она.  
— Нет.  
Она вышла в темный коридор, спустилась в холл, где сидела хозяйка.  
— Ну что? Нашли того, кого хотели? — поинтересовалась та.  
— Нет, - прошептала девушка. — Это оказался совсем другой человек.  
  
Она вышла на улицу. Ветер, казалось, стал еще сильней, сдувая с улиц последних празднующих. Сара не помнила, как добралась до камина в кафе. Кажется, она еще перебросилась парой слов с хозяйкой.  
  
***  
  
На Диагон-Аллее праздник тоже почти закончился. Никто и не заметил, как одинокая фигурка в широкой мантии с капюшоном свернула с главной улицы в один из переулков.  
  
Сара все обдумала. Если, конечно, можно назвать «обдумыванием» беспорядочное мельтешение мыслей и эмоций, где обида играла в чехарду со страхом, а относительно спокойное просчитывание вариантов сменялось беспросветным отчаяньем. Конечно, она точно знала, какое зелье может помочь в таком «запущенном» случае, как у нее. Оно даже не входило в число запрещенных, как прочие абортивные средства, потому что легально использовалось для лечения «некоторых состояний, связанных с последствиями сильного магического истощения». Дальше в учебнике перечислялись показания к применению и побочные эффекты, один из которых позволял использовать его, как средство для прерывания беременности. А еще там говорилось, что именно из-за этого оно продается только по специальному разрешению колдомедика. И о наказании за незаконное изготовление, распространение, применение там тоже говорилось.  
Она знала, что сама варить его не будет... только не это. Быстро перебрав в памяти все места, где она побывала, пытаясь устроиться на работу, она отправилась в тот, что выглядел наиболее подозрительным.  
  
— Ну, чего надо? — выглянувшая в крошечное смотровое окошко старуха приветливостью не отличалась. И Сара ее хорошо понимала — заявившаяся среди ночи девица, требующая запрещенное зелье и не желающая подождать до утра, мало у кого вызовет приятные эмоции. Но ей было на все плевать. Зелье ей было нужно прямо сейчас, и она была готова на все, чтобы его получить. Вытащив палочку, девушка прошептала заклятие «Конфундус», а после этого, глядя в помутневшие глаза старой ведьмы, еще раз объяснила ей, зачем пришла.  
Через минуту она сжимала в руках пузырек из темного стекла. В этом зелье все казалось неправильным: оттенок, запах, консистенция. Сара даже не была уверена, что оно сработает. Так или иначе, другого у нее не было, и, зажмурившись, она проглотила горькую, вязкую жидкость.  
Сара знала, что у нее есть десять минут, чтобы добраться до своей комнаты, лечь на кровать... если повезет, она даже сумеет заснуть. А когда проснется, все будет кончено.  
  
Ей вдруг стало невыносимо страшно. Что же она натворила, идиотка?! Как она могла согласиться? То, что произошло в комнате Тома, вдруг показалось ей чудовищной ошибкой. Почему она не объяснила ему все? Несла какую-то ерунду, про свою семью, про работу... слезы по щекам размазывала... Когда главное — это ребенок! Его, черт возьми, ребенок, их сын! Он же не мог на самом деле хотеть его убить! Конечно, это она виновата, чуть ли не с порога вывалив ему на голову такую новость! Может, еще можно что-то сделать? Он сильный волшебник, владеет темной магией... Конечно, это крайнее средство, но ведь и ситуация у них... особая. Теперь уж все равно, какая магия им сможет помочь—темная или светлая! Они должны спасти сына!  
Сара побежала к «Дырявому Котлу». Улица почти опустела, колючий ветер бил в лицо. Пробежав пару кварталов, девушка почувствовала, что задыхается. Время уходило... еще немного, и станет слишком поздно, ничего уже не сможет помочь. Зажмурившись и постаравшись как можно яснее представить себе трактир с вывеской в виде кабаньей головы, она аппарировала.  
  
_____  
*В Салеме этот праздник так называют только маглы. Волшебники отмечают Самайн.  
  
---


	6. Auld Lang Syne

> **Ноябрь-Декабрь 1956 г.**  
  
— Эй! Слышишь, красотка! Очнись!  
«Не хочу», — Сара зажмурилась, стараясь провалиться обратно в темноту. Туда, где не было ни боли, ни холода, ни мерзкого привкуса во рту. К горечи от зелья добавился еще один — солоноватый, с примесью железа. Кровь.  
— Да что ж это с тобой?! — тот, кто вытряхнул ее из желанного беспамятства, не собирался сдаваться. — Глаза хоть открой!  
Голос казался таким же шершавым и заскорузлым, как ладонь, которой он похлопывал ее по щекам.  
«Я и не знала, что голоса можно чувствовать». — Сара пошевелилась, стараясь отодвинуться от чужой ладони... или голоса. Она не различала, что именно удерживает ее, цепляется, как колючки чертополоха за мантию. Не дает вернуться туда, где нет боли... И крови, которая здесь была везде — на руках, волосах, лице. Мантия, казалось, вообще промокла насквозь.  
— Ну-ка, посмотри на меня!  
«Как ты мне надоел», — она с трудом разлепила тяжелые, будто мокрая пакля, ресницы и взглянула на того, кто никак не желал оставить в покое.  
В неярком свете трудно было что-нибудь различить. Взлохмаченные полуседые волосы, борода... И не понять, колдун он или магл — в Хэллоуин все одинаковы. Пахло от него козьим молоком и козьим же пометом, прогорклым жиром и огневиски. И кровью.  
— У вас кровь на бороде, — прошептала она. И снова закрыла глаза, собираясь, наконец-то, спокойно...  
— Так-так, ну-ка, еще что-нибудь скажи! — незнакомец встряхнул Сару за плечи.  
Острая боль — и его лицо начало расплываться, теряя и без того невнятные очертания, сливаясь с темнотой.  
— Эй! Ты только не умирай, слышишь! Я сейчас в Мунго сообщу!  
— Мне...нельзя... в Мунго... — кашляя и сплевывая сгустки крови, выдавила Сара. Она хотела объяснить, почему нельзя, но на это уже сил не хватило.  
  
***  
  
Так или иначе, понял он ее правильно. Комната, в которой Сара очнулась, вовсе не напоминала палату больницы — маленькая, темная, с занавешенным грязной тряпкой окошком, возле которого сидели двое. Тощая как жердь старуха что-то тихо говорила бородатому, чуть сутулившемуся колдуну, а он хмуро и сосредоточенно слушал. Сара тоже прислушалась, хоть надтреснутый старческий голос доносился будто издалека:  
— Зелья оставлю... только вряд ли они помогут... удивляюсь, что до сих пор жива...  
Голос удалялся и удалялся, долетая будто через вату. Совсем как в детстве, когда у нее болели уши.  
  
_Она тогда лежала на большой кровати под прозрачным балдахином, а в окно светило солнце. Такое теплое, ласковое... горячее... невыносимо горячее, прожигающее до костей, иссушающее и давящее тяжелым камнем на грудь...  
И ужасно хотелось пить..._  
  
— Такие дуры... — снова надрывно скрипит знакомый голос. — Тянут до последнего, потом всякую дрянь глотают... Хоть бы ума хватило отлежаться, так нет. И куда ее понесло? Бросил бы это дело, Аберфорт? Все равно ведь не выживет. Я, что могла, подлатала... Но моего уменья — сам знаешь.  
— Ты не хорони человека раньше времени, а? — тоже знакомый голос. Это он звал ее тогда, не давал уйти. «Аберфорт».  
— Три дня в себя не приходит... Ну, как знаешь... — старуха зашуршала чем-то, звякнуло стекло. — Пойду я. Если что — зови... Или сам решай, что с трупом делать.  
И ведьма ушла, оставив Сару умирать.  
  
***  
  
Умирала она долго, несколько дней. То проваливаясь в топкую вязкую темноту, то плавясь под палящим солнцем, то судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть наперекор разрывающему легкие ураганному ветру... А потом вдруг переставала сопротивляться, и страх неминуемой смерти уходил, сменялся облегчением от того, что еще немного — и все закончится. И тогда пальцы натыкались на горячую, шершавую ладонь, сжимали ее изо всех сил, и Сара снова оказывалась в темной комнатке с занавешенным тряпкой окошком.  
Там всегда пахло кровью и плохо приготовленными зельями. Что же с ней случилось, если приходится пить столько всего? Кроветворное... обезболивающее... А костерост с тканеростом, кстати, нельзя смешивать... Только в исключительных случаях, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти...  
  
А потом, вынырнув в очередной раз из черной трясины, она вдруг поняла, что не умрет. И сразу поделилась этим с Аберфортом, заявив, что не хочет зелья, а хочет пить. Потом она еще много чего ему рассказала. Что костерост надо было помешать по часовой стрелке два раза, а не «пока не надоест». Что обезболивающее зелье перестояло, а кроветворное, наоборот, надо было подольше выдержать на солнце. Что в противовоспалительном не хватает четверти унции пыльцы... Аберфорт пропускал все мимо ушей, молча вливая в нее очередную дрянь и поддерживая мотающуюся, как у новорожденного младенца, голову.  
— Ты меня не слушаешь! — обижалась Сара.  
— А ты болтай меньше. Тебе сейчас не языком молоть надо, а выздоравливать.  
  
И она стала выздоравливать.  
Сначала научилась приподнимать голову с подушки настолько, чтобы суметь выпить нужное зелье, а не просто слизать его с ложки, просунутой в рот. Потом стала садиться в кровати, а еще через несколько дней — ходить. Когда она, придерживаясь за стену и поминутно останавливаясь, дожидаясь, пока разойдутся черно-зеленые круги перед глазами, доковыляла до окна, пошел первый снег. Тяжелые хлопья все падали и падали... И за ними почти невозможно было разглядеть фасад дома напротив.  
  
Дом напротив... Она так хотела попасть туда... Что же ей было там нужно?  
Воспоминание обрушилось на нее снежной лавиной. Встреча в темном, бедно обставленном номере... Том, его слова — совсем не те, которых она ждала... «Этот ребенок не нужен ни мне, ни тебе!» Как она хоть на секунду могла ему поверить?! Пусть даже после проведенного в Лондоне кошмарного месяца это звучало убедительно!  
Но ведь она пыталась все исправить! Неужели она... не успела?  
И без того нетвердо стоящие ноги подкосились, и комната исчезла.  
  
Темная вязкая трясина снова навалилась на нее, засасывая, не желая отпускать...  
Не очень-то и хотелось...  
Если бы еще не этот голос — глухой, взволнованный и чуть усталый: «Держись, девочка!» И не рука — жилистая, сильная, с длинными пальцами. За которую так удобно держаться...  
  
***  
  
— Надо же, выкарабкалась. А я-то думала — всё. — Знахарка качала головой, пробегая холодными быстрыми пальцами по рукам, груди, животу. — Теперь точно на поправку пойдет.  
Сара морщилась, когда неосторожные пальцы задевали не до конца зажившие ссадины, и старалась не вслушиваться в то, что бубнила старуха. По ее словам выходило, что ребенка у нее, Сары, уже не будет. Никогда.  
«Это неправда. Это не может быть правдой!»  
Лежа ночами в темноте, она ощупывала живот, стараясь уловить хоть малейший намек на то, что ведьма, не умеющая нормально приготовить даже успокоительное зелье, все же ошиблась. И понимая, но не находя в себе сил принять, что это не так. И что виновата во всем она.  
«Это я во всем виновата», — шептала Сара в промокшую от слез подушку. Шептала до тех пор, пока каждое слово не становилось осязаемым. Слова пахли козьей шерстью и несвежим постельным бельем, цеплялись за язык шершавыми краями, царапая его... и тогда во рту появлялся привкус крови. Чувствовать его было невыносимо... жить с мерзким привкусом собственной вины было тошно... Впервые в жизни она сделала то, чего не могла себе простить.  
  
И ей было страшно.  
Страшно оттого, что собственная жизнь, за которую она совсем недавно цеплялась, вдруг оказалась бесцельной и ненужной. Что она не сумела начать ее достойно, сломавшись от первого же удара судьбы, и теперь не знала, стоит ли продолжать.  
  
***  
  
_Зелье получилось красивое — густое, цвета потемневшего от времени дерева. Чуть светлее, чем было на картинке в книге, но разве это что-нибудь значило? Все равно оно было замечательным — первое сваренное самостоятельно. А отец еще волновался, сумеет и она справиться с программой второго курса!_  
— Па-ап! Смотри! Я молодец, правда?  
— Ты умница,- отец улыбнулся, чуть коснулся губами ее макушки. В последнее время ему почти не приходилось наклоняться, чтобы это сделать. — Можно очищать котел.  
— Как это — «очищать»?!  
— Обыкновенно, «Эванеско». Хочешь сама попробовать? Спишем на стихийную магию — пока у тебя нет волшебной палочки, это может сойти с рук, — отец хитро прищурился, но Сара, обычно с ходу подхватывающая любую его идею, не ответила на улыбку.  
— Но, папа... Почему?  
— Потому что оно сварено неправильно. Ты же видишь разницу в цвете?  
Сара кивнула.  
— Это значит, что на каком-то этапе ты ошиблась. И теперь оно непригодно, его нельзя использовать по назначению. А, стало быть, не стоит хранить.  
— Но я старалась, и оно... оно красивое!  
— Зелья варят не для того, чтобы на них любоваться. Если его не использовать...  
— Ладно, я поняла, — Сара взяла отцовскую палочку и постаралась как можно точней скопировать нужное движение: — Эванеско!  
  
***  
  
«Если что-то нельзя использовать по назначению, то не стоит... Ничего оно не стоит, — решила Сара, разглядывая в тазу для умывания — зеркала она в комнате не нашла — собственную физиономию. Усталую, с потухшими глазами и черными кругами под ними.  
Жалкую.  
Было противно смотреть, чем обернулась ее попытка доказать всем — а, главное, себе — что она сможет жить самостоятельно, не пытаясь вписаться в правила «их круга». И ведь почти получилось, но ... «на каком-то этапе» (и она даже знала, на каком) она ошиблась. И жизнь ее стала «непригодной». Ни к чему. И исправить уже ничего нельзя.  
Она достала волшебную палочку. Давно отработанное, знакомое движение:  
— Эванеско!  
И вода, и отражающееся в ней лицо исчезли — как будто их и не было. «Если бы можно было так же легко убраться из этого мира! И какого черта этот тип, Аберфорт, возился со мной? Почему не дал... просто уйти?»  
  
***  
  
— Зачем вы меня вытащили? — спросила она этим же вечером, стараясь поудобнее устроиться на старом матрасе.  
— Откуда? — не понял Аберфорт.  
— Оттуда. Если бы вы меня за руку не держали, — объяснила Сара, напрочь забыв о том, что это она из последних сил цеплялась за него, — я бы уже давно... Что? Что вы на меня так смотрите?  
— Значит, получилось... Слыхал я, что если хочешь кого-то в этом мире удержать, то можно попробовать... Вот так, за руку. А думал, врут люди.  
— Но зачем?!!  
— Думаешь, надо было дать тебе подохнуть?  
— Да вы просто не знаете, что я сделала!  
— Догадываюсь.  
Сказал так спокойно, что у Сары даже сомнений не возникло, что догадывается. Даже не так — знает. И с самого начала знал: поэтому и не отправил ее в Мунго, чтоб ни у кого вопросов не возникло. Но как он мог помогать такому... существу?  
— Ты спи давай... Набирайся сил. — Аберфорт подоткнул «кусачее» одеяло, провел рукой по спутавшимся волосам. В его присутствии все ее размышления о смысле... вернее, бессмысленности жизни казались надуманными. Реальной была только шершавая ладонь, с жесткими мозолями и заусеницами, царапнувшими висок, когда он поправлял упавшую на лоб прядь. Сара хотела по привычке взять его за руку, но одернула себя: «Хватит уже цепляться! И за эту руку, и за жизнь».  
  
Но до чего же проще было решить, чем сделать...  
Зелий, с помощью которых можно быстро покинуть этот мир, она знала с полдюжины. И приготовить любое из них сумела бы, но все ее вещи остались в доме Краучей, и некоторые компоненты надо было покупать.  
«Вернуться за вещами, поговорить с Ленорой, соврать что-нибудь, чтобы ее успокоить... Заодно проверить, пьет ли она зелье», — размышляла Сара, прикидывая, чего ей не хватает для того, чтобы умереть достойным настоящего зельевара способом.  
Потом следовало аппарировать, раз уж теперь ей можно, на Диагон-Аллею. Оставшихся денег как раз должно было хватить на недостающие компоненты. Сара представляла, как выбирает ингредиенты, присматриваясь, принюхиваясь, разминая в пальцах кусочки образцов, придирчиво сравнивая их цвет и консистенцию с правильными и безжалостно отбрасывая все испорченное, пересушенное или наоборот, отсыревшее за время хранения. Как, выбрав, увлеченно спорит с продавцом, стараясь хоть символически выторговать пару кнатов, «на удачу». Как, вернувшись домой, ставит котел на огонь...  
Да, именно так она и собиралась поступить. Только не сегодня... и не завтра. А тогда, когда будет чувствовать себя получше. Ведь для того, чтобы она задумала, нужны были силы, а она пока даже ходить могла, только держась за стенку. И Сара училась ходить: сначала по лестнице, а потом, когда перестала останавливаться на каждой ступеньке, и по крохотному дворику, ограниченному с одной стороны задней стенкой трактира, а с трех других — неровным частоколом и похожим на хлев строением. И старалась не думать о том, что большей глупости, чем «набираться сил для того, чтобы умереть», трудно себе представить.  
  
***  
  
«Сегодня», — решила она, спускаясь в темный, грязный зал с несколькими грубо сколоченными столами.  
И день был подходящий — хмурый и промозглый, когда кажется, что в мире не осталось ничего, кроме тяжелых облаков и соединяющего их с землей то ли дождя, то ли снега. А раз ничего не осталось, то и сожалеть не о чем. Осталось только попрощаться с Аберфортом, и можно отправляться варить последнее в своей жизни зелье.  
  
В зале не было даже тех редких посетителей, которые обычно толклись там днем. Сам хозяин обнаружился не за стойкой, а в углу, склонившимся над чем-то, что Сара в полумраке приняла за кучу свалявшейся шерсти. На мнущуюся возле двери девушку он не обратил внимания, так же, как на ее деликатное покашливание.  
— Кхе, кхе! — попыталась она еще раз, погромче.  
— Отойди от двери, простудишься. Возись потом еще и с тобой! Мало мне Брюзги с его болячками!  
— Я ухожу, — заявила Сара широкой, обтянутой старой мантией, спине.  
— А-а... ну, ладно...  
Возможно, это было глупо, но Сара почувствовала себя задетой: «Что за странный тип — сначала носится, как с родной, а потом не может попрощаться по-человечески! Уткнулся в какие-то тряпки!»  
«Тряпки» пошевелились и коротко, жалобно мекнули.  
— Да что ж это с тобой? — тихо спросил у «тряпок» Аберфорт, сердито покосившись на удивленно вскрикнувшую Сару.  
— Что случилось? — спросила она.  
— Не мешай, — буркнул он.  
— Я просто спрашиваю.  
— А ты просто помолчи.  
Сара сверлила взглядом его спину.  
— «Брюзга» — это твой козел, да? А что с ним случилось?  
— Если бы я знал, обязательно бы рассказал. Слушай, отвяжись, а? Без тебя тошно.  
Сара пожала плечами и потянула на себя дверь. Зябко передернулась, выглянув наружу, и снова ее захлопнула, давая себе возможность еще немного побыть в тепле.  
  
— Жалко, что я не брала в школе курс ухода за магическими существами... — вздохнула она, и тут же пожалела о сказанном. От презрительного взгляда Аберфорта захотелось превратиться во что-нибудь мелкое и навсегда затеряться между плохо пригнанными досками пола.  
— Девочка, — сердито ответил он, — это, если ты не заметила, не магическое животное. Это обыкновенный козел!  
А вот разговаривать так не следовало... Сара почувствовала, что начинает закипать — с детства не выносила подобный тон!  
— Ну, если это обыкновенный козел, то вылечить его сумеет любая деревенская тетка. Просто удивительно, что ты, такой умный, не знаешь элементарных вещей!  
— А ты знаешь?  
— Есть что-то вроде магловского зелья... Три ингредиента, готовится быстро.  
— А ты бы могла... — Аберфорт взглянул на нее с такой надеждой... да если бы и не могла, в лепешку бы расшиблась, чтобы ему помочь!  
— Без проблем. У тебя котел есть?  
— Был... где-то.  
  
Котел оказался действительно «где-то», а выглядел так, будто его не брали в руки лет сто, не меньше. Сара взмахнула палочкой, отчищая его от грязи и ржавчины. Ее охватило знакомое, но уже полузабытое чувство радостного возбуждения. Черт, до чего же она соскучилась по любимой работе! Пусть это и не настоящее зелье, а так... ерунда магловская.  
— В последний раз в седьмом классе в нем что-нибудь варил?  
— В пятом.  
— Оно и видно...  
Сара поставила котел на огонь, разложила на столе корешки и листья и взмахнула палочкой. Тяжелый столовый нож поднялся в воздух и начал аккуратно нарезать ингредиенты.  
— А разве можно зелья варить с помощью магии? Что-то я такого не припомню, — удивился Аберфорт.  
«Так это и не зелье, — подумала Сара, — это настойка для козла». Она снова прошептала заклинание, и нарезанные корешки ссыпались в котел, описав плавную дугу. Аберфорт так восхищенно присвистнул, что она решила, что скорей откусит себе язык, чем признается ему, что это заклинание не имеет к науке зельеварения никакого отношения, и вычитала она его в кулинарной книге. Так же, как и следующее — помешивающее. И охлаждающее.  
— Готово!  
— Думаешь, поможет?  
— Хуже точно не будет. Ладно, пошли поить твое сокровище!  
  
Сокровище отнеслось к попытке его вылечить безо всякого понимания. Сначала Сара просто смотрела, как Аберфорт его уговаривает: сначала ласково, но постепенно добавляя такие эпитеты, которых она не слышала даже от грузчиков в Салемском порту. А потом вмешалась, усевшись рядом, положив голову упрямого животного к себе на колени и забормотав речитативом ту самую чушь, которую обычно говорили магловские хозяйки, ухаживая за скотиной. Похоже, на Брюзгу это тоже подействовало гипнотизирующе, брыкаться он перестал и позволил залить себе в глотку добрую половину миски, пока не сообразил, что происходит что-то не то, и не перевернул остальное.  
— Хватит, — решила Сара. — К утру должно полегчать.  
— Неплохо у тебя получается, — вздохнул Аберфорт. — Может, ты зря не брала этот курс... «по уходу за магическими существами»? Была бы у тебя нужная профессия?  
— Профессия у меня и так есть, — ответила она. — Я зельевар. «Только, как выяснилось, это еще ничего не значит».  
— Это хорошо, зельевары всегда нужны.  
— Никому они не нужны. Я больше месяца искала работу. Всех только одно интересует — кто за меня поручиться может. А меня не знает никто.  
— Поручиться — это не сложно.  
— Вы, вообще-то, меня тоже не знаете.  
— Ну и что? Я тебя за работой видел.  
— Ничего вы не видели! То, что я сегодня делала, никакого отношения к зельям не имеет. Эту настойку любая магла из деревни сварить умеет. Я просто...  
— Да понял я, что ты рисуешься, — усмехнулся Аберфорт. — Не в том дело. Я лицо твое видел, когда ты работала.  
— И что у меня с лицом было?  
— Словами не передать. Вот если бы я поэтом был... рассказал бы, а я... человек простой, все понимаю, а объяснить... А ты — зельевар самый настоящий, и не сомневайся даже!  
Сара только вздохнула. Она-то не сомневалась, а толку?  
  
— Как тебя хоть зовут? — помолчав, поинтересовался Аберфорт.  
— Не знаешь? — удивилась Сара. Она так давно называла его по имени, что и в голову не приходило, что сама забыла представиться.  
— Откуда мне знать?  
— Сара Бишоп. А вы — Аберфорт?..  
— Верно.  
— Аберфорт... а дальше?  
— А что дальше — тебя не касается.  
Нет, так нет. Каждый имеет право на свои странности. Особенно тот, кто почти два месяца держит у себя девицу, о которой не знает совсем ничего. Даже имени.  
— А где так интересно слова произносят? — продолжил расспросы Аберфорт. Надо же, заметил... а она-то считала, что за это время избавилась от акцента.  
— В Салеме, в Новой Англии.  
— Далеко же тебя занесло...  
Сара кивнула. Далеко... И чуть было не занесло еще дальше.  
— Ладно, пошли наверх, нечего тебе здесь торчать.  
  
Сара поднялась на ноги и тут же рухнула. Кто бы мог подумать, что несколько хозяйственных заклинаний так ее вымотают!  
— Сейчас... устала немного, — прошептала она. — Ой, зачем, я сама... справилась бы.  
Сара и вспомнить не могла, когда ее в последний раз носили на руках. Может быть, в детстве, а может, вообще никогда? Было до странности необычно ощущать себя кем-то хрупким и маленьким. Ребенком. А может, она и есть ребенок, а не взрослая, возомнившая о себе невесть что ведьма, наворотившая такого, после чего жить не хочется? Вернее, хочется — особенно сейчас, когда осторожные руки поправляют подушку и подтыкают одеяло. Хочется, но... страшно. Спокойно было только рядом с Аберфортом, но он ведь не сможет быть рядом всю жизнь?  
Сара бездумно смотрела, как он ходит по комнате и зажигает свечи. Не было сил даже пошевелиться, но спать не хотелось. Некстати вспомнилось, что именно на сегодня, на последний день Йоля, была назначена ее свадьба.  
— А я сегодня замуж должна была выйти, — сказала она.  
— И кто же твой жених?  
— Уже никто...  
Аберфорт только головой покачал и направился к двери.  
— Побудь со мной немного, — прошептала Сара, надеясь, что он не услышит. И очень желая, чтобы услышал.  
Аберфорт тяжело опустился на кровать рядом с ней, осторожно пригладил волосы. Она зажмурилась, подавляя вдруг возникшее желание: податься навстречу этой неумело-ласковой ладони, ткнуться в нее лбом — как бродячая кошка тычется в любую протянутую руку.  
  
— Сказку рассказать? — усмехнулся он.  
— Колыбельную спой, — пробурчала Сара, зарывшись носом в подушку. Действительно, глупо все выглядело — и ее детский страх остаться одной в темноте, и эта привязанность к совершенно чужому человеку. И то, что жизнь, на которой она уже поставила крест, вдруг начала казаться не такой уж бессмысленной.  
— Это можно...  
— А? — она обалдело уставилась на него.  
— Есть одна песня... нам ее когда-то мама пела...  
— Кому это — нам?  
— Какая разница... Ты слушать будешь?  
— Буду, буду...  
— Should auld acquaintance be forgot, — уныло затянул Аберфорт. — Аnd never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, аnd days o' auld lang syne...*  
  
Песня казалась знакомой, но речитатив Аберфорта не позволял толком разобрать мотив. Да и половину слов было не понять. Чем-то напоминала одну из тех, что доносились из магловских домов перед Рождеством.  
— Слушай, — перебила она. — А что это за песня? О чем она?  
— Старая песня. Ее давным-давно один сквиб придумал. А о чем? О дружбе, о жизни... О том, что рано или поздно ты сможешь увидеть все, что с тобой произошло, другими глазами...  
— А-а, — разочарованно протянула Сара. — Что-то наподобие надписи на кольце одного древнего мага: «Все проходит»?  
— А ты не согласна?  
— Чушь все это! Неужели ты думаешь, что я смогу забыть... — она осеклась. Не будет она ему рассказывать... по крайней мере, сейчас... Но и забыть тоже не сможет. Ни горьковатого вкуса зелья, ни неприятного ощущения от липнущей к телу одежды, мокрой от крови. Да можно сколько угодно себе повторять, что это просто ошибка, чудовищная ошибка — ее уже не исправить!  
— И правильно, не забывай. Потому что ничего не проходит. И все, что случается, меняет нас, навсегда оставляя отметину... не такую, понятно, как у тебя на руке, но порой и не лучше. И все равно, рано или поздно ты сможешь принять все в своей жизни, и просто... поднять бокал за все, что в ней было.  
  
— And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp! — продолжил он бормотать себе под нос, — And surely I'll be mine! And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet... for auld lang syne…**  
  
А Сара думала о том, сможет ли она...когда-нибудь просто принять себя такой, какой стала после той далекой уже хэллоуинской ночи. Наверное, со временем... И сможет просто вспомнить об этом... С грустью, но без мучительной боли в сердце. Так же, как вспоминает распустившийся куст роз в саду Блэков... И Линн, всовывающую в ее ладонь пачку магловских денег... И желающую ей удачи Элеонору... Сможет вспомнить руку Аберфорта... грубую, жилистую, всю в каких-то неотмываемых пятнах, но такую настоящую... Когда то удержавшую ее в этом мире.  
Сара переплела свои тонкие, ставшие почти прозрачными после болезни, пальцы с его — сильными, шершавыми, с обломанными ногтями ...  
Глаза слипались...  
  
— And there's a hand, my trusty fiere! And gie's a hand o' thine... ***  
  

> 
> ***
> 
>   
  
— Спишь, что ли? — не дождавшись ответа, Аберфорт осторожно высвободил ладонь, еще раз пригладил рассыпавшиеся по подушке локоны и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить спящую девушку, поднялся. — Все будет... И не обязательно «хорошо». Просто будет.  
  
Он спустился по старой, рассохшейся лестнице в зал. Несмотря на вечернее время, в трактире почти никого не было, не считая нескольких волшебников за одним из столиков. Сидели, ничего не заказывая, точно ожидали кого-то.  
— Что-нибудь желаете? — мрачно поинтересовался он.  
— Мы еще подождем, ладно? — почти заискивающе попросил один из них, с широким простоватым лицом.  
— Слушай, старик, а давай по пиву всем! — перебил его другой, черноволосый, широкоплечий, почти на голову выше остальных.  
— Что, Лорда дожидаться не будем?  
— Так ждать веселей. Кстати, у меня сегодня свадьба сорвалась. За это и выпьем!  
Все рассмеялись, посыпались пошловатые шутки и версии того, почему от говорившего сбежала невеста.  
Поднявшийся шум, однако, сразу стих, стоило подойти к их столику высокому волшебнику в длинном черном плаще. Он отряхнул с плаща снег, откинул капюшон. Маги за столом почтительно склонили головы.  
— Что празднуем?  
— Несостоявшуюся свадьбу Лестранжа.  
— Хороший повод. Пожалуй, у меня найдется еще один. Мой визит в Хогвартс на этот раз был успешным.  
— И что теперь? Будешь преподавать туповатым студентам ЗОТИ?  
— Ну что ты, Эйвери! Дамблдор этого никогда не допустит. Но кто сказал, что я туда ходил за этим?  
— А... зачем тогда?  
— Сейчас это неважно... К сожалению, не могу присоединиться к вашей веселой компании — я спешу.  
Волшебник быстро пошел к выходу. Уже у дверей он повернулся и с улыбкой добавил:  
— Надеюсь, Дамблдору понравится моя прощальная шутка: отныне преподавателя ЗОТИ ему придется искать каждый год. До встречи! — кивнул он оставшимся и вышел, растворившись в ночи и метели.  
  
  

> 
> _Конец первой части._
> 
>   
___  
* Забыть ли старую любовь  
И не грустить о ней?  
Забыть ли старую любовь  
И дружбу прежних дней?  
** Побольше кружки приготовь  
И доверху налей.  
Мы пьем за старую любовь,  
За дружбу прежних дней.  
*** И вот с тобой сошлись мы вновь.  
Твоя рука - в моей... (перевод С.М. Маршака)  
  
---


	7. Зельевар из Хогсмида

> **Часть 2. Игры в смерть**  
  
**1970 г.**  
  
  
Лето упало на Хогсмид еще в середине мая, прямо на оставшиеся от затяжной зимы, почерневшие, но никак не желающие исчезать сугробы. Накрыло удушливым облаком желтоватой пыли, которую не могли прибить к земле даже необычайно частые для этих мест грозы. Все будто погрузилось в ленивое, сонное оцепенение. Люди сидели по домам, спасаясь от жары охлаждающими заклинаниями. Даже шустрые, вездесущие малыши притихли — не орали, гоняя вдоль улиц бродячих котов, да и сами коты предпочитали валяться в теньке, прикрыв лапой носы, а не охотиться на таких же осовелых от жары птиц.  
  
Сара свернула на главную улицу и чуть не споткнулась о растянувшегося поперек дороги здоровенного низзла. Зверь нехотя взглянул на нее желтым глазом и тут же отвернулся, будто не желая тратить время на глупое двуногое. Сара невольно улыбнулась и уже собралась идти дальше, как вдруг...  
  
— Солнышко!!!  
От звонкого голоса качнулась висящая в воздухе пыль, низзл вздрогнул и сердито махнул пушистым, размером с белку-переростка, хвостом, а сидящие на заборе воробьи чуть пошевелились и снова застыли.  
  
Сара обернулась. Впрочем, она и так прекрасно знала, кого увидит. Только один человек в деревне звал ее «солнышком», несмотря на просьбы не делать так хотя бы на людях.  
— Пэгги, я же просила! Если ты еще раз посмеешь меня так назвать, я тебя отравлю! — прошипела она, подходя к одному из домов, из окна которого выглядывала полноватая блондинка в цветастой домашней мантии.  
— Ой, да не сердись! — всплеснула руками Пэгги. — Ну, не нарочно я! Стоишь, улыбаешься — как есть солнышко! Слушай, и не жарко тебе с длинными-то рукавами? Надо же, лето выдалось! То парит, то гроза налетит — такого даже старики не припомнят!  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — проигнорировала глупую болтовню Сара.  
— Ты сегодня вечером никуда не убегаешь?  
  
Сара молчала, стараясь побыстрей придумать себе неотложное дело на вечер. Как назло, именно сегодня она была свободна, как никогда. Старые заказы выполнены и дожидаются своего часа, а новых пока не появилось.  
— Так я заскочу на минуточку? — не дождавшись ответа, выпалила Пэгги. И секунду спустя Сара уже любовалась пустым оконным проемом.  
  
Пожав плечами, она пошла дальше — в самый мрачный и редко посещаемый школьниками и туристами закоулок, где располагались подозрительного вида лавчонки и гостиницы. В одну из них — с вывеской в виде кабаньей головы — Сара и направлялась. Она распахнула тяжелую дверь, равнодушно оглядела редких в этот час посетителей и улыбнулась кивнувшему ей бармену.  
— Посидишь с нами, красотка? — развязного вида парень схватил ее за руку.  
Ведьма смерила его колючим взглядом:  
— А не поплохеет тебе, если посижу?  
Парень приподнялся со стула, собираясь возразить, но один из собутыльников что-то прошептал ему на ухо, и тот сразу как будто осел, съежившись, и явно сдерживая желание прикрыть свою кружку ладонью. Но, видимо, гонор не давал так быстро признать свое поражение:  
— Я подумал, может вам приятель нужен...  
— Разве что на ингредиенты, — она оглядела его от макушки до пяток: — Я подумаю.  
Парень сдавленно хрюкнул и сник уже окончательно.  
  
Сара усмехнулась и облокотилась о стойку:  
— Как хорошо быть зельеваром... Как дела, Аб? Как бизнес?  
— Так же, как и неделю назад, — буркнул в ответ бармен.  
— Все так же поишь всякую шваль дряным огневиски? — она брезгливо поморщилась, взглянув на поднос с грязными стаканами, и взмахнула над ним палочкой, убирая жирные разводы. Бродяги за ближайшим столиком поперхнулись пивом, а сидевшая у двери тощая, закутанная по самые глаза в темный плащ личность вдруг куда-то засобиралась, бросив на стол две монеты и пробормотав: «Сдачи не надо».  
— И прекрати мне клиентов распугивать, — проворчал Аберфорт, пряча в бороде улыбку.  
— Подумаешь, нервные какие! А молоко и творог покупают, не боятся. Да и мимо зелий не проходят.  
— Так то наши, деревенские покупают, они к тебе привыкли уже... Тут на днях миссис Свит встретил, — продолжил он. — «Чудное, говорит, твои козы молоко дают, прямо волшебное... у меня дети совсем болеть перестали», — Аберфорт взглянул в смеющиеся серые глаза: — А может, оно и правда волшебное?  
Сара не смутилась:  
— От Пэгги Свит на днях очередной так называемый муж сбежал. Пятеро детей, и все болеют постоянно. Мне проще ей один раз укрепляющего зелья в молоко плеснуть, чем каждую неделю перечное варить. Бесплатно, между прочим! То есть, вроде как в долг, только расплатиться она может разве что одним из сопливых... А мне они даже на ингредиенты не нужны. Ну, что ухмыляешься? Не веришь?  
— Верю, верю... Конечно, все дело в твоей лени и скупердяйстве...  
Сара кивнула, соглашаясь:  
— Чтоб я еще раз с нее денег не взяла...  
  
— Да, пока не забыла... — она сунула руку в карман и высыпала на стойку горку монет: — пять галеонов... три сикля и десять кнатов. А это, — она сгребла часть монет обратно, — мое.  
— Одни убытки, - усмехнулся Аберфорт. — Но все равно - спасибо. Что б я без тебя делал, помощница?  
— Жил бы да радовался, — хмыкнула Сара. И склонилась поближе: — Кстати... никто не обращался?  
— Как же, как же... Камилла опять интересовалась. Хорошие, говорит, зелья у твоего друга получаются.  
— Хорошие, — согласилась Сара, — пожаловаться до сих пор никто не успел...  
  
Она помолчала, думая о том, что неизвестная «Камилла» обращается к ней уже в третий раз. Впрочем, анонимность ее клиентов была относительной, и при желании несложно было вычислить любого из них — мало у кого хватало ума выждать хоть немного, и некрологи в «Пророке» появлялись чуть ли не на следующий день после того, как Сара передавала Аберфорту очередной фиал. Так что «Камилла» наверняка была необычайной красоты ведьмой, чьи фотографии — в траурной мантии и широкополой шляпе с вуалью, настолько прозрачной, чтобы можно было оценить трагический изгиб идеально выщипанных бровей и горестно опущенные уголки губ — публиковались дважды за последние пять лет.  
— Что-то на этот раз она быстро — и года не прошло.  
— Ну-у, — неопределенно покачал головой Аберфорт, — не везет женщине. Правду говорят: «не родись красивой»...  
— Правду... — вздохнула вмиг погрустневшая Сара. — Ладно, пойду я... Раз уж работа появилась... И Пэгги можно пораньше выставить, а то как забежит «на минуточку», так всю ночь и просидит.  
Аберфорт кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на нее:  
— Эй, ты что, расстроилась, что ли?  
— Да нет. Просто настроение с утра поганое... Как будто что-то гадкое должно случиться.  
— Может, и должно... — согласился Аберфорт и добавил: — С тобой тут встретиться хотели...  
Сара остановилась:  
— Я с клиентами не встречаюсь. С самого начала так договаривались, забыл?  
— Нет, так нет... — согласился он. — Мое дело - передать.  
— Да кто просил-то? - схватила его за рукав Сара. — И не говори, что не знаешь!  
— Да чтоб меня Брюзга забодал! — развел руками Аберфорт. — Впервые видел этого типа.  
— Что, и никаких догадок нет? Я тебя не узнаю! Ты же у нас ходячая энциклопедия преступного мира!  
— Ладно тебе... Ни разу не видел, а догадки в стакан не плеснешь...  
— Оборотное зелье? — шепотом перебила она. — Аврор?  
— Что, «шапка горит», преступный ты... мир? Нет, не аврор, они как раз все наперечет. — Аберфорт поманил ее пальцем и прошептал: — Вот думаю, не Том ли твой пожаловал?  
Сара отшатнулась:  
— Выдумываешь всякое... Ладно, пойду, а то... — так и не придумав достойного повода, она выскочила за дверь.  
  
Возвращаться домой, где никто не ждет, не хотелось, и Сара свернула к Черному Озеру, присела на широкий плоский камень на берегу. Левое предплечье начало покалывать и припекать, как будто поцарапалась где-то. Сара нахмурилась — уже не впервые с начала лета метка, не беспокоившая столько лет, давала о себе знать. Впрочем, в такую жару даже грустные мысли не задерживались надолго. Сидя на почти горячем камне и слушая плеск волн, она быстро успокоилась, прикрыла глаза и подставила лицо солнцу, припоминая события тринадцатилетней давности.  
  

> 
> ***
> 
>   
  
Из Головы Борова Сара съехала в середине января, отыскав небольшой, но симпатичный домик на одной из тихих улочек Хогсмида. Обошелся он в стоимость старинного гримуара, который она, скрепя сердце, отнесла букинисту. Тот даже затрясся, когда увидел потемневшую обложку, и предложил... целых пятнадцать галеонов. Потом, выслушав, куда ему следует пойти в поисках другой дуры, согласился поднять цену до трехсот. На том и остановились, и через пару дней Сара праздновала новоселье.  
В меньшей из двух комнат оборудовала лабораторию, во второй были спальня, гостиная и столовая. Почти как в их салемском доме... только куда теснее.  
  
Аберфорт не соврал, обещав порекомендовать ее «кое-кому», и вскоре потянулись первые клиенты. Вопреки ее опасениям, ничего сложного им не надо было — только разная нужная в хозяйстве и домашней аптечке мелочь, которую и сам бы приготовил, если бы не лень. Сара выполняла заказы быстро и аккуратно, и вскоре слухи о новом зельеваре разнеслись по деревне. Заказов стало больше, и она даже стала подумывать переехать в дом получше, но потом решила, что ей одной и в этом неплохо. Гости заходили нечасто, клиентов она дальше порога не пускала, а они и не рвались. Впрочем, так было не всегда.  
  
Поначалу многие старались добиться ее внимания, а некоторые вообще считали, что раз уж зельевар — женщина, то к фиалу с очередной настойкой должен прилагаться некий бонус. Первым она вежливо, но твердо отказывала, а со вторыми... в конце концов, по чарам и темным искусствам у нее тоже было «Превосходно», и некоторые смогли оценить сполна ее знания. Кому-то повезло больше, кому-то меньше, но приставать к молодой и одинокой ведьме перестали. А потом и вовсе стали почтительно здороваться, и то, если не успевали при встрече вовремя перейти на другую сторону улицы. Особенно после того, как она начала варить не только разрешенные зелья. Нет, никто ее ни в чем обвинить не мог... об этом уж Аберфорт позаботился, но слухами земля полнится, и в ее дверь деревенские старались лишний раз не стучать. Сару это вполне устраивало, хоть и закрадывалась порой мысль, что она немного перестаралась, желая, чтобы в ней видели зельевара, а не смазливую вчерашнюю школьницу.  
  
Заходила к ней без крайней на то нужды только Пэгги Свит, добродушная ведьма, в присутствии которой даже Сара начинала чувствовать себя уютно, примерно ее ровесница. Впрочем, кроме возраста, ничего общего у них не было, и Сара часто удивлялась тому, как вообще могла сложиться их странная дружба и почему она сразу не указала Пэгги на дверь. В первый раз возникнув на пороге, та долго переминалась с ноги на ногу и бормотала про отсутствие денег и кучу разом заболевших детей. Сара, так и не предложив ей пройти, отлучилась в лабораторию за нужным зельем. Обычно она не отпускала в долг, но... надо же когда-то начинать? Вернувшись, она обнаружила гостью не в коридоре, где оставила дожидаться, а на кухне, где за минуту до ее прихода старалась доказать себе, что приготовление воздушного теста, именуемое авторами статей в Ведьмополитене «особой магией», не сложней любого другого. Получалось не очень-то.  
— Ой, ты ж все не так де-елаешь! — пропела Пэгги, заметив вернувшуюся хозяйку. — Кто ж тесто заклинаниями месит? Оно руки любит!  
Застыв на пороге, Сара смотрела, как в ловких полных руках сероватая масса становится белой, пышной, похожей на «спустившееся с небес облако» (как было написано в журнале).  
— Вот, — залюбовалась Пэгги, — теперь можно и заклинанием.  
Она взмахнула палочкой, разделив большой кусок на дюжину маленьких и придав каждому форму, а потом отправила их в печь.  
— Во-от! Теперь все хорошо!  
А Сара так и стояла у двери, не представляя, что делать с гостьей. Вариантов было несколько — немедленно прибить, выставить, попросив больше не возвращаться, или пригласить на чай. Сама себе удивляясь, она выбрала последний.  
  
А через пару дней Пэгги появилась снова, уже не за зельем, а так — поболтать. И через полчаса Сара уже знала о ней все. Знала, что Пэгги Свит родилась и выросла в Хогсмиде. Что давным-давно она целых полгода прожила на Диагонн-Аллее, стараясь ради любимого человека привыкнуть к постоянному шуму, суете и узким улочкам, а когда поняла, что еще немного — и каждого входящего в бар, где она тогда стояла за стойкой, будет встречать «Авадой», собрала пожитки и уехала. А он остался...Конечно, он человек солидный, уважаемый — что ему свалившаяся, как снег на голову, юница со своей любовью... О рождении дочки она ему написала, и он, кажется, даже обрадовался, но назад не позвал.  
Сперва было муторно, но долго грустить Пэгги не умела, и вскоре в ее доме появился хозяин — талантливый музыкант, которому приглянулась юная мать с очаровательной девчушкой. Правда, через год выяснилось, что таланта этого, кроме Пэгги и его самого, никто не замечал, и в один (кажется, все же прекрасный) день музыкант исчез, зачем-то прихватив с собой коврик из прихожей. Потом были другие — так же внезапно появлявшиеся и, спустя какое-то время уходившие — кто молча, кто со скандалом. И потом не возвращались — даже те, после кого в доме становилось на одного малыша больше.  
  
Сара только удивлялась как жизнелюбию Пэгги, так и ее непостижимой готовности снова и снова любить, верить в лучшее и стараться мимоходом отогреть каждого, кто, по ее мнению, в этом нуждался. Понемногу она привязалась и к Пэгги, и к ее шумным невоспитанным детям, хоть и уверяла себя, что просто смирилась с их визитами и начала относиться к ним так же, как крестьяне относятся к наводнениям, засухе или нашествию саранчи.  
  
Иногда Саре приходило в голову, что так же смотрел на ее присутствие в его жизни Аберфорт. Со временем их отношения стали крепкой дружбой двух много повидавших в этой жизни людей. (По крайней мере, Саре хотелось думать, что она когда-то с честью вышла из жизненных испытаний и теперь может считать себя такой же взрослой, мудрой и опытной, как проживший на этом свете чуть ли не сто лет Аберфорт.) Они обменивались колкостями при встречах, он находил ей клиентов и отводил неприятности, она помогала ему возиться с козами. Сначала старалась отплатить за его доброту, помощь и поддержку, потом... просто как-то вошло в привычку.  
  
Все было бы прекрасно, если бы и Пэгги, и Аб не намекали порой, что пора бы ей устроить личную жизнь. Аберфорту на его «Почему замуж не выходишь?» она обычно отвечала: «Тебя жду!», а он называл ее дурехой, но замолкал... до поры до времени. А с подругой они успели несколько раз поругаться вдрызг. Виновата всегда была Сара, порой срывавшаяся и высказывавшая доброй женщине все, что думала про нее, ее образ жизни, и то, кому из них действительно нужно бы посочувствовать. Та обижалась, хлопала дверью... и через несколько дней снова являлась, как ни в чем не бывало. Со временем они даже стали шутить, что есть три вещи, на которые не способен даже самый великий волшебник: создать еду из ничего, оживить мертвого и напрочь поругаться с Пэгги Свит.  
  
Замуж выходить не хотелось. Насмотревшись как на любимых мужчин Пэгги (с ходу выбирающих основным местом обитания диван, где и проводили время в раздумьях о будущем магического мира, призывая вдохновение почесыванием интимных мест), Сара сделала вывод, что подобное существо ей даром не надо. Внебрачные связи в Хогсмиде не одобряли, делая исключение разве что для таких, как ее подруга — хоть и беспутных, но настолько обаятельных, что осуждать их могли только языкастые деревенские сплетницы, да и то больше по привычке. Становиться еще одной Пэгги она не собиралась. В конце-концов, зельевара должны уважать, а лучше — побаиваться. А не сплетничать о последних похождениях или, упаси Мерлин, жалеть.  
  
И вообще — кому нужна эта любовь?  
Были уже у нее сводящие с ума поцелуи и чудесные ночи, и чем все закончилось? Парой нерадостных воспоминаний и дурацкой меткой на предплечье, из-за которой даже в такую жару приходится носить мантию с длинными рукавами.  
  
Столько же лет с тех пор прошло... И все эти годы о бывшем любовнике даже не слышала. Вернее, слухи-то доходили, но она пропускала их мимо ушей, убеждая себя, что никогда не знала никого по имени Том Риддл, или Лорд Волдеморт, как ему сейчас угодно себя называть. И, кажется, почти убедила. Настолько, что при воспоминаниях о нем не темнело в глазах, не сжимались кулаки и не разлеталась разбитая неконтролируемыми выбросами магии посуда — как бывало в первые годы после «той ночи». Вернее, после того, как она поняла, что он никогда ее не любил. Теперь все забылось, сгладилось, и острая боль давно прошла... Нет, не от того, что она без конца доказывала себе, что «глупо и нерационально сердиться на отсутствие чувства», или что «это был ее выбор». Можно не просто сердиться, а ненавидеть — того, кто однажды поставил перед таким выбором.  
  
Но чем больше дней, месяцев, лет отделяло ее от их последней встречи, тем легче становилось. Не вспоминать. Не думать. Не вздрагивать, заметив в толпе знакомую... нет, к счастью, только похожую фигуру.  
  
Сколько бы неприятного не было связано с бывшим любимым, а его вопрос о необнаружимом яде она не забыла. И, как только позволили условия, продолжила работу. Экспериментировать, правда, пришлось на мышах и прочих мелких зверюшках, чей обмен веществ отличался от человеческого, и с приобретением компонентов не все было гладко... но тут выручал Аберфорт с его невероятным кругом знакомств. К нему она и обратилась, когда опыты, как ей казалось, увенчались успехом, и она начала искать способ проверить действие зелья на ком-нибудь покрупней крысы.  
— Послушай, Аб, — как бы между прочим спросила она, в очередной раз заглянув к нему в бар, — А ты не знаешь кого-нибудь, чей родственник, друг или недруг захотел бы покинуть этот мир — быстро, и, скорей всего, безболезненно?  
— Это еще зачем? — нахмурился Аберфорт. А выслушав ее объяснение, коротко бросил: — Не выдумывай!  
  
Нет, так нет.  
  
Конечно, отступать она не собиралась, надеясь найти клиентов на Дрянн-Аллее — там наверняка кто-нибудь заинтересуется новым зельем. Оставалось только выждать, когда приготовится оборотное — соваться в такое место в своем настоящем обличье не стоило.  
А неделю спустя Аберфорт намекнул, что нужный ей человек нашелся. И — в ответ на удивленный взгляд — буркнул, что в Азкабане свидания разрешают нечасто, а он к ней, вроде как, привык.  
  
Что ж, так даже лучше... В назначенный день она принесла в «Кабанью Голову» небольшой фиал, завернутый в темный пергамент. А еще через пару дней у одного богатого волшебника скончался зажившийся на белом свете родственник, а на Гринготском счету одного неглупого — да что уж там, умного и талантливого — зельевара появилась тысяча галеонов. Своей вины в происшедшем Сара не чувствовала — в конце концов, она просто сварила это зелье. Не чувствует же вины перед человечеством мастер, изготовляющий волшебные палочки, даже если кто-то использует их не только для добрых дел? Теоретически, ее клиент тоже мог этим зельем крыс травить, а не опустошать фиал над чужой чашкой... Так что угрызения совести она оставляла тем, кому не приходилось на подкашивающихся от усталости и голода ногах бегать по городу в поисках работы, везде выслушивая только отказ, отказ, отказ... Совесть эфемерна, а галеоны — реальны.  
Так что за первым заказом последовал и второй, и третий... И другие тоже...  
  
Вскоре Сара сменила небольшой сейф на верхнем этаже Гринготса на одно из престижных хранилилищ, до которого приходилось добираться на похожей на магловский аттракцион тележке. Банковский служащий всю дорогу удивленно поглядывал на восторженно ахавшую ведьму — очевидно, большинству его клиентов подобные развлечения не нравились.  
— Добро пожаловать в хранилище, госпожа зельевар, — проскрипел он. А заодно сообщил, что ее соседи — сплошь представители древних чистокровных семей, и перечислил несколько хорошо знакомых ей фамилий.  
— Только у некоторых из них, хе-хе, в хранилище тараканов больше, чем галеонов. — Гоблин замысловатым жестом отправил кучу золота из тележки в камеру.  
Сара кивала, глядя, как тяжелый ключ поворачивается в замочной скважине. А еще — старалась не думать о том, что представитель любого из этих семейств, пусть даже в его хранилище нет ничего, кроме пыли и паутины, имеет право отвернуться от нее при встрече. Потому что она — никто, ничто и звать никак. «Зельевар из Хогсмида». И толку в уме и таланте, когда за лучшее из ее изобретений можно получить только пожизненный срок в Азкабане!  
  
На шумной улице ненужные мысли исчезали, растворяясь в повседневных заботах. И правильно, а то можно было додуматься до того, что она — не успешная женщина, создавшая немаленькое состояние с нуля, а одинокая неудачница, чья единственная привязанность — ее котел, а друзья — пара таких же маргиналов. Так что лучше позабыть о глупых мечтах, надеждах и амбициях — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у нее не будет достаточно денег. Нет, не для того, чтобы безбедно прожить следующие лет сто — на это уже хватало. На то, чтобы вернуть себе место в нормальном обществе, от которого она когда-то «по молодости и глупости» отказалась.  
  

> 
> ***
> 
>   
  
Сара вынырнула из воспоминаний, потянулась... Левая рука чуть пониже локтя горела, будто смазанная воспламеняющим зельем. Сара оглянулась — на берегу никого не было. Она расстегнула манжету, закатала рукав:  
— Ого... — Еще утром похожая на полустертую татуировку, метка была угольно-черной, рельефно выделяясь на покрасневшем предплечье. Лизнув палец и улыбнувшись этому детскому жесту, Сара прикоснулась к воспаленной коже.  
  
— Твою же мать!!!  
Принудительная аппарация — мерзкое дело, потому что от необходимости сосредоточиться «эффект неожиданности» не освобождает — если, конечно не желаешь прибыть в пункт назначения по частям. Почувствовав, как ее затягивает в душную воронку, Сара изо всех сил постаралась сконцентрироваться на своем теле и финальном объекте. Если с первым было все ясно, то со вторым...  
— Метка! — решила она и, кажется, угадала.  
  
По крайней мере, она куда-то попала, где и лежала на животе, а перед глазами вырисовывались квадратики паркета.  
Она села и осмотрелась: обычный гостиничный номер, получше того, в котором она в последний раз разговаривала с Томом. Возле незажженного камина в кресле кто-то сидел. Сара поднялась на ноги, решив, что если уж вести беседу с таинственным колдуном, то позиция «сидя на пятой точке на полу» не самая выигрышная, и задала риторический вопрос:  
— Ну?  
— Здравствуй, Сара, — кресло повернулось, и сидящий в нем человек поднялся ей навстречу. Том Риддл. Хотя нет... На красавца Тома сидящий в кресле человек с бледным и будто бы обожженным лицом похож не был. Лорд Волдеморт.  
  
От рвущейся наружу ненависти скрутило живот. Задрожали стекла, жалобно звякнул стакан на столе. Волдеморт взмахнул рукой, легко погасив выброс стихийной магии. Точно спичку задул.  
— До чего предсказуемо...  
Сара кивнула.  
  
— Так, уже интереснее... — Тот, кто когда-то был Томом, перехватил ее кулак в дюйме от своей скулы. — Сказывается общение с Аберфортом? Послушай, — продолжил он, сжимая тонкое запястье, — может быть, не стоит устраивать скандал? Да еще с битьем посуды и физиономий?  
— Да пошел ты...  
— Странно ты здороваешься. Может, согласишься меня выслушать?  
Она кивнула, разжала кулак. Том отпустил ее руку. Сара помолчала, разминая запястье и собираясь с силами:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Мне нужен зельевар.  
— Нужен — найди.  
— Я уже нашел.  
— Нет, — отрезала она и приготовилась аппарировать. Продолжать разговор не имело смысла. Он что, действительно думает, что можно пропасть на чертову дюжину лет, а потом явиться, как ни в чем не бывало и предложить работу?  
— Да, — спокойно ответил он. — И я не принимаю отказа.  
— Твои проблемы. А я сама решаю, на что мне соглашаться, а на что — нет. Я и без тебя не бедствую.  
— Вот и решай. Из того, что удалось узнать, я сделал выводы, что ты способна руководствоваться практическими соображениями, а не эмоциями.  
— И что тебе удалось узнать?  
— Кажется, у тебя получилось создать то, о чем мы когда-то беседовали?  
— Откуда такие выводы?  
Волдеморт прошелся по комнате, на мгновение задержавшись у окна, а затем обернулся к ожидающей ответа ведьме:  
— Восемь необъяснимых смертей за последние десять лет...  
— Люди, как правило, смертны, — пожала плечами Сара.  
— ...В том числе два мужа одной и той же женщины. Мадам Забини предпочитает решать семейные проблемы радикально, не так ли?  
«Твою мать...»  
— Пытаешься меня шантажировать?  
— Просто восхищаюсь. Пока...  
— Вот как... — Сара отошла к камину и упала в кресло, из которого встал Волдеморт. Ноги не держали. — Сколько же ты готов платить? И что именно нужно будет делать?  
— Так намного лучше... — Он подошел, присел рядом, приподнял пальцами подбородок, заглядывая в глаза: — Лаборатория. Любые, — подчеркнул он, — ингредиенты. В любое время. В любых количествах. Возможность проводить какие угодно исследования... не на мышах.  
  
Сара молчала. Как и много лет назад в саду Блэков, она даже не пыталась выставить щит, позволяя считывать не самые достойные мысли. Например, о том, как ей надоело выискивать способы найти то, чего нет в реестрах разрешенных к применению веществ. Или о том, что закуток, в котором она варит зелья, имеет такое же отношение к нормальной лаборатории, как «Метеор-65» — к понятию «гоночная метла». А еще о том, что если все пойдет правильно, ей даже удастся утереть нос семейке, вышвырнувшей ее на помойку. Ведь зельевар при новом правителе магической Англии — а ведь именно к этому, если верить слухам, стремится Лорд Волдеморт — это куда лучше младшего помощника министра магии, которым недавно стала сестрица?»  
— Конечно, лучше, — согласился он. — Так что ты решила?  
Сара подняла голову:  
— И любые книги.  
— И любые книги. Конечно, те, что мне удастся достать. Из личной библиотеки Дамблдора не обещаю.  
— Я... согласна.  
— Что ж, до встречи... Как работает метка, ты знаешь.  
  
---


	8. Мелочи

> **1970 – 1971 г.**  
  
Как работала метка, Сара вскоре узнала хорошо.  
Почувствовав, как начинает покалывать предплечье, заканчивала все дела и бежала предупредить Аберфорта, что неизвестно, когда вернется, и пусть он сам своих коз утром пастись отправляет. Относила Пэгги пару пузырьков с зельями для нее и детей, объясняя, что это – «на всякий случай, запас никогда не помешает». Что под «всяким случаем» она понимает возможность однажды не вернуться, не уточняла. Потом дотрагивалась до отметины на руке (к тому времени уже горевшей огнем) и аппарировала.  
  
***  
  
Поначалу она никогда не знала, куда попадет. Иногда это был старинный замок, иногда – простой деревянный дом, вроде их дома в Салеме. Чаще всего Лорд был один, но порой удавалось застать кого-нибудь из его постоянно увеличивающейся свиты. Сначала Сара каждый раз вздрагивала, стоило его увидеть, и боялась, что в один далеко не прекрасный момент нахлынут воспоминания, и у нее все же получится третье непростительное. Или, того хуже, что позабытые за годы его отсутствия чувства вернутся, и ее снова потянет к тому, с кем когда-то было так хорошо. Но потом успокоилась: несмотря на то, что слышать его голос по-прежнему было приятно, случайные прикосновения не волновали. Она любила Тома Риддла, а Лорд Волдеморт им больше не был. Даже обращалась она к нему не по имени, а так же, как и прочие слуги – «мой повелитель». Все, что между ними было, давно быльем поросло... оно и к лучшему.  
Так что со временем она привыкла. Привыкла видеть его и ничего не чувствовать.  
Не думать.  
Не вспоминать.  
  
***  
  
Сначала он ничего не требовал, наоборот — первые месяцы работы напоминали ей визиты троюродной тетки отца, которая появлялась у них каждое лето и всякий раз задаривала девочек подарками и сладостями, игнорируя осуждающие взгляды матери.  
А теперь роль конфет и подарков выполняли старинные манускрипты. У нее просто дух захватывало при виде их. Лорд cнисходительно улыбался, глядя, как она дрожащими пальцами переворачивает полуистлевшие страницы.  
– Этого не может быть! Ведь эта книга считалась утерянной! Где же вы ее нашли?  
– Ты действительно хочешь все знать?  
  
Сара качала головой. Какое ей дело до того, как в его руках оказалась эта книга? Главное, что можно вчитываться в выцветшие от времени буквы, находя там интереснейшие и давно забытые рецепты, которые она сразу же проверяла, если была возможность. К сожалению, ингредиентов для некоторых нельзя было найти – за прошедшие за время изобретения зелья столетия некоторые виды растений или животных просто вымерли. Кстати, и покупка ингредиентов, особенно тех, для приобретения которых требовалось особое разрешение, перестала доставлять неудобства. Не нужно было больше приходить к Аберфорту и мямлить: «А ты не мог бы...» Теперь все, что от нее требовалось – предоставить список. И ни разу не случилось, чтобы она не получила желаемого.  
  
Так что ей было откровенно наплевать, кто такой Лорд Волдеморт, и с кто его противники. Министерство магии? А какое ей до этого дело? Это была не ее война, и Сара изо всех сил убеждала себя в том, что то, что она делает – просто работа. Раньше она повышала свое благосостояние, продавая яды, а теперь – изготавливая для Лорда все, что он прикажет. А уж для чего он будет использовать эти зелья, ее не касается. Так же, как не касалась раньше, почему люди готовы заплатить тысячу галеонов за крошечный, завернутый в темный пергамент пузырек. А он – такой же клиент, как и все.  
Зато у нее была возможность спокойно заниматься исследованиями – особенно, когда Лорд прочно обосновался в замке одного из самых преданных своих сторонников. По иронии судьбы, это был тот самый замок, хозяйкой которого она так не желала становиться. Теперь ей в нем принадлежала одна из комнат – огромная, мрачная – настоящая лаборатория гениального зельевара. Не то что маленькая комнатка в ее хогсмидском доме. Изучая старинные рецепты, она чувствовала, как еще немного – и все ее желания исполнятся. О чем она там мечтала в юности? Разлить по бутылкам славу, мечту и удачу? Победить смерть? Кое-что уже удалось, и она была уверена, что и до остального рукой подать.  
  
А еще ее приняло это чертово «высшее общество» – по крайней мере, та его часть, что разделяла идеи Волдеморта и была готова ему служить. Блэки, Эйвери, Лестранжи... Теперь, впервые за много лет, она чувствовала себя на равных с ними. А то, что особой радости от возможности снова общаться со старыми знакомыми не было – наоборот, их пустые разговоры бесили настолько, что она старалась поменьше высовываться из лаборатории, только чтобы не видеть никого – объясняла тем, что просто немного «одичала» за годы безвылазной жизни в Хогсмиде. «Ничего, освоюсь со временем, – успокаивала она себя. – Конечно, если четырнадцать лет общаться только с простоватыми деревенскими колдунами, козами и их хозяином, поневоле отвыкнешь от людей...»  
  
***  
  
Аберфорту она о своей новой работе не рассказывала. Наоборот, только радовалась, что он не спрашивает ни о чем. Когда-то она часто пропадала, сбегая от домашней рутины на концерты магловских музыкантов, и он привык к ее отлучкам. Сейчас это было только на руку – врать не хотелось, а говорить правду она боялась, не зная, настолько ли расположен к ней Аберфорт, чтобы закрыть глаза не только на торговлю ядами, но и на работу на Лорда. А при мысли, что старый друг может послать ее куда подальше, становилось не по себе.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, если бы она была убеждена в правильности своего выбора, то не стала бы прятаться. Но со временем стали появляться всякие раздражающие... Она называла это «мелочи», стараясь не думать о том, что если мелочей становится слишком много, они перестают таковыми быть.  
  
Мелочью было желание Лорда иногда наблюдать за тем, как она работает. И что она, не терпевшая в лаборатории никого, теперь прикладывала массу усилий, чтобы не отвлекаться на пристальный взгляд в затылок.  
Мелочью было то, что большинство интересовавших его зелий были темными. Но ведь это можно было предположить, не так ли? Не зря же он нанял именно ее... Да, не стоит притворяться хотя бы перед собой – нанял отравителя, достаточно талантливого, чтобы заработать на этом состояние и достаточно умного, чтобы не попасться.  
И то, что методы работы большинства его слуг вызывали отвращение, тоже, по сути, было мелочью. В конце концов, ее никто не заставлял делать подобного. Она (в отличие от тех, кто участвовал в вылазках против маглов и министерства, а потом отрабатывал на пленниках проклятия) была на особом счету, и глупо было бы возмущаться из-за того, на что все равно не сможешь повлиять.  
  
Сара снова и снова повторяла себе, что ее все устраивает.  
И даже привычка Лорда проверять, о чем думают подданные, хотя именно это почти не было «мелочью». Конечно, она не сопротивлялась, чувствуя его присутствие в мыслях, и разрешала считывать все, до чего повелитель сможет дотянуться. Интересовало его немногое, как правило, связанное с работой, но это все равно раздражало – неужели нельзя просто спросить? Почему обязательно надо дать понять, что рядом с ним она беспомощней слепого котенка, и даже самую сокровенную мысль можно вытащить, рассмотреть, на зуб распробовать? Что она ничего не может от него скрыть? Такое положение вещей несказанно злило и... вызывало желание хотя бы попытаться.  
Так или иначе, а окклюменции ее учили. Причем учили хорошо, исходя из ее невеликих способностей. И когда в следующий раз, глядя Лорду в глаза, Сара перебирала в памяти события предыдущего дня, она решилась.  
Сосредоточиться... теперь аккуратно, как будто перекатываешь во рту леденец... да, вот так...  
  
_Распустившийся не в срок розовый куст сияет в полумраке золотистыми лепестками... Первый поцелуй... Любовь, преданность, верность... Все для вас, мой Лорд..._  
  
Он отвел глаза, разрывая контакт, удивленно взглянул на нее. Вышел, так ничего не сказав, оставив ее размышлять о том, что она только что натворила... Почувствовал он или нет, что она подсунула ему эту картинку специально? Если да, то это неприятно... Теперь он понял, что она – окклюмент, и как уж он использует это знание... Лучше об этом не думать. А если принял все за чистую монету, тогда она сможет, если понадобится, защитить свои мысли. Но как же ей об этом узнать? Не спрашивать же у него самого?  
  
Спрашивать не пришлось. На следующий день он появился в лаборатории, когда она почти собралась уходить. Рассмотрел фиалы с только что приготовленным зельем, которые она по-одному левитировала в шкаф, небрежно проглядел записи.  
– Я и не думал, что ты все помнишь, – проронил как бы между прочим, разглядывая банку с шевелящимися внутри слизняками.  
– Мой Лорд, – тихо сказала Сара, внимательно вглядываясь в последний фиал, чтобы не встречаться с ним глазами. – Как вы думаете, почему я здесь?  
Допустим, он прекрасно знал почему... и не ошибался. Неужели удастся его переубедить?  
Лорд взял ее за руку:  
– Я этого не забуду.  
А вот эту эмоцию уже можно было показать – чистое, ни с чем не сравнимое счастье.  
Поверил!  
  
***  
  
Но это еще не значило, что в отношении к ней что-то поменялось. По крайней мере, от попыток вести себя с ним на равных он презрительно отмахивался, порой очень доступно объясняя, что нанял ее работать, а не советы давать. И она смирилась, просто выполняя приказы и не пытаясь объяснять ему, что такое хорошо или плохо. Но иногда все же не выдерживала.  
  
– Зачем вам это зелье? – она брезгливо коснулась пергамента кончиком палочки.  
– Тебе объяснить, для чего оно?  
– Не надо. Но ведь его действие ничем не отличается от «Круцио», которое умеет применять любой из ваших… слуг – дурное дело нехитрое.  
– Зачем же так непочтительно о своих коллегах? Ах, да, они же могут только палочками махать, а ты у нас – гений! Вот только если бы непростительные могли применять все, кто пожелают, и разговора бы не было.  
– Неужели здесь есть такие, кто не может?  
Волдеморт усмехнулся:  
– Ты, например. Давай, попробуй! Ты же когда-то об этом мечтала, разве нет?  
– Это было давно.  
– А ты вспомни...- он наклонился к самому лицу, взглянул в глаза, легко добравшись до того, что она никогда не хотела бы вспоминать...  
  
_«Зачем ты приехала? Я тебя не звал»._  
  
Сара медленно подняла палочку, нацелив ему в грудь. Прямо в сердце. Вернее, туда, где оно было, пока он не спрятал его в хрустальный ларец...  
– Давай, ты же мечтала...  
– Да, мне хотелось заставить тебя испытать такую же боль! Но я... не могу.  
– Трусливое ничтожество.  
– Круцио!  
Он даже не покачнулся:  
– Что и требовалось доказать. Не у всех получается, правда? Это тебе не стаканы бить! Одной злости мало – надо действительно хотеть причинить боль. Показать, как это делается?  
Она даже не сомневалась, что у него получится. Но ведь он же не станет... Или?  
– Не надо!  
– Круцио!  
Уши заложило от пронзительного вопля. Ни одно нормальное живое существо не может так орать! И не одно живое существо не сможет остаться нормальным, испытывая такую боль... Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем боль исчезла так же моментально, как и началась.  
Сара медленно села... мышцы напоминали желе и ныли при каждом движении. И опять мерзкий привкус крови во рту – кажется, она прокусила губу в бесполезной попытке не закричать. Руки, упирающиеся в пол, ощутимо дрожали.  
Лорд присел рядом, взял двумя пальцами за подбородок, заглянул в глаза. Интересно, что он надеется там увидеть? Ни одной связной мысли в голове не было... только тихое щенячье поскуливание: «Не надо так больше... пожалуйста...»  
– Мне нужно это зелье. Или ты его приготовишь, или я найду другого зельевара.  
Не было сил ни ответить, ни даже кивнуть головой. Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, надеясь, что это сойдет за знак согласия. Он, кажется, понял, потому что продолжил:  
– Сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы разобраться с приготовлением?  
– Я... сообщу вам...  
– Я буду ждать. И в твоих интересах не заставлять меня ждать слишком долго.  
«Любое ваше желание, повелитель. Только не надо так больше...»  
  
Зелье она приготовила. Лорд вертел в пальцах прозрачный фиал, удовлетворенно кивал, рассматривая на просвет тягучую зеленоватую жидкость:  
– Похоже... Осталось проверить, как работает. Ты идешь со мной?  
– Зачем?  
– Неужели не интересно?  
Сара прислушалась к себе, пытаясь выловить из потока противоречивых чувств главное, и почти с омерзением поняла, что ей действительно интересно. Да, противно. Да, все ее воспитание, весь опыт предыдущей жизни вопил о том, что так нельзя. И все-таки... Это ведь не должно быть слишком страшно?  
  
Это и не было страшно, это было кошмарно и отвратительно. Особенно для нее, еще не забывшей, что должен чувствовать тот, в центре круга. Какие уж тут наблюдения, когда при первом же вопле, напомнившем о собственном, у нее похолодели ладони и ноги отказались держать? Она прислонилась к стене, закрыла глаза. Но и это не помогло.  
  
Она потом долго помнила противный кисловатый запах рвоты и пожимающих плечами «коллег». И презрительно брошенное Лордом: «Неженка!»  
  
– Кто... этот человек? — Сара старалась не смотреть в ту сторону, где лежало нечто, напоминающее небрежно брошенную груду вещей. Потому что живой человек не может так выглядеть. Да и мертвый не должен.  
– Ты имела в виду «кем он был»? Какая теперь разница?  
– Никакой.  
Она помотала головой, отгоняя накатившую снова тошноту. Хотелось немедленно оказаться дома, наложить на дверь, окна и стены все известные ей защитные заклинания, и ни-ко-гда больше не видеть всей этой мерзости, не слышать проникновенного, выразительного голоса:  
– Ты же считаешь себя ученым, исследователем? А сама боишься увидеть, как работают созданные тобой зелья? А может, я в тебе ошибся, и все, на что ты способна – это готовить перечное зелье для деревенских сопляков и укрепляющее для их папаш-импотентов? А на досуге варить яды для тех, кто готов за это платить? Убивать чужими руками легко, не так ли, «гениальный зельевар»?  
  
***  
  
То, что она задумала, казалось глупым и непрофессиональным, и в то же время, единственно правильным. Потому что недостаточно наблюдать за действием зелья. Если уж взялась изучать свойства – надо знать, что испытуемый при этом чувствует, не так ли? «Нет, не так», - утверждали остатки здравого смысла, но ей было плевать. В конце концов, у нее, в отличие от того бедняги, антидот под рукой. Выдержит, сколько сможет, запишет впечатления, а потом один глоток – и все. И никто не посмеет сказать, что исследователь из нее никуда не годный.  
Кстати, вкус у зелья оказался приятным – прохладно-льдистым, с чуть заметной лимонной нотой. Она еще успела подумать, что лекарственные зелья обычно отвратительны на вкус, в отличие от ядов и прочей дряни. А потом оно сработало.  
От мысли записывать пришлось отказаться сразу же – перо просто выпало из ослабевших пальцев. Только отсчитывать секунды и запоминать.  
Раз, два... Острая боль в животе... Постараться сосредоточиться, переключить внимание на наблюдение за симптомами...Три, четыре... Черт, до чего же...  
Восемь, девять... кажется, сердце сейчас взорвется...  
Пятнадцать... невозможно вздохнуть, даже в перерывах между воплями...переходящими в отчаянный визг...  
Сорок восемь... Хватит!  
Кроваво-красное пятно расплывается перед глазами. Раздавленный пузырек с антидотом, торчащие из ладони осколки... а она даже не почувствовала... что неудивительно...  
«Вот и все!» - последняя мысль. А последним ощущение было то, что она опять совершила непоправимую глупость... теперь действительно непоправимую.  
Семьдесят шесть...  
Сто во-сем-надцать...  
  
– Идиотка!  
Холодный голос и такая же ледяная рука... А казалось, что она не может чувствовать ничего, кроме боли.  
– Империо!  
И – сквозь боль и подступающее безумие – готовность исполнять чужую волю.  
– Пей!  
Губы натыкаются на горлышко фиала... прохладная жидкость с приторно-мятным вкусом... Антидот. И боль уходит – теперь уже насовсем. И можно почувствовать, как его рука, поддерживающая затылок, чуть расслабляется... И посмотреть в темные, как ночь, глаза с вертикальными зрачками... И слушать... поскольку уже не удастся сделать вид, что ничего не слышишь.  
– Что ты вытворяешь?!  
– Я случайно раздавила антидот. Кстати, зелье получилось правильное.  
– Я заметил! А вот для тебе это чуть не стало последним наблюдением. Если это был способ самоубийства, то невероятно глупый и слишком сложный.  
– Я не собиралась умирать, просто проверяла действие зелья. Я должна была знать, как оно работает!  
– А вчера ты не поняла? Ах, да – тебе ведь было не до этого! Ты со своей совестью пыталась договориться, и, судя по тому, что эльфам работы прибавилось... Не вышло, да?  
– Если мне противно наблюдать за мучениями тех, кто мне ничего плохого не сделал, это не значит, что я – трусливое ничтожество!  
– Или значит. А как еще назвать того, кто сам от себя шарахается, боится узнать, на что способен? Кто лучше сдохнет, чем признает ту часть своей натуры, которая с его «принципами» не увязывается?  
– Какую еще часть?!  
– Ту, которая создала один из сильнейших известных ныне ядов. И которую не смутила необходимость проверять его на людях. Ту, которой плевать – на все и всех, кроме своих экспериментов, амбиций и стремлений. И которую не остановят несколько случайных трупов...  
– Я никогда не превращусь в такое чудовище!  
– Конечно, не превратишься. Ты всегда им была – поэтому я тебя и выбрал.  
– Вы... ошиблись.  
– Я никогда не ошибаюсь.  
  
---


	9. Дуреха и чудовище

> **1971 г.**  
  
— Вот же д-дверь чертова! А н-ну, д-давай откры-вайся!  
Сидя в дальнем углу таверны, Сара смотрела, как здоровенный колдун, пьяный «до зеленых фестралов», пытается выйти через стену. Устав гадать — получится у него или нет, она подняла палочку и чуть передвинула ничего не соображающую тушу, поставив перед заранее приоткрытой дверью.  
— О! Давно бы так! — удивленно взглянув на появившийся «из ниоткуда» проход, последний клиент шагнул через порог.  
— Наконец-то! — Сара захлопнула дверь, для верности добавив запирающие чары.  
— Аб! — позвала она задремавшего прямо за стойкой Аберфорта. — Поговорить надо!  
  
Рассказать Аберфорту с каким чудовищем он когда-то связался она хотела еще пару недель назад, сразу после своего неудачного эксперимента. Решила, что пусть все узнает, а дальше уж сам думает, продолжать общаться или послать к драклам — кому нужны друзья, от которых одни неприятности. И все же Сара надеялась, что Аберфорт так не считает. Потому что стоило представить, что он только рад будет от нее отделаться, как сердце сжималось. Может поэтому до сегодняшнего вечера и не могла добраться до «Кабаньей головы», оправдываясь перед собой то срочным заказом, то заявившейся пожаловаться на жизнь Пэгги, то вызовом Лорда.  
  
Рассказ получился сумбурным: почему-то начав с работы над последним зельем, она перешла к встрече в гостинице, потом к тому, что сказал о ней повелитель — после того, как не дал умереть из-за глупой ошибки...  
Аберфорт хмурился, качал головой... А когда она замолчала, только вздохнул, обнял и тихо сказал:  
— Дуреха ты. Мерлин, какая же ты дуреха!  
— А?  
— Он тебе глупостей наговорил, а ты и поверила.  
— Он правду говорил. Я тут подумала...  
— Подумала она... — усмехнулся он. — Хочешь сказать, что это «чудовище» с моими козами возится? Думаешь, я не слышал, как ты Брюзге сказки рассказывала, когда он в последний раз какой-то дряни наелся?  
Сара смутилась:  
— А ты бы не подслушивал! И вообще, не о том речь! Вон, и в Хогсмиде тоже все шарахаются, разве что детей мной не пугают!  
— Почему же — пугают... Дочка этой твоей Пэгги как-то мальчишек пугала: «Будете дразниться, — говорила, — я крестной пожалуюсь!» С чего бы ей тебя так называть, не знаешь?  
— Не знаю. Пэгги есть Пэгги, и дети у нее такие же. Говорю ведь, не о том я!  
— Знаю я, о чем ты! Это, как ты говоришь, «чудовище»... Оно чуть ли не в каждом есть. Живет, бывает, человек, с виду приличный, а копни поглубже, или посмотри на него, когда ему страшно, или приказ надо выполнять, или, наоборот — все разрешено и ничего за это не будет... Тут из «приличных» тако-ое лезет! Только большинство за всю жизнь с этим ни разу не сталкиваются, вот и думают о себе... И другие о них так же думают.  
Аберфорт помолчал и добавил:  
— А Лорд просто одно это и видит. Он твое «чудовище» заметил, на крючок поймал и теперь старается доказать, что это и есть ты. Только неправда это.  
— А что правда?  
— Что девчонка ты глупая, запутавшаяся. Любопытная до чертиков, и зелья свои любишь больше, чем людей. Только ведь и люди тебе нужны, плохо одной-то?  
— Не знаю...  
Сара и правда не была уверена, хорошо или плохо то, что поговорка про зельевара и его привязанности оказалась верной. С одной стороны, ее всегда радовало, что никто под ногами не путается, не отнимает время, не навязывает своих взглядов на мир. С другой... Сейчас она была счастлива оттого, что не одна... Хорошо было сидеть рядом с Аберфортом, прижавшись, уткнувшись носом в плечо. И даже не хотелось отгонять глупые мысли о том, что будет, если он ее... поцелует. И не в макушку, как только что, а...  
Сара подняла влажное от слез лицо, удивляясь, когда она успела разреветься. Провела рукой по спутанным полуседым волосам, по щеке, чувствуя кончиками пальцев каждую морщинку и смущаясь оттого, что руки у нее не мягкие и нежные, как у Пэгги... Или у других женщин, которым не приходится варить зелья и сражаться с кусачими ингредиентами. Притянуть к себе, прикоснуться к бледным, как выцветшая от времени картинка в книге, губам... И не думать о том, что будет через минуту, через час, на следующее утро.  
  
Дверь затряслась, будто свои кулачищи на нее обрушил какой-то великан. Но скорее всего — последний клиент вернулся, решив, что в баре еще не все огневиски закончилось.  
— Не открывай. К черту всех!  
— Пойду посмотрю, кто заявился на ночь глядя, а то он мне дверь вынесет, — Аберфорт поднялся, достал палочку и направился к вздрагивающей под ударами ночного гостя двери.  
— Ладно, я тоже пойду, — Сара шагнула к камину.  
  
***  
  
Аберфорту она поверила так же легко, как до этого — Лорду. А может и еще легче, поскольку сказанное им помогало оправдываться и примиряться с совестью. «Любопытная» — а разве это плохо? «Запутавшаяся» — наверное, ему видней... Было приятно осознавать, что она не чудовище, а обычный человек со своими слабостями. Сара надеялась, что если стараться не попадать в ситуации, где эти слабости проявляются — например, поменьше общаться с Лордом и остальными, да и экспериментами не увлекаться, особенно теми, на которые раньше не решалась из-за опасения навеки поселиться на одном неприятном острове в Северном море, то все будет хорошо.  
  
А еще Аберфорт был прав, называя ее «дурехой». А как иначе можно было объяснить некоторые поступки? Кажется, давно поняла, куда угораздило ввязаться и к чему может привести пренебрежение доводами рассудка... И все же...  
  
***  
  
Девчонке на вид было лет пятнадцать. Теперь, когда она подошла ближе, стало заметно, что ничего общего с Мэнди у нее нет, кроме круглой физиономии и завязанных в куцый «хвостик» на макушке волос. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в полутемной комнате, куда Сара по ошибке толкнулась, принять отбивавшуюся от двух верзил девушку за старшую дочь своей подруги, испугаться до полусмерти и, не успев ни о чем подумать, схватиться за палочку.  
  
— Спасибо, — девчонка поправила разорванную мантию, попыталась рукавом стереть кровь с лица, но только размазала, став похожей на лохматого, перепуганного вампиреныша.  
— Не за что... — буркнула в ответ Сара. А что еще она могла сказать? Не заявить же девчонке, что обозналась? Тогда уж заодно стоило привести в чувство придурков в масках, валяющихся сейчас у дальней стены, извиниться и предложить им продолжить.  
  
Девчонка вертела охватывающий запястье широкий браслет, щелкала кнопками, расстегивала и застегивала крючки-пуговицы.  
— Надо же... Не работает! — расстроенно сказала она и уставилась на Сару огромными темными глазами: — И что теперь делать?  
— Не знаю.  
— Отсюда можно аппарировать? — спокойный голос, сосредоточенный взгляд. Выдержке девчонки можно было только позавидовать...  
— Нет.  
— А как добраться до места, откуда можно?  
— По коридору. — Больше всего на свете Саре хотелось самой добраться до того места, где не будет слышно звонкого полудетского голоса, и не надо будет думать о том, что теперь делать с пленницей. Она уже не рада была «дурацкой вспышке материнского инстинкта», как мысленно называла внезапное желание помочь девушке. Но, начав делать глупости, не останавливаться же? Сара взмахнула палочкой и произнесла дезилюминационное заклинание. «М-да, вот что значит — отсутствие практики». Вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть, девчонка стала чуть прозрачней привидения. Она покрутила перед носом рукой, похожей на сгусток синеватого дыма, хмыкнула и предложила:  
— А давайте, я попробую? Только мне ваша палочка нужна, мою сломали.  
— Больше тебе ничего не нужно? — спросила Сара. «Интересно, а ты сама бы отдала свою палочку тому, кого видишь впервые в жизни?» — Ладно, пошли. Этому замку чертова уйма лет, должно в нем быть хоть одно привидение?  
  
По дороге девчонка снова и снова пыталась благодарить, хлюпала носом, удивленно таращилась по сторонам, а Сара только сердито шикала на нее, вздрагивала от каждого шороха и не могла дождаться, когда они уже доберутся до входной двери, где заканчивалась защита от аппарации и могли работать портключи — вроде того, что наверняка был встроен в девчонкин браслет. Не зря же она его все время крутит?  
  
После полутемного коридора даже хмурый осенний день казался слишком ярким. Сара вытерла слезящиеся глаза и выжидающе уставилась на пленницу. Сила заклинания уменьшалась с каждой минутой — фигура девушки все еще оставалась прозрачной, но с привидением ее теперь мог бы спутать разве что магл.  
– Сейчас, — она чуть повернула руку, и Сара обомлела, увидев на браслете хорошо знакомую эмблему аврората. Похоже, девчонке было далеко не пятнадцать! А она, по своей всегдашней привычке сначала делать, а потом, если повезет, думать, опять вляпалась. Если Лорд узнает...  
Она тихо, но с чувством выругалась.  
— Что? — девчонка на секунду перестала возиться с портключом. — Уже жалеете, что вмешались?  
«Давно жалею!» — Сара не могла дождаться, когда же она исчезнет с глаз долой, а она все никак не могла нащупать нужную кнопку, тонкие пальцы дрожали. Похоже, не так уж девчонка была спокойна, как хотела казаться.  
— Может, ты все же уберешься отсюда? Пока я не передумала?  
— Вы не передумаете, — уверенно заявила та. — Вы ведь не такая, как остальные! Что вы вообще среди них делаете?  
— Только не надо меня воспитывать, — фыркнула Сара.  
— Я не воспитываю, — смутилась девчонка. Кажется, даже покраснела — лицо, до сих пор почти не отличавшееся цветом от волос, стало гораздо темней. — Меня зовут Аликс. Точнее, Алиса. Алиса Грэхэм, запомните? Ну... на всякий случай? — выпалила она и исчезла, не попрощавшись.  
  
Давно пора было вернуться в лабораторию, но Сара все стояла на ступеньках. «Грэхэм, значит...» Она вспомнила тетю Ромильду — манерную и боявшуюся хоть на шаг отступить от заученых с детства правил, но искренне любившую их с Линн. Стало любопытно, кем ей приходится эта пигалица? Детей у тети не было, значит, не внучка. Одна из внучатых племянниц? И кого еще из «своих», пусть и бывших, она встретит тут?  
  
А потом Сара вспомнила, что даже не подумала стереть память тем двоим. И что она их даже узнать не сможет, потому что не видела лиц, зато они ее наверняка запомнили. Черт, это же надо было так попасть! Не то, чтобы она жалела, что помогла этой своей... родственнице, но, если вспомнить о том, как Лорд объясняет своим слугам, что они неправы... Страшно было до ужаса. И очень хотелось надеяться, что все обойдется.  
  
***  
  
– Госпожа зельевар?  
Сара так и застыла посреди длинного, и, как назло, совершенно безлюдного коридора. Меньше всего ей хотелось встретиться здесь с хозяином замка. В гостиной, среди прочих «особо приближенных» — еще куда ни шло. Там можно обменяться парой ничего не значащих фраз и сделать вид, что только что познакомились. И не было никакого «официального представления жениха невесте»... или наоборот, сейчас уже точно не вспомнить. Не было ни встречи в таком же пустом коридоре, ни жаркого шепота в ухо, ни сжимающей ее грудь требовательной ладони. И, уже несколько лет спустя, не было дурацкого сна, где его действия вызывали почему-то не ужас и отвращение, как наяву, а странное томление, за которое утром было стыдно.  
  
За те годы, что они не встречались, Лестранж успел жениться, обзавестись парой сыновей и снова овдоветь. Она его узнала сразу: время почти не оставило следов на привлекательной — по крайней мере, для тех, кто любит демонических красавцев — физиономии. А он ее, казалось, не вспомнил, что Сару ни капли не расстроило. Ее вполне устраивало то, что хозяин замка ее не замечал, и сама она, занятая исследованиями, обращала на него внимания не больше, чем на фамильные портреты на стенах. А теперь он, похоже, решил нарушить привычные отношения.  
  
Сначала он предложил ей «неплохо провести время», а выслушав краткий и нецензурный ответ, не обиделся. Просто напомнил о происшедшем на днях и о том, что для Лорда будет сюрпризом, что кое-кто из его слуг помог сбежать захваченному в плен аврору...  
— ...Оглушив пару разгильдяев и даже не подумав стереть им память. Какая досада, правда? Так не желаешь подарить мне несколько приятных минут? — Лестранж прижал ее к стене. Совсем как... пятнадцать лет назад?  
Похоже, некоторых жизнь ничему не учит!  
  
Что некоторых жизнь все же учит, она поняла, когда сильные пальцы сжали рванувшееся вверх колено.  
— Ну же, детка, это несерьезно! — усмехнулся он. — В эти игры мы уже играли.  
Толкнув дверь в первую попавшуюся комнату и даже не посмотрев, есть ли там кто, Лестранж усадил ее на стол, смахнув с него кучу какого-то хрупкого барахла...  
Не было ни страха, как тогда, когда он предложил «не дожидаться брачной ночи», ни возбуждения, как во сне — только ощущение несуразности происходящего. Он надавил на плечи, заставив лечь. Забранные в узел волосы не давали нормально пристроить голову, шпильки царапали затылок, и эти мелкие неудобства почему-то раздражали больше всего. Какого черта она вообще здесь делает? Все, хватит! Сара опустила руку в карман мантии...  
— Ты не это ищешь? — насмешливо спросил Лестранж, повертев в пальцах тонкую темную волшебную палочку... которую она не могла не узнать... — Пусть полежит пока, — Сара услышала тихий стук дерева о каменный пол.  
– Отпусти, — прошептала.  
— Спокойно, детка... Тебе понравится...  
«Сам ты «детка»!»  
  
Она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться и уверяя себя, что ничего особенного не происходит, и что это... еще один сон. А во сне можно делать все, что угодно, и с тобой ничего не случится. Можно, например, вытащить из волос чертовы шпильки... Покрутить головой, устраиваясь поудобнее... Да, так намного лучше... Так... Черт... Хорошо...  
Можно подаваться навстречу, сделав вид, что не расслышала удивленно-одобрительного хмыканья.  
Можно притянуть его к себе — ближе, еще ближе... И выругаться, почувствовав, как пальцы соскальзывают с гладкой ткани рубашки, и тут же забыть об этом, потерявшись в ощущениях.  
Можно, наконец, найти точку опоры, вцепившись ногтями в его руку и стараясь не обращать внимания на запах крови.  
Можно выкрикивать непристойности и угрожать его убить... если он остановится. А потом, в последний раз сжав широкие запястья, расслабленно затихнуть. И лежать, бездумно разглядывая высокий потолок с лепным рисунком, чувствуя, как кружится голова от смеси запахов пота, крови и спермы, и как постепенно успокаивается отчаянно бьющееся сердце.  
– Эй! — он нетерпеливо дернул рукой. — Отпусти, что-ли, я хоть штаны застегну!  
«Черт!» — Сара разжала пальцы и села, натянув на колени мантию. Щеки горели от стыда за собственную несдержанность: «Ни одна женщина не будет так орать... Кроме шлюхи, желающей произвести впечатление на клиента — в надежде, что тот расщедрится на лишний галеон».  
  
Она расправляла складки на мантии, снова и снова, не в силах поднять глаза на него. Лучше уж разглядывать крепкие загорелые пальцы, медленно застегивающие пуговицу за пуговицей. Или запястье, на котором багровели четыре кровоточащие вмятины.  
«Ничего себе! Это что, я его так?»  
– Понравилось? — усмехнулся он.  
«Ненавижу», — даже мысленно это прозвучало настолько неуверенно, что захотелось глотнуть зелья от болотной лихорадки, чей горький вкус вошел в пословицу. Чтобы прошло желание свернуться клубочком прямо на этом дурацком столе, призвать откуда угодно одеяло и заснуть. И чтобы этот самоуверенный болван перестал снисходительно улыбаться и отнесся серьезно к тому, что она должна сказать.  
  
— Имена.  
— Чьи?  
— Свое я знаю, твое — тоже. Тех, двоих.  
— Вот еще. Они мне живыми нужны.  
— Я не собираюсь никого убивать. Просто сотру память.  
— Так я еще тогда стер... Эй, ты что? — Лестранж перехватил ее руку, и вовремя — а то царапин бы прибавилось. — Скажи еще, что не понравилось?  
— Уйди! — злость быстро сменялась желанием расхохотаться над собственной глупостью. Это же надо было так ее провести! — Получил то, что хотел — вот и катись к чертям! Кстати, могу царапины вылечить.  
— Ерунда, — он направился к выходу. — А ведь ты получила не меньше? Зови, если что.  
— Сдохнешь, не дождешься! — ответила она закрывшейся двери. А потом вдруг поняла, что ей действительно... понравилось? Понравилась почти забытая легкость в теле и пустота в голове. И то, что ужас и отчаянье, свернувшиеся в глубине души еще с того момента, когда Лорд объяснил ей, кто же она на самом деле, куда-то отступили... Похоже, она и правда получила не меньше!  
  
Звать его она, понятно, не стала, но и от следующего предложения не отказалась. И снова орала и царапалась, с удовольствием отмечая, что на белой – загорелыми были только лицо, шея и руки до локтей — коже остаются багровые полосы. А потом их редкие встречи и вовсе вошли в привычку, став частью ее жизни. До этого у нее была работа и дом. И Пэгги с ее перманентными влюбленностями и невоспитанными детьми. А еще — Аберфорт с его странной жизнью и — в последнее время — сочувственными взглядами, от которых хотелось взвыть. И Лорд с его великой мечтой, которой она не разделяла.  
  
А теперь появилась возможность забыться и послать это все к чертям — хоть на полчаса.  
  
Она не спрашивала, да и не хотела знать, почему он никогда не соглашался залечить царапины, которые она оставляла на его руках, плечах, спине. Сама же она после каждого раза убирала все, до чего могла дотянуться: синяки, ссадины и следы зубов. А еще старательно смывала его запах со своего тела — ей казалось, что вместе с ним смываются и воспоминания о происшедшем. И можно было делать вид, что ничего не было. Что она никогда не умоляла ее трахнуть, не отзывалась на каждое его движение... Не переставала понимать, где кончается боль и начинается наслаждение... И не испытывала наслаждения, причиняя боль ему...  
Она сама не заметила, когда начала обрезать ногти чуть длинней, чем привыкла...  
  
Раздевающее заклинание для двоих... И одежда падает на одно из стоящих у стены кресел...  
Очищающее...  
– Увидимся, детка!  
— Сам ты «детка»!  
  
Немного мешал запах крови, появляющийся каждый раз, когда она сжимала его руку, но к нему тоже можно рано или поздно принюхаться. Тем более, что кровью пахло почти от всех, и от нее тоже.  
Запах был постоянным, менялась только степень насыщенности. Он становился сильнее, когда мимо проходили возвратившиеся с очередной вылазки слуги Лорда. Некоторые просто проходили, некоторые стучали в ее дверь. Она лечила заклинаниями царапины, накладывала пропитанные заживляющими зельями повязки на серьезные ранения, устраняла последствия заклятий. Тогда запах становился чуть слабей, но никогда не уходил совсем. Вернувшись домой, она первым делом бежала в ванную, и там долго отмокала в теплой воде, ожидая, пока воспоминания о прошедшем дне растворятся, исчезнут, перестанут ее тревожить. После этого можно было жить дальше... до следующего вызова.  
  
Например, можно было читать газеты, порой натыкаясь там на знакомые имена или лица. Мадам Забини, полгода назад бросавшая печальные взгляды из-под траурной шляпы, теперь демонстрировала эксклюзивную свадебную мантию, а новый кандидат в покойники выглядывал из-за ее плеча и довольно улыбался. Сара только удивлялась, почему даже слава «черной вдовы» не отпугивала очередного жениха. Впрочем, ей это только на пользу — пока есть на свете доверчивые идиоты, на ее услуги всегда будет спрос.  
  
***  
  
Мысль создать антидот к своему «лучшему изобретению» появилась давно, но все руки не доходили. К тому же, сначала нужды в нем не было — те, кто хотел незаметно отправить недруга на тот свет, о противоядии не спрашивали. Но сама идея того, что существует нечто, от чего нет спасения, ей не нравилась. Все в этом мире должно пребывать в равновесии — если есть яд, должно быть то, что может его нейтрализовать. Способы создания антидота не изменились со времен Мерлина, а может быть, еще более ранних. Ей даже не надо было изучать состав — даже проснувшись среди ночи, она могла перечислить все компоненты и рассказать о каждом.  
Так что зелье она приготовила быстро, а вот результат несколько обескуражил. Из трех испытуемых в живых осталось двое, и следующие несколько месяцев она пыталась понять, почему. В следующей группе выжили все. Потом — два трупа из пяти испытуемых. Она продолжала эксперименты, сначала — на попадавших в замок пленниках, потом, решив что последствия пыточных проклятий могут давать эффект, и на не вовремя подвернувшихся под руку коллегах. После смерти одного из них ее вызвал Лорд, но до наказания дело не дошло — то ли оценил совершенно невменяемый вид занятого важным исследованием ученого, то ли «жертва» была не из ближайших сторонников. Последних она знала если не по именам, то внешне, и не трогала. А что до смерти этого неудачника — так ведь она с ядами работает, а не с «Амортенцией».  
Так или иначе, результат ее вполне устраивал, а девять летальных исходов на пятьдесят шесть оставшихся в живых — вполне приемлемо. А что касается тех, кому не повезло... судьба у них такая.  
Так что ее совесть по этому поводу молчала — почти всегда.  
Если бы еще не один старый зануда, чье мнение, почему-то волновало даже больше собственного, а при мысли о том, что когда-нибудь он больше не сможет прощать ей ошибки и глупости... Об этом она предпочитала не задумываться.  
Нет, Аберфорт ее ни словом не упрекал. Он сочувствовал, и от этого становилось совсем тошно.  
А от осторожных прикосновений слезы наворачивались на глаза. Тогда, чтобы не разрыдаться, она сбрасывала его руку и кричала, что ее все устраивает, и вообще — это ее жизнь, и его она не касается.  
— Нет, ничего другого мне не нужно! Да потому, черт возьми, что я не заслуживаю лучшего!!!  
И выскакивала за дверь, делая вид, что не расслышала тихого:  
— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, девочка...  
  
---


	10. Последний поцелуй

> Линн была серьезной чуть ли не с рождения. Даже на единственной сохранившейся у Сары фотографии — той самой, «квиддичной», сестра не улыбалась. Теперь она внимательно и чуть настороженно смотрела со страницы иностранных новостей в «Пророке».  
_«Молодой и перспективный политик, недавно назначенный заместителем министра магии второго по величине государства... Необыкновенная женщина, успешно сочетающая карьеру и роль матери двоих детей...»_  
«Привет, сестренка, — шептала Сара, вглядываясь в знакомые черты. — Ты меня еще помнишь? А я нашла Тома... Только он теперь Лорд Волдеморт. Я варю для него зелья. А еще сплю со своим бывшим женихом. Забавно, правда? А как тебе живется?»  
Линн на фотографии хмурилась и осуждающе на нее смотрела... Похоже, не находя во всем этом ничего забавного.  
  
Руку начало слегка покалывать. Можно было подождать, пока вызов станет более явным — чем сильней болит метка, тем легче ее использовать в качестве объекта аппарации. А можно было, как она часто делала в последние годы, сразу переместиться к воротам замка — все равно Лорд собирал последователей именно там. К тому же, если явиться чуть раньше, можно успеть... При мысли, что именно успеть, у нее перехватило дыхание, и сладко заныл низ живота.  
  
Когда-то Сара была уверена, что они расстанутся если не после первого раза, то довольно скоро. Но время шло, а ничего менять не хотелось. Сначала ее просто забавляла эта связь. Потом помогала не сойти с ума от необходимости делать то, от чего с души воротило. Спокойствие Лестранжа, умение жить в ладу с собственной совестью были заразительны. И если не думать о том, какой должна быть совесть, позволяющая после возвращения с очередного задания спокойно усесться в кресло... то со временем можно и самой научиться. Так же, как научилась непринужденно улыбаться, когда хочется всех послать туда, куда герой Одо на фестрале не долетал.  
  
Так что оставалось только выбросить из головы лишние мысли, сомнения и опасения. Представить себе чуть сглаженные от времени мраморные ступеньки, аппарировать... И будь, что будет.  
  
***  
  
Комната, которую обитатели замка называли библиотекой, больше напоминала склад. Полупустые книжные шкафы, закрывающие три стены и уходящие под высокий потолок, сваленные кучей свитки на нижних полках, книги, названия которых трудно было прочесть из-за слоя пыли.  
  
Сара осторожно притворила дверь — почему-то не хотелось нарушать тишину этого места. Даже призывающее заклинание не стала произносить вслух.  
Могла бы не стараться: здоровенная, дюйма в четыре толщиной, книга рухнула с верхней полки с грохотом, способным разбудить впавшего в спячку кракена. Сара не сразу заметила, как одно из кресел в глубине комнаты повернулось, и высокая темная фигура направилась к ней, осторожно обходя кучи мусора на полу.  
  
— Ты неосторожна, Сара.  
— Простите, мой Лорд, — она передвинула словарь поближе. — Я не думала, что он такой тяжелый.  
— Я не о том, — усмехнулся Лорд. — Скажи, ты действительно думала, что мой самый верный слуга сумеет что-то от меня скрыть? Что твой проступок так и останется тайной? Что тебе удастся избежать наказания?  
— Мой Лорд...— сердце екнуло, а под ложечкой противно засосало. Черт, и почему она решила, что Лестранж сохранит все в тайне? Ведь ему даже проговориться для этого не нужно было — достаточно подумать не вовремя!  
  
— Круцио!  
Красный луч вырвался из палочки. Инстинктивно она зажмурилась, ожидая боли, но... Движение за спиной, пронесшийся по библиотеке сквозняк — и она уже стоит, уткнувшись носом в плотную ткань. Матовая белая пуговица и запах, от которого у нее последнее время колени подгибались... Лестранж...  
— Все нормально, детка? — видеть его настолько взволнованным было непривычно. Не говоря о том, что сейчас он должен был валяться на полу и орать, а не задавать дурацкие вопросы. На него что, «Круциатус» не действует?  
  
— Так вот чего ты боишься... — он повернулся к неподвижно застывшей фигуре Лорда. Раздался звук, напоминающий удар кнута, и на месте повелителя оказалась покрытая шерстью тварь, напоминающая огромного, вставшего на задние лапы волка. Завыла, опустилась на все четыре и приготовилась к прыжку.  
Лестранж небрежно махнул в ее сторону палочкой:  
— Ридикулус!  
Уже знакомый резкий звук — и тварь рассыпалась в воздухе клочками серого дыма.  
  
— Всего-то. Детка, ну что ты? Нельзя же так пугаться, — он растирал похолодевшие ладони Сары, а она только кивала, не в силах и слова сказать. — Эта гадость тут триста лет живет, мы уже привыкли все и забыли. Все равно сюда не ходит никто.  
— Оно и видно, — больше всего ей хотелось уткнуться сейчас в его плечо и взвыть, как та тварь, в которую превратился Лорд. — А кто это был?  
— Боггарт.  
— Нет, я про того, мохнатого.  
— Оборотень. Вы что, в школе не учили?  
— Только в школе и учили, — вздохнула Сара.— Но... — она вскочила с кресла, в которое упала, пока Лестранж разбирался с боггартом.  
— Не шарахайся, — усмехнулся он. — Никто меня не кусал. Отец его раньше убил.  
  
Он придвинулся ближе, обнял. Погладил ее по спине, и это вдруг вызвало такую волну желания... Даже голова закружилась. Казалось, никогда еще она не хотела его так сильно.  
— Иди ко мне, — провела пальцами по жестким, как солома, волосам, чуть царапнула шею. Его всегда это возбуждало, вот и сейчас лежащие на плечах пальцы сжались, уже не успокаивая — лаская... Начал расстегивать мантию, но запутался в крючках и просто дернул за ворот. Сара невольно поморщилась — терпеть не могла испорченной одежды.  
  
— Прямо здесь?  
В пыльном кресле... Под носом у его чертова боггарта. Сара представила, как в самый неподходящий момент тот решит напомнить о себе, и...  
— Ну что с тобой опять?  
А она хохотала и не могла остановиться, и в этом смехе не было ни грамма веселья. Рано или поздно он тоже должен был это понять и сделать то, что принято в таких случаях. Главное, чтобы челюсть не сломал, объясняйся потом в Мунго.  
Но Лестранж просто сидел рядом, пережидая истерику.  
— Полегчало? — спросил, когда ее всхлипы утихли. — Идем в спальню.  
  
***  
  
Сара вздрогнула от холода и поняла, что снова чуть не заснула в чужой постели. Последнее время все трудней было держать данное себе когда-то слово не оставаться в замке на ночь. После секса неудержимо клонило в сон; ведущий наружу коридор представлялся бесконечным, а собственное решение сохранять хотя бы видимость независимости — глупым.  
— Уходишь? — он потянулся, сбросив на пол чудом удержавшуюся на кровати во время их бурного совокупления подушку.  
— Поздно уже.  
— Ну, тогда увидимся?  
Сара кивнула.  
— Слушай... — он провел ладонью по ее животу. — Тебе не надоело аппарировать туда-обратно? — запнулся на мгновенье, будто раздумывая, продолжать или нет, и все же закончил: — Оставайся!  
— Нет-нет, я так не могу!  
— Почему?  
Действительно... Может, потому, что когда-то она слишком многое потеряла, стараясь этого избежать. Только когда это было? С тех пор столько воды утекло... Все изменилось...  
— Не сегодня, ладно? Мне все обдумать надо.  
Он только плечами пожал.  
А ей при мысли о полутемном коридоре, о портретах его чертовых предков, у которых не всегда хватает такта помолчать, захотелось не просто остаться, а вообще из спальни не высовываться.  
— Послушай, а отсюда можно аппарировать? Прямо из замка, а не снаружи?  
Лестранж нащупал волшебную палочку, сделал несколько замысловатых движений, нашептывая что-то. Насколько она могла разобрать, на староанглийском.  
— Теперь и тебе можно.  
— И мне? А кому еще?  
— Мальчишкам… Лорду, само собой. И всё... Нет, еще той девице, на которой Руди жениться собирается чуть ли не завтра.  
— Занятная компания, — усмехнулась Сара. — Увидимся, — прошептала перед тем, как исчезнуть.  
  
***  
  
Не увиделись.  
— Это была случайность, — пожал плечами Лорд. — Странно, что ты об этом спрашиваешь. Раньше тебя не интересовали успехи и провалы «тупых махателей палочками»  
— Да, мой повелитель...  
  
— Всякое бывает, — чуть смущенно улыбнулся ей бывший любовник с появившегося в галерее портрета. — Прости, детка.  
— Сам ты «детка»!!! Что?.. Я плачу?! Да ты… Да было бы из-за кого!  
  
  
**1975 г.**  
  
Сара погасила огонь под котлом и взмахнула палочкой, призывая с полки пустые фиалы. Разлила готовое зелье, закупорила, и начала по одному перемещать их в шкаф. Второй, третий... Четвертый, кажется, слишком низко подняла — отскочив от полки, он полетел на пол. Зазвенело стекло, в нос ударил резкий запах. Она беззлобно, скорей по привычке, выругалась и убрала с пола разлитое зелье. Так же равнодушно исправила в журнале количество и продолжила левитировать в шкаф остальное. Давно доведенные до автоматизма движения и полное безразличие ко всему...  
  
Началось это паршивое состояние несколько месяцев назад, вскоре после смерти Лестранжа. И можно было сколько угодно повторять себе, что «после — не значит вследствие», что их не связывало ничего, кроме секса, и что, теоретически, заниматься этим можно с кем угодно. Первая же попытка перейти от теории к практике показала, что секс может быть и таким: просто лежать, прикрыв глаза и стараясь не заснуть. Странно — у нее и раньше бывали встречи на одну ночь, вернее, даже вечер, но свою порцию удовольствия удавалось получить всегда. А теперь... «одно или несколько условий не соблюдались». И не было желания доискиваться, какие именно, несмотря на то, что одинокие ночи были еще хуже.  
  
Раньше ей редко снились сны. В детстве она даже завидовала девчонкам, в красках рассказывавших о своих ночных видениях. Теперь сны появились.  
Она не различала лиц этих людей, но знала, что именно приготовленные ей зелья были причиной их смерти. Быстрой и безболезненной, или мучительной — все равно. Одни осуждающе качали головами, другие разевали рты в беззвучном вопле. И она вскакивала с кровати с криком и в холодном поту.  
  
  
Даже работа, за которой она всегда забывала о неприятностях, теперь вызывала только раздражение. О чем она там мечтала? Теперь даже вспоминать было противно. Когда-то казалось, что, стоит только захотеть, и все проблемы решатся каплей волшебной настойки, приготовить которую не составит труда. А теперь... Какой смысл в новых исследованиях, если за них приходится расплачиваться чужими жизнями и своими ночными кошмарами? А еще — почти физическим отвращением — до тошноты, до дрожи, до мерзкого и такого знакомого привкуса крови на губах — при виде черных плащей, белых масок и бледной, как эти чертовы маски, физиономии в зеркале.  
— Я просто устала, — шептала она, глядя в покрасневшие глаза, казавшиеся черными из-за расширенных зрачков.  
  
— Я просто устала, — врала она Аберфорту, сдерживая желание присесть рядом с ним и похныкать. Он качал головой, но ни о чем не спрашивал, давая возможность самой решать, стоит ли рассказывать. А ей было невыносимо стыдно. Лучше уж постараться самой справиться, не выплескивая на близких все то — страшное, мрачное — что скрывалось в глубине души.  
  
— Ты просто устала…  
В конце концов и до Пэгги дошло, что с подругой творится что-то неладное. А поскольку она не терпением, ни тактом ни отличалась, то уже ближе к полуночи Сара, время от времени вытирая салфеткой покрасневший нос, рассказала ей про свою незадавшуюся жизнь. Не все, конечно же. Про работу на Лорда не сказала ни слова, сведя все к безвременной смерти любовника и выслушав очередное «замуж тебе надо».  
«Ничего мне не надо», — хотелось ответить, но сил не было даже на это. Только смотреть, как Пэгги заваривает чай, бестолково шаря в шкафу в поисках успокоительного, роняя фиалы с зельями и рассыпая ингредиенты.  
«Мне уже ничего не надо...»  
  
***  
  
— Протего, — реакция у Лорда оказалась отменная.  
  
Сара обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как луч заклинания разбился о поставленный им щит. Красная вспышка причудливо извернулась, распалась на несколько ярких звездочек и погасла. Красная?! А будущая миссис Лестранж не стала мелочиться!  
— Что здесь происходит?  
— Милорд! Эта… — начала Белла.  
— Все. Вон. Отсюда.  
Никто не стал возражать. Сара почувствовала, как ледяные пальцы сжали ее руку:  
— А тебе не стоит торопиться.  
— Как скажете, повелитель, — голос противно дрожал.  
  
Собственно, ничего ужасного ей Белла не сказала. Ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы наговорить ей гадостей в ответ. Но, то ли звезды так расположились, то ли еще что, но, услышав снисходительный тон новой хозяйки замка, Сара взбесилась и... лучше не вспоминать, какие версии происхождения рода Блэков слетели у нее с языка прежде, чем она выпустила пар и умолкла.  
Тишина в зале стояла такая... Решив, что теперь самое время «гордо» удалиться, пока не получила проклятием между глаз, Сара развернулась и пошла к выходу, понадеявшись, что ударить в спину не сможет даже Белла. И зря.  
  
Лорд усмехнулся:  
— А вы забавно смотрелись. Давно я не видел подобных скандалов... Пожалуй, с седьмого курса, когда в нашей гостиной сцепились две первые красавицы — каждая уверяла, что именно ее я пригласил на выпускной.  
— И кого же вы пригласили? — спросила Сара, просто чтобы не молчать.  
— Обеих. Было интересно, что получится. И, надо сказать, не разочаровался, — он взглянул на Сару, приглашая оценить шутку, но та не улыбнулась... Она не понимала, с чего вдруг Лорд ударился в воспоминания, и каждую секунду ожидала, что ход его мыслей поменяется на что-нибудь менее приятное.  
  
— А вы что не поделили?  
Сара пожала плечами:  
— Ничего... Я просто... я устала... — она всхлипнула, и быстро заговорила: — Послушайте... я не могу так больше! Я уже ничего не хочу! Только уйти отсюда!  
— Не стану задерживать, — кивнул Лорд и поднял палочку: — Авада...  
— Да вы что!!! Вы с ума сошли?!  
— Я? — удивился он. — Это у меня который месяц все валится из рук? Я закатываю истерики и хамлю тем, кто заведомо сильней, напрашиваясь на неприятности? Ты хоть понимаешь, какого сегодня приобрела врага? И что я не всегда буду рядом, чтобы поставить между вами щит?  
Она понимала, конечно... Глупо все получилось. Экзальтированная девица Блэк ей не то чтобы нравилась, но раздражала меньше, чем остальные детишки. А теперь даже прощения просить бесполезно, такое не забывается.  
— Я просто...  
— Просто заскучала, — закончил он за нее и продолжил, не давая возразить: — Давно не попадалось ничего интересного?  
«Давно... Мне давно ничего не интересно».  
  
На столе появился пергамент, настолько старый, что было удивительно, как он до сих пор не рассыпался. Сара машинально протянула руку.  
— Изучи, как выдастся минутка между истериками, — усмехнулся он, поднимаясь. — Думаю, тебе не составит труда это приготовить. И запомни, — добавил он, — «уйти» отсюда можно только в одну сторону. А ты ведь туда пока не торопишься?  
— Нет... пока.  
Лорд протянул руку, давая понять, что «аудиенция» окончена. Сара, по давно заведенному ритуалу, поцеловала точеную кисть, отметив про себя, как неприятно дотрагиваться до сухой и холодной, как у змеи, кожи.  
  
Оставшись одна, поддела кончиком пальца краешек пергаментного свитка. Новое задание повелителя, чтоб ему боггарт приснился! Осторожно развернула и разочарованно выдохнула, увидев старинные руны. Настолько древнего рецепта ей еще не приходилось держать в руках. Что ж, его стоило хотя бы прочитать, а отказаться восстанавливать из небытия еще одну темномагическую дрянь она всегда успеет.  
Школьных знаний хватило только на имя автора, и вскоре она сидела в библиотеке и листала словарь в поисках значений непонятных символов.  
«Так... Это не то... Вот!»  
  
«Этот труд я, Сильваний из рода Крауфорд, посвящаю благородной чародейке Иоланте из Эштона, что возле Северного моря...»  
Сара улыбнулась такому странному для рецепта зелья началу. Вдруг показалось, что от желтой кожи пахнет не пылью и раствором для выделки, а морской солью. На какое-то мгновенье она увидела себя на салемской пристани, ожидающей первого в своей жизни парома в школу. Зеленоватые волны разбивались о причал, соленые брызги щипали глаза, а ледяной обруч, сковывавший душу последние месяцы, таял и стекал по щекам, падая на пергамент и оставляя на нем темные, быстро исчезающие следы.  
— Да... Моря...  
  
***  
  
Лорд Волдеморт закрыл за собой дверь.  
Брезгливо вытер руку о мантию. Место поцелуя не было влажным, но воспоминание о жарком дыхании, о прикосновении горячих, обветренных губ вызывало отвращение, только усиливающееся от мысли о том, что когда-то он целовал эти губы. Пусть даже не испытывая особого желания, но... Она захотела, а он счел неразумным отказать. Хотелось привязать к себе эту упрямую и талантливую девочку. Даже подумывал, что именно такая и должна быть рядом — умная, красивая, но покорная его воле. Он уже потом понял, что власть нельзя делить ни с кем и никогда. Даже с самыми преданными женщинами, такими, как Белла.  
  
Да, Белла... Она не будет претендовать ни на что и никогда не предаст. А эта... Эта ненадежна. Строптивая, зазнавшаяся, самоуверенная дрянь. И всегда такой была — даже много лет назад, той осенью, когда разыскала его в гостинице. Полуголодная, оборванная нищенка, от которой все отвернулись. Но даже тогда она не просила о помощи, а требовала ее. У него требовала! Пришла потому, что была уверена — ему было дело до нее и ее отродья! И потом, после того, как столько лет возилась с козами в Хогсмиде, вернулась в этот замок, как к себе домой. И никто даже не усомнился в ее праве вернуться!  
  
И на Беллу наорала сегодня, потому что знала — Лорд будет на ее стороне, не станет рисковать «гением». И ведь не ошиблась — другого зельевара все равно нет. Сколько в Англии специалистов ее уровня? По пальцам пересчитать можно. И каждый либо знает себе цену, либо готов в старый диван превратиться, лишь бы избежать «предложения, от которого невозможно отказаться». А ведь были и такие, кто отказывался — чего стоило одно «вежливое» письмо Дамокла Белби, где презрение чувствовалось в каждой строчке! Ну, с этой мразью он еще сочтется, и заклятье доверия, за которым тот спрятал свой жалкий домишко, не поможет.  
  
А пока стоит забыть о кичащихся своей значимостью снобах и поискать в другом месте. И от «старых друзей» надо потихоньку избавляться. Конечно, жаль Лестранжа, верный был слуга... Впрочем, как и Эйвери, «случайно» наткнувшийся в Девоне на отряд авроров. Но чем меньше останется рядом тех, кто помнит Тома Риддла, первокурсника с потрепанными учебниками, тем лучше.  
И Сару, гения зарвавшегося, он найдет, кем заменить. Найдет того, кто будет обязан ему всем. А пока пусть развлекается, варит свои зелья — он подождет. У него, в отличие от всех остальных, времени много.  
  
---


	11. Помощник

> **1975 г.**  
  
Первая часть длинного свитка, изложенная вычурным, цветистым языком, каким в давние времена писали всё, начиная от любовных виршей и заканчивая деловыми документами, повествовала о необыкновенных свойствах зелья, способного защитить от любого воздействия на сознание. По крайней мере, так Сара перевела полтора фута описаний, в которых постоянно упоминались Мерлин с Морганой и призывалось множество несчастий на голову «презлейшего и злонамереннейшего Барнабуса Брукфилда, чей дом недалече от моего расположен».  
  
Добравшись до раздела, в котором перечислялась последовательность действий, Сара выругалась, помянув и Мерлина с Морганой, и автора, и чем-то насолившего ему соседа. Зелье состояло из двух частей, готовящихся одновременно и соединяемых в определенный момент. Нужен был знающий и способный помощник, а где его возьмешь? Она всегда работала одна, с коллегами— как добившимися признания, так и безызвестными — не общалась, а попадавшие к ней не важно за какие провинности туповатые мальчишки и такие же девицы умели только бестолково кромсать ингредиенты.  
Сара пожаловалась на возникшую проблему Лорду, и тот пообещал найти неглупого зельевара, готового взяться за эту работу. Правда, зачем-то просил подождать до осени. Почти месяц они не виделись — повелитель не вызывал, а Сара не считала нужным навязываться. Но, тем не менее, сгорала от любопытства: специалистов, по ее мнению, ничем ей не уступающих, в Англии было не так много, и ни один из них в замке не встречался.  
А потом в лаборатории появилось «это».  
  
«Повелитель, вы издеваетесь?!» — Сара рассматривала худого, нескладного мальчишку в потрепанной мантии. Виднеющаяся из-под мантии магловская одежда тоже знавала лучшие времена, причем довольно давно. Черные волосы, то ли грязные, то ли просто с утра не расчесанные, закрывали бледное лицо. Мальчишка настороженно взглянул на нее темными, почти черными глазищами— будто почувствовал, что она раздосадована, и приготовился к обороне. Сара вздохнула. Ладно, даже если окажется, что он способен, в отличие от большинства идиотов, различить соцветия аконита и люпина, его присутствие здесь— только на время изготовления «зелья Сильвания». Перечислила дюжину ингредиентов и спросила, для чего они используются.  
— Все вместе— только в кроветворном зелье,— ответил он.— Но, кроме того...  
— Спасибо, про «кроме того» поговорим в другой раз.— Не было желания устраивать ему экзамен.— Будьте добры нарезать два фунта стеблей Equisetum palustre.  
— Два фунта?— удивился мальчишка.— Но ведь кроветворное зелье можно хранить не больше месяца?  
— А оно здесь дольше и не хранится, используется с завидной регулярностью.  
Он чуть приподнял бровь, что, видимо, означало крайнюю степень удивления. «А ты еще не понял, куда попал?— подумала Сара.— Что ж, тогда тебя ждет сюрприз, юноша!» Но вслух сказала:  
— Приступим. Вы подготавливаете ингредиенты, я контролирую, чтобы вы ничего не испортили. Рецепт знаете наизусть, или будете заглядывать в книгу иногда?  
Выслушав, что он уверен в своих знаниях, но хотел бы иметь возможность сверяться с текстом, Сара призвала с полки учебник за шестой курс.  
— Рецепт — внутри, ингредиенты в шкафу, захотите что-нибудь испортить — лучше отравитесь самостоятельно, яды на верхней полке.  
— Я до сих пор не испортил ни одного зелья, — вскинул голову он.  
  
— Надо же когда-то начинать! — Сара отошла к соседнему столу. Склонилась над пергаментом, изредка бросая взгляды в ту сторону, где мальчишка, безошибочно выбрав из двадцати семи ножей правильный, начал нарезать ингредиенты.  
Работал он уверенно, не нервничал, ингредиенты не рассыпал, делал все (насколько можно было определить из дальнего угла комнаты) правильно. Вот, кажется, приготовил. Взглянул на Сару, которая делала вид, что внимательно изучает манускрипт. Ей было интересно, что юный зельевар будет делать. Растеряется, попросит о помощи, или, чего доброго, приступит к основной части рецепта самостоятельно?  
  
Он взмахнул палочкой, призывая один из котлов. Хмм... правильный. Налил основу, размешал... Два раза по часовой стрелке, один — против. Бросил нарезанные стебли, опять размешал... и опять правильно. Решив, что если он что-то испортит — не так уж важно, а она не может бесконечно за ним следить, Сара углубилась в изучение более важного рецепта.  
  
— Я закончил, — примерно через полчаса заявил мальчишка.  
Она подошла к котлу. Зелье, вернее, еще только заготовка, выглядела именно так, как и должна была... Хорошо, но знает ли он, что это только промежуточный этап?  
— Но ведь это же не зелье? Вы не закончили работу, мистер?..— она вспомнила, что так и не спросила, как его зовут.  
— Снейп, — представился он. И добавил: — На данном этапе зелье должно настаиваться не менее двух суток, в зависимости от долготы дня, и только после этого можно будет продолжить...  
— Браво, мистер Снейп! — перебила она.— Все совершенно правильно. Поздравляю, вы неплохо справились сегодня, и я надеюсь, что вас не затруднит появиться здесь во вторник и закончить?  
  
Оказалось, что затруднит. Выслушав, что Снейп до сих пор учится в школе, причем на пятом курсе, Сара не сразу нашла, что ответить.  
  
— Что ж, вернетесь, когда сможете, — решила она.  
— А как же зелье?  
— Я закончу. Надеюсь, вы мне доверяете?  
— Не знаю. Я же не видел, как вы работаете.  
Сара даже растерялась. Да что он себе позволяет?!  
— Зато наверняка читали в газетах о результатах, — буркнула она. — Со своей стороны могу только повторить, что вы сегодня справились вполне неплохо. До встречи, мистер Снейп!  
Мальчишка кивнул в ответ и вышел. Сара запоздало подумала, что стоило бы предложить проводить его, но потом отмахнулась— сам разберется, не маленький. Нет, но каков нахал! «Я, — говорит, — не видел вас за работой»! Хотя она тоже хороша, со своим «вы неплохо справились, мистер Снейп!» Если уж быть до конца честной, работа его была вовсе не «неплохой». Она была безупречной.  
  
***  
  
Снейп появился неделю спустя. Согласился с тем, что день добрый, рассмотрел, проверил консистенцию и даже понюхал остатки кроветворного, после чего признал, что Сара вполне способна не испортить одно из не самых сложных зелий. Она не знала, сердиться ей на мальчишку или смеяться. С одной стороны, его манера во всем сомневаться раздражала. С другой... разве она сама не была когда-то такой же? Сначала спорила с отцом, потом — с преподавателями. Наверное, лучше не обращать на него внимания.  
  
Но именно это оказалось непросто.  
— Вот это да! Такое количество тиглей в частной лаборатории! — донеслось из дальнего угла. Сара довольно улыбнулась. Лаборатория была ее жизнью. Когда-то она столько усилий приложила, стараясь устроить все по своему вкусу. Втайне Сара считала эту уникальную подборку книг, инструментов и ингредиентов произведением искусства и огорчалась, что никто из обитателей замка не был способен оценить по достоинству то, что получилось. И теперь она с удовольствием выслушивала восторги Снейпа, думая, что шансы на то, что они сработаются, достаточно велики. А если нет... он же здесь ненадолго, верно?  
  
— Это что — любовная история? — мальчишка держал в руках рецепт «зелья Сильвания». — Простите, но я не очень силен в рунах.  
Сар призвала с полки словарь.  
— Зелье, помогающее противостоять заклятьям подчинения?— уточнил он полчаса спустя, когда сумел, наконец, разобраться и с кошмарным почерком зельевара, и с его манерой выражаться намеками.  
— Любому воздействию на сознание. В том числе, может быть использовано, как антидот к «Веритасеруму».  
— Но ведь он существует?  
— Конечно, существует. Как и другие, помогающие снизить или совсем убрать последствия воздействий на психику. Но это зелье — универсально. Подумайте сами, что проще — носить с собой один фиал, или мини-аптеку?  
Снейп кивнул и снова склонился над свитком. Вскоре он попросил перо и чернильницу и принялся за расчеты.  
  
***  
  
Всю следующую неделю Сара не могла отделаться от мысли, что в лаборатории до странности пусто. Чего-то не хватало. Или кого-то? «Глупости»,— думала она, уверяя себя, что в Снейпе ее раздражает буквально всё — начиная от неаккуратной прически и поношенной одежды, и заканчивая независимым... да какое там, просто наглым поведением. И что помощник ей нужен, как русалке перья. Что... ладно, себе можно признаться, что скучает. Ему же она об этом сообщать не собирается? Скучает и отсчитывает оставшиеся до субботы дни.  
  
***  
  
В субботу Снейп не появился.  
— Был поход в Хогсмид, я не мог пропустить, — объяснил он неделю спустя.  
— Вам совершенно незачем оправдываться, — ответила она. И сразу рассердилась — уже на себя — за прохладно-безразличные интонации. В конце концов, он действительно ни в чем не виноват. Это же не он, а она скучает. Это в ее голову приходят неуместные, дурацкие мысли.  
  
Снейп уселся в облюбованное им кресло, которое она когда-то поставила специально для себя, запретив всем появляющимся в лаборатории даже дышать в ту сторону... Но желания рявкнуть на мальчишку не появилось. Наоборот: почему-то Сару необычайно тронуло то, что ему нравится то же, что и ей, пусть даже речь идет о таких мелочах. Она чуть ли не с умилением смотрела на склонившегося над рецептом Снейпа. Черные, неровно подстриженные волосы почти касались пергамента...  
  
***  
  
_Черные волосы... темные глаза... как у Тома. Мысль о том, каким бы мог быть их... Нет, ее сын, если бы она нашла тогда в себе силы...  
Нет, хватит об этом думать! Ведь получалось же у нее двадцать лет?!  
А теперь почему-то перестало. Раз появившись, эта мысль не давала покоя. И Сара, привычными движениями нарезая ингредиенты, представляла себе темноволосого и темноглазого юношу. Конечно, ему бы нравились зелья — разве это может не нравиться?! И, конечно же, он, едва научившись ровно сидеть, мог бы часами наблюдать за тем, как она работает. Так же, как она когда-то наблюдала за работой отца. А потом бы он стал ей помогать, и сейчас, возможно, они бы сидели рядом, и она поясняла ему, почему выбрала тот или иной ингредиент... как поясняет Снейпу. А он бы не соглашался и хмурил брови, растопыренными пальцами отбрасывая с лица темные пряди._  
  
***  
  
Сара была готова приступить к работе немедленно — за последний месяц она выучила рецепт чуть ли не наизусть, внесла необходимые изменения, связанные с тем, что за столетия, прошедшие со времени его создания, некоторые ингредиенты стали недоступны. Но раз ее помощнику требовалось подробно все изучить — она не возражала против отсрочки. Серьезное отношение Снейпа к работе ее только радовало.  
  
А потом она проверяла его расчеты и выводы, придираясь чуть ли не каждой цифре, к каждому предложению. И не решаясь признаться себе, что просто тянет время, потому что как только работа над зельем закончится, Снейпу нечего будет здесь делать. А она так и не придумала предлога его оставить.  
  
***  
  
А потом настал день, когда им предстояло выяснить, как работает зелье, которое Сильваний из Крауфорда счел достойным посвятить неведомой Иоланте.  
К счастью, все получилось именно так, как описывалось в старом пергаменте, неизвестно где раздобытом Лордом. Действовало оно тоже правильно. Повелитель остался доволен работой.  
Их работой.  
Сара сама не заметила, когда стала употреблять слово «мы» вместо «я». Когда «ее» лаборатория стала «нашей», а ее любимое кресло... правильно, его любимым креслом. А для себя она поставила другое.  
  
***  
  
Незаметно прошли два месяца.  
Шесть дней ожидания... семь часов работы рядом... И снова все повторяется. Если бы еще не эти походы в Хогсмид, продлевающие ожидание вдвое! Однажды Сара случайно... почти случайно встретила Снейпа недалеко от самого популярного среди школьников кафе. Заговаривать, понятно, не стала — тем более, он был не один, а с довольно симпатичной девочкой. Девица накручивала на палец выбившийся из-под шапки темно-рыжий локон и что-то тихо говорила. Он так же вполголоса отвечал, но все равно было заметно, что беседа совсем не мирная.  
Сару он то ли не заметил, то ли сделал вид, что не видел.  
  
***  
  
И снова суббота... и снова он рядом, аккуратно нарезает, смешивает, прибавляет и убавляет огонь под котлом. И можно смотреть на это бесконечно... думая о том, что, если закрыть глаза на некоторые отличия во внешности и разницу в возрасте (ее... другому ребенку было бы уже двадцать), можно представить, что это ее сын только что ссыпал в котел толченые глаза летучей мыши... Что...  
  
_...что розовый куст, который не должен был распускаться еще долго, сияет в темноте золотистыми лепестками...  
...и что на белом предплечье появляется знак мрака...  
...и  
...«Я тебя не звал!»_  
  
Твою же мать!!!  
  
Что ж, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем. Аккуратно, будто перекатываем во рту леденец, и:  
  
_...Стебли алании чешуйчатой имеют квадратное сечение, — до чего же усыпляющий голос у преподавательницы гербологии...— И поэтому должны быть нарезаны аккуратными кубиками... не параллелепипедами, мистер Кори, а именно кубиками. Чувствуете разницу?_  
— нет, не чувствуем... спим...  
— И нарезаем... аккуратнее...аккуратнее... сосредоточились... кубиками... нарезаем-нарезаем-нарезаем... пока от однообразных движений не начинает темнеть в глазах... нарезаем, не останавливаемся...  
  
...ага, надоело, мистер Снейп? А вы терпеливы… Настоящий зельевар, чтоб вас! Профессор Кавендиш сдалась раньше...  
  
— Будьте добры объясниться, мистер Снейп!!! — рявкнула она, как только мальчишка догадался, что больше ничего интересного ему не покажут, и отвел глаза, прекращая копаться в ее сознании. Холода в голосе было достаточно, чтобы в июле заморозить Черное Озеро до самого дна. Но Снейп даже не смутился:  
— Я проверял... Почему вы смеетесь, мисс Бишоп?  
  
А она даже ответить не смогла, повалившись в кресло и задыхаясь от хохота. Он проверял! Вспомнилось, как она сама — после того, как «в порядке эксперимента» показала Лорду нужную картинку — решила узнать, на что способны остальные. Оказалось, что у выпускников Хогвартса с окклюменцией дела обстояли довольно плачевно — настоящий отпор сумела дать только Белла. А с каким трудом удалось ее убедить в том, что Лорд прекрасно осведомлен о способностях своего зельевара!  
  
А теперь этот любопытный мальчишка! Мерлин, до чего же они с ним одинаковые! Может, и правы те, кто говорит, что настоящее родство — не кровное, а душевное? Тогда получается, что он... действительно ее сын? Не по крови — по духу.  
  
— А как вас зовут, мистер Снейп? — спросила вдруг она.  
— Северус.  
— Очень приятно. А меня — Сара. С этой минуты можете так и называть,— и не удержалась, чтобы не съязвить: — раз уж вы столько обо мне знаете!  
— Иногда можно просто спросить, — сказала она, перед тем как распрощаться.  
— А вы ответите?  
— Может быть... А может, и нет. Но если вам не отвечают, стоит ли копаться в чужих тайнах? Они иногда бывают очень неприятными! Подумайте об этом... Северус.  
— Хорошо. До встречи... Сара.  
  
***  
  
«Моего сына зовут Северус... А что — красиво!» — думала она несколькими часами позже, лежа на узком диване в своей комнате и стараясь представить, что она не одна в доме. И что надо вести себя как можно тише, чтобы не потревожить чужой сон... Сон уставшего за день ребенка... юноши... ее сына...  
  
---


	12. Ученик

> **1976 г.**  
  
А в Хогсмид, между тем, пришла весна. Вернее, заглянула, выгнав на крыши котов и слегка растопив сугробы. Северус продолжал появляться в лаборатории — так часто, как только мог.  
  
Сара настолько привыкла к нему, что казалось немыслимым, что еще несколько месяцев назад она ничего о нем не знала. Не знала, как он низко наклоняется над пергаментом, пытаясь разглядеть выцветшие буквы. Какие у него уверенные, отточенные движения. Не знала, что он не слишком любит сладости, делая, впрочем, исключение для всевкусных орешков. Поначалу она, стараясь сделать для него что-то приятное, превратила лабораторию чуть ли не в филиал «Сладкого королевства», но, заметив, что его подобная забота скорей смущает и раздражает, прекратила закармливать конфетами. Вместо этого она щедро делилась с ним всем, что знает. И радовалась, глядя, как он оттаивает, как начинает чувствовать себя в ее... нет, давно уже в «их» лаборатории хозяином.  
  
Как то Северус, чуть смущаясь, признался, что восторг от обладания новой книгой можно сравнить только с... Запнулся, не решаясь продолжить, а она не стала настаивать. Только с улыбкой смотрела, как он сдувает со лба упавшую прядь. Такой знакомый жест...  
  
Почему это показалось ей знакомым, Сара поняла только вечером, на секунду задержавшись у зеркала. Тогда-то она и вспомнила, что еще месяц назад Северус просто приглаживал мешающие ему волосы... И привычки вертеть в пальцах стеклянную палочку для помешивания, обдумывая что-то, у него тоже не было. Как не было у нее манеры приподнимать бровь, демонстрируя удивление или недоверие.  
  
***  
  
А между тем Северус, основательно изучив немаленький инструментарий и столь же впечатляющую коллекцию ингредиентов, добрался до книжных шкафов. Там его тоже ждало немало открытий. Увидев «Трактат о темных и светлых зельях» Ребекки Нёрс*, он едва на ногах устоял:  
— Я думал, что этой книги больше не существует. Разве она не была уничтожена вместе с остальными после смерти автора?  
Сара не стала ему объяснять, что именно этой книги... и еще одной... в тот день в библиотеке не оказалось, потому что кто-то из ее предков взял ее «почитать». Похоже, вольное отношение к чужому имуществу у нее наследственное — она тоже в свое время слегка опустошила и без того небогатую библиотеку замка. Впрочем, своим она тоже не слишком дорожила:  
— Нравится? Она твоя! — она протянула книгу удивленному Северусу.  
  
А он показал ей учебник за шестой курс, весь испещренный пометками. С большинством поправок она была согласна, но некоторые... Она сама бы никогда не рискнула добавить драконью кровь в зелье невидимости. Но Северус утверждал, что все получится, и она разрешила ему проверить. Зелье получилось великолепное — точно такого же оттенка блеклой бирюзы, как было в книге, а не чуть более яркое, как у нее обычно выходило. Сара радовалась больше, чем в тот день, когда приготовила свое первое удачное зелье. Талант Северуса, так же как несвойственная его ровесникам сдержанность, восхищали ее.  
  
***  
  
Тем больше удивило то, что в один из дней он был настолько не в себе, что даже пару раз ошибся расчетах.  
— Ты можешь объяснить, что произошло?  
— Ровным счетом ничего.  
Ничего, так ничего. Жизнь давно приучила ее не задавать лишних вопросов. Но, глядя, как он разделывает личинки флобберчервей, Сара не могла поверить своим глазам: куда только делись спокойные, отточенные движения? Черт, да у него же руки дрожат!  
  
— Северус! Что случилось?!  
Тот полуобернулся к ней, не переставая кромсать белесую тушку:  
— Ничего интересного. Ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы волноваться. Герой школы Джеймс Поттер в очередной раз отличился — теперь он спас мне жизнь. Это официальная версия.  
— А неофициальная?  
— Она никому не интересна.  
  
«Правда? А мне вот интересно, что с тобой происходит», — Сара не представляла, как пробиться к этому упрямому, старающемуся отгородиться от нее подростку. Как ему помочь. У нее самой были два способа вернуть утраченное душевное равновесие, и один из них точно не подходил. А вот другой…  
  
— Ты еще долго будешь переводить ингредиенты? — рявкнула Сара, стараясь не обращать внимания на удивленный взгляд Северуса. — Конечно, флобберчерви дешевы, но не настолько, чтобы отправлять в мусор уже четвертого.  
— Третьего.  
— Четвертого, — отмахнулась она. — Этого тоже можешь выбросить.  
— И не подумаю, — сквозь зубы процедил Северус... все-таки сделав один лишний надрез.  
Сара многозначительно хмыкнула. Он сердито глянул на нее и бросил негодный ингредиент в котел.  
— Молодец! — прокомментировала она. — Поздравляю с первым испорченным зельем!  
— Оно не испорчено.  
— Конечно, тараканов травить сгодится.  
Конечно, она преувеличивала, и на этом этапе все еще можно было исправить. Но это если работать спокойно и внимательно. А если каждое твое действие предваряют ехидным комментарием... Да, именно так все и должно было закончиться: зелье зашипело, как взбесившийся удав, и выплеснулось из котла, заливая все пенящейся зеленоватой дрянью, ничем не напоминающей костерост.  
  
— Еще раз мои поздравления!  
Северус возмущенно повернулся к ней:  
— Это вы виноваты!  
— В том, что ты работал спустя рукава?  
— В том, что вы меня постоянно дергали!  
Сара взглянула в черные глаза... Обида, возмущение... надо же, сколько эмоций! Говоришь, неофициальная версия никому не интересна? Вот и посмотрим:  
  
***  
  
_Коридор... нет, скорее, туннель, был темным и душным, с низким потолком и неровными стенами. Северус, нагнувшись пробирался по нему._  
Любопытство, страх... но любопытства все же больше.  
_Позади послышался шум, и вскоре его нагнал темноволосый худощавый юноша. Схватил за руку, потащил к выходу.  
— Какого черта, Поттер?  
— Ты просто спятил, Нюниус! Пошли отсюда, быстро, там опасно!  
— Вот как? Опасно для кого? Для вашей шайки, которую я сегодня выведу на чистую воду?  
— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! Говорю тебе, уходим отсюда!  
— Я никуда не пойду, пока...  
Совсем рядом раздался жуткий вой, Северус оглянулся и..._  
  
***  
  
И выбросил ее из своего сознания, так что увидеть то, что, по словам этого Поттера, было смертельно опасным, она не успела.  
— Какого черта? Да как вы...  
— Мне было интересно узнать, что могло такого случиться, что ты испортил зелье. Впрочем, теперь я вижу — действительно ничего важного, а ты просто безрукий идиот!  
  
Сработало!  
  
Банку с остатками флобберчервей она поймала. «Ступефай» тоже сумела отразить. А вот режущая дрянь, названия которой она не расслышала, слегка чиркнула по плечу, фонтаном брызнула кровь.  
— Неслабо, — усмехнулась она, пытаясь зажать края раны. — Тебя не затруднит залечить это, мне не дотянуться? Северус?  
— Я... не могу... — выдавил он.  
— Не знаешь заклинания?  
— Знаю... только оно не поможет.  
— Та-ак... — это становилось любопытным. Рана, которую нельзя залечить соответствующим заклинанием? — Повязку наложить сможешь?  
Вместо ответа он взмахнул палочкой, пробормотав заклинание. Поверх разорванного рукава появилась белая повязка, сразу же начавшая пропитываться кровью.  
  
— Ну, рассказывай... — взглянула на него Сара, чувствуя, как кровь вытекает из раны, даже не думая сворачиваться. — Что мне дальше делать? Писать завещание? «Я, Сара Бишоп, — затараторила она, — находясь... хмм... в относительно здравом уме, завещаю все свое имущество Северусу Снейпу, случайно попавшему в меня какой-то темномагической дрянью и обещаю не являться к нему ни в виде призрака, ни...»  
  
— Прекратите! — голос его был таким несчастным, что она сразу же умолкла. Надо же, никогда бы не подумала, что он может побледнеть еще больше, даже губы фиолетовыми стали.  
– Есть одно зелье, — продолжил он, — но я не уверен, что успею...  
  
Допустим, зелий, предположительно способных помочь, было куда больше одного, но приготовить даже самое «быстрое» она не успеет — потеряет сознание куда раньше. А вот у него может получиться — если, конечно, сумеет собраться.  
— Так писать завещание?  
— Не надо... я попробую.  
— Помощь нужна?  
— Вам лучше присесть...  
Да уж... действительно лучше присесть, а то ноги почему-то стали ватными. Она смотрела, как он работает — спокойный, уверенный в себе. Даже не скажешь, что только что банками и заклинаниями бросался. А повязка, между тем, пропитывалась кровью... Быстро, слишком быстро, черт возьми! А ведь он действительно может не успеть... Да, паршиво получится — он же совершенно не собирался... ее убивать.  
  
Зелье она узнала, как только почувствовала запах ванили, который всегда терпеть не могла. Но ведь в его состав входит...  
Он закатал рукав и поменял нож, взяв длинный и узкий. Правильно: человеческая кровь — сильнейший ингредиент, именно она отличает это зелье от близкого по свойствам укрепляющего. Черт возьми, чем же он в нее запустил, если необходимо такое сильное средство?  
  
— А кто там был, в туннеле? — полюбопытствовала она. А то вдруг узнать не успеет?  
— Оборотень.  
— Кто-о? И что эта тварь делает в школе?!  
— Учится, — усмехнулся Северус.  
  
Он рассказывал... вернее, выговаривался, на глазах успокаиваясь. Видно было, как напряжение отпускает его. А потом его голос начал отдаляться и отдаляться... Петлять, прятаться под столами, в котлах и тиглях, пока совсем не пропал, затаившись в одном из темных углов.  
  
— Пейте, — под носом оказался потемневший от времени кубок. Зелье было правильное — золотистое, и запах ванили никуда не делся.  
— Ну и мерзость...  
— Пейте. Пожалуйста.  
Сара проглотила сладкую, густую, похожую на переваренный кисель субстанцию, чувствуя, как останавливается кровь, затягивается порез, светлеет в голове.  
— Как вы?  
— Все в порядке, — улыбнулась она. — А ты? Полегчало?  
  
Северус задумался на секунду, как будто определяя, прошло ли отвратное состояние, не дававшее с покоя раньше.  
— Вы это нарочно сделали, да?  
— Дала тебе возможность сорваться? Да. Кто же знал, что ты такими заклинаниями бросаться начнешь? Где ты его хоть взял?  
— Сам придумал.  
— Гений... — снова улыбнулась она, ловя себя на желании откинуть назад закрывающие лицо черные волосы, пригладить их... «Не сейчас... может быть, позже...»  
— Знаешь, Северус, — продолжила она. — Нужно контр-заклинание. А то однажды времени может не хватить, и ты действительно кого-нибудь убьешь.  
  
***  
  
Разговор о ментальных атаках начала Сара, испугавшись, что любопытный Северус (так же как она в свое время) полезет выяснять, кто на что способен. И нарвется на Беллу. Конечно, ничего она не сделает, разве что Лорду доложит о появлении среди его слуг такого одаренного юноши... но и этого не следовало допускать. Чем меньше о тебе знают, тем лучше.  
Начала с того, что попросила прощения за попытку рассмотреть то, во что он не собирался ее посвящать.  
— Я думал, это тоже было частью плана — как меня довести.  
— Нет. Это было обычным любопытством.  
— А как же «чужие тайны», о которых вы говорили?  
— Говорить обычно легче, чем следовать своим же советам. Так ты не сердишься?  
— Не знаю... это было очень неприятно.  
— Так же, как и мне? Когда ты «просто проверял»?  
— Извините, — нехотя пробормотал Северус. — Признаю, это было глупо. Я тогда еще не думал, что...  
— Что я — человек? Что мне больно может быть?  
— Да... наверное...  
  
Оказалось, что окклюменции Северус учился самостоятельно, по найденной в Запретной секции книге. И, кажется, его способности к этому намного превышали ее собственные.  
  
Впрочем, на свой счет Сара никогда не заблуждалась. Профессор ей сразу сказала, что возможности — средненькие, и единственный способ защитить свои мысли — это не дать никому догадаться, что она это умеет. Не «выбросить из своих мыслей», а «осторожно подсунуть нужную картинку». Сара помнила изнуряющие занятия, после которых раскалывалась голова... А она-то надеялась, что факультатив по защите сознания окажется чем-то легким и занимательным, вроде квиддичных тренировок! А вместо этого — сначала долгие объяснения, как, вызвав нужную эмоцию, «вытащить» из памяти соответственное воспоминание. А потом — множество безуспешных попыток воспроизвести это на практике.  
  
***  
_– Я не могу! — Сара опустилась, нет — рухнула в кресло. — Не могу, слышите! Я бездарь, вы что, не поняли этого еще?! Почему вы вообще со мной занимаетесь?_  
  
Голову ломит, в носу щиплет, и злые слезы катятся по щекам.  
  
— Просто удивительно, до чего уродливыми становятся юные девицы, когда ревут, — профессор Кавендиш вынула из ящика стола старинный портсигар, любовно провела пальцами по вензелю. Достала дешевую магловскую папиросу, жадно затянулась и сразу же смяла ее в кулаке. — Почему я с вами вожусь? А низзлы это знают... Может, потому, что такие как вы всегда найдут, куда вляпаться. Идите, мисс Бишоп, жду вас послезавтра. Если, конечно, вы готовы учиться, а не рыдать.  
  
— У нас еще двадцать минут, — Сара поднимается, даже не стараясь унять дрожь в ногах.  
— Вот и чудненько, — профессор отходит на пару шагов, стремительно оборачивается: — Легиллиментс!  
И снова поражение...  
  
***  
  
А теперь она пыталась научить Северуса. Проблема была в том, что он действительно оказался сильней, и просто выкидывал ее из своего сознания, вместо того, чтобы попытаться «перебросить» в нужное воспоминание. А на все упреки отвечал, что ему так легче.  
  
– Легиллиментс!  
И ментальный блок. Легкий, как сетка, которой магловские хозяйки летом затягивают окна. Впрочем, его достаточно, чтобы остановить неумелого или слабого легиллимента. Сильного такое сопротивление только раззадорит, заставляя с удвоенной яростью ломать чужую защиту.  
  
— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что не все такие, как я? — возмущалась она. — Что может попасться тот, кто снесет твой блок, как взбесившийся гиппогриф ограду? Или тот, кому нельзя даже дать понять, что ты способен защищаться? Почему ты не стараешься?  
— Я делаю все, что могу!  
— Значит, ты делаешь слишком мало!  
— Ну, знаете! Я не виноват, что вы не можете удержаться в моих мыслях даже секунды!  
  
А ведь он был прав... возможно, она действительно все делает неправильно?  
  
В библиотеку Сара заходила с опаской, держа палочку наизготовку. Напрасно — боггарт не появился. Ни пока она пыталась на разные лады призвать нужную книгу, ни когда копалась в старых пергаментах, то и дело чихая от поднимавшихся в воздух облаков пыли.  
  
Тактику один из мастеров ментальной защиты предлагал любопытную — мысленные беседы. «Зрительный контакт, обращение к собеседнику». Об этом ей профессор Кавендиш не рассказывала. Что ж, пришлось учиться вместе... Сначала мысленно просила передать нужный ингредиент во время совместной работы, потом — начала задавать вопросы... А он отвечал. Потом предлагалось, нащупав нужную эмоцию, найти соответствующее воспоминание. Это уже было знакомым, только если раньше она применяла заклинание, то теперь продвижение в чужое сознание было медленным, аккуратным. И Северус перестал моментально выбрасывать ее из своих мыслей.  
Попытка продвинуться дальше... И его реакция — сначала резкая, неуклюжая, но постепенно переход от того, что она пыталась увидеть к тому, что Северус был готов ей показать, становился все более незаметным. А мысленное общение настолько пришлось по душе обоим, что они могли провести в лаборатории день, не сказав вслух ни одного слова.  
«До встречи, Северус!»  
«До встречи, Сара!»  
И снова жить в ожидании выходного...  
***  
  
Заканчивался май. Давно сошел снег, и проглядывающие сквозь юную траву первоцветы сменились ровным одуванчиковым ковром. Вызовов от Лорда давно не было, но Сара не пропускала ни одного выходного, чтобы не появиться в лаборатории. К ее радости, Северус тоже оказывался там.  
  
Он расспрашивал об уроках Темной Магии, которые были в Вудворде, но не было в Хогвартсе... Об этом Сара могла рассказать немного, поскольку бросила этот предмет после пятого курса, до того, как перешли к изучению серьезных тем. Впрочем, ее знаний хватило на то, чтобы помочь в создании контр-заклинания к «сектумсемпре», которой он едва не отправил ее на тот свет. Получилось что-то похожее на песню — именно так на слух воспринимаются политональные заклинания, а ведь только они способны устранить последствия темной магии.  
— Впервые встречаюсь с чем-то, что легче придумать, чем воспроизвести, — удивлялся Северус, раз за разом пытаясь повторить длинную фразу верно. Но со временем они научились произносить ее, не фальшивя ни в одной ноте.  
  
***  
  
Она долго не решалась спросить, что он собирается делать на каникулах.  
  
— Меня Люциус пригласил провести две недели в Поместье, а потом... не знаю. Наверное, поеду домой.  
– К родителям?.. — До чего жалко это прозвучало!  
Сара только сейчас поняла, что даже не задумывалась, есть ли у Северуса семья, почему-то сразу решив, что он так же одинок и никому в этом мире не нужен, как и она. А сейчас он расскажет, что его ждут — не дождутся мама, папа и куча братиков-сестричек…  
— Просто — домой, — он чуть запнулся и продолжил: — мама прошлой зимой умерла. А отец… мы никогда друг друга не понимали.  
Сара сочувственно кивнула, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть облегчение и совершенно неуместную радость.  
— А ты не хотел бы провести лето у меня? Я живу в Хогсмиде, и...  
— В качестве вашего ученика?  
  
«В качестве моего сына».  
  
— Возможно. Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы у меня был ученик, — не моргнув глазом, соврала она. На самом деле, она никогда об этом не думала, потому то «ученик» — это безграмотное неаккуратное существо, не способное отличить корень тысячелистника от стебля ползучей мохнатки. Она же не знала тогда, что ученик — это тот, рядом с кем ты чувствуешь себя сильной, нужной, способной делиться знаниями и многому учиться у него. Такой, как Северус.  
  
– Я хотел бы! — согласился он. — То есть, если вас не обеспокоит...  
— Что ты, конечно, нет!  
  
***  
  
Вернувшись домой, Сара, впервые за много лет, критически оглядела свое жилище и пришла к выводу, что более неуютного дома она не видела. Ее саму вполне устраивали и окна, на которые она давно собиралась, но так и не собралась повесить хоть какое-то подобие занавесок, и сваленные в углу свитки пергамента, разобрать которые никак руки не доходили. Но ведь теперь она будет тут жить не одна, а значит — все следовало привести в порядок.  
  
А еще Северусу нужна была комната, а поскольку в единственной спальне до сих пор располагалась ее лаборатория, Сара поднялась на чердак. В последний раз она была там сразу после покупки дома: оценила скопившуюся за века кучу хлама и больше не появлялась. А теперь следовало выбросить лишнее и перенести лабораторию туда. Работы предстояло столько, что совсем не оставалось времени ни на другие дела, ни на приходящие порой в голову сомнения — действительно ли появление в ее жизни ученика... вернее, сына, принесет только радость. Иногда становилось страшно, что ей, прожившей много лет одной, будет трудно все время видеть кого-то рядом.  
«Это не «кто-то», это Северус!» — говорила она себе, левитируя с чердака дырявые котлы, домашние работы давно закончивших школу студентов и портреты, обитатели которых наверняка не появлялись там не один десяток лет.  
Вечером она без сил рухнула в кровать. И, засыпая, вдруг вспомнила, что Мерлин знает сколько времени не навещала Аберфорта.  
  
  
___  
* Одна из жертв «Салемской истерии» 1692 года. Впоследствии оправдана.  
  
---


	13. Когда делаешь слишком мало

> **1976 г.**  
  
Сара нарочно подгадала так, чтобы в «Кабаньей Голове» никого не было. Хотелось спокойно посидеть, поговорить, рассказать обо всех новостях. Похоже, он тоже соскучился:  
— Давненько тебя не было...  
Она рассказала, почему так долго не заходила. Рассказала о Северусе. О том, какое невообразимое счастье, когда рядом человек, которому дорого то же, что и тебе. Как ей нравится работать с ним. Что в этом мальчишке она, наконец, нашла родственную душу. Что именно его и не хватало в ее жизни... Что для нее он почти как...  
  
Аберфорт слушал, с каждой минутой все больше мрачнея:  
— Значит, говоришь, ему шестнадцать лет? Школу еще не закончил?  
— Да, ты просто не представляешь, какой он...  
— Школу еще не закончил, а в ваш дерьмовник уже попал? Ты этому радуешься?  
— Аберфорт!  
— Я сколько лет «Аберфорт»! Что тебя радует, понять не могу? То, что скоро у него на руке появится отметина, вроде той, что ты под длинным рукавом всегда прячешь? Что со временем ему придется выбирать между своей совестью и приказом? Что однажды придется пожертвовать тем, что дорого?  
— Аб, я не...  
— Что «не»?! Не поняла до сих пор, что вы на службе у вашего Лорда не в игрушки играете? А я-то думал, что поняла — не зря же столько времени ходила, как в воду опущенная! Ты хочешь, чтобы он через год-другой таким же стал? Чтобы ему жизнь оказалась не мила?  
Она снова пыталась ему объяснить, но он только отмахнулся, продолжая обвинять:  
— Говоришь, он тебе как сын? Хочешь сказать, что своему сыну ты желала бы такой судьбы? Ты бы радовалась, пойди твой сын служить Волдеморту?  
— Ты хотел сказать, если бы наш с ним сын... — она подчеркнула «с ним», намекая на то, что рассказывала когда-то об отце своего нерожденного ребенка.  
— Нет, я хотел сказать «твой». Тот, которого бы ты вырастила, вставала к нему ночами, радовалась первому слову, первым шагам? А не тот, которого увидела уже шестнадцатилетним? Тебе бы понравилось, если бы он стал таким же, как твои «коллеги»? Как Лестранж твой, как... — Аберфорт запнулся, и Сара закончила за него:  
— Как я?  
— Да, как ты!  
  
А вот это было уже слишком. Какого черта?.. Сара почувствовала, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Все, хватит с нее! Вместо того чтобы порадоваться тому, что ей в кои веки не противно вставать по утрам, он на нее орет!  
  
— Так что, хочешь, чтобы он стал таким же? Если да, то паршивая из тебя мать! А если нет — то гони его к чертям из вашей трясины!  
— Не смей. На меня. Орать! — взбешенная Сара вскочила со стула. — Да ты просто завидуешь, что у меня появился родной человек, и что это не ты! Да ты просто...  
  
***  
  
Вечером, свернувшись на диване в гостиной, она жалела, что на дне ее сундука случайно не завалялось хроноворота. Больше всего хотелось вернуться на пару часов назад, зайти в «Кабанью Голову» и наложить «Силенсио» на одну безмозглую дуру. Но, раз это невозможно, оставалось только смириться с тем, что получилось. Что в «Кабанью Голову» ей вход заказан с этого дня и навечно. Что их многолетней дружбе с Аберфортом пришел конец. Что самому близкому человеку она наговорила такого, после чего честней сразу отравиться, потому что при одном воспоминании тошно делается.  
  
А самое паршивое, что именно он был прав во всем. И теперь, когда ее больше не раздражал обвиняющий тон, можно было признаться себе, что все, о чем Аберфорт говорил, хотя бы однажды приходило ей в голову. Но тут же забывалось, как несущественное, стоило увидеть Северуса.  
«Вообще-то, — успокоила себя она, — это и сейчас не существенно». Сара знала, что метки у него нет, да и вряд ли появится в ближайшем будущем — зачем Волдеморту школьник? А до этого времени она сумеет все ему объяснить. У них же лето впереди...  
А Аберфорту она завтра же напишет и попросит прощения. И он ее простит, потому что нельзя просто взять и забыть обо всем, что их связывало все эти годы.  
  
Письмо она написала, и получила ответ — с указанием, куда ей стоит отправиться вместе с извинениями. Что ж, она пыталась. Если ему настолько на все наплевать, то ей — тем более. У нее, между прочим, есть Северус! И к черту Аберфорта с его занудным идеализмом и неумением прощать! Да-да, к черту! И нечего которую ночь подряд рыдать в подушку!  
  
***  
  
И снова она чувствует, что что-то произошло — не менее ужасное, чем та история с оборотнем. И снова сердится на себя за то, что не может подобрать слов, чтобы разговорить его. Чтобы он не таращился в книгу, делая вид что читает, но не переворачивая страницу уже минут десять. «Северус, я не буду спрашивать, что случилось... потому что ты скажешь, что это не важно. Это важно. Для меня. Но я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить...»  
Он закрыл книгу, не вложив закладку. Значит, и правда не читал, просто прятался за ней. Вот и сейчас — держит ее вертикально, будто стараясь отгородиться.  
— Я потерял... самого дорогого для меня человека.  
У нее сердце сжалось:  
— Он... умер?  
— Нет-нет, — Северус даже головой замотал, точно отгоняя страшное видение. — Она жива. Только не хочет больше меня видеть.  
«Какое совпадение!»  
— Но почему?  
— Это я виноват. Я сказал такое... почему я в этот день с метлы не свалился?!  
Она не спрашивала, что же он такое сказал... и кому. Неужели той рыжей девочке, с которой приходил в Хогсмид? Но Северус сам продолжил:  
— Я назвал ее «грязнокровкой»!  
  
«Всего-то? Слышал бы ты, что я Аберфорту наговорила! Вот уж точно — свалиться с метлы в тот день было бы куда лучше»  
  
— Я был в бешенстве... не соображал ничего. Был зол на нее, очень...  
«Как знакомо...»  
— Почему? — тихо спросила она.  
— Я не могу рассказать, — замотал головой он. И, чуть поколебавшись, добавил: — Хотите увидеть?  
— Если ты не возражаешь...  
Вместо ответа он взглянул ей в глаза, открывая свои мысли, чувства и воспоминания.  
  
Подсмотренная сцена не была для нее чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Обычные школьные разборки — сколько их она повидала за семь лет. Мальчишки вечно найдут повод выяснить отношения. Ее всегда это забавляло, а о том, что чувствует «жертва», задумываться не приходилось. Тогда ей не было дела до разных неудачников...  
  
Тогда почему сейчас сердце сжимается и хочется прибить их всех одной «Авадой»? И лохматого очкастого заводилу. (Она даже знала, как его зовут — Джеймс Поттер. В начале года Мэнди, старшая дочь ее подруги, приносила фото. Уверяла, что они безумно любят друг друга и просила любовное зелье, дурочка.) И другого красавчика, во всем Поттера поддерживающего. И полноватого недомерка, замершего от предвкушения. И этого, под деревом, делающего вид, что читает. Что, стыдно за друзей, да? Так что же ты молчишь, сволочь?! Неужели не найдется никого, способного выступить против этих заигравшихся паршивцев?  
  
_– Отстаньте от него!_  
Кажется, у Северуса все же нашелся заступник. Заступница. Та самая девочка, с которой она иногда видела его в Хогсмиде...  
  
_– Как жизнь, Эванс?_  
  
«Он не любит меня, он любит Эванс!»– примерно неделю назад рыдающая Мэнди сообщила ей эту новость. Хорошо хоть, больше приворожить не пыталась, поумнела. Но, если девчонка права, то... Твою же мать! Больше всего ей захотелось покинуть мысли Северуса прямо сейчас, и не знать ничего. Совсем ничего.  
  
Снова ссора, обмен заклинаниями. Двое на одного, мрази...  
  
_— Скажи спасибо, Нюниус, что здесь оказалась Эванс…  
– Я не нуждаюсь в..._  
  
И Сара почувствовала, как Северус выбросил-таки ее из своего сознания. И правильно... она и так уже увидела больше, чем хотелось бы.  
  
***  
  
– И здесь ты назвал ее «грязнокровкой»?  
— Да. Я просил прощения, но она не желает меня даже слушать!  
«Знакомо...»  
— Может быть, стоит попробовать еще раз? — предложила она. — Не сейчас, а когда обида пройдет и ей станет ясно, что ваши чувства важнее, чем...  
— Мы просто друзья! — перебил ее Северус, и с горечью добавил: — были друзьями.  
— Я верю... Но годы дружбы тоже нельзя просто взять и забыть! «Или можно. У Аберфорта отлично получилось»  
— Вы так думаете? — Северус взглянул на нее.  
Нет, она так не думала. И не могла ему врать:  
— Я не знаю, но очень хочу, чтобы так и было! И чтобы один человек, с которым мы недавно поссорились, тоже смог со временем меня простить.  
— А из-за чего вы поссорились?  
— Не поверишь — из-за тебя, — усмехнулась она и продолжила, отвечая на его недоумевающий взгляд: — Он считает, что тебе здесь не место.  
— Какое ему дело?  
— Вот и я так сказала... А ведь он прав, Северус! — с жаром продолжила Сара. — Ты же видишь, куда попал, что мы тут делаем! Я не могу уйти... просто боюсь, но ведь тебя пока ничего не держит!  
— Да что вы понимаете?!  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что я ничего не понимаю?! Что я никогда не была честолюбивой, желающей всем доказать, что способна на многое?.. Дурой…  
— Вас не выставляли на посмешище перед всей школой!  
— Конечно, нет! Меня всего лишь выставила за дверь моя семья и послали к чертям все знакомые! — почувствовав, что снова, как и в «Кабаньей Голове», начинает заводиться, Сара постаралась сбавить тон и заговорила чуть спокойней: — Ты что, действительно хочешь служить Лорду? Ты думаешь, что желание отомстить оправдывает...  
— Да, я действительно так думаю! А вы не согласны?  
И что тут сказать? Что надо просто забыть о том, что произошло? Или честно ответить, что она бы за такое убила?  
— Вот видите... — ответил он на ее мысль.  
«Черт бы побрал наши уроки окклюменции! И все эти мысленные разговоры!»  
— Северус, я вовсе не имела в виду...  
— Чего? Что никогда бы не простили подобного? Вот и я не собираюсь прощать!  
— Северус!  
— Не будем больше об этом!  
  
***  
  
Но она пыталась заговаривать с ним снова и снова... чувствуя, что не может достучаться до него, что рушится их взаимопонимание. Рушилось все, чего удалось достичь за эти месяцы, и ей было страшно... И за себя, потому что казалось невозможным потерять того, кто стал так дорог. И за него, потому что, глядя на то, как ее умный и талантливый мальчик готов принести все в жертву своей мстительности, она вспоминала другого юного и, кажется, талантливого зельевара. Мечтавшего стать знаменитым. А потом годами задыхавшегося от отвращения к себе! Может, из нее и паршивая мать... но теперь она знала ответ на вопрос, хочет ли она, чтобы ее сын стал служить Волдеморту. Нет, не хочет, и сделает все, чтобы этого не допустить.  
  
***  
  
В школе закончились занятия, студенты разъехались по домам. Северус вторую неделю жил у Малфоев, а Сара отсчитывала дни до его приезда. Вызовов не было уже больше месяца, что не могло не настораживать... и в то же время радовало. Совершенно не хотелось приходить в казавшуюся такой пустой лабораторию. Вместо этого она бродила по дому, смахивая пыль с вещей в комнате, где она когда-то варила зелья, и которая теперь называлась «комнатой Северуса».  
  
***  
  
И все же один раз пришлось заскочить в замок — закончились сушеные лапки мадагаскарского скорпиона, а разыскивать по всей Диагонн-аллее новые не хотелось. По крайней мере, в качестве своих запасов она была уверена.  
Несмотря на то, то у нее была возможность аппарировать прямо в лабораторию, Сара не пользовалась ей ни разу с той самой ночи, когда бывший хозяин ей разрешил. Во-первых, остатки хорошего воспитания твердили о том, что это неприлично, а во-вторых — чем меньше знают о твоих возможностях, тем лучше. «Никогда не угадаешь, что может пригодиться в дальнейшем» — уж этому жизнь ее научила.  
  
Поэтому она, стараясь слиться с интерьером, пробиралась к себе, очень надеясь никого по дороге не встретить. И, конечно же, встретила именно Беллу. Она давно стала относиться к хозяйке замка, как к неизбежному злу — на провокации не поддавалась, отвечая на старания вывести ее из себя равнодушно-вежливо, но и попытки указать «ее место» пресекала сразу же. Вот и теперь, выслушав полную непристойных намеков фразу и ответив: «И вам добрый вечер, миссис Лестранж», Сара собралась пройти дальше.  
  
— Говорят, тебя можно поздравить?  
— Возможно... — уклончиво ответила она, совершенно не понимая, о чем речь. Но не расспрашивать же Беллу?  
— Лорд очень тобой доволен.  
— Никогда не давала ему повода сомневаться.  
— Он даже не надеялся, что этот мальчишка рискнет примкнуть к нам. Да и мне он казался слабаком. И надо же — Лорд собирается отметить его, как одного из ближайших слуг... как нас с тобой, — Белла наклонилась к ней, поглаживая свое левое предплечье. — Ты ведь тоже гордишься эти знаком, правда?  
— Правда, — выдохнула Сара, до которой стало доходить, в чем дело. — Когда?  
— Завтра, — несколько озадаченно ответила Белла. — А ты что, не знала?  
Она не стала отвечать.  
Завтра! И он ей ни слова не сказал!  
  
***  
  
В поместье она была один раз, и то давным-давно. В памяти осталась только живая изгородь в два человеческих роста и тяжелые кованые ворота. С такими ориентирами для аппарации можно было оказаться где угодно, но рискнуть стоило.  
Кажется, получилось — по крайней мере, и изгородь, и ворота выглядели знакомыми. Она прикоснулась палочкой к стилизованному под дверной молоток магическому сигналу, и вскоре появился домовой эльф. Он долго таращил бессмысленные зеленоватые гляделки, утверждая, что «хозяева уже заснули», но потом согласился провести в дом.  
  
Сара шла за эльфом по широкому проезду, посыпанному гравием. Наконец, она увидела особняк. Когда она была здесь в прошлый раз, он весь сиял огнями. Сейчас же только сквозь витражи одного окна на первом этаже пробивался слабый свет.  
Прошла по богато украшенной прихожей в гостиную. Как она и надеялась, Северус был там. И совсем ей не обрадовался:  
— Зачем ты здесь?  
Сара присела напротив него за длинный стол:  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
— Если ты все о том же...  
— Северус, неужели ты не понимаешь?  
— Я не хочу больше это обсуждать.  
  
Сара почувствовала, что еще немного — и сорвется, потому что совершенно не представляет, что говорить и что делать. Мелькнула даже мысль наложить на него «Империо», и увести домой. К ней домой. К ним. Нет, такого Северус ей в жизни не простит.  
— Послушай... — тихо сказала она. А дальше — только показывала. То, и сама хотела бы никогда не вспоминать. То, как она выполняла приказы Лорда. То, чем она пожертвовала...  
А он узнал зелье, умница... кажется, его замутило... По крайней мере, вид у него был довольно бледный.  
— Мне... не обязательно придется делать что-то подобное...  
— Придется делать другое. И вряд ли лучше. Ты готов отказаться от того, кто тебе дорог, если Лорд прикажет?  
— У меня никого нет.  
— А твоя рыжая?  
— Она больше не со мной.  
— И ты думаешь, что она в безопасности?! — «Черт, только не надо на него орать!» Но как же трудно сдержаться! Вот и он начал закипать:  
— Я не желаю больше это обсуждать! Я принял решение, и не собираюсь отступать!  
— Да ты просто струсил! Боишься пойти против своих дружков! — она все-таки сорвалась.  
— Не смейте называть меня трусом!  
  
— Будьте добры, потише! — появился в дверях хозяин поместья.  
— Уйди! — рявкнула Сара.  
— Вы в моем доме, если до сих пор не заметили.  
— Сара, тебе лучше уйти.  
— Но, Северус...  
— Я все решил.  
  
***  
  
«Я сделала все, что могла...» — сказала она глядящей на нее из зеркала растрепанной ведьме с опухшим от слез лицом. Отражение молчало — когда-то, устав от бесконечных комментариев, она сменила волшебное зеркало на магловское. Впрочем, и волшебное не дало бы ей нужного ответа. К сожалению, она сама его знала:  
«Значит, ты сделала слишком мало».  
  
***  
  
За все время церемонии он ни разу на нее не посмотрел. И на просьбы не отзывался, отгородившись напрочь. Да и о чем она могла просить... не о том же, чтобы он, стоя перед Лордом, вдруг заявил, что передумал? Раньше надо было убеждать... но ведь она же пыталась!  
Она сделала все, что могла!  
Она сделала слишком мало...  
  
— Я, Северус Снейп...  
«Нет...»  
— Клянусь...  
«Нет!»  
— Хранить верность Лорду Волдеморту!  
  
«Северус, прости меня...»  
Она закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть, как на его руке появляется метка. И тут же открыла их, услышав странные звуки — как будто три прозвучавших один за другим удара.  
  
Лорд апплодировал.  
— Браво, Сара! Ты отлично справилась с последним заданием! Я счастлив представить всем своего нового слугу, — и он указал на Северуса.  
Все бросились его поздравлять и пожимать руку. А он машинально кивал им, глядя на нее... И она чувствовала, что не в силах вынести этот полный ненависти взгляд.  
«Так все это было заданием?»  
«Северус, конечно, нет! Это неправда!»  
«Я вам не верю. Лучше бы я никогда вас не встречал».  
  
«Да, пожалуй... Лучше бы нам никогда не встречаться. Или, по крайней мере, лучше бы мне не дожить до этой минуты, потому что видеть в твоих глазах такую неприкрытую ненависть я не могу!»  
  
Она не помнила, как добралась домой... и сколько дней лежала, не вставая, уткнувшись носом в подушку и очень желая выплакать застрявший в горле ком. Но слез не было — только бесконечное отчаяние.  
Потому что она сделала слишком мало.  
  
***  
  
На следующий вызов Лорда она не отозвалась, не обращая внимания... стараясь не обращать... на жгучую боль в левом предплечье. Конечно, она не рассчитывала, что отделаться от бывшего повелителя удастся так просто — проигнорировав его желание ее увидеть... Но то, что он появился в ее скромном жилище уже к вечеру, оказалось сюрпризом. Она рассматривала высокую, закутанную в черный плащ фигуру, очень желая сказать, что не звала его.  
  
— Здравствуй, Сара.  
— Здравствуйте, мой повелитель.  
— Похоже, ты не рада меня видеть?  
Хотела бы она посмотреть на того, кто ответит утвердительно... или не хотела, во избежание новых кошмаров. Впрочем, учитывая то, что она собирается ему сегодня поведать — терять нечего.  
— Хотите услышать честный ответ?  
— Если он не слишком глупый. Почему ты не пришла сегодня? Проблемы со здоровьем?  
«Вариант «душа болит» вас устроит? Подозреваю, что нет».  
— Я больше не приду, — с чувством человека, бросающегося с обрыва в ледяную воду, проговорила она.  
— Почему?  
— Не желаю работать вместе со Снейпом.  
— Вот как? — деланно удивился Волдеморт. — Мне казалось, вы отлично ладили.  
— Это была только видимость.  
Чуть ироничные нотки в его голосе сменились стальными:  
— В любом случае, мне нужна работа, а не капризы. Надеюсь, что у вас и дальше получится сохранять «видимость» хороших отношений. Жду тебя завтра.  
— Я. Не. Приду.  
— Даже так? А ты не думаешь, что у меня найдется способ заставить?  
— Нет, не думаю. Причинить боль, унизить, убить — да. Но не заставить работать.  
— А ты не думаешь, что причинить боль можно не только тебе?  
— А кому? У меня даже фамилиара нет. «Единственная привязанность зельевара — его котел», забыли? А на котел никакие проклятия не действуют.  
— Уверена? — вкрадчиво спросил он. — Неужели действительно нет никого, кто тебе не безразличен?  
— Нет, — твердо ответила Сара. Впрочем, даже не рассчитывая, что он поверит ей на слово. И, само собой, не ошиблась.  
До чего предсказуемо... Все-то надо проверить, до всего дотянуться, на зуб распробовать... Что ж, смотри...  
Картинки всплывали одна за другой. Главное, вызвать нужную эмоцию, а уж она сама вытолкнет из глубины памяти подходящую сцену. Смотрите, мой Лорд:  
  
_...Обида...  
И безобразный скандал, которым закончилась их дружба с Аберфортом._  
Конечно, ужасно стыдно оттого, что приходится демонстрировать свою несдержанность... но так даже лучше, правдивее. Стыд заставляет оказывать видимость сопротивления, и Лорд легко пресекает ее жалкие попытки ему помешать... она почти физически ощутила его удовлетворение оттого, что так легко получается копаться в ее мыслях. Что ж, идем дальше?  
  
_...Зависть...  
И Снейп, демонстрирующий ей идеальный вариант зелья. _Да, именно зависть останется, если отбросить гордость и восхищение, которые она тогда испытала. Ведь ей самой никогда не удавалось достичь такого правильного цвета. Зависть к превзошедшему ее ученику...  
  
_...Отвращение...  
Северус принимает метку... _Правда, отвращение к происходящему... но ведь это неважно. И его полный ненависти взгляд не забыть...  
Переходим к следующей?  
  
_...Раздражение..._  
  
До чего же просто оказалось удерживать его, показывая именно то, что хотелось. И это она не могла когда-то освоить? Права была профессор Кавендиш — научить основам можно любого бездаря. И применять знания совершенно нетрудно — надо только как следует испугаться... Для разнообразия — не за себя. А за тех, кто ей... да, вы правы, мой повелитель — совершенно безразличен.  
  
Кажется, он все же удовлетворил свое любопытство. По крайней мере, чужого присутствия в мыслях больше не ощущалось. Сара без сил упала на стул.  
— Значит, работать со Снейпом ты не хочешь?  
— Не просто не хочу. Я не буду этого делать. Или я, или он.  
Волдеморт то ли задумался, то ли просто держал паузу, давая понять, что в этот момент решается ее судьба.  
— Он перспективней, — наконец, соизволил он озвучить решение. — Что ж, если оставлять только одного из вас... — и снова театральная пауза.  
  
Сара оторвалась от изучения узоров на скатерти, чтобы в последний... в последний же? раз взглянуть на того, с кем в незапамятные времена связывала столько надежд. Он медленно вертел в пальцах волшебную палочку, глядя поверх ее головы.  
— Прощай, Сара!  
«Да пошли вы к черту, мой повелитель!» — подумала она, зажмуриваясь и роняя голову на скрещенные на столе руки.  
  
А еще она подумала, что было бы неплохо найти силы взглянуть в глаза своей смерти. Потому что получить «Аваду» в покорно склоненный затылок — мерзко и трусливо. Но разве не так прожила она свою жизнь? Так почему смерть должна отличаться?  
  
---


	14. И боль пройдет

> **1976 г.**  
  
Сначала леденящий, сковывающий душу страх уступил место спокойному ожиданию тех слов, после которых ее земной путь придет к концу. Спокойствие сменилось нетерпением — сколько времени нужно, чтобы сказать два слова? «Он что — заклинание забыл? Может, напомнить?»  
Сара подняла голову – в комнате никого не было. Лорд... просто ушел. Она не знала, почему он это сделал, и не могла об этом думать.  
  
Потом было три дня... А может и больше, она не помнила... Три дня отупляющего бездействия, когда, просыпаясь утром, понимаешь, что вставать тебе незачем. Не для того же, чтобы, наглухо запечатав окна и двери, сидеть на диване и пялиться в погасший камин? Или бесцельно шататься между кухней и лабораторией: восемь ступенек вверх, дверь тихо скрипнет, открываясь, приглашая войти... Потом разочарованно взвизгнет, захлопываясь... Теперь спуститься, взглянуть на плотно закрытую дверь в комнату Северуса. Представить, что он там, что все случившееся — обычный ночной кошмар, мало ли их было за последние годы! Постучать — ведь он уже взрослый, обязательно надо стучать, прежде чем войти. Чуть подождать, прислушиваясь к тишине, и снова ясно, до щемящей боли в сердце, понять, что ей ничего не приснилось.  
А потом она опять почувствовала вызов, на который не собиралась откликаться.  
  
Чертовой метке на ее нежелание было откровенно наплевать, равно как и на пропитанные обезболивающими зельями примочки, которые Сара поначалу пыталась накладывать, пока не поняла, что это бесполезно. Метка горела, сводя с ума, призывая дотронуться до нее. Просто дотронуться. Это же так легко – расстегнуть манжету, закатать рукав, прикоснуться пальцем к черной отметине — и боль пройдет. По крайней мере, рука болеть перестанет. Зато ее ждет другое испытание – видеть полный ненависти взгляд Северуса.  
  
От одной мысли темнело в глазах, но потом она поняла, что и это не самое страшное. Хуже будет, когда Северус поймет, что все, что наговорил Лорд — вранье. Когда поверит ей. Тогда действительно начнется кошмар, потому что рано или поздно Лорд догадается, насколько важен для нее Снейп. А догадавшись... Нет, не для того она приложила столько усилий, убеждая повелителя в том, что у нее никого нет. Проще уж замотать немеющую руку, чтобы не прикоснуться к ней даже случайно, и ждать, что боль или пройдет, или она научится с ней жить... Или просто сойдет с ума.  
  
Сара старалась не думать о самом легком способе все прекратить. Тем более что теперь ей и готовить ничего не нужно — достаточно открыть шкаф. Верхняя полка, левый угол... Порой казалось, именно этого Лорд и добивался: что, доведенная до отчаяния, она либо вернется к нему, либо сама наложит на себя руки. Все чаще она вспоминала его слова: «Я никогда не ошибаюсь».  
Но перед тем как покинуть этот мир ради неизвестного, но, как Сара надеялась, лучшего (по крайней мере, обратно до сих пор никому не захотелось), она должна была увидеть одного человека. Просто увидеть, потому что разговаривать с ней он вряд ли захочет.  
  
***  
  
В «Кабаньей Голове» ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как разъяренная ведьма выскочила оттуда, подгоняемая напутствием катиться подальше и никогда больше не переступать порога. Она и не собиралась, если бы через немытые чуть ли не со дня постройки окна можно было что-нибудь разглядеть. Значит, придется войти. В конце концов, не «Авадой» между глаз он ее встретит? А даже если и так – оно и к лучшему. Сара осторожно приоткрыла дверь, которую когда-то распахивала, уверенная, что ее ждут, и протиснулась внутрь. Как и в прошлый раз, никого из посетителей уже не было. Аберфорт поднял на нее тяжелый взгляд... Что ж, она ведь и не ожидала, что он обрадуется?  
  
– Я тебя не звал, – буркнул вместо приветствия.  
Сара вздрогнула, как от удара. Нет, история не может повторяться настолько! Она закусила губу, уговаривая себя, что самое страшное уже произошло, и теперь ей просто надо... Что именно, она пока не придумала.  
  
– Налей мне огневиски! – Уж это он может для нее сделать?!  
– Уйди.  
– Не раньше, чем ты нальешь мне этого чертового пойла!  
– Послушай, закрой дверь с той стороны, – устало ответил Аберфорт.  
– Я хочу выпить!  
Он даже бровью не повел:  
– У меня стаканы грязные.  
– Ничего, меня трудно отравить — профессия обязывает. Так нальешь мне этой дряни, или на тебя «Империо» наложить?  
– Не подействует. У меня же «мозгов меньше, чем у моего козла», – процитировал он кое-что из того, что она успела наговорить в прошлый раз – перед тем как он ее выставил.  
– Аб, послушай, – тихо заговорила Сара. – Я сейчас уйду... и никогда больше сюда не приду, хорошо? Я все понимаю... А сейчас... просто налей мне выпить. В чертов грязный стакан. Пожалуйста.  
  
Аберфорт внимательно посмотрел на нее. Сара не знала, что он сумел разглядеть, но выводы сделал правильные. Достал из-под прилавка бутылку, небрежно смахнул с нее пыль и паутину, откупорил и плеснул оранжевой жидкости с резким запахом:  
– На здоровье.  
Сара взяла стакан обеими руками, как дети берут кружку с молоком, поднесла к губам, стараясь не дышать, чтобы заранее не вывернуло от неприятного запаха, и залпом опрокинула его.  
  
– Твою... мать... – выдохнула она, как только смогла произнести хоть слово. Внутри все горело, на глазах выступили слезы. – Как же вы пьете эту дрянь? – жалобно спросила она у Аберфорта. Тот отвернулся.  
  
Что ж, первая и последняя в жизни попытка надраться в стельку провалилась – еще один стакан этого пойла она в себя влить не сможет. Больше повода оставаться в «Кабаньей Голове» не было, Сара положила на стойку галеон и, пробормотав «сдачи не надо», направилась к выходу.  
– Постой-ка, – Перед самым носом мелькнула бледно-голубая вспышка, ударила в дверь, запечатывая ее от любопытных глаз и ушей. Аберфорт откинул перегородку, подошел ближе: – Давай, рассказывай, куда еще вляпалась!  
Вместо ответа Сара обняла его – как в те незапамятные времена, когда, будучи совсем девчонкой, она жила в комнате наверху. Обняла, прижалась щекой к бороде, пахнущей козьим молоком и самым мерзким в мире огневиски, и разрыдалась, наконец.  
  
***  
  
Как же давно он ее на руках не носил... И не шептал в макушку о том, что все будет... Необязательно хорошо... Просто будет.  
– Аб, это я во всем виновата, – всхлипывала Сара, когда он, поднявшись по лестнице и толкнув дощатую дверь, опустил ее на кровать. – Ты был прав, надо было сразу объяснить ему все... Сразу, понимаешь? Я не знаю, как мне теперь жить...  
– Да что случилось-то?  
– Он принял метку.  
– Кто?  
– Северус.  
– А ты причем?  
– Как это «причем»? Мы же вместе работали все это время, я должна была ему объяснить, а я...  
– Ничего ты ему не должна.  
– Как это? Ты же сам говорил, что...  
– Да мало ли я глупостей говорю? А Северус твой тоже не маленький. Ты думаешь, он не видел, куда лезет? Ты со своей меткой уже сколько лет живешь? Не плачь... Разберетесь, объяснитесь... Cама же говорила, что мальчишка к тебе прислушивается.  
– Теперь нет. И вообще, я туда больше не пойду.  
  
Сара рассказала и про церемонию, после которой Северус ее видеть не желал, и про последний разговор с Лордом, и про метку, которую продолжала чувствовать. Выговаривалась, всхлипывая, чувствуя одновременно облегчение оттого, что пропал, растворился в слезах сдавливавший грудь ком, и злость на себя за то, что снова рядом с Аберфортом все переживания кажутся надуманными.  
  
Он слушал, не перебивая.  
– Значит, он рассчитывает, что ты сама сдохнешь?  
– Похоже на то.  
– Не хочешь его разочаровать?  
– А зачем?  
– А так. Иногда врага можно просто пережить. Это тоже победа... в какой-то мере, – Аберфорт нахмурился, морщины на лбу стали еще глубже, и она не выдержала – провела вдоль них пальцем, разглаживая. – Но для этого надо жить. Ты сможешь, я знаю.  
  
Сара помолчала, обдумывая его слова. Конечно, она сможет. Вопрос в том, захочет ли...  
– Аб? – позвала она. – Ты ведь меня больше не оставишь?  
– От тебя отвяжешься, как же... – пробормотал он, обнимая ее.  
Сара вздохнула, и, обмирая от собственного безрассудства, коснулась его губ своими. «Пожалуйста... не останавливай меня... ты нужен мне, ты – все, что у меня осталось!» Его губы дрогнули, приоткрываясь, отвечая на поцелуй.  
  
– Ну, ты совсем сумасшедшая... – услышала она, когда отстранилась перевести дыхание.  
Но ничего не ответила, сосредоточенно расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке. Воспользоваться заклинанием даже в голову не пришло, хотя когда-то она неплохо наловчилась его применять. Но сейчас хотелось именно так – медленно вытолкнуть пуговицу из обтрепанной петельки, провести пальцами по груди... чуть подождать, будто давая ему время одуматься и мысленно умоляя этого не делать... И перейти к следующей...  
Потом сбросить на пол рубашку, погладить — осторожно, стараясь не царапать огрубевшими подушечками пальцев худые плечи. И задохнуться от счастья, почувствовав, как он пытается нащупать пряжку на ее поясе.  
– Тсс... только не говори ничего...  
– Слушай, твой пояс... он хоть расстегивается? – смущенно пробормотал он. Сара не смогла сдержать смешок. Пояс тоже полетел на пол, тихо звякнула массивная пряжка. А следом на полу оказалась и мантия...  
  
***  
  
Оказалось, что боль может уходить. Сначала исчезает, смытая волной удовольствия, боль физическая. Потом она возвращается, но уже не острой, отдающейся во всем теле и сводящей с ума, а привычной, как что-то неприятное, но неизбежное. У кого-то нет руки или ноги, кого-то годами мучают мигрени, а у нее постоянно болит левое предплечье. Так бывает, и с этим можно жить. Особенно, когда и душевная боль отступает, прячется в самый дальний уголок – стоит пристроить голову в будто специально созданном для этого местечке под ключицей и услышать тихое: «Спи, сумасшедшая...» И понять, что теперь действительно можно заснуть, без ставших уже привычными кошмаров.  
  
***  
  
Открывать глаза было страшновато, и Сара долго лежала, зажмурившись и стараясь дышать как можно ровнее. Она не представляла, как ведут себя люди, проснувшись утром в одной постели. То, что вчера казалось желанным и естественным, сейчас, при свете дня... Может, списать на действие алкоголя? Выпила же она вчера какой-то дряни? Правда, не опьянела ни капли, только противно было.  
Вот Аберфорт пошевелился, потом сел, пошарил ногами по полу, разыскивая башмаки. Пружины матраса тихо скрипнули, когда он поднялся. Казалось, он вечность будет ходить по комнате, сначала собирая разбросанные вещи, потом — одеваясь. Дождавшись, пока за ним закроется дверь, Сара тоже оделась, впервые за много дней чувствуя себя по-настоящему отдохнувшей. Даже рука почти не болела. Сара спустилась в зал, несмело улыбнулась. Он кивнул — спокойно, будто и не произошло ничего этой ночью, и она тоже успокоилась — слава Мерлину, объясняться не нужно.  
  
Раздражение нахлынуло на нее уже дома — вместе с вернувшейся болью. А с чего она вообще взяла, что для него это что-нибудь значило? Может, он каждую ночь таким способом утешает истеричных девиц?  
  
Лучший способ отвлечься от глупых мыслей — занять себя делом, и вопиллер от мисс Мелински был как нельзя кстати. Милая дама напоминала... хмм, неужели действительно в седьмой раз, что Сара давно, то есть, еще три дня назад, должна была прислать новую порцию омолаживающего зелья. Что ж, три дня назад ей было слегка не до этого.  
День пролетел незаметно, а ночь... Похоже, ей стоило перед сном накладывать заглушающие заклинания, чтобы не пугать воплями соседей. Следующим вечером она так и сделала. И потом тоже. А через неделю снова пошла в «Кабанью голову».  
  
И снова он целовал влажные ресницы, а она расстегивала желтоватые, все в мелких трещинках, пуговицы на рубашке.  
И стук его сердца под ладонью... И собственное вдруг сбивается с ритма от почти целомудренного поцелуя. Неловкие, осторожные ласки и невнятный шепот...  
– Я не девчонка, мне уже лет сколько...  
– Все равно...  
И каждый толчок — как ступенька вверх. И вниз...  
– Маленькая... глупая... совершенно... сумасшедшая... моя девчонка...  
А потом можно свернуться рядом, обнять, уже привычно отыскав ухом впадинку под ключицей. И проснуться только утром, с удовольствием отметив, что никакие сны этой ночью не снились.  
  
«Что ж, – решила она, – если мне суждено не видеть кошмаров только под боком у Аберфорта, пусть так и будет». Конечно, Сара не собиралась бегать к нему каждую ночь, но если метка болит уж совсем невыносимо, а глаза слипаются настолько, что боишься испортить зелье — то почему бы и нет?  
«В конце концов, именно для этого и нужны друзья», – усмехалась она, в очередной раз открывая дверь «Кабаньей головы».  
  
---


	15. Чужая война

> **1979 г.**  
  
— Аб, у тебя найдется что-нибудь поесть? — Сара рухнула за ближайший столик и подвинула к себе брошенную кем-то газету. Глаза слипались после бессонной ночи, и она постаралась сосредоточиться на одном из заголовков, чтобы не заснуть, уткнувшись носом в неизвестно откуда взявшуюся на столе тарелку.  
Аберфорт присел напротив, и Сара подавила желание спрятаться за желтыми страницами — так раздражал его сочувственный взгляд. Ладно бы не с его дурацким зельем возилась!  
  
— Ты над моим предложением подумала?  
Она вздохнула: «Начинается...» Сейчас опять начнет объяснять, что Лорд, даром что не вспоминал о своем бывшем зельеваре почти три года, может однажды захотеть исправить оплошность. А чтобы этого избежать, ей нужно спрятаться, забиться в щелку, как таракану и ждать годами неизвестно чего. Начнет предлагать заклятье доверия и себя — в хранители тайны. А ведь столько раз объясняла, что живет за счет заказов, и дом ее должен быть доступен для всех, кому нужна помощь и кто готов за эту помощь платить. И что Лорду на нее плевать с самой высокой башни того замка, где сейчас распоряжается Белла. И что ему понадобится не так много времени, чтобы догадаться, кто может быть хранителем тайны в ее случае. И что она скорей сдохнет, чем согласится подставить единственного человека, которого... И...Все, она не желает больше это обсуждать!  
  
Но обсуждать он это пытался снова и снова. Вот и опять... На этот раз Аб не придумал ничего лучше, чем предложить ей... пожить в Хогвартсе!  
  
— Там теперь приют для бывших упивающихся?  
— И шутки у тебя глупые. Я узнал, что со следующего года увольняется зельевар... Ты могла бы пойти на его место?  
— Это уже интересней. Ты не знаешь, что надо будет делать? — Аберфорт покачал головой, и Сара стала рассуждать вслух: — Я так понимаю, варить зелья для школьного лазарета, или как он там у вас называется? А кроме этого?  
— Нынешний преподаватель еще и декан гадюш... то есть, Слизерина. Но тебя вряд ли назначат, ты же не в Хогвартсе училась.  
Сара покачала головой. Кем-кем, а преподавателем она точно не собиралась становиться. Один учение к нее уже был — на всю жизнь хватит.  
  
— Тебе тут привет передавали, — отвлек от раздумий Аберфорт.  
— Надеюсь, не Лорд?  
— Типун тебе, дурехе, на язык. Помнишь аврора, в которого какой-то темномагической дрянью попали?  
— А-а... — Сара припомнила, как пару недель назад пришлось бросить приготовление омолаживающего зелья для постоянной клиентки, потому что Аб попросил о помощи. — Что, помогло?  
— Недавно вставать начал. Ты извини, что я тебя тогда от дела оторвал, но ведь жалко дурака... женился всего месяц как.  
— Совет да любовь, — вздохнула Сара, подумав, что зелье, которым она приводила мальчишку в чувство — после того, как с помощью придуманного Северусом заклинания залечила рваную рану на груди — тоже не очень «светлое». И если аврорат заинтересуется мастером... Впрочем, им сейчас не до нее. Воюют с бывшим повелителем. И не только они — еще одна глупая организация — полторы дюжины человек, воображающих, что борются со вселенским злом! Идиоты!  
  
Что в этом сборище безрассудных храбрецов забыл Аберфорт, она не знала и знать не хотела. Но на его просьбы откликалась сразу же. Посреди изготовления дорогостоящего заказа сорваться и помчаться спасать какого-то мальчишку? Конечно!  
  
А может, приготовить зелье, о котором понятия не имеет? О котором когда-то услышала краем уха и тут же забыла, отнеся его в разряд легендарных и существующих только в воображении разных невежд? О чем только люди не мечтают! Кому-то нужна «Истинная Амортенция», способная вызвать настоящие чувства, а не просто кратковременное умопомешательство из-за предмета страсти. Кому-то хочется воскрешать мертвых...  
  
Аконитовое зелье, помогающее оборотню сохранять разум даже в полнолуние? Чушь, бред, невозможно! Хотя... Когда-то считалось, что необнаружимых ядов не бывает.  
К тому же, нельзя было сказать, что Аберфорт ее попросил. Как обычно, он всего лишь поинтересовался: «А ты могла бы?»... И, как обычно, сразу захотелось вывернуться наизнанку, но «смочь».  
  
Описания этого зелья не было ни в одном из доступных ей источников. Сара даже начала подумывать про библиотеку замка — все равно там никого, кроме боггарта, не бывает, а книги порой встречались любопытнейшие. И если аппарировать именно туда, а не в один из коридоров... И выяснить, что повелителю как раз захотелось почитать…  
  
Наконец, в старом «Вестнике зельеварения» обнаружилась статья о том, что «известный ученый Дамокл Белби проводит исследования» и «добился определенных результатов». Приводимый в статье список ингредиентов (рецептом это назвать было нельзя) ее совершенно не вдохновил. Так или иначе, надо было попытаться. Сара примерно представляла, в каких пропорциях смешивают приведенные ингредиенты и чего в списке может не хватать. Призвав на помощь знания и интуицию, она принялась за работу.  
За день до полнолуния все было готово.  
  
Сара свернула газету, в которой взгляд зацепился за пару знакомых лиц. Поднялась.  
— Уже уходишь?  
– А что делать? Через два дня ваш мальчишка объявится, надо все приготовить.  
– Спасибо тебе. Не представляю, что бы мы...  
То ли сказались несколько бессонных ночей подряд, то ли обычный перед встречей с оборотнем мандраж, но Сара вдруг вспыхнула:  
– Ничего, справились бы как-нибудь, — сердито прошептала она, — И нечего причислять меня к вашему сборищу борцов за справедливость! Я просто выполняю твои просьбы. Твои личные просьбы, понял? И плевать мне и на ваше Министерство, и на всех истекающих кровью авроров! Это не моя война! И на этого оборотня, кстати, тоже плевать! Все, я пошла — надо еще чертово зелье лишний раз проверить, а то сдохнет ваш волк, а на моей совести и так покойников достаточно! Газету захвачу, не возражаешь?  
— Забирай, мне она без надобности.  
  
  
Дома она развернула газету, чтобы поближе рассмотреть одну из фотографий в иностранных новостях. «Завершились выборы нового министра магии объединенной магической Америки!» Броский заголовок был ненамного больше самой статьи, в которой сообщалось только, что главой правительства второго по величине магического государства избрана Линн Бишоп-Прюэтт. На крошечной фотографии трудно было рассмотреть черты лица нового министра, но Саре и не нужно было вглядываться. В конце концов, такую же физиономию она каждый день видела в зеркале. Просто удивительно, насколько они, с двенадцати лет подчеркивавшие свое различие, стали теперь похожи! Даже прически одинаковые... И в волосах, бывших когда-то темно-каштановыми, теперь можно заметить тонкие нити седины... у обеих. У нее они появились в тот день, когда Северус принял метку. «А что случилось в твоей жизни, сестренка?»  
  
Сара встала, аккуратно сложила газету и прошлась по гостиной. За три года она так и не вернула лабораторию в прежнюю комнату, оставив ее «гостевой спальней». Вернее, «комнатой Северуса». Конечно, она и не надеялась... давно уже не надеялась, что бывший ученик однажды постучит в ее дверь, но все же... пусть так и будет.  
  
А в последние месяцы у комнаты появился постоялец. Приходил он вечером перед очередным полнолунием, и оставался там... когда как. В зависимости от того, сколько времени ему понадобится для того, чтобы окрепнуть настолько, чтобы суметь самостоятельно добраться до камина. В самый первый раз на это ушло десять дней, в последний — шесть. Определенно, это был прогресс...  
  
***  
  
Сара вспомнила, как он появился на ее пороге в первый раз.  
Она сама не представляла, кого ожидала увидеть, но оборотень оказался совсем мальчишкой, не старше Северуса. Было в его чертах что-то знакомое, что ее не удивило — за двадцать с лишним лет перед глазами мелькало столько детишек... Он прошел в комнату, зажмурился, привыкая после коридорного полумрака... И тут она вспомнила, где его видела. В воспоминаниях Северуса. Мальчишка из компании Поттера, притворявшийся, что читает книгу, и задыхавшийся при этом от стыда за друзей и отвращения за их поступки... Что?!!! Оборотень из компании Поттера? Тот самый, который...  
  
— Что случилось? — он недоумевающе взглянул на нее. Конечно, оборотни ведь довольно чувствительны к эмоциям... А она и не собирается их скрывать! Осталось только сказать вслух, чтобы катился к черту! Что с ним она работать не будет. Именно с ним — не будет!  
  
А Аберфорту скажет, то зелье просто не получилось. В конце концов, она ведь тоже не всесильна. А самое главное, что Аб ее ни словом не упрекнет... Скажет свое обычное: «Нет, так нет...»  
  
— Проходите, — она взглядом указала на открытую дверь в кухню.  
Там он присел на краешек стула и маленькими глотками выпил то, что должно было ему помочь сохранять разум даже в облике волка. Или не должно было.  
  
***  
  
Днем раньше Аберфорт уговаривал ее не рисковать, принимая оборотня у себя. Безопасней было отправить его в Визжащую Хижину — в конце концов, ее для этого и построили. А в ее доме не настолько прочные двери, да и укрепляющие их заклинания не обязательно выдержат оборотня.  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулась Сара. — Они слона выдержат. К тому же, если зелье подействует, этого ничего не понадобится.  
— А если нет?  
— Купишь мне серебряный ошейник. Только обязательно с колокольчиком!  
Пришлось выслушать много неприятного о своем чувстве юмора. Тем не менее она хотела наблюдать за ходом эксперимента, а для этого придется держать оборотня… Вот хоть бы в комнате Се... в пустующей комнате.  
  
***  
  
— Закончили? Мистер... — черт, опять придется запоминать ничего не говорящее ей имя.  
— Люпин, — представился он.  
— Будьте добры пройти в соседнюю комнату.  
Тот подчинился.  
— Располагайтесь, — Сара указала на кровать, а сама плюхнулась в стоящее неподалеку кресло. Оборотень присел, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, ладони сложил на коленях. Разговаривать с ним было решительно не о чем, и они просто ждали, когда взойдет луна. И дождались...  
  
Процесс трансформации оказался впечатляющим. Она была уверена, что ночных кошмаров теперь прибавится, но смотрела, не в силах отвести глаз. Сначала раздался уже знакомый вой, и Сара быстро наложила заглушающее заклинание, пока все соседи не сбежались. Или не разбежались — лично ей, услышь она среди ночи подобный звук, и в голову не пришло бы разыскивать его источник. Голова Люпина стала удлиняться, тело тоже. Плечи сгорбились. На лице и на руках быстро отрастала шерсть, ладони превратились в когтистые лапы.  
  
Оказавшийся на месте застенчивого мальчишки волк повернулся к ней и угрожающе зарычал. В желтых глазах не было ни единого проблеска сознания. Глаза зверя. Хищного. Кровожадного. Увидевшего жертву и готового...  
Еще немного, и Аберфорту действительно пришлось бы раскошеливаться либо на ошейник для своего нового питомца — ручного оборотня, либо на похороны. Потом Сара и вспомнить не могла, как успела выскочить за дверь и запечатать ее заклинанием. Что ж, первая встреча с оборотнем прошла неплохо — даже джинсы остались сухими, хотя она не удивилась и не расстроилась бы, окажись это не так.  
  
Заклинание оказалось хорошим, дверь без труда выдерживала ломившегося в нее зверя. А через пару часов удары прекратились и все стихло. Выждав, для верности, еще немного, Сара осторожно приоткрыла дверь: оборотень лежал неподалеку, и, похоже, спал. Она присела на пороге, готовая при первых признаках его пробуждения исчезнуть. Но он так и не проснулся до тех пор, пока луна не зашла, и на месте волка не оказался голый худой мальчишка с синяками и ссадинами по всему телу. Сара отлевитировала находящегося без сознания юношу на кровать, смазала ссадины заживляющим зельем, убрала заклинанием синяки, укрыла его и без сил повалилась в кресло. Что-то с этим зельем было не так... Определенно, не так.  
  
В себя он пришел через три дня, а потом еще неделю возвращался в нормальное состояние. Сара написала автору зелья, но ответа не получила. Приходилось рассчитывать только на свои силы. Во второй раз получилось не лучше... или лучше, считая, что очнулся он уже на следующие сутки, а доползти до камина сумел пять дней спустя. И теперь она снова ждала его... для очередной попытки.  
  
***  
  
Люпин явился, когда почти стемнело. Этот раз ничем не отличался от предыдущих — он выпил зелье, в положенное время превратился в волка, попытался вышибить дверь, но почти сразу угомонился. После обратного превращения Сара залечила ссадины и отправила его в кровать, а сама стала дожидаться его пробуждения и отгонять мрачные мысли о том, что она не способна сварить это зелье, и надо все прекращать, пока не поздно.  
  
Наконец, следящие чары сообщили ей, что мальчишка пришел в себя. Пора было приступать к самой неприятной части эксперимента — расспросам. Так, в этот раз он очнулся всего через пять часов после трансформации... определенно, она делает успехи. Еще годик-другой — и все получится. Если, конечно, этот оборотень столько проживет. Сара присела на кровать.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Люпин?  
Мальчишка чуть приоткрыл глаза и выдохнул, с трудом шевеля окровавленными губами:  
— Хорошо.  
Сара выругалась про себя. «Как же ты надоел со своим героизмом!»  
  
Через четверть часа расспросов удалось выяснить, что «хорошо» включает в себя ломоту во всех суставах, тошноту, головокружение, сухость во рту и боль «вот здесь».  
Локализовав это «вот здесь» и призвав на помощь свои знания анатомии, она пришла к выводу, что шанс Люпина не дожить до более-менее приемлемого варианта зелья более чем реален. Нет, хватит с нее экспериментов на двуногих мышках. Тем более, что толку никакого — за три месяца он ни разу не проявил даже проблесков сознания. Обыкновенный оборотень, только очень ослабевший.  
  
— Я приду через месяц?  
— Нет. Я не буду больше этим заниматься.  
— Но почему? Ведь в этот раз все было лучше? Возможно, в следующий...  
— Или в последующий. Или через год! Или через десять лет! Послушайте, мистер Люпин, вам-то на кой черт это нужно?  
— Я хочу... всегда оставаться человеком. И не хочу подвести тех, кто мне дорог, только потому, что каждый месяц не могу контролировать себя... Своего волка.  
— Вы хоть понимаете, что до окончания моих исследований можете просто не дожить?!  
— Я понимаю, — спокойно ответил Люпин.  
  
Он понимает! Понимает он, мать его! А ничего, что она не понимает, как ему помочь?! Что она вообще ни черта не понимает, не может, не умеет, что она не зельевар, а... Так, вот чего точно не стоит делать, это срываться в истерику. По крайней мере, под сочувственным взглядом этого оборотня... Сочувственным? Он что, жалеет ее? Может, сейчас еще успокаивать начнет? Не-ет, пора его выпроваживать.  
— А это вы, на фотографии?  
Прохаживающийся по гостиной Люпин держал в руках фото их квиддичной команды. И показывал... как раз на нее, безошибочно выбрав из двух на первый взгляд одинаковых сестер.  
— Я. А как вы догадались? Или наобум выбирали?  
Люпин удивленно взглянул на нее:  
— Но ведь вы совершенно разные! Особенно взгляд. У вас он такой... изучающий. А у вашей сестры...Это же ваша сестра, правда? — Сара кивнула, и оборотень продолжил: — Она наоборот, смотрит так, будто все про всех знает и ничему не удивляется.  
— Надо же... — удивленно покачала головой Сара.  
— Вы были загонщиком?– продолжил он расспросы.  
Сара кивнула.  
— А мой друг был охотником. Наверное, лучшим за все время, что я учился.  
— А я знаю, — улыбнулась Сара, вспомнив влюбленную в гриффиндорца Мэнди. — Его ведь Джеймс зовут?  
— Да, — удивленно ответил Люпин.  
— А вас как?  
— Ремус, — еще больше удивился он. И добавил, помолчав: — Можно «Рем».  
— Хорошо... Рем. Приходите через месяц. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
---


	16. Мастер зелий

> **1979–1980 г.  
**  
Ничего она не могла придумать. Хотя нет, кое-что могла: разыскать автора зелья, этого Дамокла Белби, чтоб его... Она написала ему четыре письма, и ни на одно не получила ответа. Письма он получал, просто не считал нужным отвечать. Наверное, еще один великий специалист, считающий, что место женщины – на кухне? Сара злилась на незнакомого ученого, даже не задумывалась, что вряд ли можно догадаться о том, что она женщина, по уклончивой подписи «С. Бишоп». В любом случае, он был единственным, кто мог ей помочь, и надо было приложить все усилия, чтобы с ним встретиться. Хотя бы ради этого отчаянного придурка Люпина... Рема. «Я не хочу подвести тех, кто мне дорог», надо же... Она вот тоже не хочет. Она обещала Аберфорту. И если надо будет спуститься в ад, чтобы найти этого зельевара... значит, запасется жаростойкой мантией и полезет!  
  
Но для начала она предпочла вариант попроще. Отправила к нему сову с указанием не ждать ответа, а отнести письмо, сбросить на порог дома и сразу возвращаться. Отправила и стала ждать. Ждала почти шесть часов, из чего сделала вывод, что Белби живет в трех часах лету... Или чуть ближе, поскольку назад уставшая птица могла лететь медленней. На следующий день она снова отправила сову. На этот раз – без письма, просто привязав ей на лапу одну из тех безделушек, которые они с Линн в незапамятные времена дарили друг другу. «Интересно, хранит ли американский министр магии все эти слабенькие талисманчики в виде сердечек, котят или снитчей?» – думала она иногда. Сама она хранила, и была уверена, что сможет использовать любой из них в качестве объекта аппарации.  
  
На этот раз сова должна была, доставив послание, не улетать, а ждать ее там. Выждав, для верности, три с четвертью часа, Сара представила себе золотую безделушку с надписью «Любимой сестренке» и аппарировала.  
Она оказалась на окраине небольшой деревни. На ближайшем дереве сидела ее сова, спрятав голову под крыло. Сара сунула в мешочек на птичьей шее пять кнатов и велела возвращаться домой. Сова справилась с заданием, теперь очередь была за ней.  
  
Конечно, никакого дома поблизости не было, но она точно знала, что Белби живет где-то рядом... Вопрос только в том, какое из заклятий ненахождения он использует. Если это Заклятье доверия, то она может бродить тут до конца своих дней, если, конечно, не встретит случайно хранителя тайны и тот не поделится с ней адресом. Что ж, такое вполне могло быть – сейчас война, многие готовы пойти на все, чтобы защитить свои семьи. Но она надеялась, что Белби не только известный ученый... он ведь еще и зельевар. А они часто живут за счет заказов. Заказов от тех, кому нужна помощь.  
Сара представила себе бледное лицо Люпина на подушке, и свое отчаянье от того, что ничего не может для него сделать. «Мне нужна ваша помощь, мистер Белби! Мне очень нужна ваша помощь!»  
  
Вековые деревья расступились, и между ними показался дом. Старый, с облупившейся краской, он был похож на нахохлившуюся сову, доставившую письмо через Ла-Манш в жесточайший шторм. Сара подумала, что совсем не так представляла себе жилище известного зельевара. Она постучала в потемневшую от времени дверь. Послышались тяжелые, шаркающие шаги, и вскоре ее подозрительно рассматривал пожилой волшебник, такой же потрепанный жизнью и неухоженный, как его дом. Многодневная щетина, несвежая мантия... Некоторые посетители «Кабаньей головы» выглядели куда лучше.  
  
– Что вам угодно?  
– Вы – Дамокл Белби? Вы разрабатывали аконитовое зелье?  
Вместо ответа он попытался захлопнуть дверь перед ее носом. Сара разозлилась. Совершенно неучтиво вставив в дверной проем ногу, она высказала все, что думает о хозяине дома. Ничего хорошего Сара о нем в этот момент не думала... а если учесть, что за последние двадцать лет она привыкла не стесняться в выражениях – речь получилась убедительной. Вот и Белби, кажется, проникся:  
  
– Входите! – распахнул дверь, приглашая в дом.  
– Давно бы так! – буркнула обиженная ведьма, проходя в темную прихожую. – Вы не представляете, чего мне стоило вас найти, а вы... дверью по носу!  
– Простите, – развел руками хозяин. – Я сначала принял вас за журналистку. В последнее время они почти перестали меня беспокоить, но все же...  
– А почему передумали?  
– Обычно журналисты используют более литературные выражения.  
Настала ее очередь извиняться.  
– Если вы не журналистка, то кто же вы? И зачем вы меня искали? – разразился он чередой вопросов. – Вам нужно зелье? Очевидно, какое-то определенное, если вы разыскивали именно меня? Погодите... вы упоминали об аконитовом?  
Сара кивнула.  
– Вынужден вас разочаровать. Я давно уже этим не занимаюсь.  
– Но в «Вестнике зельеварения» была статья о том, что вам удалось добиться определенных успехов?  
– Да-а... определенных успехов удалось... Я перестал заниматься этим зельем полгода назад. Его невозможно создать, это нереально. Забудьте об этом, мисс...  
– Бишоп. Я написала вам полдюжины писем, могли бы и ответить, – все еще не могла успокоиться она. – Хотя бы о том, что больше этим не занимаетесь, тогда бы я решала, что делать дальше, а не тратила полдня в надежде с вами поговорить!  
– Так вы и есть «С. Бишоп», зельевар из Хогсмида? Извините, я представлял вас совсем по-другому.  
– Меня все «по-другому» представляют, я уже привыкла. А почему вы не отвечали?  
– Я давно уже не веду переписки, оборвал все связи с внешним миром. Живу в этом доме один. Иногда варю зелья для старых клиентов... много ли надо старику, чтобы дожить свои дни?  
  
Сара с подозрением смотрела на него. «Старику» на вид было лет пятьдесят... или шестьдесят? Для волшебника – вообще не возраст. Что же произошло такого, если нестарый еще колдун говорит о том, что жить ему осталось немного? Либо он неизлечимо болен... Но больным он не выглядел, скорей – одиноким и несчастным. Либо – и ей это было знакомо – он просто не хочет жить. Потому что... незачем?  
  
– Почему вы прекратили исследования?  
Белби помолчал, разглядывая гостью, как бы оценивая, стоит ли с ней разговаривать. А Сара рассматривала комнату.  
Довольно большая, с широкими окнами почти до пола. Окна были почти такие же грязные, как в «Кабаньей Голове». Очевидно, раньше в комнате было больше мебели – кое-где на добротном, но ужасно грязном полу можно было различить более темные участки. Теперь же в гостиной остался только старый диван с засаленной обивкой и деревянный, не покрытый скатертью стол, на котором тоже не убирали, по меньшей мере, полгода. На каминной полке – единственная фотография: красивая темноволосая женщина смеется, прижимая к себе двоих детей – подростка лет шестнадцати в черной форменной мантии и маленькую девочку с полуразвязавшимся алым бантом. Фотография казалась единственной ценностью в этой заброшенной, нежилой комнате.  
Черт, а ведь это уже даже не «честная бедность», а самая настоящая нищета... еще бы – ведь некоторые ингредиенты очень дороги. И если он работал над этим зельем довольно долго... Кстати, а на ком он его испытывал? Аконитовое зелье на мышах не проверишь, нужен оборотень. Это у нее есть Рем, чокнутый доброволец, а ему, видимо, приходилось платить за участие в исследованиях?  
  
– Деньги кончились? – ответила она на свой вопрос.  
– И это тоже, – махнул рукой Белби.  
– А давайте, вы все же разрешите мне присесть, и все расскажете? – предложила Сара. Он долго присматривался к нахальной ведьме, как бы решая, согласиться с ней или отправить восвояси. И, когда она уже решила: «выгонит», отодвинул от стола единственный стул и смахнул с него пыль полой мантии:  
– Садитесь.  
  
***  
  
Они проговорили почти всю ночь. Она рассказала про Рема и свои неудачи, а он – про свою семью. Сара слушала, чувствуя, как волосы становятся дыбом. Она представляла, как напуганная девочка, комкая в руках давно развязавшийся бант, рассказывает о том, что видела в лесу большую собачку. И как мать обнимает ее, целуя в заплаканные глазенки, и шепчет, что не следует убегать так далеко в лес... Что это просто замечательно, что она понимает язык некоторых зверей, но среди них встречаются не очень хорошие... Что в следующий раз с ней обязательно пойдет отец, и тогда никакая собачка не посмеет ее напугать. А еще через неделю начнутся каникулы в Хогвартсе, домой вернется брат, и тогда они везде смогут ходить вместе. И как успокоившийся ребенок убегает наверх, так и не рассказав родителям, что «большая собачка» ее укусила.  
Она представляла, как в окно проникает свет полной луны, падая на лежащую в кровати девочку. И как, на глазах у читающей на ночь сказку матери, ее дочь превращается в чудовище. Конечно, жена Белби не выскочила с визгом за дверь, как сама Сара – при виде превратившегося в волка Люпина. Она пыталась помочь...  
– Меня тогда не было дома. Я уезжал на один из тех конгрессов, где никак не могли обойтись без доклада молодого, подающего надежды зельевара. А когда вернулся... дома меня ждали три оборотня. Впрочем, скоро осталось два. Первого сентября мой сын, Бернар, должен был возвращаться в школу, но он даже думать об этом не желал. Мы с матерью уговаривали его, я предлагал написать своему бывшему преподавателю, или даже директору, но Бернар не соглашался. Он не хотел, чтобы его из жалости держали там, где он был всеобщим любимцем. Наверное, мы не должны были на него так давить... в конце концов, он ушел из дома и переселился в колонию оборотней...  
– Вы его больше не видели?  
– Видел... – печально ответил мастер. – Он иногда заходил, но каждый приход заканчивался скандалом. Он обвинял нас в том, что мы сломали его жизнь. Сестру он вообще знать не желал, хлопая дверью каждый раз, когда та входила в комнату. Маргарет... моя жена, старалась, чтобы они не встречались, малышке и так было тяжело. Но однажды они все-таки поговорили...  
– О чем?  
– Она не рассказывала. Лаура и до того, как это все случилось, была очень скрытной. Она была необычной волшебницей, говорила, что понимает зверей в лесу. Иногда казалось, что ей с ними интересней, чем с нами. А после того, как стала оборотнем, совсем замкнулась.  
Белби замолчал, как бы собираясь с силами.  
– Знаете, я никогда не запирал свою лабораторию. Я знал, что если попрошу, чтобы туда никто не входил, то никто и не войдет...  
  
Сара молчала, не в силах нарушить наступившую тишину вопросом. Зачем спрашивать, когда и так все было ясно... Некстати подумалось, что сама она всегда запирала лабораторию, потому что детям Пэгги было бесполезно что-либо объяснять. И ее отец тоже запирал, ведь это было единственным местом, где он мог хоть немного отдохнуть от матери. Правда, Сара с двух лет знала пароль. Отец верил, что даже если любопытная дочка войдет в его отсутствие, то никогда не полезет туда, куда нельзя. И в семье Белби доверяли друг другу.  
  
– Я начал работать над зельем, способным помочь оборотню сохранять человеческий разум, сразу после смерти Лауры. Сначала – просто от отчаяния. Я не верил в успех, но хотел, чтобы верила Маргарет... я ... я смертельно боялся, что она тоже уйдет. Потом... вы не поверите, но у меня начало получаться! Удалось несколько снизить агрессивность, уменьшить побочные эффекты зелья. Тогда и появилась эта статья в журнале. Я... мы с женой верили, что все получится. Что еще немного – и нам удастся помочь ей, нашему сыну и таким, как он. А потом... – Белби помолчал немного, но потом собрался с силами и закончил: – Потом она умерла.  
– Полгода назад?  
Белби кивнул.  
– Она была вашим единственным испытуемым?  
– Нет, еще Бернар. Но он ушел сразу после смерти матери, обвинив меня во всем... С тех пор мы не виделись. Вернее, это он меня не видел, а я иногда заглядываю в эту их общину...  
– Я могу посмотреть ваши записи?  
– Зачем это вам? Бросьте это дело, вы не сумеете достичь успеха. Только погубите того, кто вам доверился. Объясните вашему добровольцу, что это невозможно, пусть доживает, сколько ему осталось, спокойно.  
– Ему нет и двадцати. И он не хочет «доживать», он хочет жить. А я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ему помочь. Даже если вы мне откажете.  
– Давно мне не приходилось разговаривать с такой упрямой девицей... – вздохнул Белби.  
– Я не «девица», я зельевар. Хороший или плохой – теперь даже не знаю. Но я не собираюсь отступать, я буду продолжать исследования.  
Сара поднялась со стула:  
– Простите, что отняла у вас время, мистер Белби...  
– Да подождите вы... – махнул рукой тот. – У меня много времени, так что не жалко потратить его на беседу с одним упрямым... зельеваром. Знаете, я понятия не имею, куда дел старые записи. Вы сможете придти завтра?  
Сара глянула в окно, где уже посветлело:  
– Завтра – это сегодня, или в другой день?  
– Завтра – это когда отдохнете. Вы на ходу засыпаете, а работа предстоит серьезная. Вы и не представляете, сколько записей у меня скопилось! Хотя, что я говорю, наверняка представляете! Кстати, я бы тоже хотел посмотреть на ваши заметки. Захватите с собой?  
Сара кивнула:  
– Спасибо вам! До встречи?  
– До встречи.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, ей хотелось вернуться в дом Белби немедленно, только захватив папку с результатами своих трехмесячных исследований, но она решила, что это будет невежливо. Надо было для приличия выждать несколько часов. Она присела в кресло, просматривая старые записи. Потом, чувствуя, как начинают слипаться глаза, перебралась на диван, думая немного вздремнуть и сразу собираться.  
Когда она открыла глаза, на улице было светло, а часы показывали восемь. Если учесть, что в восемь вечера уже темнеет... Она что, проспала почти сутки? В любом случае, это только пойдет ей на пользу – давно уже не выдавалось ночей без кошмаров. Сара умылась, позавтракала, поймав себя на том, что мурлычет под нос песенку.  
Потом сунула в сумку папку со своими заметками и несколько бутербродов, и аппарировала. На этот раз дом она увидела сразу. Дверь открылась, как ей показалось, еще до того, как она коснулась ее костяшками пальцев.  
–Прошу! – хозяин пригласил ее в уже знакомую гостиную.  
Она вошла, щурясь от бьющего в окна солнца. И только теперь заметила, как изменился Белби. Если вчера он напоминал одного из маргинальных посетителей «Кабаньей Головы», то теперь... чисто выбритый, одетый в новую мантию, уверенный в себе ученый... Мастер.  
  
Стол тоже изменился – теперь вместо огрызков и крошек на нем лежало... с ума сойти! Да ей этого и за год не прочитать, не то, что до следующего полнолуния! Тем не менее, начать все же стоило. Сара присела за стол, и пододвинула к себе самую истрепанную папку.  
  
Она приходила к Белби каждый день. Изучала его записи, сравнивала со своими, радовалась совпадениям и обсуждала с ним расхождения в рецептуре и результатах. К ее удивлению, вскоре внушительная стопка пергаментных листов на столе почти закончилась. Один из последних рецептов зелья у них совпал чуть ли не до миллиунции. А вот результат... Проспорив до хрипоты полдня, они пришли к выводу, что дело в индивидуальной реакции на зелье у каждого из испытуемых.  
– Нам надо больше участников! – с жаром заявила Сара.  
Белби только печально улыбнулся:  
– Не спорю, но где их взять? Я буду счастлив, если ваш доброволец не сбежит через месяц.  
– Он не сбежит... Постойте! Вы ведь упоминали про колонию оборотней? А что, если поискать там? Мы бы могли отправиться туда вместе...  
– Нет! – ответ Белби прозвучал так резко, что Сара вздрогнула. – Не будет никакого «вместе». Конечно, я пойду туда и попробую поговорить... с некоторыми, – продолжил он уже не так решительно, – но на успех совершенно не надеюсь. Большинство живущих там давно уже смирилось со своей участью... а кое-кто даже находит плюсы в том, чтобы иногда превращаться в животное.  
– Но почему не вдвоем?  
– Потому что для вас это просто опасно, а я не хочу рисковать...  
– Что может быть опасного? – недоумевала она. – До полнолуния еще больше недели...  
Белби печально улыбнулся:  
– Кроме того, что они оборотни... они еще и мужчины. А женщин в колонии почти нет. Сомневаюсь, что вам удастся объяснить нескольким озверевшим от похоти самцам, что вы «не женщина, а зельевар».  
Сара хмыкнула:  
– Я еще и ведьма. А волшебная палочка неплохо уравнивает возможности.  
– Если вы успеете ей воспользоваться. Скорость реакции человека и оборотня различается в разы, неужели вы не замечали?  
Сара покачала головой. Если бы скорость Люпина сильно превышала ее собственную, он бы пообедал ей в первый же вечер. С другой стороны, он ведь был под воздействием зелья. А те, к кому они собираются в гости, не будут.  
– А еще, – продолжил Белби, – нам ведь надо с ними договориться, а не продемонстрировать виртуозное владение «Ступефаем».  
– Что ж... – вздохнула Сара, – тогда удачи вам!  
  
***  
  
Похоже, удача или не расслышала, или вовсе не пожелала иметь с ними дела. Когда Сара на следующий день аппарировала в ставшую ей почти вторым домом комнату, то в растерянности остановилась, не веря своим глазам. Белби, которого она за последние недели привыкла видеть импозантным и уверенным в себе, снова напоминал того несчастного и полуопустившегося человека, который пытался выставить ее за дверь в их первую встречу. Разве что щетиной в этот раз не успел зарасти.  
– Что случилось? – выдавила она, сердясь на себя за дурацкий вопрос. Что бы ни случилось, хорошего в этом должно быть мало.  
– Он не пожелал со мной даже разговаривать... – пробормотал Белби, на мгновение оторвавшись от бокала с ... судя по запаху, огневиски. Еще и не самым лучшим.  
Кто именно, она не стала уточнять. Конечно же, его мохнатый сыночек, чтоб ему хвост прищемило!  
  
Решение было таким простым, что она даже приостановилась, удивляясь, что ни один из них не додумался до этого раньше. А еще зельевары, докси их обоих цапни!  
– Значит, в следующий раз пойдем вместе! – не допускающим возражений тоном заявила она.  
Белби удивленно взглянул на нее. Сара продолжила, стараясь не задумываться, что его больше поразило: исчезнувшая со стола, стоило ей взмахнуть палочкой, бутыль с огневиски, или ее предложение:  
– Мне совсем не обязательно выглядеть женщиной!  
Белби понимающе кивнул, но потом снова покачал головой:  
– Это зелье готовится месяц.  
– А куда нам спешить? Моему добровольцу месяц перерыва только на пользу пойдет. В последнее время его здоровье начало внушать мне серьезные опасения.  
–Что ж... раз вы уверены, что сможете убедить хоть кого-то... Почему бы и нет?  
  
***  
  
Улыбка у отражавшегося в зеркале мужика была совершенно идиотская. Сара поморгала, привыкая к своему отражению, и решила, что не зря отказалась от мысли использовать внешность Аберфорта. Конечно, что могло быть проще, чем подобрать утром с подушки длинный седой волос, но слишком многие знали хозяина «Кабаньей головы», в отличие от неприятного магла, который клянчил милостыню неподалеку от Черинг Кросс Роад. Сначала ее смутил вид его деревянной ноги, но, заметив как вечером, отстегнув протез, нищий выпрямляет совершенно здоровую конечность, она решилась. Язва на левой щеке тоже оказалась подделкой, в отличие от усыпавших все лицо оспин и гнилых зубов.  
– Ну и красавец, – протянула она. – Надеюсь, оборотни не испугаются. – Сара торопливо натягивала на себя брюки и мантию Белби — к счастью, он был почти такого же телосложения. – Очень не хотелось бы вернуться ни с чем.  
  
– Если вообще вернешься,– оборвала она себя, настраиваясь на то, что им предстоит вовсе не увеселительная прогулка. Конечно, она могла сколько угодно хорохориться перед ним, но себя-то не обманешь... до сих пор поджилки трясутся, когда вспоминает первую трансформацию Рема. И можно сколько угодно повторять, что до полнолуния еще неделя – все равно порой становится не по себе.  
– Я готова! – заявила она, выходя в гостиную.  
Белби удивленно привстал с дивана:  
– Не каждая женщина согласится так выглядеть даже несколько часов. Вы действительно... настоящий зельевар.  
– Спасибо!– улыбнулась Сара. – Кстати, меня зовут Барни и я ваш ассистент.  
  
***  
  
– Уфф!  
Белби фыркнул от смеха, увидев, как мрачный небритый колдун рухнул плашмя на диван и начал обмахиваться газетой, держа ее двумя пальцами.  
– А что смешного? – притворно-обиженный тон так не вязался с грубоватым голосом, что мастер снова расхохотался:  
– Мисс Бишоп, вы были неподражаемы! Восемь человек! Я даже и мечтать о таком не мог!  
– Потому что вы – идеалист! «Возможность нормально жить, всегда контролировать свое сознание!»... «Десять галеонов» звучит куда лучше!  
– Скажите, вы, случайно, не в Слизерине учились? – отсмеявшись, спросил Белби.  
– Думаете, меня бы туда взяли? – спросила Сара. – Вообще-то, я училась в Вудворде, в Новой Англии.  
– Вот как? – Белби заинтересованно взглянул на нее и снова фыркнул, увидев, как «Барни» по-кошачьи сворачивается на диване, поджав ноги под себя. – Теперь понятно, почему я не встречал вас.  
– Но ведь вы закончили школу раньше?... – Сара прикинула, сколько ему может быть лет. Сейчас, счастливый, хохочущий, он выглядел гораздо моложе, чем в их первую встречу. Она вдруг подумала, что Белби вполне может оказаться ее ровесником.  
– В пятьдесят первом. Но и после этого я часто бывал в Хогвартсе. У меня сохранились теплые отношения с бывшим преподавателем... Знаете, это было что-то вроде клуба для подающих надежды студентов. Вас бы он обязательно пригласил – вы талантливы... И очень красивы, – скороговоркой закончил он.  
– Да-а, особенно сейчас! – рассмеялась Сара. – Интересно, сколько мне еще оставаться в таком виде? Не помните, когда я в последний раз принимала зелье?  
– Думаю, осталось не больше четверти часа. А разве вы не помните, когда...  
– Да у меня вообще все из головы вылетело! – перебила его Сара. – Вы не представляете, как я перетрусила, когда тот тип сказал, что у меня, дескать, серые глаза! А только что были карие! Я думала, меня удар хватит!  
– А я бы ни за что не сказал, что вы испугались или хотя бы смутились. Равнодушно приложились к фляжке, губы обтерли и выдали: «За пятнадцать галеонов ищите других идиотов. Восемь, и ни кнатом больше!»  
– Да я в тот момент и на пятьдесят бы согласилась! Но ведь нельзя же не торговаться! А то удачи не будет.  
– Мне кажется, что теперь она от нас никуда не денется, – улыбнулся Белби. – У нас все получится!  
– Конечно! – Сара вскочила, не в силах усидеть на одном месте, прошлась по комнате, а потом от избытка чувств бросилась на шею тоже успевшему подняться с дивана Белби: – У нас обязательно все получится!  
  
– Кхм... – послышалось от двери.  
Сара оглянулась и увидела того самого оборотня, который дал ей понять, что действие зелья заканчивается.  
– Папа, я, конечно, догадывался, что тебе живется одиноко, но даже не предполагал, что настолько! – протянул тот, разглядывая обнимающихся посреди гостиной мужчин.  
Белби смущенно отодвинулся, довольно сухо кивнул вошедшему и представил его:  
– Мисс Бишоп, познакомьтесь – мой сын Бернар.  
  
***  
  
Вместе с Люпином и младшим Белби подопытных оказалось десять. Один ушел после первого месяца экспериментов, а еще через полгода осталось пятеро. Бернар, Рем и трое «платных». Сара уважала их не меньше остальных – терпеть над собой смертельно опасные эксперименты даже ради вознаграждения не каждый бы согласился. А им с Белби так нужны были испытуемые!  
  
Зелье с нужными признаками у них не выходило. Удалось снизить агрессивность, но не за счет умения оборотней ее контролировать, а за счет того, что они после превращения едва держались на ногах. В последний раз волки бестолково бродили по комнате, тычась в углы, сталкиваясь и спотыкаясь, не проявляя даже тени не только человеческого, но и волчьего сознания. В конце концов, пятеро мохнатых зомби попадали на пол и заснули. Хорошей новостью было то, что после обратной трансформации все были в сознании, на боли не жаловались, только на слабость. А плохой – что они добивались все же совершенно не того. Им нужны были не полудохлые волки, а люди. Полностью осознающие себя людьми, только... временно покрытые шерстью. Сохраняют же свой человеческий разум анимаги? Так почему оборотни не могут этого делать?  
  
Они снова спорили, обсуждали, предлагали версии... чтобы в следующий раз убедиться в их несостоятельности.  
  
Иногда Сара жаловалась на неудачи Аберфорту. Тот отвечал, что уже не раз пожалел о том, что когда–то упомянул при ней об этом зелье, и советовал бросать все к гиппогрифовым родичам, чтобы не мучить себя и других. Сара соглашалась, но последовать его совету не могла. Во-первых, ей было стыдно перед Дамоклом и их добровольцами – сама ведь эту кашу заварила. А еще ей нравилось работать вместе с ним, даже несмотря на то, что порой она чувствовала себя... тем, кем, собственно, и являлась – деревенским зельеваром-самоучкой, неглупой, но не получившей нормального образования, всем, что знает и умеет, обязанной только собственному любопытству и интуиции. То, до чего она порой доходила годами, для него было обыденной вещью, которую просто стыдно не знать. Но ей некогда было стыдиться – она училась у него всему. И, кажется, Белби тоже нравилось присутствие в его жизни ученицы и помощницы. Как-то незаметно они стали называть друг друга по имени... А еще – поддерживать, не давая впасть в отчаяние, когда очередной вариант зелья оказывался неверным. И стараться порадовать всякими мелочами, вроде вкусной выпечки, захваченной по дороге в кафе мадам Паддифут, или оказавшимся на столе букетиком цветов. И заверить, что у них обязательно все получится.  
  
***  
  
Сара ворочалась в кровати, не в силах заснуть, и ругала себя за то, что в кои веки решила заночевать дома. Она в последнее время редко бывала у себя, проводя дни в работе над зельем, а ночи – либо в объятиях Аберфорта, либо в доме Белби, свернувшись на полюбившемся ей за эти месяцы диване в гостиной. По крайней мере, и там, и там ей не снились кошмары. А сегодня понадеялась на то, то слишком устала, чтобы видеть хоть какие-нибудь сны. Не тут-то было – стоило закрыть глаза, и она снова проснулась от собственного вопля.  
А дальше – по давно отработанной схеме: пойти на кухню, глотнуть, вздрагивая и заливая ночную рубашку, холодной воды, умыться, призвать с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и читать, пока не заснешь снова, уткнувшись носом в пахнущий пылью пергамент.  
  
На это раз ей выпали «Воспоминания» Ребекки Нёрс. Одна из немногих работ старой ведьмы, оставшихся после того, как маглы отправили ее на виселицу и разграбили дом. Ей досталось в наследство от отца всего два подобных раритета, и один она когда-то подарила Северусу. Ее единственному и любимому ученику... Впрочем, Сара старалась избегать неприятных воспоминаний... Лучше думать о хорошем – например, о том, как они работали над первым совместным проектом. «Зелье Сильвания»... Помогающее сохранить разум и контролировать свое сознание, находясь под действием «Империо» и прочих... Контролировать сознание? Черт, да они с Дамоклом просто идиоты!  
Сара метнулась к полке, где хранились результаты ее исследований. Так, это не то, это тоже не нужно... Нашла!  
Мгновенье спустя она уже ломилась в знакомую дверь:  
– Дамокл!!!  
  
А потом долго объясняла ему, в чем они ошибались. Что, конечно, очень важно снизить агрессивность оборотней, но ведь главное – умение сохранять разумное поведение. Осознавать себя человеком с человеческими, а не волчьими потребностями! Объясняла, пока не начал заплетаться язык. Пока, выговорившись и чуть успокоившись, она не почувствовала, что готова задремать прямо за столом. Голова клонилась к столешнице, а в глаза точно песка насыпали.  
– Вам надо отдохнуть.  
Сара сама не поняла, как оказалась на диване. Под головой – подушка, сверху – теплый плед. Все, что нужно, чтобы спокойно уснуть. И, засыпая, уверять себя, что почти невесомый поцелуй, которым он коснулся ее губ, ей просто почудился.  
  
***  
  
И снова они проводили дни, сравнивая, рассчитывая, споря о том, в каких пропорциях смешивать компоненты двух зелий. Сара апеллировала к своему чутью, редко ее подводившему, Дамокл – к точным расчетам, о которых она, закончившая только школу, слыхом не слыхивала. Наконец, устроивший обоих вариант был выбран.  
  
***  
  
– Что случилось? – тревога в его взгляде была такой неподдельной, что Саре стало стыдно и за несерьезность отвлекающей от работы причины, и за свои сбивчивые объяснения. «Рука болит... немного...» – что могло быть глупей? Так «немного», что в глазах потемнело, а державшая фиал рука дрогнула, и оттуда упало на две... или даже на три капли больше аконитовой настойки, чем нужно. Все, можно очищать котел. Мерлиновы уши, полдня работы насмарку!  
  
– Можно посмотреть?  
И ведь не отказаться. Она размотала повязку, демонстрируя покрасневшее, опухшее предплечье с угольно-черной меткой.  
  
– Значит, это правда... Он действительно клеймит своих слуг, как... – Белби удержался от сравнения, но ей все рано стало не по себе. Он отошел, так и не коснувшись изуродованной руки, а Сара вернулась к котлу, надеясь, что не все еще потеряно... Да, в том числе и с зельем. И если через два часа добавить чуть больше сушеных спинок тритона, то... А-а, все равно не получится!  
– Не получится, – махнул рукой Белби, и вдруг заорал: – Что вы тут делаете? Может, объясните?!  
– Я здесь работаю. Вместе с вами. Над аконитовым зельем, – голос чуть подрагивал, и это ужасно злило. Нашла время обижаться. – Я здесь не по приказу Лорда — от него я ушла три года назад. Если вы мне не верите...  
  
Кажется, именно такую тишину и называют «гнетущей». Бьется в стекло слишком рано проснувшаяся муха, булькает теперь уже окончательно испорченное варево. А человек напротив молчит, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Лучше бы снова наорал и выставил к чертям, и то было бы легче.  
  
Сара взмахнула палочкой и пробормотала заклинание, очищая котел. Дамокл по-прежнему не обращал на нее внимания. Поднялась, вышла из комнаты. Он не стал ее останавливать.  
  
---


	17. Своя победа

> **1980 г.**  
  
— И что теперь? — Аберфорт плеснул в стакан розовой дымящейся жидкости, от одного запаха которой можно было задохнуться, и подвинул его к странному ушастому существу в ярко-желтом плаще. Тот вытащил из кармана горсть медяков, швырнул их на прилавок и заковылял в дальний угол. Сара облокотилась о стойку.  
— А что теперь? Я буду продолжать работу. Аб, ты пойми — мы ведь были уже близко! Черт возьми, я ему каждый день письма писала! Два дня перед дверью просидела! Какие же вы порой... козлы упрямые! Что «прости»? Ты-то причем?  
— Ладно, я тоже хорош был, — вздохнул Аберфорт. Сара помотала головой, давая понять — что было, то прошло. — А с кем работать собираешься? С одним Люпином? Или опять к оборотням пойдешь? Да еще одна?  
— Нужно будет — пойду. Теперь даже легче будет... наверное. Аб, они ведь ждут, надеются... Я не могу сейчас все бросить. Вот смотри — месяц в запасе у меня есть. Все равно в этот раз не успею приготовить нормальный вариант зелья: до полнолуния всего два дня осталось.  
— Ну-ну...— Аберфорт повернулся к давно ожидавшему своей очереди клиенту — высокому волшебнику в темном плаще с капюшоном. — Что заказывать будете?  
Вместо ответа тот повернулся к Саре:  
— Если работать вместе, то за два дня можно успеть.  
— Дамокл?!  
  
— Это вы меня простите, — ответил он, выслушав приветствие Сары и ее извинения за нелестные сравнения, от которых она не могла удержаться в последнем письме.  
Аберфорт поставил на их столик два стакана сока и отошел обратно за стойку.  
  
— Просто... когда-то я тоже получил от него предложение присоединиться.  
— И отказались...  
— Да. А потом случилось это несчастье с Лаурой. Понимаете, когда я увидел...  
— Я понимаю, — Сара взяла Дамокла за руку, а он вдруг обнял ее, притянул к себе, чуть коснулся губами виска.  
  
Сзади послышался смех:  
— Эй, дед, ты чё творишь? Стакан-то давно кончился! Ты уж полбутылки на стол вылил!  
Аберфорт проворчал в ответ, что он думает о непрошеных советчиках, и говоривший восхищенно присвистнул.  
Сара поднялась:  
— Нам пора, а то зелье закончить не успеем.  
  
***  
  
К теме ее метки они вернулись только однажды. Сара рассказала, какими способами пыталась уменьшить боль, и они решили, что обязательно что-нибудь придумают. Конечно, сейчас не стоило отвлекаться от аконитового зелья, но когда с ним закончат… «Когда-нибудь, в будущем...» Она в это не верила, но соглашалась. Кто знает, может быть у них получится и дальше работать вместе.  
  
***  
  
Такой счастливой Аберфорт не видел Сару уже давно. Пожалуй, с того самого вечера, когда она рассказывала о «своем Северусе». Каким же дураком он себя тогда показал, даже вспоминать тошно.  
  
— Аб, у нас получилось! — она бросилась к нему на шею. — Получилось, представляешь!  
— Да уж представляю, — он целовал зажмуренные глаза, пушистые ресницы, горячие, раскрасневшиеся щеки. — Какая же ты девчонка еще! Вон щеки как горят! Опять на метле фигуры выписывала, сумасшедшая?  
— Очень уж день сегодня хороший, — улыбнулась Сара. — Небо синее-синее, и листья так и светятся на солнце. Красные и желтые... А завтра, может, снег пойдет.  
— Синее, желтое, красное... Как есть девчонка, — притворно ворчал он, пытаясь расстегнуть ее дурацкий пояс. — Твои пряжки можно гоблинам Гринготса предлагать, вместо замков для сейфов.  
Сара расхохоталась, но тут же стала серьезной — будто солнце за тучу зашло:  
— Слушай, я ведь на минутку всего... У нас с этим зельем работы осталось выше крыши, боюсь, за месяц не управимся.  
— На минутку, так на минутку, — он отстранился, отвернулся от нее, не желая показывать, что расстроен. Совсем редко его девочка стала приходить... Может, оно и к лучшему. Нашла себе дело по душе... А может, и человека.  
— Не дуйся, ладно? Я вечером зайду.  
  
Не зашла. Прислала письмо, что у них опять что-то не получается.  
  
***  
  
Недостатков у последнего варианта зелья было чуть ли не больше, чем достоинств, но оно работало! Работало, черт возьми!  
Дамокл никогда не выглядел таким довольным. Болтал без умолку, в красках расписывая, какую невероятную вещь они создали и как будет благодарен им магический мир. Сара только смеялась, призывая не разбирать на ингредиенты летящего дракона, но порой его слова заставляли задуматься. Ладно, пусть орден Мерлина, который они, по словам Дамокла, заслужили — это пустые мечты. А вот признание маститыми коллегами ее, «зельевара из Хогсмида», талантов... Это же...  
  
Да.  
То, о чем она когда-то мечтала. Пропуск в замкнутый мирок профессиональных зельеваров. Лаборатория. Пусть не такая, как была у нее в замке Лестранжа, но наверняка лучше комнатенки на чердаке. Любые ингредиенты. В любое время, в любых количествах — теперь совершенно легально! И... Возможно, любые эксперименты. Не только на мышах.  
— Дамокл, — Сара подняла на него глаза и заговорила, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно уверенней, — моего имени ни на одном документе быть не должно!  
  
***  
  
— А он что? — прищурился Аберфорт.  
— Возмущаться начал, — вздохнула Сара, взбивая тощую подушку. — Слушай, Аб, ну когда ты это старье на помойку-то отнесешь? — тарахтела она. — Пришлось сказать, что если Лорд узнает, чем его бывший зельевар занимается, то жить ему, то есть, мне, останется недолго. Кстати, мы решили, что ему тоже лучше на время уехать из Англии. Вот как закончим, так они с сыном и отправятся. Мальчишка решил с отцом жить, Дамокл счастлив, как...  
— Соврала, значит, — перебил ее болтовню Аберфорт. Сара посерьезнела:  
— Значит, соврала. Не признаваться же, что я не Лорда, я себя боюсь.  
  
***  
  
До отъезда Белби с сыном оставалось два дня, когда в ее окно влетела сова. Дамокл просил срочно прийти. Немного обеспокоенная, Сара была у него минуту спустя.  
— Что случилось? — она взглянула на направившегося к двери, стоило ей войти, Бернара. — Опять поссорились?  
— Нет, что вы... — успокоил ее Дамокл. — То, что он мне сказал, звучит хоть и неприятно, но правдиво — иногда я веду себя совсем не так, как положено гриффиндорцу, хоть и бывшему.  
— Да что такое? — никак не могла взять в толк Сара. Потом, припомнив, что является основной добродетелью выпускников этого факультета, уточнила: — Он что, считает, что вы струсили?  
— Да. И он прав.  
Сара собралась было возразить, но Дамокл жестом попросил о молчании, и она нехотя подчинилась.  
— Я давно должен был вам это сказать... Только не перебивайте меня, хорошо?  
Она кивнула, все еще ничего не понимая.  
— Сара, вы не могли бы поехать со мной?  
«Вы предлагаете мне стать вашей ученицей?» — хотела спросить она, но взглянула на него и осеклась.  
— Я... Я люблю вас, — продолжил он. — Вы выйдете за меня замуж?  
  
Он ждал ответа, а она не знала, что сказать. Не объяснять же, что он заслуживает большего, чем уже не юная, усталая женщина с черепом на предплечье... Что в новую жизнь не тащат осколки прошлого... Потому что он все равно не поверит. Она и сама этому не верила.  
Сара покачала головой:  
— Я не могу... Простите...  
— Это вы меня простите. Не стоило даже предлагать...  
Сара вдруг поняла, о чем он подумал, и сердце сжалось:  
— Послушайте, вы все не так поняли! — быстро заговорила она. — Дело не в вас, и даже не в том, кем является ваш сын, — вы ведь решили, что я из-за этого отказываюсь, правда? — он отвел взгляд, и она поняла: «правда». — Дело во мне, — почти шепотом продолжила она.  
  
«Дело в том, что при одной мысли о том, чтобы уехать из Англии у меня темнеет в глазах... Что я бы очень хотела продолжать работать с вами, но быть вашей женой... просто не могу».  
Белби кивнул, как бы соглашаясь — с тем ли, что прозвучало или с тем, что осталось невысказанным.  
— Почему вы вообще начали заниматься этим зельем? — вдруг спросил он. — Сначала я думал, что это из-за Рема, что он... дорог вам. Но потом понял, что это не так. Вы относились к нему совершенно так же, как к остальным. Но почему тогда?  
— Меня попросил об этом один человек.  
— Вы его любите?  
  
Сара оторопела. Чего-чего, а этого вопроса она совсем не ждала... Любит ли она Аберфорта? Да это же просто смешно! Как вообще можно любить этого зануду, упрямого, как его любимый козел и умеющего доносить свое мнение до собеседника с деликатностью «ступефая»?!  
— Я не знаю...  
  
***  
  
— Значит, решила остаться?  
Сара кивнула. Аберфорт вздохнул:  
— Я уже говорил, что ты дуреха?  
— Сто раз говорил, — счастливо улыбнулась она, поудобней пристраивая голову у него на плече.  
— А что тебе помешало уехать туда, где этот ваш «повелитель» до тебя не дотянется? — не отставал он.  
— Долго объяснять, — зевнула она. — Я спать хочу!  
— Спи уже, — вздохнул он, приглаживая рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы.  
Она прикрыла глаза. «Долго объяснять...» На самом деле, все гораздо проще и умещается в одну фразу.  
«Потому что я тебя люблю...»  
  
---


	18. Письма, встречи и отношения

> **Октябрь, 1981г.**  
  
_«...не представляешь, как мне жаль. Возможно, аналогичная комиссия в Англии отнесётся к твоему прошению с большим интересом. Хотя доводы господина Дювильена мне показались резонными...»_  
  
Сара дописала несколько вежливых фраз, свернула письмо и привязала его на шею почтовой сове. Лежащий перед ней пергамент бросила в камин и долго смотрела, как языки пламени забавляются с ним. Трогают осторожно, будто нехотя, оставляя меж аккуратных строчек тёмные дорожки. Потом дорожки ширятся, сливаются, как бегущие по деревенским улицам весенние ручейки... И вот уже почерневший листок исчезает в огне, рассыпается горсткой пепла.  
  
Она не хранила писем от Белби — ни тех, первых, полных отчаянной тоски и надежды на то, что они скоро вновь увидятся, и тогда, возможно, все будет по-другому, ни тех, что сменили их пару месяцев спустя — в них было лишь дружеское участие, тепло без страсти; рассказы о местных достопримечательностях и уверенность, что европейская комиссия по контролю над лекарственными травами и зельями сумеет оценить по достоинству то, что им удалось создать. Зелье комиссия оценила, но причислить к числу официально разрешенных отказалась, объяснив, что его приготовление требует необычайной точности и хороших навыков, а малейшая ошибка может оказаться фатальной.  
  
Дамокл часто пасовал перед неудачами, и Сара не удивилась, получив сразу после известия об отказе письмо от его сына. Она тогда едва сдержалась, чтобы, позабыв обо всем, не броситься в Швейцарию — выводить гения зельеварения из очередного запоя. К счастью, там обошлись без нее, а в следующем послании было приглашение на свадьбу. Откуда взялась эта мадемуазель Боннет – девица лет двадцати, темноволосая и сероглазая, как… да, именно, как покойная Маргарет Белби – не знал ни Бернар, ни, кажется, сам Дамокл.  
  
Сара писала такие же теплые дружеские ответы, рассказывала о Люпине и прочих участниках эксперимента, теперь приходивших к ней каждый месяц за зельем. Заверяла, что у нее тоже все прекрасно. Нет, она не собирается уезжать из «этой чертовой страны», где творится «Мерлин знает что». Да, они с «этим типом» до сих пор вместе. И у них все хорошо.  
  
И ни за что не написала бы ему, что нет на самом деле никакого «хорошо».  
  
***  
  
Что-то неуловимо изменилось в их отношениях с тех пор, как она перестала именовать их «дружбой» и сумела признаться себе в том, что любит Аберфорта. И в том, что всегда любила – с тех самых пор, как он пел ей, восемнадцатилетней, колыбельную. Но, осознавала Сара это чувство, или прятала от себя, как могла – ей никогда не хотелось быть рядом постоянно. Ей нравилось приходить к Аберфорту, зарываться носом в бороду, засыпать у него на плече и просыпаться, щурясь от пробивавшихся сквозь маленькое окошко солнечных лучей... И возвращаться к себе.  
Ей казалось, что и его это всегда устраивало. По крайней мере, раньше он не пытался настойчиво удерживать ее рядом; не спрашивал, куда и зачем она уходит и не пытался оградить от подошедшей к критической отметке войны. Если когда-то он мог попросить о помощи, то теперь — как отрезало.  
Сначала это удивляло, потом начало раздражать, вызывая желание сделать назло. Порой Сара даже ловила себя на мысли не приходить к нему, остаться дома – только бы избежать новых нравоучений. Потом все равно собиралась, шла по непривычно тихой улице Хогсмида, тянула на себя тяжелую дверь… и натыкалась на сердитый взгляд и речь о том, что в такое время нечего лишний раз по улицам таскаться, как будто камином пользоваться разучилась.  
  
***  
  
– Аб, какого черта ты скрываешь меня ото всех, будто дурную болезнь?! Мне надоело сидеть и ждать, когда вас всех перебьют!  
–Что, не терпится влезть, куда не звали? А кто говорил: «это не моя война»?  
– Теперь моя.  
– И давно?  
– Не знаю!  
  
Сара действительно не могла сказать, когда эта война коснулась ее. Когда уничтожили всю семью Маккиннонов? Об этом она узнала не из газет, а от Пэгги, вытащившей ее из кровати глубокой ночью и потянувшей отпаивать успокоительным дочь, которая дружила с Эдной Маккиннон с первого курса.  
Или когда погибли братья Прюэтты, племянники Линн? Об этом, как раз, писали во всех газетах — американское правительство угрожало разрывом дипломатических отношений, упрекая Министерство в том, что оно не может навести порядок в собственной стране. Лицо заокеанского министра на фотографии было строгим и сосредоточенным. Сжатые в тонкую нить губы, вертикальная морщинка на лбу. Сара провела пальцем по ней, будто стараясь разгладить… Интересно, что скажет, как поведет себя «стальная Линн», если Волдеморт действительно придет к власти? А в том, что ему это удастся, она с некоторых пор не сомневалась.  
  
***  
  
Бывшего повелителя она встретила на Дрянн-аллее.  
– Здравствуй, Сара, – когда-то сводивший с ума голос остался прежним. Только теперь сердце дрогнуло отнюдь не от нежности и желания. Сара с трудом оторвала взгляд от разложенных на витрине чешуйчатых когтей, обернулась — медленно-медленно, до последней секунды надеясь, что все-таки ошиблась.  
Лорд рассматривал ее, казалось, с чуть большей симпатией, чем в их последнюю встречу, и в то же время оценивающе. Наверняка отмечая и темные круги под глазами, и седину в волосах, и старую, «рабочую» мантию.  
– Неважно выглядишь.  
– Я... – Сара едва подавила мгновенное желание оправдаться. Не рассказывать же, что почти не спала несколько ночей – скоро полнолуние, и надо было приготовить несколько порций одного из самых сложных зелий. А то, что драконьи когти закончились, обнаружилось за час до того, как их следовало бросить в котел, вот и не стала переодеваться, чтобы не терять времени.  
– А твой мальчишка, Снейп, у нас прижился, – продолжил Лорд. – Он действительно оказался неглуп.  
– Мне нет до него никакого дела, – пожала плечами Сара. Против воли голос сорвался, но Лорд истолковал ее волнение по-своему:  
– Сколько можно дуться? Да, ты не единственный в Англии зельевар и даже не лучший. Признай это уже.  
– Да, повелитель, – она склонила голову как можно ниже — только бы не встречаться с ним глазами.  
– Кстати, мне не помешает еще один специалист, – он усмехнулся: – Пусть даже выдохшийся, выгоревший и мало на что способный. Обычно я не занимаюсь благотворительностью, но для тебя могу сделать исключение. Если надумаешь... – у дальней стены вдруг промелькнула тень, он оборвал фразу на полуслове и, не попрощавшись, исчез.  
  
Из оцепенения ее вытолкнула только мысль об оставшемся без присмотра зелье. Но даже дома, нарезая, ссыпая ингредиенты в котел и помешивая, она не переставала думать о предложении Лорда. «Готов сделать исключение». Черт, а ведь это не просто предложение вернуться – это милостивое разрешение присоединиться к победителю. Он был уверен в победе, и наверняка не просто так. Уже одно то, что он решился появиться среди бела дня в Лондоне, говорило о многом.  
  
***  
  
Аберфорту она про эту встречу не рассказала, но на некоторое время перестала донимать просьбами позволить ей хоть что-то сделать для их глупой организации. А когда решилась...  
Больше всего Сару взбесила фраза про то, «что если долго сидеть на берегу, рано или поздно мимо проплывет труп врага». Она спросила, не знает ли он, сколько трупов друзей придется сначала увидеть. И еще о многом – как обычно, не стесняясь в выражениях. Аберфорт молча наблюдал за ее истерикой, а потом обнял, погладил по голове – ну точно ребенка неразумного успокаивал. Прошептал в макушку:  
– Выговорилась?  
Сара хлопнула дверью и не появлялась в «Кабаньей голове» больше недели. Навещала подругу, бродила по магловскому Лондону – по его шумным улицам и не всегда безопасным задворкам, где, среди почти облетевших деревьев, прятался «тот дом».  
  
Дом, чем-то напоминавший тот, где прошло ее детство, и который остался по другую сторону океана, Сара впервые увидела много лет назад, по ошибке свернув с Черинг Кросс на одну из прилегающих улочек. Правда, тогда она едва сводила концы с концами, и не могла даже мечтать когда-нибудь его приобрести. А еще, в доме уже много лет жила семья маглов, не собиравшаяся расставаться со своей собственностью.  
А совсем недавно... Сара глазам не поверила, увидев на фасаде табличку «продается»! Такой шанс упустить она не могла. Уехать из Хогсмида – чем дальше, тем лучше. Подальше от старой развалюхи, где все напоминало о Северусе, о том, что могло бы быть, если бы она тогда сумела его убедить. От ненужной, раздражающей заботы Аберфорта. От своей глупой любви. Впрочем, Сара считала, что любить его она сможет и в Лондоне, так даже лучше будет. Иногда она сравнивала их отношения с попыткой соединить вместе кусочки паззлов из разных наборов. Глупое, бесполезное занятие. А так – разбегутся... по разным коробкам, обоим же спокойней будет.  
  
***  
  
– И куда тебя опять несет? – И эта неподдельная тревога в его голосе, в ответ на которую в последнее время хотелось огрызнуться.  
– Да к Мэнди я, не дергайся! – Сара бросила в камин горсть летучего пороха и назвала адрес в городке недалеко от известного магловского университета, где жила дочь ее подруги.  
  
***  
  
– Что ж ты ее все время таскаешь? Тяжелая ведь! – Мэнди доплела косу, свернула ее и начала ловко втыкать в волосы шпильки.  
– Ничего, – Сара только крепче прижала к себе маленькую Ханну. – Не тяжелей полного котла.  
– Ну, сама смотри, – Мэнди застегнула зеленый халат с эмблемой госпиталя св. Мунго, еще раз взглянула на себя в зеркало, вздохнула: – Пора худеть... Хотя Даррел не согласится... – и пробормотала расширяющее заклинание, после чего верхняя пуговица уже не пыталась выскочить из петельки. – Ну, побежала я.  
Мэнди бросила в камин горсть летучего пороха, назвала адрес единственной в Англии больницы для волшебников и исчезла во взметнувшемся зеленом пламени.  
  
***  
  
_Сара была так рада за Пэгги, когда нашелся, наконец, человек, сумевший оценить ее доброту и преданность, женился на ней и увез куда-то в Южный Уэльс, что почти не обратила внимания на прощальную фразу подруги: «Ну, ты тут приглядывай за моими школьниками!» Впрочем, она «приглядывала» – как умела: поила чаем мальчишку и двух девчонок, когда те приходили в Хогсмид, задавала дежурные вопросы об учебе, совала в карманы мелочь «на сладости» и выпроваживала до следующего раза. На этом свой долг «крестной» (а именно так дети Пэгги ее называли) Сара считала выполненным. Поэтому и не поняла сначала, почему новостью о том, что у нее появился парень, старшая из девиц поделилась не с собственной матерью — тем еще специалистом в амурных делах — а именно с ней._  
  
Мальчишка на фото был симпатичный. Именно в таких и должны влюбляться школьницы.  
«Любимой Мэнди от Джеймса», – было нацарапано на обороте неровным мальчишеским почерком.  
– А зачем тебе тогда «Амортенция»? И... – Сара внимательней присмотрелась к картонному прямоугольнику, – что у тебя по чарам?  
– «Выше ожидаемого», – удивилась Мэнди. – А почему вы...  
– Вполне заслуженно, – кивнула Сара, и коснулась палочкой надписи на фото: – Фините инкантатем!  
Почерк поменял очертания, превращаясь из неровного и угловатого в аккуратный, буковка в буковку. Так и должна писать старательная, мягкая, исполнительная девочка. Мэнди спрятала было в ладонях покрасневшую физиономию, а потом, всхлипывая и запинаясь, стала доказывать, что бедняга Джеймс просто не замечает своего счастья. Сара дала ей выговориться, а потом в красках рассказала о действии «Амортенции» и о том, что лучшего способа по-настоящему испортить жизнь им обоим просто не существует. Казалось, девчонка поверила и больше о любовном зелье не заикалась.  
  
Потом Мэнди появилась незадолго до того, как Северус поссорился со своей подружкой, Эванс. Которую, как выяснилось, любит Джеймс. Которого любит Мэнди. Черт бы побрал этих подростков с их дурацкими чувствами и отношениями!  
На этот раз она уже не всхлипывала, а рыдала. А еще — спрашивала о зелье, с помощью которого можно человека разлюбить, забыть навсегда. И жаловалась, что никто, никто в этом мире ее не понимает.  
– Что ж тут непонятного? – вздохнула Сара, пригладив растрепавшиеся светлые волосы. – Любовь это. Первая любовь...  
  
А потом зачем-то рассказала девчонке про Тома, про свою первую любовь и первое разочарование. И что зелье, о котором она спрашивает, существует. И работает оно куда лучше «Амортенции», один глоток – и от душевной боли не останется и следа. И можно будет жить дальше, как будто ничего не было, пока снова не столкнешься с таким же. И снова будет больно и тяжело, потому что из прежнего опыта не было сделано никаких выводов. Тогда можно опять приходить за зельем.  
– Наверное, мне не нужно оно... – задумчиво протянула Мэнди. – А вы не знаете, еще долго так плохо будет?  
Сара не знала. Но после этого разговора юная мисс Свит забегала еще пару раз, а однажды (пока Северус жил у Малфоев), они с ней даже побродили по магловскому Лондону.  
  
Потом... потом Северус принял метку, и Саре стало не до девчонки. И вообще ни до чего.  
  
Мэнди разыскала ее сама, чтобы снова рассказать о любви, на этот раз — счастливой. Даррелл Эббот, будущий историк. Магл. Познакомились они в музее, где он готовил реферат по средневековой охоте на ведьм, а Мэнди рассматривала картины.  
– Представляете, – рассказывал Саре худощавый долговязый парень, когда они втроем сидели за столиком в кафе, – я спросил, кем она работает, и она ответила: «Ведьмой»!  
  
Потом они поженились, родилась Ханна. Сара часто приходила к Эбботам. Либо помочь, чем могла, либо просто поболтать — разговаривать с Дарреллом было интересно, хоть и выяснилось, что представления магглов и волшебников об истории очень отличаются.  
  
К Ханне она тоже привязалась всей душой – с того самого момента, когда впервые взяла ее на руки. Вдохнула кисловатый младенческий запах, удивляясь, как сладко вдруг защемило сердце. Она никогда не любила детей – наоборот, их плач, возня и непослушание только раздражали. А тут... Ханна долго рассматривала ее огромными, как у матери, голубыми глазами. Потом вдруг улыбнулась, как бы признавая за Сарой право держать ее на руках. И та не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
***  
  
Вернувшийся из университета Даррелл сменил ее час спустя. Ханна уже спала, крепко прижимая к себе плюшевого гиппогрифа, то и дело старающегося выпростать из-под пухлой ручонки примятые крылья.  
  
– Мэнди говорила, что тебе не стоит по улицам ходить, – заметил Даррелл, когда Сара, попрощавшись с ним, направилась не к камину, а к входной двери. – Опасно ведь.  
– Вам, маглам, значит безопасно, а мне опасно, – усмехнулась она. – Ничего не случится, взгляну на дом разок — и сразу в Хогсмид. Нашел, за кого волноваться!  
  
***  
  
Высокие мозаичные окна, на втором этаже – балкон с витыми столбиками. Пара недель – и она станет владелицей этой красоты. Сара несколько раз прошлась мимо, любуясь фасадом, заглядывая в окна и надеясь на то, что с переездом все для нее изменится. Как говорят маглы, «словно по волшебству». Знали бы они, что и у волшебников не все проблемы можно решить, взмахнув палочкой и сказав нужное заклинание!  
  
Вдоволь насмотревшись, заглянула в кофейню напротив, за ставшей уже традиционной во время ее вылазок в Лондон чашкой крепкого, со сливками и сахаром, кофе. Сунула руку в карман, пересчитала мелочь — не хватало трех пенсов. Девушка за стойкой выжидающе на нее смотрела, в спину пыхтел следующий покупатель... даже «Конфундус» не применить, столько свидетелей... Да и не стала бы она этого делать. После знакомства с Дарреллом Сара больше не считала маглов низшими, хоть и довольно забавными существами.  
– Извините, – пробормотала, собравшись уходить.  
– Я заплачу, – услышала она, и стоявший за ней толстый магл в твидовом пиджаке положил перед кассиршей монету.  
Удивленная Сара поблагодарила, взяла свой кофе и вышла на улицу. Стояла, медленно потягивая ароматную жидкость, подставляя лицо солнцу.  
Через минуту появился выручивший ее магл. Широко улыбнулся в ответ на очередное «спасибо»:  
– Да не за что. У меня сегодня день особый. Сын родился, представляете! Алан Келлер-младший! Девять фунтов! Весь день сегодня, как пьяный, хоть ни капли во рту не было. И погода, смотрите — как по заказу: месяц солнышка не видно было, а сегодня выглянуло! Ну, счастливо вам!– он помахал на прощанье и пошел своей дорогой, а Сара потихоньку потопала к «Котлу».  
  
  
Хлопки аппарации были слышны даже сквозь уличный шум, а не узнать темные плащи и белые маски пожирателей она не могла. То ли очередная акция устрашения, то ли слуги Лорда просто развлекались. В любом случае, следовало убираться, и чем раньше, чем лучше. Она уже собиралась исчезнуть, когда взгляд выхватил из толпы растерянное лицо выручившего ее магла. И пожирателя, нацелившего на него палочку. Сара запустила заклинанием в застывшего столбом Алана Келлера, отталкивая его с пути зеленого луча. Успела еще поставить защиту перед девчонкой-подростком, а потом... Потом и без того неяркое октябрьское солнце погасло.  
  
***  
  
Сначала появился звук, и это было самое странное — обычно Сара не замечала их, краски, запахи и ощущения были важней. Но здесь не было ничего, только капли воды шуршали по жестяному стоку, срывались с его края и разбивались о камень.  
Открыла глаза, и вместе со зрением вернулись и остальные чувства: она лежала на холодном полу, воздух был сырой и затхлый. Пахло мышиным пометом, влажным камнем и плесенью. И еще было темно — слабенького «Люмоса» хватало только на то, чтобы осветить лицо напротив.  
  
– Привет, Белла. Не могу сказать, что рада тебя видеть.  
– Еще бы, – Беллатрикс взмахнула палочкой, и пятно света метнулось по неровной стене, выхватив из темноты несколько факелов, один из которых с тихим шипением вспыхнул. Свет резанул глаза, Сара инстинктивно закрыла их ладонями и тут же застонала от боли — правая рука была как чужая, рукав рубашки промок от крови — видимо, кроме отправившего в беспамятство «ошеломляющего», её задели и какой-то режущей дрянью.  
– Узнаёшь? – Белла достала из складок мантии палочку — гораздо короче и темнее той, которую держала в руке.  
Еще бы не узнать... Десять дюймов, черная вишня и шерсть единорога. «Поздравляю, мисс Бишоп, это и есть ваша палочка! Желаю успехов в учебе!»  
– Думаю, тебе она больше не понадобится.  
– Не-ет!!! – то, что должно было быть отчаянным воплем, прозвучало, как полузадушенный всхлип. И она прекрасно услышала негромкий треск, после которого в руках у Беллы оказалось две соединенные тонким серебристым волосом половинки. Дыхание перехватило, сердце, казалось, тоже тоскливо хрустнуло, сломалось и остановилось на мгновенье, замерев двумя ненужными частичками. – Зачем?  
– А ты еще не поняла? – голос ее тюремщицы звучал нарочито ласково, навевая мысли о кошке, играющей с мышью.– Ты вообще отсюда не выйдешь. И так будет с каждым предателем! – теперь «кошачьи» интонации сменились торжественно-экзальтированными. – Круцио!  
  
«М-мать!!!»  
Мир медленно обретал привычные очертания, вырисовываясь, выпячиваясь из боли, желто-зеленых кругов перед глазами и привкуса крови во рту. И вместе с темнотой уходил страх, сменяясь пониманием того, что спасти ее сейчас может только спокойствие и самообладание. Главное — не паниковать, иначе точно конец. С усилием села, опираясь спиной о стену, вздохнула, отгоняя тошноту.  
– Предателем? – голос не дрожал, звучал правильно — дружелюбно и чуть удивленно. – Ты немного торопишься с выводами.  
– Ты предала Лорда! – Белла присела напротив. Глаза у нее казались совсем черными — такими огромными были зрачки. Похоже было, что пыточное проклятие действует не только на жертву, но и на того, кто его использует. По-разному, само собой. Осталось понять, хорошо это или плохо. С одной стороны, когда человек взвинчен, им легче манипулировать. С другой – доводы рассудка на него не действуют.  
– Он так не считает. Он предложил мне вернуться, Белла, – продолжила Сара отчаянно блефовать. – Я вернулась!  
– Странный ты выбрала способ – вмешаться в заварушку, бросившись защищать маглов!  
– Но ведь я никому не повредила, – вкрадчиво заметила Сара. – Хотя могла.  
– Это вряд ли, боец из тебя никакой.  
– Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка. Ты же не уверена, Белла? – голос ее, вначале ласковый и обволакивающий, становился все тверже: – Так какого черта ты превышаешь полномочия?!  
Когда-то подобные интонации действовали на «молодняк» безотказно, вот и сейчас хозяйка замка на мгновенье растерялась. Но быстро вспомнила, кто теперь главный:  
– Лорда здесь нет, – усмехнулась она. – Зато есть мы, и у нас много времени, чтобы выяснить, – она склонилась так низко, что густые, пахнущие пылью волосы почти касались лица пленницы, – кому и что теперь в этом замке можно...  
Сара с отвращением смотрела, как Белла поймала одну из стекавших c окровавленного рукава капель, поднесла к губам...  
– Не отравись, – предупредила. – Я, все-таки, зельевар.  
  
– И то верно, – Белла вытерла кровь о мантию. Похоже, вызванный применением «Круциатуса» экстаз начал проходить — взгляд стал более осмысленным, дыхание выровнялось. Она помолчала, наверняка прикидывая, действительно ли эта слабая, тяжело дышащая женщина нужна повелителю. – Возможно, ты и не врешь. – С этими словами она поднялась с колен и сделала шаг к двери.  
  
Сара почувствовала, как поддерживающее ее во время их далеко не светской беседы напряжение отступило, сменившись почти непреодолимой усталостью. Кружилась голова, мутило от привкуса крови и желчи во рту, от запаха плесени. После пыточного проклятия ныли все мышцы, каждый вздох давался с огромным трудом.  
А Белла говорила и говорила, но слова долетали будто издалека:  
– Но не свести кое-какие счеты я не могу. Не следовало тебе тогда на меня орать… Надеюсь, что Лорд мне простит еще одно «превышение полномочий», – она рассмеялась, и Сара заставила себя вслушаться. – Кому-то здесь давно пора узнать что-то новое. О жизни, о работе... О женщинах. Пора уже становиться мужчиной, а то так и простоит всю жизнь у котла.  
  
Скрипнула дверь, на секунду мелькнул в проеме луч света... Сару вдруг затрясло, и холодный пол, на котором она лежала, был совсем не при чем.  
– Нет... до такого даже она не могла додуматься! Только не Северус! Потому что он для меня – всё, как же Белла этого не понимает? Хотя... она понимает. Поэтому и собирается устроить нам «встречу».  
  
Обломки волшебной палочки валялись совсем рядом… Для того, кому не приходится стискивать зубы от боли при каждом движении, не темнеет в глазах, стоит чуть качнуть головой и раскаленный обруч не охватывает ребра при каждом вздохе. Дотянуться… Сжать рукоятку дрожащими, негнущимися пальцами… Теперь осторожно, чтобы не порвался серебристый волосок, соединить края. Сара замотала разлом оторванным от рубашки лоскутком — вроде, держится. На одно заклинание должно хватить.  
  
Сосредоточиться, представить себе объект аппарации, границы своего тела...  
  
Черта с два! Не было никакого тела — был сгусток боли, невыносимой, тупой, разрывающей. Правая рука почти не слушалась, а ее палочка... два кое-как соединенных вместе обломка. Нет, аппарировать в таких условиях невозможно — то, что останется от нее после расщепления, придется хоронить в крохотном, на пол унции, фиале. Оставалось только надеяться, что Белла приведет не Северуса, а, скажем... да кого угодно. Лучше всего, конечно, Лорда — раз уж он сам сказал, что ему нужен еще один зельевар... По крайней мере, она сможет выиграть время. А может быть, и совсем выиграть.  
  
Мерлин, до чего же не хотелось умирать именно сейчас — когда у нее, наконец, появилась семья – пусть не состоящие с ней в родстве, но дорогие люди. И любимый человек, хоть их отношения в последнее время не назовешь идеальными... Когда появилась надежда на то, что все у нее не «просто будет», а будет хорошо!  
  
А Северус... Мать его, она же его просила! Умоляла не лезть в это дерьмо, а он... Вот и пусть решает теперь, участвовать ли в развлечениях Беллы, и думает, как после этого будет жить. В конце концов, что важней — ее жизнь или его чувства?  
  
– Не понимаю, что за срочность? – послышался знакомый голос. И — она до сих пор не забыла его интонации — взволнованный. Интересно, кого Северус ожидает и боится здесь найти? Её? Вряд ли. Скорей, свою рыжую...  
Даже под действием заклинания тяжелая дверь открывалась медленно... Скрипела давно не смазанными петлями, будто нарочно оттягивая момент их встречи...  
  
Сосредоточиться...  
Представить... Ну, хотя бы лицо Северуса, когда он войдет…  
Аппарировать.  
  
---


	19. Долго и счастливо

> **1981 год**  
  
– Еще одна такая выходка — и я тебя сам придушу, даже без заклинаний!  
– Ага, – Сара лежала в кровати, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться. Ее мутило, внутренности будто намотали на раскаленный вертел, а бывшее когда-то мягким одеяло казалось грубей драконьей кожи. Голова раскалывалась с каждым словом Аберфорта все сильней, но попросить его замолчать она не могла.  
– Да я... Да меня чуть удар не хватил, когда тебя нашел! Ты бы себя видела — краше в гроб кладут! А когда я к тебе руку протянул, а ты от меня шарахнулась?! Я уж думал — все, пора в Мунго.  
Да уж, зрелище она представляла собой еще то. До лаборатории, куда собиралась за зельем, убирающим последствия «Круциатуса», так и не добралась — сил не было, все ушли на аппарацию. Лежала под лестницей и всхлипывала, пока Аб не нее не наткнулся. Она его не сразу узнала — привиделось вдруг, будто все еще в замке.  
– И чтобы больше из дома ни ногой! И заклятье ненаходимости — настоящее, а не твоя ерунда. Сегодня же!  
Как же хотелось его успокоить... Сказать, что сделает что угодно, лишь бы он не волновался.  
– Нет.  
– Что?!  
– Не нужно ничего. И... знаешь, Аб... Я скоро совсем уеду из Хогсмида.  
  
***  
  
Мэнди прошептала очередное диагностическое заклинание, провела палочкой, внимательно вглядываясь в появляющийся по ходу движения разноцветный шлейф.  
– Жить будешь, – подытожила. – Даже внутренних повреждений меньше, чем я боялась. Аппарировать в таком состоянии! Со сломанной палочкой! Мерлин, о чем ты только думала?!  
– О Северусе… – машинально ответила Сара. Но ведь она действительно думала только о нем, даже не пытаясь сконцентрироваться, сосредоточиться на аппарации. И безмерно удивилась, обнаружив себя дома, уткнувшейся носом в нижнюю ступеньку чердачной лестницы.  
Девчонка сначала взглянула непонимающе, но потом, будто вспомнив что-то, протянула:  
– А-а… – потом покачала головой: – Но все равно, разве можно было доверять свою жизнь глупой легенде!  
– Ты о чём?  
  
Мэнди рассказала историю, похожую на те, что девочки по ночам шепчут друг другу в факультетских спальнях. Про магию любви, хранящую того, ради кого любящий человек готов пожертвовать жизнью. Или его самого, если любимому в тот момент не угрожает опасность. В рассказе, как водится, фигурировали вейлы, драконы, и кентавры, а к реальности он имел такое же отношение, как хитрая рожа Борджина, продавца темных артефактов, к понятию «кристальная честность». Впрочем, Сара не перебивала разболтавшуюся девчонку – пусть лучше пересказывает старинные легенды, чем снова дает дурацкие советы. «Но ты ведь даже не пыталась…» Тьфу!  
  
***  
Сказав Аберфорту о своем скором отъезде из Хогсмида, она ожидала, что тот опять начнет уговаривать, взывать к разуму. А он вдруг сник, пробормотал: «Давно пора», и почти сразу ушел, только зельем нужным напоил.  
  
Теперь она вторую неделю сидела дома, не имея возможности никуда выйти. Пару раз забегала Мэнди, рассказывала о новостях. Аберфорт тоже как-то появился — принес палочку взамен сломанной, которую после аппарации наверняка и ремонтировать не возьмутся — место разлома обуглилось, потрескалось, а серебристой шерстинки вообще не было заметно, будто исчезла. Но Сара не решилась выбросить обломки — вдруг найдется мастер, способный восстановить палочку. Новая была слишком длинная, неудобная и почти не слушалась. Но теперь хотя бы можно было поддерживать огонь под котлом. А когда придет время, она сумеет выбраться в Лондон, подписать бумаги о покупке дома. Пока же Сара выполняла данное Аберфорту обещание никуда не ходить, о котором не один раз успела пожалеть.  
  
***  
  
– А может, еще передумаешь? – не унималась Мэнди. – Ну с чего, с чего ты взяла, что ничего не выйдет? Все люди разные, и любят они тоже по-разному...  
Сара вздохнула:  
– Возможно, мы слишком по-разному любим. Тебе никогда не приходилось собирать паззлы?  
– Что? Да причем тут?..  
– Линн они очень нравились, а мне никогда не хватало терпения. Рано или поздно все заканчивалось упорядочивающим заклинанием – обычно после того, как я долго пыталась пристроить один из кусочков в то место, которое мне казалось единственно правильным. Заталкивала, уверенная, что составители просто ошиблись, и если немножко подрезать выступы... и не обращать внимания на пустоты... А потом оказывалось, что кусочек совсем не оттуда, а то и вообще не из этого набора.  
– Но ведь люди – не паззлы!  
– Что-то общее есть. Либо они сразу совпадают, становясь единым целым, либо годами приходится «подрезать выступы и не замечать дырок». А мы – два старых упрямца, не умеющих уступать, не готовых что-то менять в своей жизни, впуская туда другого – на это просто не способны.  
– А если ты все же ошибаешься? – уставилась синими гляделками Мэнди. – Если все не так?  
Сара только плечами пожала. Какой смысл надеяться на невозможное? Если бы у лошади были крылья и клюв, она была бы гиппогрифом.  
  
***  
  
– Ты просто не представляешь, как я счастлива! – вздохнула Сара, когда они с Мэнди сидели за столиком в ресторане. День назад Сара официально стала владелицей дома номер 18 по Хомстед Лэйн, и теперь они, оставив Ханну под присмотром отца, отмечали это.  
– Представляю, – усмехнулась Мэнди. – Только вилку ломать зачем? Сара? Сара, что с тобой? Ты меня слышишь?  
– Да... нет... не знаю... – выдавила она, пытаясь справится с болью. Это было совсем не похоже на обычный вызов, к такому она уже привыкла, но сейчас... Руку будто опустили в расплавленное железо до самого плеча.  
– Ничего... не волнуйся, все прошло, – она подняла глаза на перепуганную девчонку. – Правда, прошло.  
  
Рука действительно перестала болеть так же внезапно, как и начала, и это тоже было странным. Никогда еще вызов не заканчивался так быстро.  
– Знаешь... давай в другой раз отметим. Мне нужно домой, срочно. Извини.  
Она, не считая, бросила на стол несколько купюр, чуть ли не бегом добралась до туалетной комнаты, откуда и аппарировала. А пять минут спустя, вытащив из-за стойки Аберфорта, сбивчиво рассказывала ему обо всем и демонстрировала почти чистое предплечье. Метка осталась, но сильно побледнела, и теперь ее очертания скорей угадывались, чем были видны.  
  
***  
  
А потом она не верила глазам, рассматривая фотографию в газете. Лохматый темноволосый парень обнимал девушку в магловской майке. Мистер и миссис Поттер… Гриффиндорская звезда квиддича и «девочка Северуса», последние жертвы Лорда. Там еще писали что-то несуразное — будто бы их годовалый сын непонятным образом сумел уничтожить того, чье имя боялись произносить и дети и взрослые. Вернее, это было бы несуразным, если бы не почти пропавшая метка.  
Она вдруг почувствовала себя свободной и почти счастливой. Если бы не мысли... нет, не о тех, кто погиб — им уже все равно. А о Северусе... который теперь не будет свободен никогда. А она никогда не перестанет чувствовать себя виноватой за то, что когда-то сделала слишком мало для того, чтобы удержать его в стороне от всей этой мерзости.  
  
***  
  
– Долго ты еще будешь возиться? У меня здесь не вокзал!  
– Еще немного... – Сара устало опустилась на стул. – Но пару раз точно придется сходить. Эти книги уменьшать нельзя, вот и приходится...  
– Ладно, мне что... – Аберфорт поправил почти выпавшую из коробки книгу и отошел обратно за стойку, а Сара подхватила вещи и нырнула в камин.  
  
В «Кабаньей голове» было людно и шумно — уже почти неделю все праздновали конец войны. Так что никто не обращал внимания на Сару, целый день таскавшую к камину сумки, коробки и котлы. Кроме, пожалуй, самого Аберфорта, то и дело бросавшего в ее сторону хмурые взгляды. Она отвечала виновато-просящими, и тогда он сердито отворачивался, делая вид, что ему очень интересна пьяная болтовня клиентов.  
Наконец, последняя коробка переехала из Хогсмида в Лондон, и Сара присела за один из дальних столов. Она обязательно решила поговорить с Аберфортом, пусть и не очень понимая, о чем. Не рассказывать же ему про коробки с паззлами? С другой стороны, просто уйти она не могла. Слишком многое их связывало, чтобы сейчас просто кивнуть друг другу и сказать «увидимся».  
  
– Закрываемся, – Аберфорт потряс ее за плечо, убрал со стола оставшуюся от прежнего клиента скомканную салфетку. – Ты здесь собираешься спать? А как же новый дом?  
– Да-да, я сейчас, – она торопливо поднялась, поправила мантию. Он левитировал со столов грязную посуду. – Давай помогу.  
– Обойдусь, – отмахнулся он, и продолжил ворчать: – Новый дом, новая жизнь, новые друзья... А старых можно слать к гиппогрифовой матери.  
– Аб!  
– Что «Аб»?  
– Ты дурак! – она подбежала к нему, обняла. Стопка недолетевших до стола тарелок грохнулась на пол, но они не стали оборачиваться.  
«Я люблю тебя! Как же я люблю тебя!» – Сара украдкой вытерла собравшиеся в уголках глаз слезинки.  
«А я-то тебя как люблю...»  
Она не услышала эту фразу, а как будто... сама подумала. Только мысль была не ее, и интонации другие. Как будто посторонний голос в голове, чужое присутствие. Но не грубое и резкое, как при легиллименции, а как при мысленной беседе. Так они когда-то разговаривали с Северусом.  
От удивления даже слезы высохли:  
– Э-э-э... ты?  
«Вот так... Мы тоже когда-то так разговаривали, с сестренкой. А потом не с кем стало».  
  
«И давно ты... знаешь?»  
«Вот с тех пор, когда вы зелье то, для оборотней, приготовили. Сама ж тогда и сказала».  
Сара прикинула – с их последнего разговора с Белби, больше года назад. После этого он и начал носиться с ней, будто дракониха с яйцом, оберегая от всего.  
  
«Но... зачем?»  
– Думал, что не прощу себе, если потеряю еще и тебя. Потом, конечно, понял, что зря все... Что мне тебя все равно не удержать.  
– Один раз тебе это удалось, – прошептала она. – Помнишь, тогда – за руку? Вот так, – она переплела их пальцы, так же, как в тот далекий-далекий день, когда она, почти решившись уйти, в последний момент все же осталась – с ним. Прикрыла глаза, очень желая поверить в то, что все, что она себе напридумывала — про невозможность сложить в картинку два совершенно неподходящих друг другу кусочка – неправда. И если как следует поработать ножницами... И аккуратно подклеить недостающее...  
  
Он осторожно высвободил ладонь. Положил руки ей на плечи, уже не обнимая, наоборот – чуть отталкивая. А она вцепилась в него, зарылась носом бороду, прижалась всем телом, будто стараясь хоть на несколько секунд стать одним целым. И он сдался – тоже обнял, прижал к себе, сильно, судорожно, не желая отпускать.  
  
– Аб, но почему, – всхлипывала она. – Почему у нас не может быть... Как у всех? «И жили они долго и счастливо»?  
– Это не у всех, – вздохнул он. – Это в сказках. А «долго и счастливо» у нас и так есть. Потому что ты и есть мое счастье. Мое странное, бестолковое, давным-давно рухнувшее мне чуть ли не на голову счастье.  
– Ух ты... – Сара чуть отодвинулась, вытерла слезы рукавом. – А говорил, что не поэт...  
–Ты ведь все равно вернешься, – Аберфорт опустил руки, и она снова нащупала его ладонь... – Камин всегда открыт.  
«Да, да... я вернусь... когда-нибудь. Потому что камин всегда открыт. И потому что я тебя люблю. Вернее, мы друг друга любим. Тогда и разберемся – чего не хватает в нашей картинке».  
  
– And there's a hand, my trusty fiere! – прошептал Аберфорт. – And gie's a hand o' thine!  
And we'll tak a right guid willy waught... For auld lang syne.*  
  
***  
  
Она выпала из камина в комнате, которая когда- нибудь будет гостиной. А пока она больше напоминала платформу Хогсмидской станции первого сентября, когда ученики уже уехали, а школьные эльфы начали разгружать вещи. Небрежно брошенные чемоданы, стопки книг... Свитки пергаментов высыпались из лопнувшей сумки и разлетелись по всему полу. Завтра она приведет все в порядок, а сегодня... поздно уже.  
  
Сара вышла на балкон. Вдалеке, над крышами, небо было чуть светлей, чем над головой. Ночь спускалась на город, размывая краски, зато давая новую силу звукам и запахам.  
Час-другой – и все угомонятся, а потом... Потом будет новый день и новая жизнь. Жизнь, в которой нет Волдеморта.  
Зато есть дом, где ее ждут.  
И где камин всегда открыт.  
  
***  
  
And surely ye’ll be your pint-stowp !  
And surely I’ll be mine !  
And we’ll tak a cup o’ kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne.**  
  
Конец.  
  
____  
*И вот с тобой сошлись мы вновь.  
Твоя рука - в моей.  
Я пью за старую любовь,  
За дружбу прежних дней!  
  
** Побольше кружки приготовь  
И доверху налей.  
Мы пьем за старую любовь,  
За дружбу прежних дней. (Перевод. С. Я. Маршака)  
  
---


	20. Глава дополнительная, которую можно не читать

> _Можно считать эту историю сайд-стори к главам 12-13. Можно считать приквелом к частям 2-3._  
  
  
  
  
  
**Защита крови  
1976 г.**  
  
  
Пергамент был старым и совершенно пустым – если, конечно, не считать клейма с именем изготовившего его мастера и датой — 1586 год.  
– Северус, говорю тебе – ерунда это. Просто кусок пергамента. Чистый лист.  
– Чистый лист длиной восемь футов, хранящийся в библиотеке четыреста лет? С настолько серьезной защитой? Ты помнишь, как он начал обугливаться, когда мы пытались его вынести за дверь? Сара, такого не бывает!  
– Да выбросить его забыли! – фыркнула Сара, и тут же снова перешла на шепот – не хватало только потревожить боггарта. После того раза он не появлялся, но все же... демонстрировать Северусу, что она до смерти боится Лорда, не хотелось. – Ты же все заклинания перебрал! Что еще?  
– Не все, – упрямо качнул головой мальчишка. – Защита крови.  
– О-о, Мерлин! Ну, ладно, проверь и успокойся! Только учти – этот чертов лист нельзя вынести за пределы библиотеки, а ни один из хозяев замка сюда не пойдет.  
  
***  
  
– Басти, дай руку... Да, вот так держи, – Северус взмахнул ножом для заточки перьев, пара капель крови упало на пергамент.  
– Сев, ты охре... Извините, мисс. Слушай, какого черта?!  
– Проверял кое-что. Давай царапину залечу.  
– Обойдусь... экспериментаторы...  
  
***  
  
– Убедился?  
– Не знаю. Вполне возможно что... – Снейп замялся. – Ну-у, что...  
– Говори уже, раз начал.  
– Вполне-возможно-что-Басти-не-Лестранж!  
– Северус, по-моему, ты действительно, как он говорит, «охре...». Да отцовство проверяется элементарно! Ты же не думаешь, что...  
– Ну а что? Они с Родольфусом совершенно не похожи! Сара, если уж проверять, то обоих. Ты согласна?  
– Нет. Но ведь ты все равно не отвяжешься?  
  
***  
  
– Родольфус, можно вас на минуту? – она быстро объяснила, что и зачем им от него требуется. Хозяин замка поднес палочку к кончику пальца, пробормотал заклинание. Выждал чуть, убрал капли крови с совершенно не изменившегося пергамента.  
– Это все?  
– Да, спасибо, – кивнула Сара. Подождала, пока за старшим из братьев закроется дверь и повернулась к Снейпу: – убедился? Только не говори, что он тоже «не Лестранж». Теперь ты оставишь в покое этот чертов листок?  
Снейп неохотно кивнул и тоже вышел – пора было возвращаться в школу. Сара на некоторое время осталась – еще немного поработать.  
  
***  
  
– Мать твою! – вырвавшийся из рук нож для заточки перьев довольно сильно чиркнул по пальцу. Она уже собиралась убрать с так и не открывшего свою тайну пергамента кровь, как вдруг... Капли собрались вместе, закрутились и снова рассыпались, но уже аккуратными бурыми буковками:  
«Здравствуй, мой потомок».  
  
---


End file.
